


Big White Lie

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "beta" louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Justin, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta ed, Claustrophobia, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fever Dreams, Louis-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Niall-centric, Nightmares, Nouis!!!!, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Selena, Omega-centric, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Overdose, Polyamory, Randow Crew Members, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Spanking, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 124,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: No estás viviendo con tres horas de sueño.No tienes dolor de cabeza.No eres un omega.Eres Louis Tomlinson: un beta.Louis ha pretendido ser lo que no es desde que puede recordarlo. ¿La manada lo descubrirá antes de que sea demasiado tarde para repararlo?





	1. Como parece

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832075) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



> **Nota de la autora:** Si no pueden deducirlo por los primeros párrafos, esto no es exactamente canon, cada rumor que Harry ha cargado en la vida real, es de Louis, Zayn aún está en la banda, me he inventado padres de más, la mayoría no están divorciados, la mamá de Louis no es Jay, ella llega después y me he tomado libertades con la idea del Omegaverso. Y, hay muchas apariciones de Ed Sheeran y Justin Bieber/Selena Gomez sin razón alguna.

> **_Hollywire Hot Minute:_ _¿Están todos los miembros de 1D fuera del mercado?_**
> 
> _Rompiendo los corazones de miles de fans por todo el mundo, 1DHQ por fin confirmó los rumores de que durante su descanso del tour, ¡los alfas de 1D le dieron un anillo a su omega!_
> 
> _“La banda está feliz de anunciar el compromiso de cuatro de sus miembros. Liam, Harry y Zayn le han propuesto matrimonio a Niall, y como Harry, entusiasmadamente, reveló vía twitter, ‘¡Él dijo que sí!’ Louis y los pronto-a-ser-manada están emocionados con la noticia”._
> 
> _La banda ha regresado a trabajar en el resto de su tour y en su nuevo_ _álbum, que estará a la venta a finales de año. ¡Parece ser que tendrán que añadir el planear una boda a la lista!_
> 
> _También se rumorea que quien está fuera de la escena—al menos por ahora—es el único beta de la banda. Mientras sus compañeros de banda se comprometían, Louis Tomlinson fue avistado múltiples veces con la modelo Jac Jagiaciak, quien se espera sea una de las nuevas ángeles de Victoria Secret. ¿Podría ser que el beta por fin ha sentado cabeza después la relación-rompimiento-relación con Perrie Edwards de Little Mix, el romance con Taylor Swift y el triángulo amoroso entre Justin Bieber y Selena Gomez? Ya que sus compañeros de banda lo han hecho, ¡tal vez él también!_
> 
>  

—Fuera de la escena, ¿eh? —Ed se unió a Louis en los alrededores de la fiesta de compromiso de primera categoría. Ambos vieron a los alfas y su omega aceptar las felicitaciones, brillando absolutamente.

—Sheers —Louis le dio la espalda a la feliz escena, brindando con el beta antes de darle una gran calada a su cigarrillo. Se inclinó contra la barrera de piedra en el balcón poco iluminado y regaló el humo a la noche—. ¿Qué acerca de ti?

—Ya me conoces.

Louis lo miró de reojo, juguetonamente. —Bíblicamente, de hecho.

—Betas solo quieren tener diversió-on —Ed dejó que el humo saliera mientras cantaba. Rompiendo su mirada, Ed suspiró—. Llegando.

—Este culo. Este culo se desperdicia en un beta. Necesita un alfa y un nudo dentro —dos manos acunaron la parte trasera de Louis.

El cantante alejó al alfa de él. —Vete a la mierda, Grimshaw.

El amigo de Harry se rio y encendió un cigarrillo. —Creí que tenías una cosa por los alfas. O, no, omegas. ¿O sólo son los modelos? ¿Cantantes? ¿Actores? Ella era las tres cosas, ¿no?

Louis rodó sus ojos. —No te creas todo lo que escuchas, Grimmy.

—Escuché que el gran y malvado Biebs viene está noche.

—Pregúntale a Megan…

—¿La linda beta del equipo de managers?

—Ella sabría de su RSPV[1]. Además, es amigo de Niall y Zayn. ¿Por qué no aparecería?

—¿La señorita Gomez fue invitada?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hubo entre tú y Selena, Louis? ¿Te puedo llamar LouLou como ella lo hace? ¿Fue un truco publicitario? Yo creo que sí. Vamos, Lou, incluso tomaría una respuesta no oficial —curioseó Nick.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros es nuestro asunto.

—Y mío. El showbiz es mi negocio.

—Creí que ser un imbécil pretencioso era tu negocio.

—Ten cuidado, Tommo. No me importa si eres un beta, te pondría sobre mi rodilla. Amaría golpear ese culo —él se inclinó para agarrarlo de nuevo.

—Perra, por favor —Louis rodó los ojos de nuevo—. Como si pudieras manejarme.

Con ese desafío, los ojos del alfa se oscurecieron. Agarró al chico de Doncaster de las solapas de su chaqueta, gruñéndole a Ed antes de que él pelirrojo pudiera intervenir. —Mantente alejado de esto, beta. ¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo, Tomlinson?

Imperturbado, el cantante dio una última calada y soltó el humo en la cara de Nick. —¿Qué pasa, Grimmy? ¿Tu alfa te escucha fallando?

—¿Está todo bien aquí? —Maura, la Alfa líder de los tres padres de Niall apareció en la puerta.

—Sí, señora. Todo está bien, Grimmy sólo preguntaba por mi chaqueta. Sí, es Burberry y tú estás arrugándola —Louis alejó las manos del alfa y alisó la tela.

—Adorable —ella le hizo señas—. Mi chico te está buscando, querido.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —Louis le ofreció a la mujer Alfa su brazo; ella le sonrió y le permitió escoltarla adentro.

—¡Lou! ¡Gracias, má! Papá y mamá te estaban buscando —él la besó en la mejilla y ella desapareció en busca de su compañero alfa y su omega—. ¡Algunos de mis viejos amigos quieren llevarme a beber un poco! —Niall señaló a sus amigos en la puerta, dos betas de Mullingar, Louis recordó.

—¿No deberías estarle diciendo esto a tus alfas, sunshine[2]?

Niall se iluminó ante el apodo. Sus alfas habían tratado de llamarlo así, pero sólo sonaba correcto en Louis. Él ignoró—como siempre—que el beta odiaba el contacto físico y besó su mejilla. —Por eso es que te necesito.

—Oh, no. No, no. No, no, no, no, ¡no! —Louis dio un paso atrás, las manos en alto. Pero luego Niall encendió el encanto de su omega, haciendo parpadear esos ojos azules.

—¿Por favor, Louis? Los chicos han estado insanamente protectores desde el compromiso. Esto es lo más lejos que he estado de ellos, y sólo quiero un par de horas con mis amigos para relajarme —se inclinó hacia la chaqueta de Louis y agarró la parte inferior. Lo miró desde abajo a través de sus pestañas e hizo un puchero—. Estaré a salvo, sabes que sí. Ellos son buena gente.

Eran un par de los viejos amigos de Niall. Eran confiables, ¿cierto? De todas formas, esos ojos azules ya lo habían vencido. —Te llevas a Alberto, Niall Horan, y te pegas a él como una corrida en el baño de un bar.

—Ok, ew. Sólo dame diez minutos mientras la fiesta se relaja, ¿sí? —Niall sonrió—. ¡Gracias, Lou!

—Ese chico es problemas —una voz seductora dijo una vez que el irlandés desapareció entre la multitud de nuevo,

Louis sonrió y se giró. —Hola, amor.

—Hola, ex —Selena presionó _dos besos **[3]**_  peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

—Ahora, esa sí que es una marca —quitó los rizos fuera de la marca vinculante en su hombro—. ¿Dónde está tu alfa? Me gustaría un poco de ventaja antes de morir.

—No te va a matar.

Con las cejas alzadas, Louis resopló. —¿Le dijiste?

—Él lo sabe.

—¿Lo sabe? —le preguntó a sabiendas.

—¿Necesita saberlo? —Selena cruzó sus brazos.

—Haría mi vida mucho más fácil —él los guio hasta uno de los bares y ordenó un par de tragos fuertes.

—¿Tratando de embriagar a mi omega? —el alfa canadiense gruñó, bajo y peligroso.

—Hola, Justin. No, este es para ti. Salud —empujó el whisky en una de las manos del cantante y brindo con los vasos, tomando el suyo como si fuera un shot—. Además, no necesitaría embriagarla, compañero. —¿Por qué Louis seguía hablando? Eso sonó como un desafío y armar una escena con Justin Bieber era lo opuesto a lo que Louis quería (Zayn y Liam lo descuartizarían, y no podía arruinarle la noche a Niall)—. Quiero decir, no la necesito ebria. Ella está tomada. ¿Por qué trataría siquiera de embriagarla? —dijo rápidamente—. Y, ¿para qué propósito me serviría Selena ebria? Nunca me aprovecharía de una omega ebria —él se giró y puso el vaso contra la barra—. Vino blanco para la dama. O no, no sé, no soy su pareja —se tomó otro trago—. Me tengo que ir.

—Sí, tienes que —le advirtió el alfa. El vaso peligraba en su puño.

—Me alegró verte, Selena —Louis le dio un apretón a su mano y un asentimiento respetuoso a Justin antes de escapar hacia la multitud. Durante el siguiente par de horas, alternó entre socializar como le habían dicho y fumar en el balcón.

Finalmente, Niall lo miró y después a sus alfas.

—¿Esa es tu señal? —Ed se rio ante la falta de sutilidad del omega.

—Aparentemente. He tratado de enseñarle mejor, Ed, de verdad.

—¿Me buscas después?

—Tienes el lugar para ti mismo y aun me quieres, ¿uh?

—¿Me gustan fáciles? —el beta lo molestó con una sonrisa suave.

—Ah, ¿es por eso que tú y Taylor siguen dando vueltas alrededor del otro?

—Eso no te concierne.

—No lo hace, en verdad, y no soy un pendejo —Louis le dio un apretón a su cadera y evadió a Nick. Parado en la puerta, Louis observó a Niall escaparse, finalmente mostrando su bien enseñado, sigilo. Esperando un poco se acercó a uno de los alfas de Niall—. ¿Z? —se excusó a sí mismo en la conversación en Urdu.

—Hey —Zayn agarró su mano y tomó una calada profunda a través de sus nudillos—. ¿Cómo están? Marlboros, ¿cierto? ¿O estás fumando los Davidoffs de nuevo?

—¿La goma no te está funcionando, entonces? Aquí, ten uno —Louis le ofreció el paquete medio vacío.

—No puedo —tocó los parches de nicotina debajo de su manga—. Le dije a Niall que lo dejaría y lo decía en serio.

—Ni se está yendo, de todas formas. Con Eoghan y Patrick.

—Espera, ¿qué? —el alfa se puso alerta. Sabía que  algo andaba mal, sintió a Niall irse pero, ¡pensó que sólo iba al baño!—. ¡¿Lo sabe Liam?!

—No, pero Alberto fue con él. Estará bien.

Zayn escaneó la fiesta y gruñó, pisando fuerte hacia el Alfa de su manada.

—Esa es definitivamente tu señal —Ed alejó a Louis.

—Eso creo —Louis caminó hacia el guardaespaldas de Niall y lo siguió afuera—. ¿Alberto fue con Ni?

—Sip —asintió el beta. No le gustaba enviar a su encargo con otro guardaespaldas, pero admitió que era mejor enviar a su único alfa con el omega. Un alfa podía enmascarar mejor la esencia de Niall de lo que él podría—. ¿Ed se viene?

—No aún —apareció el beta, murmurando en el oído de Louis.

Más tarde esa noche, un molesto y persistente zumbido sacó a Louis del elusivo confort del sueño. Se las arregló para ignorarlo las primeras veces antes de rendirse. Dejando el calor de su cama—y a su amigo en ella—encontró fácilmente el celular iluminando el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué? —él se arregló sus bóxers, susurrando mientras se sentaba.

—¿Louis? ¿Louis Tomlinson?

—Sí —respondió cuidadosamente. Por favor, que no sea una fan. ¡Acabo de conseguir este teléfono!

—Eh, Tommo, es Kane. El barista de Chinawhite.

Louis cuestionó su vida y el hecho de que tenía suficiente confianza con el barista para llamarlo por su primer nombre. —Sí, sí, me acuerdo de ti.

—Tengo a tu amigo aquí. ¿El omega de tu banda? Ha bebido demasiado e insiste en que no llame a sus alfas, imaginé que podría llamarte a ti desde que tengo tu número.

Él se sentó. —¿Está su guardaespaldas allí? ¿Dónde están sus amigos?

—No, sólo él.

—Maldita sea, Niall. Estaré allí en un rato.

—Él está en la oficina. Lo han marcado tres veces, pero sabes cómo de intensos se ponen algunos alfas cuando están borrachos.

—Sí. ¿Te importa si entro por atrás de nuevo?

—Le avisaré al guardia.

Mientras Louis apagaba el teléfono vio la cantidad de llamadas pérdidas de Alberto, Liam, Harry, Zayn, Basil y Paul. —Estoy jodido.

—Ese era el punto —murmuró Ed.

Los ojos de Louis escanearon con lujuria el cuerpo caliente en su cama. —Sí, para ti, tal vez. Me tengo que ir, es Niall, bebé. Regresaré pronto —besó la cabeza pelirroja contra la almohada blanca y se puso algo de ropa.

Ya en el otro lado de Londres, parqueó detrás del club nocturno antes de intercambiar un apretón de manos con el guardia. Moviéndose hacia la oficina, le gruñó al borracho en el sofá. —Pequeña mierda. ¡¿Te le escapaste a Alberto?!

—¡Louis! ¡Estoy comprometido! —Las palabras de Niall se juntaron una encima de las otras en su embriaguez feliz, pero Louis era un experto en Irlandés Borracho—. ¡Estoy comprometido!

—Sí. Sí, lo estás. Y, tus prometidos están muy preocupados…

Niall se volvió de un verde incómodo. —¡No pueden verme así, Lou! No van a querer casarse conmigo y tendré que encontrar alfas nuevos. No quiero alfas nuevos, Lou, ¡no les digas, por favor! No quiero perderlos… oh, dios, ¿qué si me odian? ¿Y si se arrepienten? —comenzó a girar su anillo en un movimiento nervioso.

—Relájate, sunshine. No serán tan estúpidos de dejarte ir. Ahora, vamos a llevarte a casa…

—¡No! ¡Liam va a estar muy enojado conmigo!

—¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Niall miró sobre sus hombros, palmeó sus bolsillos, dio una vuelta y se iluminó. —¡Lo dejé con Alberto!

Louis se pinchó el puente de la nariz. —Ok. Nos tenemos que ir.

—No quiero ir a casa. Me van a dar una tunda, Lou. No quiero que me den una tunda —balbuceó Niall mientras Louis ponía el brazo del omega alrededor de él y lo arrastraba hacia su auto.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de escaparte —Louis luchó con la bola de energía que era el irlandés.

—¡¿Por qué no me advertiste?!

—Sí, sólo cúlpame. Tus alfas lo harán también.

—Por favor, Louis, por favor, no me lleves a casa —Niall se negó a moverse.

—Ok, ok. Puedes venir a la mía. ¿Puedes contenerte un poco? —sonriendo, Niall le dejó un besó baboso en la mejilla—. Sí, sí. Sólo, vamos. Iremos a mi casa y averiguaremos qué hacer allí —Louis se metió en el asiento del conductor justo para ver a Niall doblado, vomitando—. Bueno. Esto va a ser divertido… —Louis abrió las ventanas y aun así casi se vomita mientras conducía.

En la siguiente luz roja, sacó la cabeza por la ventana para respirar y le envió un mensaje a Liam: _Tengo a Ni. Lo llevo a mi casa. Est_ _á borracho pero en una pieza._

Poco sorprendido, parqueó frente a su casa donde los enojados alfas de Niall esperaban en la acera.

—Bueno, mierda.

___________________________

[1]En el contexto de las invitaciones sociales, **RSVP** es una petición para que la persona o personas invitadas respondan. Es un acrónimo derivado de la expresión francesa **_Répondez s'il vous plaît_** , literalmente "Responda por favor" o "Responda si le place".

[2] _Sunshine_ significa ‘sol’, pero me gusta más el original, por lo que se queda.

[3]En español, el original.


	2. Como es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis despertó a una impensable hora esa misma mañana, preguntándose qué tenía el mundo contra él. Tantas cosas, se recordó a sí mismo.

Louis despertó a una impensable hora esa misma mañana, preguntándose qué tenía el mundo contra él. _Tantas cosas,_ se recordó a sí mismo. Después de ser golpeado contra el metal de su auto no una, sino dos veces, gritado tanto tiempo que le dejó doliendo los oídos y el cabello despeinado por el viento, regresó a una cama vacía que le dejó preocupado.

**Loumiere**   
_¿Llegaste a casa a salvo?_

 **Sheers**   
_Hace poco. Sabes c_ _ómo soy con las confrontaciones. ¿Qué tan malo fue?_

 **Loumiere**   
_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 **Sheers**   
_Como si no hicieras lo que Niall quiere. No querr_ _ía que llamaras a mis alfas si estuviese borracho. Pero tú lo harías._

 **Loumiere**   
_Fue tan bien como lo piensas. Me alegra que est_ _és a salvo. Gracias por la compañía._

 **Sheers**   
_No hay problema. Te ver_ _é en el continente, ¿tal vez?_

 **Loumiere**   
_Definitivamente._

Louis había tirado el teléfono a su lado y acurrucado en los remanentes del calor de Ed. Hasta que, por supuesto, el timbre sonó.

—Me estas castigando, ¡¿cierto, Paul?! No se supone que estés aquí hasta las… ¿Rick? —Louis estiró su dolorida espalda—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Paul llamó, dijo que irías en el bus divertido —el líder del equipo, un alfa emparejado con cabello negro y ojos cafés, señaló una bolsa y una patineta en la puerta—. ¿Tuyo?

—Sí…

—Las pondré en tu litera usual. Dúchate y cámbiate. Tenemos algo de tiempo.

—Uh, ok. Sí, gracias —Louis se frotó los ojos en un intento de detener las súbitas lágrimas—. Perdón, odio ser una carga.

—No hay problema. Siempre eres bienvenido, jefe.

\--

Niall, por el otro lado, se removió en el medio de las montañas y antes del almuerzo. Las mantas suaves que olían a sus alfas lo arrullaron en la cama gigante que estaba en el saloncito del segundo piso de la guarida de la banda.

Su estómago interrumpió su sueño, y lo hizo correr hacia el baño, su culo adolorido recordándole la tunda que le dieron.

Niall no pensó que su cuerpo estaría deshaciéndose de todo lo que consumió en la fiesta de compromiso la noche anterior. Pero, su cuerpo se rio de él y se vengó de las últimas tres rondas que Eoghan le había invitado.

—Shh, está bien —le consoló Harry, frotando su espalda.

—Ugh…

—Podría matar a Louis por dejarte beber tanto —un gruñido se oyó detrás de él.

—¿Louis? —él no estaba la noche pasada. Le pidió a su compañero de banda que le cubriera un rato mientras estaba afuera con sus amigos. No. Louis no estuvo ahí… hasta el final—. Esperen, no… ustedes creen que Louis… oh, dios, Lou —se alejó del abrazo de Harry y fue hacia las escaleras.

Louis tenía el frente para sí mismo. Una cortina pesada bloqueaba el frente del resto del lugar, había dos literas y un sofá al frente de ellas.

—¿Lou?

—Está viajando con el equipo hoy —Zayn lo siguió con una botella de ginger ale—. Liam pensó que sería lo mejor.

—Pura mierda —siseó él, haciéndose camino hacia las escalas e irrumpiendo en el salón del primer piso—. ¡LIAM JAMES PAYNE!

—Aun estás en problemas, Ni, así que vigila esa actitud —el Alfa no se molestó en levantar la mirada de su revista.

—Mis padres me advirtieron, en especial mamá, que los compromisos alteraban a los alfas más que los vínculos. Los hacia más protectores, posesivos o lo que sea. Pero yo pensé que mis alfas eran razonables. Que eran pragmáticos y tenían la cabeza bien puesta…

—Ni —Harry le ofreció un abrazo para calmarlo, solo para ser alejado.

—No te atrevas —él vociferó—. Ninguno de ustedes se atreva a tocarme. Este es el hogar de Louis, también. Es su banda. Son sus amigos al igual que son mis alfas… ¡al menos se supone que lo son!

—Lo somos, Niall —Zayn se acercó a él, esperando anotar un tanto.

Niall rechazó su toque también. —Si lo fueran sabrían que le pedí que me cubriera, así podría salir con los chicos sin ustedes tres merodeando. Que me dijo que me quedara con Alberto. Que no apareció hasta que el barista me encerró en su oficina y lo llamó para que me recogiera. Y lo hizo. ¡En medio de la puta noche, fue por mí porque no quería llamarlos! —gritar no era bueno para su resaca pero la rabia que sentía la hizo insignificante. Era un omega, no un pelele, y sus alfas iban a recordarlo—. Estaba avergonzado, pensando que no querrían casarse conmigo si me venían así…

—Niall.

—¡Sí! ¡Es tonto, ya sé! ¡Pero me pongo tonto después de diecisiete rondas! ¡Y ese no es el punto! —Niall golpeó los brazos extendidos de Harry—. ¡Mi punto es que son afortunados si aún quiero casarme con ustedes! Echando a mi mejor amigo de su hogar, tratándolo mal cuando lo único que hizo fue ayudar a su amigo. ¡Deberían avergonzarse! Y, lo digo en serio —Niall los miró a cada uno—, no se atrevan a tocarme. ¡No hasta que mi mejor amigo esté de vuelta en esta guarida, donde pertenece!

Con eso, el rubio irrumpió en el salón del piso de arriba, ahora convertido en un dormitorio, golpeando la delgada puerta tan fuerte como pudo.

Cuando la rabia del omega dejó de irradiar a través del bus, Liam tocó y entró a su dormitorio.

—¿Niall? —el Alfa de su pronto-a-ser manada oficial se sentó en el borde de la cama; el omega lo miró desde los cojines de debajo de la ventana trasera—. Sé que estás enojado. Y tienes razón. Esta es su guarida, su hogar, y enviarlo a otra no fue justo. Pero tienes que entender que tenemos nuestras razones. Los betas no entienden cuán especial eres. Hay historias en las noticias cada de día de padres betas—padres, Niall—descuidando o abusando de sus hijos omegas porque no entienden sus necesidades. O amigos betas como Eoghan y Patrick que dejan omegas por barbies en clubes llenos de alfas sin pareja. Tú eres un omega hombre famoso, Niall Horan. Eres un objetivo, te guste o no. Y ninguno de los tres puede perderte.

—Abandoné a Alberto. Yo lo hice. Después de que Louis me dijo específicamente que no lo hiciera. Me escapé de la fiesta. Fue mi idea. Mía. Yo compré los tragos y las cervezas. Si quieres culpar a alguien por lo de anoche, es a mí a quien deberías hacerlo. Y, no sé cómo crees que esté matrimonio será pero no me vas a mantener bajo llave. No soy ningún ingenuo que no sabe cómo funciona el mundo.

—Sé que no lo eres.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Y deja de subestimar a los betas alrededor de nosotros. Fue un beta en el bar el que me alejó de los alfas. Fue Louis quien se levantó en el medio de la noche para recogerme. Es Dale y Paul y Preston y Paddy los que nos protegen. Saca la cabeza del culo, Li, porque no necesitas ser un alfa para tener instintos.

—Ok. Ok, reaccioné mal —Liam se subió en la cama.

Niall gruñó. —Te dije que ninguno de ustedes iba a tocarme hasta que mi mejor amigo esté devuelta en casa.

—Él es nuestro mejor amigo, también.

El irlandés lucía incrédulo. —Qué manera de tratarlo. Ahora, vete, estoy viendo una película.

—¿No puedo verla contigo?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera si hago esa cosa que te gusta? ¿En tu espalda? —su avance fue rechazado de nuevo.

—Fuera.

—Niall.

—¡FUERA!

Resoplando, Liam salió del lugar, con la cola entre las piernas.

Una vez en el estadio, Niall salió del bus en busca de Louis. —¿A cuál bus lo enviaste?

—Uh… ¿Paul? —el Alfa se movió avergonzadamente hasta el equipo de seguridad, cuyo bus se estacionó al lado del de ellos.

Niall le golpeó el brazo a Liam tan fuerte como pudo.

—¿Está incluso aquí? ¡¿Llegó a Newcastle o lo dejamos en Londres?! Lo he estado llamando pero no contesta su celular.

—El equipo llegó temprano —explicó Paul después de hablar con el segundo a cargo en el equipo—. Sarah alistó el almuerzo. ¿Tal vez esté allí?

Niall se giró hacia sus compañeros. —Me importa una mierda si ustedes son los alfas y yo el omega. Se van a ir a disculpar con él así podemos comer —cuando los alfas no se movieron, él pisó fuerte—. ¡Ahora!

— _Qu_ _édate con Alberto —_ Liam usó su voz de alfa antes de que los tres se encaminaran al Estadio de la Luz[1] y encontraran a Louis fumando y patinando cerca de los muelles de carga.

—¿Louis?

—¿Qué? —él no se molestó en girarse, patinando más fuerte en el borde.

—¡Louis!

—¡Para!

—¡No!

Pero Louis se cayó de la rampa. Había intentado un giro rápido pero no pudo hacerlo y terminó en el suelo.

—Maldita sea, Louis —Harry se agarró el pecho, su corazón latiendo rápido, incluso cuando el castaño de ojos azules se levantó y subió las escaleras.

—¿Qué quieren? —encendió un cigarrillo y patinó alrededor de sus compañeros de banda.

—Queríamos disculparnos…

Louis lo cortó. —¿Queríamos? ¿En pasado? —dio un par de vueltas, las ruedas desechadas.

Enfurecido, Harry trató de contenerse. _No podemos castigarlo. Es un beta, y no es correcto que un alfa lo discipline._ —Queremos. Nosotros queremos disculparnos.

—¿Porque Niall los está obligando? —Louis tiró el humo en su dirección—. Bueno, adelante. No los estoy deteniendo.

—¿Podrías parar? —Harry comenzaba a marearse de verlo dando vueltas—. Lo siento. Saltamos a…

—¿Saltaron de un puente a una ciudad loca, quieres decir?

Zayn reprimió el gruñido en su garganta. _No. Podemos. Azotar. Al. Beta. Incluso si est_ _á siendo un idiota_. —¿Vas  dejar que nos disculpemos o qué?

—Tal vez no debería. Han hecho un pobre trabajo hasta ahora.

—Nos apresuramos a juzgarte, Louis, pero nosotros sólo…

—Justificar sus acciones no es disculparse. Sé que los tres están locos por Niall y nunca quise una disculpa por verme envuelto en eso. Y, mientras les digo cómo disculparse, lo voy a dejar en claro, no me den el discurso de “eres un beta y no lo entenderías”, porque eso no es disculparse, es ser condescendiente. Así que, vamos, alfas. Inténtenlo de nuevo.

—Lo lamentamos, Louis. Sobre reaccionamos anoche.

—¡Ding, ding, ding! Y el Alfa casi lo tiene por una nariz. ¡Johnny, dile qué ganó! —apuntó a un hombre descargando un camión. El mencionado roadie sólo se rio y siguió con su trabajo.

—Cómo se atreven —Louis habló con un serio, y herido tono—. Cómo se atreven a pensar que yo haría algo remotamente estúpido como para herir a Niall. Él es mi mejor amigo. Todos lo son. Y yo nunca, nunca…

Harry agarró la mano que le picaba el pecho con rabia. —Lo lamentamos, Louis. Por favor. Perdónanos.

Como Niall, los ojos de Harry lo vencieron (siempre lo hicieron, desde el momento en el que se conocieron). —Maldito seas tú y tú estúpida cara, Harry Styles. Tienen mucha suerte de que los tres me agraden. Todo está perdonado y olvidado —Louis comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No tan rápido! —Liam lo agarró—. Vamos. Va a ser un largo día, y necesitas comer.

El castaño, al que casi no le gustaban las muestras de afecto, se soltó del Alfa de la manada. —Estoy bien.

—Sí, esa no es una opción. Vamos —Zayn lo agarró de la cintura y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la zona de catering.

—¡Z, detente! —Louis se rio todo el camino hacia la mesa, donde Niall estaba esperando, revisando sus redes sociales y bebiendo de su taza de té.

—Aww, bebé, gracias —Liam y los alfas sabían cuál taza era de quien, y la taza a la derecha de Niall era de Louis.

—Gracias, sunshine —Louis se dejó caer al lado de él.

Niall sonrió y besó su mejilla. Los alfas se giraron hacia el bufet y, mientras se sentaban, su chef personal, puso un plato con panqueques de arándanos en frente de Louis.

—Oh, ¿cómo puedo pagarte? Dímelo y lo haré —él le sonrió burlonamente a ella; Sarah le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

—Espera, ¿por qué a ti te dan panqueques de arándano?

—Es una cosa de betas, no lo entenderías —se burló él, haciendo alarde de la arrogancia de los compañeros de Niall que a veces no podían evitar. Niall se rio más fuerte de lo que debía si no estuviera aun enojado con sus prometidos. Luego, antes de que los alfas pudieran convencer a su chef para que le hiciera otro plato a su omega, Louis cortó los panqueques y le dio más de la mitad a Niall.

—Eres lo mejor de este mundo —Niall se acurrucó. Liam, Harry y Zayn les sonrieron a ambos, y solo con eso el último día ya era agua pasada.

Al menos para la felizmente comprometida manada.

Louis picó sus panqueques antes de deshacerse de su plato discretamente; los alfas estaban muy colados por su nuevo prometido como para notarlo. Se alejó patinando, rumbo a su propia guarida y su propia litera. Se metió en ella, acurrucándose bajo las sábanas, tratando de evitar el ataque de pánico que podía sentir emergiendo.

 _No puedes hablarle a los alfas as_ _í._

_Lo sabes._

No estaba pensando en el enojo de ellos y su decepción. No lo estaba. De verdad. No estaba pensando en cómo recompensarlos. No estaba pensando en los labios cálidos de Niall y en cómo eran suaves y sólo un poco mojados o en el pequeño punto húmedo que le dejaron en su mejilla.

 _Deja de pensar en eso. Detente. Detente. Detente_.

Louis pasó sus dentadas y mordidas uñas por su cadera, donde nadie podía verlo, castigándose a sí mismo por ser una pequeña mierda, por desear lo que no podía tener, por comportarse mal y enojar a los alfas.

_Eres malo._

_Malo. Malo. Malo._

_Es por eso que tienes que ser un beta._

_Eres un omega malo, Louis Tomlinson._

_________________

[1] Es un estadio de fútbol situado en la ciudad de Sunderland, en el condado metropolitano de Tyne y Wear al noreste de Inglaterra.


	3. No lo notas para nada, que me estoy volviendo loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisitando la larga mañana de Louis

Después de ser desterrado al 5to bus con algunos de los roadies[1], Louis pasó el primer par de horas escondiendo su llanto en la litera poco familiar en el bus poco familiar que no olía como los chicos que tanto adoraba. Y justo cuando logró quedarse dormido, los roadies lo despertaron y tuvo que ponerse la máscara de juego—figurativa y literalmente. Jugaron póker, riéndose estridentemente hasta que llegaron a Newcastle.

—Hey —Julian lo detuvo cuando iba hacia su litera prestada de nuevo—. John y yo esperábamos grabar algo ya que estás aquí. Además, Caroline dice que te necesita para hacer unos ajustes o algo.

—Y, ¿de casualidad tienes la lista de los miembros del equipo locales? —Rick se metió en la conversación, poniéndose sus pesadas botas de trabajo.

Louis trató de parpadear lo último de su resaca. —Sí. Sí, ok —se frotó los ojos, saltando cuando una lagaña lo arañó—. Lo tengo —sacó su mochila de los pies de su litera—. ¡Auch! Madre de… —maldijo cuando su teléfono cayó sobre su dedo pequeño del pie antes de entregarle a Rick un folder—. Déjame lidiar con Caroline, ¿sí? Luego iré a grabar algo.

—Suena como un plan —el alfa de cabello largo alzó sus pulgares antes de salir con Johnny, conversando.

—¿Todo bien, chico? —preguntó Rick, dándole una larga mirada.

—He estado mejor. Bebí mucho en la fiesta, creo —Louis quitó la fatiga de su rostro; podía sentir un dolor de cabeza empezando.

—Puedes decirle que no, si quieres ir a dormir.

—No, no, um, Caroline tiene familia aquí, si podemos dejar terminado lo que necesita puede ir a pasar algo de tiempo con Brooklyn y Julian, bueno, él trabaja en su propio horario, entonces… —se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, bueno, gracias por esto. Y consigue algo de descanso cuando puedas, Louis —las botas de trabajo de Rick fueron lo último que salió del bus. Ya solo, Louis se hundió. El falso beta masajeó sus sienes antes de agarrar el neutralizador de esencia escondido en su mochila. Con otra mirada alrededor, se dio un rápido spray y a su litera antes de vestirse y salir.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo para cuando logró regresar al 5to. Después de ser chuzado con agujas de coser así Caroline podía alterar su ropa, grabar algunas partes con Julian, y lidiar con unos problemas del estadio junto con los roadies (incluido hacer su chequeo de sonido así el equipo tendría la tarde libre) Louis finalmente logró llegar a la litera prestada.

Era esa hora del día. Escuchó por cualquier compañía no deseada antes de agarrar su mochila. Abriendo la solapa del bolsillo para la laptop, deslizó sus dedos en una ranura del acolchado para sacar su alijo de supresores.

_Deb_ _í haber sido espía._

Nunca quiso esto. Y, ciertamente, no se suponía que sería por tanto tiempo, pero una vez que comenzó no había forma de salir de ello.

_—Louis —le grit_ _ó su madre, ella siempre le estaba gritando después del divorcio. Pero él nunca pudo culparla, realmente. Estaba divorciada a los treinta y tantos en un mundo en el que todos se emparejaban en la adolescencia. Él se interpuso en eso, desde el momento en el que nació y su padre biológico los abandonó, como su madre le recordaba a veces._

_Revis_ _ó a sus hermanas dormidas antes de deslizarse en su cuarto. —¿Mamá?_

_—Levanta tu manga._

_—_ _¿Qué?_

_—_ _¡Ya me oíste!_

_Louis luch_ _ó por levantar su manga; aún era joven y estúpido para desear un “buen chico” de parte de ella. En vez de eso, todo lo que obtuvo fue una aguja pinchando su brazo._

_—Es un supresor. Nos mudamos. Y no le vas a decir a nadie que eres un omega,_ _¿entendiste?_

_—Pero —la voz de Louis se sinti_ _ó diferente de repente—. Pero, ¿por qué?_

_—Mis hijas merecen tener un hombre alrededor, merecen un alfa que las proteja desde que t_ _ú ahuyentaste a su padre. Mark debe haber sabido que eras un omega —Louis sintió su decepción apuñalarlo. No necesitaba recordárselo. Él era un mal hijo, un bulloso desconsiderado y por eso su padrastro se fue—. Esto detendrá ese olor tan horrible que desprendes. Y que tu culo chorree como el de una puta._

_Louis aclar_ _ó su garganta para quejarse, pero no pudo. Lo intentó una y otra vez pero, o su lengua era más grande o su garganta se hacía más pequeña. De cualquier forma, gemía por el pánico; su piel picaba y no podía llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras sus lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Agarró a su madre por ayuda._

_—Det_ _én tu llanto patético, demonios. Por supuesto que estás haciendo esto, pequeña mierda —ella forzó algo en su garganta y Louis esperó lo que tuvieron que ser años antes de que hiciera efecto, luchando por respirar, sosteniendo su estómago y arañándose hasta sangrar. Todo mientras su madre lo regañaba._

_Se supon_ _ía que fueras un alfa. Un beta, al menos._

_Este es un error, pero lo voy a arreglar._

_Se supon_ _ía que harías las cosas mejor para nosotras, no peor._

_Solo otro de tus problemas que tengo que arreglar._

_Tengo cuatro chicas, no tengo tiempo para que seas un omega._

No podían ir al hospital, por supuesto. El Reino Unido tenía estrictas regulaciones en el uso de supresores, y ella no iría a la cárcel por culpa de él. No podía hacerle eso a sus hermanas, de todas formas.

Él aprendió, sin embargo. Si tomaba una dosis doble de antihistamínicos antes de la inyección cada mes solo tenía urticaria por un par de horas y su garganta no se hincharía. Si lavaba su rostro en la mañana, la tarde, la noche y una vez antes de dormir, el acné no era tan malo. Si se quedaba bajo el sol un rato, su piel no lucía irregular y amarilla. Si bebía Pepto Bismol como leche de fresa, su estómago no dolía tanto.

Siempre se dijo que era algo temporal, incluso cuando perdió sus A-levels[2] la primera vez. Pero luego, TXF pasó y su vida dio un vuelco que nunca pensó que daría.

_No. No vayas all_ _í. Nunca hubieras sido lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. Vales más la pena siendo beta._

Suspirando, él supo que no tenía otra opción. No podía ser un omega ahora. Alfas, típicos como su género, presentaban primero, antes de los trece. Los omegas presentaban entre los trece y los quince. La pubertad de los betas no era llamada presentación porque pasaba gradualmente, algo en la mitad. Y mientras había casos esporádicos de personas que presentaban tarde, nadie lo hacía después de los dieciocho.

Los fans no lo entenderían. Eso era lo que había dicho Jones. Noventa por ciento de los omegas eran mujeres para empezar, ¿dos raros omegas hombres en una misma banda? Los fans podían posponer una creencia, pero no a ese extremo. Y Jones le dijo que si esto se filtraba lo tirarían a los lobos, y la prensa sería cruel, no sólo con él, sino con el resto de la banda.

No podía hacerles eso a sus mejores amigos. Tenía que continuar con la charada.

Sacó una pequeña píldora y esperó que no tuviera los mismos raros efectos que las anteriores. Se la tragó sin agua y guardó el resto cuidadosamente antes de tirarse sobre las mantas. Él dio vueltas en la cama por veinte minutos, casi quedándose dormido, cuando Johnny tocó. —Tus chicos casi están aquí.

—Genial —Louis suspiró. No se sentía como para lidiar con alfas enojados y un omega con resaca, no ahora.

—¿Rick te contó? Tenemos una de tus patinetas. La encontramos en el último estadio. ¿Cómo demonios lograste ponerla sobre un montacargas?

Él se rio falsamente, tenía apariencias que mantener. —Talento.

\--

—¿Lou? —Niall corrió hacia el bus, lleno después de un gran almuerzo‒desayuno tardío, de hecho, porque tuvo esos deliciosos panqueques. De verdad, Sarah debería hacerlos más seguidos—. Lou, ¿quieres ver una película? —gritó él.

—Vamos, Louis. Ni insistió en que te esperáramos —dijo Liam en la parte de arriba.

_Porque a los alfas no les importa si la ves o no. S_ _ólo eres un “beta”, después de todo. (Incluso si no lo fueras, nunca podrían amarte, pero eso es no tiene nada que ver)._

—Vamos, Lou —Niall abrió la cortina y sacudió su cabello.

—No —Louis trató de apartarlo antes de que pudiera subirse por completo.

El codo del rubio golpeó contra la pared y Niall chilló. —Auch.

Antes de que Louis pudiera pensar las palabras _est_ _ás bien,_ los tres alfas aparecieron. Zayn sacó a Louis de su litera mientras Harry y Liam entraban. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde te duele?

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le gruñó Zayn a Louis; le tomó cada onza de energía que tenía para no inclinar el cuello y someterse. Pero Zayn lo soltó inmediatamente, los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Lo siento, Louis, yo…

—¡Sólo me resbalé! Tranquilícense, chicos —Niall se rio para cortar la tensión—. Pero gracias por levantar a Louis —besó la mejilla de Zayn, esperando que la culpa disminuyera, y agarró la mano de Louis para guiarlo hasta el lounge arriba de las escaleras. Él puso la película al tiempo que Louis se acomodaba en la esquina del sofá.

Mientras la manada se sumergía en la película, agarrando comida de varios contenedores de la cocineta, Louis trató, en vano, de relajarse. Pero, Lou metió la cabeza. —Hey, los necesitamos en cabello y guardarropa antes de las entrevistas. ¿Louis primero?

—Oh, vamos, luce genial —Niall hizo un puchero—. ¡Está usando el estilo de recién levantado!

Louis ya estaba fuera del bus. Ya sabía de qué trataba Capitán América, de todas formas, porque el “auch” de Niall no lo perseguía y ciertamente no estaba pensado en la ira de Zayn y la necesidad de su cuerpo de compensarlo.

Nop. Para nada.

_Porque eres un beta. T_ _ú eres un beta._

No quería arrodillarse hasta que lo perdonaran. Nop. Los betas no actúan así.

_Y t_ _ú eres un beta._

Su estómago no estaba agitándose con su necesidad por disciplina (y amor, pero, ¿quién necesita eso?). Nop, no él.

_Porque eres un beta._

Regresó al bus después de que Lou viera los círculos oscuros en su piel, con la intención de agarrar su balón para jugar un rato. Debería haber (aunque nunca lo hizo) esperado encontrar a los alfas encima de Niall y el olor a lujuria impregnando el lugar.

—Um, Lou, erm, quiere a alguien más —murmuró, desviando sus ojos.

—De acuerdo. Perdón, Lou. Nos acabamos de comprometer y eso —siempre el primero en excusar su constante calentura, Harry besó a Niall y pasó por su lado. El estómago de Louis se retorció ante el profundo aroma de excitación del alfa.

—Ven, Tommo —Niall le dio un golpecito al sofá, las mejillas aún estaban rosas.

—Necesito fumar —él sacudió la cabeza.

—Espérame, Lou —las palabras de Zayn lo detuvieron.

Niall gimió. —Me lo prometiste, Z.

—Lo estoy dejando, ¡lo juro! —Zayn olisqueó el cuello de Niall y lamió la marca vinculante que dejó allí. El gemido de Niall no cortó a Louis como un cuchillo. Nop.

—Si tú te vas, y Harry no está —el gruñido embriagador de Liam casi hizo que Louis tropezara. De verdad debió haberse ido antes.

_No. Qu_ _édate y castígate. Lo mereces._

Louis logró llegar a la parte del frente del bus y se secó los ojos, evadiendo cuidadosamente el maquillaje. Aspiró el tabaco hasta que le quemó el pecho.

_Eso es. Cast_ _ígate a ti mismo. Lo mereces. Mentiroso. Carga. Puta._

Extendió el paquete cuando pudo oler las feromonas de un alfa picando contra su piel.

—Gracias —los dedos de Zayn rozaron los suyos. El pequeño contacto era incómodamente cercano y Louis luchó por no gemir. _T_ _ócame. Sostenme. Ámame—no. No necesito eso. No lo hago. Soy un beta. Soy un beta_ —. Acerca de lo de antes… yo…

—Es tu prometido. Está bien —Louis atormentó a sus pulmones con otra larga calada.

_Hiciste que un alfa dudara. Omega malo._

—Sí, pero tu…

—Hey, no olviden alistar sus maletas para el hotel, ¿sí? —les dijo Paul.

—Lo haremos —asintió Zayn—. Louis…

—Dije que está bien, Z, de verdad —Louis no quería escucharlo. Todo estaba bien. Excepto por él. Porque él era malo.

—Lou… ¿tu nariz está sangrando? —Zayn agarró el brazo de Louis.

Louis sintió sus rodillas debilitarse por el toque y peleó contra la necesidad de su omega por más. —Estoy bien. Joder, yo… mierda —tiró su cigarrillo y volvió al bus en busca de pañuelos, agradecido de alejarse de Zayn. El omega en él quería (necesitaba) demasiado el compensar al alfa, disculparse. La última cosa que Zayn debería estar haciendo es disculparse con él. Eso sólo hacia todo peor.

Su nariz sangró por el resto del día, pero él se las arregló para esconderlo. No le importaba, de todas formas. Preocuparse por su nariz lo distrajo del dolor de cabeza que no se iba, y la molesta repetición de la misma jodida pregunta.

—Entonces, Louis…

—¿Qué se siente ser el único beta en el grupo? —él cortó con cansancio a la entrevistadora omega antes de que pudiera sacar la pregunta. Golpeó mentalmente su rostro para concentrarse y plasmó una sonrisa falsa que esperaba pasara como traviesa para relajar el ceño fruncido de la mujer. Podía sentir a los alfas mirándolo, lo que hizo que sus dedos picaran por auto-disciplina. La protectividad de los alfas se extendía usualmente a los omegas que los entrevistaban, incluso a los fans que eran empujados por los paparazzi.

_Pero no hacia ti. T_ _ú eres un beta, ¿recuerdas?_

Louis se las arregló para comportarse durante la siguiente entrevista, no lloró o se sometió cuando Liam lo reprendió por ser grosero. Para el momento en que el concierto terminó, Louis estaba listo para irse al hotel—preferían quedarse en los buses, pero dos conciertos en la misma ciudad significaba que los fans acampaban fuera y nadie conseguía nada de sueño. Por lo que banda se aseguraba que los vieran yendo a un hotel.

La manada no podía quitar sus manos de Niall, la adrenalina del concierto viajando por sus venas. —No rompan otra cama, chicos —dijo burlonamente Paul mientras los cuatro se amontonaban.

Louis se quedó atrás para esperar el siguiente auto, no siendo notado por sus ocupados compañeros de banda. No le importaba. No le dolía.

_Rep_ _ítetelo hasta que lo creas, Louis._

De verdad, todo lo que le importaba ahora era la bañera en su cuarto de hotel, la cama tamaño King y las camisas de la manada en su mochila con las que se acurrucaría más tarde.

Eso hasta que vio a Megan, la representante de sus managers, esperando en su cuarto con una pila de ropa de marca debajo de su carpeta de promotores. —Vístete, irás a una fiesta. ¿Empezaste los nuevos supresores?

—No —Louis se recostó contra la pared—. Quiero decir, sí, ayer. Los empecé ayer, pero, ¿no puedo salir mañana? Estoy agotado y mi cabeza…

—Lo vas a estar haciendo mañana, también. Necesitas que te vean. Te conseguiré pastillas para dormir, sólo vístete y encuéntrame en el lobby —le ordenó—. Y vuélvete a aplicar el maquillaje debajo de tus ojos, luces como la mierda.

Louis no pasó los siguientes quince minutos hecho un ovillo en el baño, llorando. De verdad. No lo hizo.

> **_¿_ ** **_Una adicci_ ** **_ón **[3]**_ ** **_?_ **
> 
> _Louis Tomlinson de One Direction sali_ _ó a festejar de nuevo, esta vez yendo a China White Manchester y Eden. Fue avistado dejando el lugar más tarde luciendo terrible. ¿Está el beta de 1D bebiendo de más o es algo mucho peor?_
> 
> _Fuentes en el club reportaron ver a Tomlinson revisando en varias oportunidades su nariz, que sangr_ _ó durante toda la noche._

 

_________________

[1] **Roadies:** Persona encargada de los equipos.

[2] **A-Levels:** es el nombre de un grupo de títulos de carácter optativo que pasan los estudiantes en el Reino Unido al final de los dos últimos años de la enseñanza secundaria. Este examen podría equipararse al Bachillerato español, de cuyos resultados pueden depender los estudios posteriores; es mejor conocido en Latinoamérica como educación media.

[3] Juego de palabras entre **One Direction** y **One Addiction**.


	4. Monstruos de ojos verdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus managers son duros con él porque es el principal componente en la Máquina Publicitaria de 1D. Pero, los alfas tienen otras razones.

Zayn puso una toalla sobre sus hombros desnudos, dejando caer su trasero cubierto en denim sobre la mesa. —¿Me ordenaste…?

—La salchicha de pavo —Liam señaló el plato al lado de él. 

—No lo digas, Li —el alfa mayor sonrió cuando sintió los ojos cafés sobre él. 

—Solo una vez más, serías un omega precioso —se inclinó y besó su mejilla. 

—Nunca es “sólo una vez más” contigo. Además, soy tuyo de todas formas, Li —replicó Zayn con suavidad. Y lo decía en serio. Amaba a Liam y a Harry tanto como a Niall. No se iban a casar sólo con el omega. Lo iban a hacer entre ellos también. Así es cómo la manada funcionaba.

Sacando su teléfono, él navegó a través de sus redes sociales. —¿Louis salió anoche? 

—¿De nuevo? —Liam se oscureció. 

—Mmmm —Zayn le entregó el teléfono—. Deberíamos salir con él. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este tour. —Estaban muy preocupados planeando su proposición durante sus conciertos en Suramérica. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Louis todo ese tiempo?

—Dudo mucho que nos quiera allí. Dice que estuvo ligando —y Liam, definitivamente, no quería ver eso. 

—¿Quién estuvo ligando? —Harry, tan desnudo como el día en que nació, se sentó en una silla. 

—Sólo un amigo de Zayn —replicó Liam fríamente, devolviendo el teléfono; Zayn metió algo de huevos en su boca, no dispuesto a mentir, mucho menos a decir la verdad.

Las cosas siempre han sido profundas entre Harry y Louis, mucho más profundas de lo que todos querían admitir. La atracción durante TXF fue palpable desde el comienzo, pero Harry—dulce y protector Harry—nunca arriesgaría su relación. Sin importar cuanto quisiera. De todas las combinaciones de géneros secundarios, las parejas alfa/beta eran las únicas que no funcionaban; siempre había una fecha de expiración. Seguro, se enamoraban fuerte y rápido, pero la inherente necesidad de independencia de los betas chocaba con la de protección de los alfas. Y no podían arriesgar la banda, ¿cierto? No por una relación que no iba a durar demasiado. Además, lo envió con Niall, Liam y Zayn.

De todas formas, Harry aun veía a Louis a través de cristales color rosa, y los alfas querían mantenerlo así. Por el bien de Harry.

Niall farfulló y se dejó caer en el regazo de uno de sus alfas. —Hambriento.

—Te tengo, amor —Liam alzó un plato; Harry y Zayn soltaron todo para pasárselo. 

—Entonces —Niall despertó después de unas cuantas mordidas—, ¿quién le va a decir a Paul que rompimos otra cama?

 

\--

 

Louis estaba enroscado en el suelo del baño, bastante seguro de que estaba muriendo. No había bebido mucho. Literalmente, había tomado un solo vaso de whisky toda la noche. Se había ido de la fiesta con menos de una resaca. 

—¿Louis? —tocó Paul. 

—¡Vete! ¡Estoy ocupado muriendo! —él encontró una baldosa fría en la que presionar su cabeza y suspiró de alivio, abrazando el rollo de camisas de la manada como si fueran su propia vida.

 _Deja de desear que estuvieran aqu_ _í. No querrían estar a tu alrededor así._  

—¡A maquillaje y cabello en diez! Pon tu culo en movimiento —Paul tenía una llave, pero la puerta tenía el pasador puesto—. ¡Te dije que no usaras esto, Louis! 

—Y yo te dije que estoy ocupado muriendo. 

—Entonces no debiste salir anoche. Sabías que tenías que levantarte temprano. Vamos.

 Louis se alzó y abrió la ducha. —¡Diez minutos! 

—No me hagas romper otra puerta, Louis —le dijo Paul. 

El omega secreto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, poniendo la cabeza contra la baldosa de nuevo.

_—Jones —Louis se sentó en el borde de su cama, la representante de sus managers lo miraba juzgadoramente mientras él le rogaba a su teléfono por una noche libre—, salí anoche. Ed y yo nos dejamos ver en la fiesta de compromiso también. Demonios, Niall fue visto en la ciudad. Estoy exhausto y creo que estoy encubando algo, yo…_

_—Está bien._

_—Tengo este dolor de cabeza que… espera, ¿qué?_

_—Estábamos pensando en empezar un nuevo romance con una modelo para ti. Ella estaría viajando el…_

_—No, yo no… ¿por qué necesito una novia? ¿Por qué salir a festejar o una novia falsa?_

_—¿Preferías un novio falso en cambio?_

_—No, me gustaría no tener que hacer esto más._

_—Oh, ya veo —Louis podía escucharlo conspirando a millones de kilómetros de distancia—. Bueno. Está bien. Supongo que es hora de usar a la manada. Déjame preguntarte, Louis, ¿quién sería el infiel? ¿Zayn o Harry? No creo que alguien se crea que Liam…_

_—Deja de amenazar a la manada. No te atreverías._

_—¿No recuerdas el Take Me Home Tour? ¿Esa noche en la que Zayn y tú salieron juntos? ¿Qué pasó la mañana siguiente?_

_Claro que se acordaba. La culpa aun lo ponía enfermo. Debió haber accedido a su estúpido plan, sin importar qué tan humillante hubiera sido. Mejor él que Z._

_—Se acabaron de comprometer, Jones —dejó salir su última suplica, pero todos sabían que él ya había perdido._

_—Más razones para explotar el ángulo de infidelidad. Morirá antes de la boda._

_—No importa. Sólo… iré. ¿Qué club era? —concedió él y se encaminó al baño para alistarse._

_—Buen chico._

_Eso no hizo a Louis sentirse sucio. Para nada._

Para el momento en que los chicos llegaron donde Lou, ella ya había hecho el cabello de Louis. 

El “beta” estaba acostado en la cama, completamente quieto para no arruinar su cabello o despertar a la niña en su pecho. Se estremeció cuando un alfa—y sabía que era un alfa porque Julian había mencionado que Niall estaba retrasado en sus grabaciones y que estaría robándoselo a él y Harry durante la mañana—palmeó su cabeza. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Liam sostuvo la pantalla frente a su rostro.

El golpe envió una oleada de dolor a su cráneo. —¿Un celular? 

—Louis —gruñó Liam. 

Louis acarició la espalda de Lux cuando ella gimió. —No despiertes a la pequeña. Es un artículo de alguna página de chismes. —Casi se saca un ojo tratando de leerlo, pero cogió el titular. _Otro capítulo en la saga de Louis Tomlinson: borracho y mujeriego, chico fiestero._ Él se sentó y puso a Lux devuelta en la cuna de viajes—. ¿Qué te gustaría que te dijera, Liam? —Louis suspiró—. Salí anoche. Pero no la traje de vuelta. No controlo a los periódicos. 

—¿Cuál es su nombre? 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Cuál era el nombre de la chica?

—Y yo qué voy a saber, no… 

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Louis —Liam atrajo al castaño hasta el foyer del cuarto—. No somos esa clase de banda. 

—Sí, bueno, la próxima vez iré a la iglesia y luego a la reunión de los scouts, ¿te parece? —Louis rodó sus ojos. 

El alfa gruñó en su rostro y Louis peleó contra el instinto de someterse. ¿Qué haría un beta, qué haría un beta, qué haría un beta?

 _No sé. ¡No soy un jodido beta!_  

Liam agarró su barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, inspeccionando la nariz de Louis. —¿Te estás metiendo cocaína? 

—¡No! —él golpeó sus manos para tratar de alejarse. 

—No me mientas, Louis Tomlinson. 

—No estoy mintiendo, ¡suéltame! —Louis se retorció. 

—Suficiente, Liam—dijo Zayn desde la silla de Lou.

—El salir a fiestas, el beber, el ser una puta. Todo eso se detiene, Louis.

 _El ser una puta._ La expresión en el rostro de Louis no conmovió al alfa, pero lo soltó; esperaba no tener lágrimas en los ojos. —No soy tu omega, Liam.

—No, pero soy un Alfa. 

Louis se tropezó hacia atrás, a propósito. —Lo siento, tu ego explotó un poco en mi cara, pero estoy bien —le aseguró a Lou y Zayn. La risa que su otro compañero de banda trató de esconder cortó la tensión—. Jódete, Liam —sacudió la cabeza y salió del lugar. 

—Eso fue duro, Li. 

—Tal vez lo necesita así. Necesita arreglar su mierda —Liam hizo una mueca, aun tenso. 

Zayn lo dejó estar, pero sólo porque sabía de qué iba todo eso. Él estaba lidiando con lo mismo. Harry no fue el único que cayó por Louis. Y, el beta con otra persona—otro beta, tal vez un omega, esa era su naturaleza después de todo—podría superarse. Pero Louis coqueteando con una línea de alfas, betas y omegas cuando ellos no podían tenerlo era más de lo que la posesividad del alfa podía manejar. Zayn tenía problemas con los celos también. Pero, a diferencia del Alfa, que tuvo a Niall desde el principio, Zayn, que no gravitó alrededor de ellos hasta la mitad de TXF, sabía cómo contenerlos. 

—Deberías ir a ver a Niall, Li. Verlo grabar por un rato. No es como si tu cabello necesitara mucho trabajo. 

—A diferencia del tuyo y de Haz. 

—El cabello de Harry es adorable —le advirtió Lou. 

—Es hermoso y debes dejarlo así —Liam besó su mejilla y se vistió.

 

\--

_Malo._

_El Alfa piensa que eres una puta._

_Malo._

_Tú, sucio cocainómano, eres una puta._

_Malo._  

Louis se balanceó adelante y atrás en el suelo del baño, arañando su costado y dejando las líneas blancas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

_Omega malo. Malo. Malo. Malo._

_Por esto es que no los mereces._

_Nunca los vas a merecer._

_El Alfa cree que eres malo._  

—¡Louis! ¡Más te vale no estar durmiendo de nuevo! —Paul tocó la puerta. 

—Estoy en el baño, creo que… ¡estoy enfermo del estómago! —uno tendría que comer para estar enfermo del estómago, pero Louis lo gritó de todas formas, esperando que no sonara tan tembloroso como se sentía él.

 _Malo, malo, malo—arréglate tu solo._  

—¡Abajo en dos minutos! 

—¡Ya voy! —reluctantemente salió de debajo del lavamanos y se tomó un minuto para recomponerse. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y todo el maquillaje que necesitaba en su rostro. Se supone que los omegas son hermosos. Como Niall. Su hermoso sunshine. No así. Pasó una toalla por su cara suavemente, se tragó un par de píldoras para su dolor de cabeza y se preparó para el resto del día.

_No estás pasando con tres horas de sueño._

_No tienes dolor de cabeza._

_No eres un omega._

_Eres Louis Tomlinson: un beta._


	5. Ataque de un alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un alfa ataca al beta de la banda, y Niall cuida de Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** descripción gráfica de un intento de asalto sexual. Lean con precaución.

—¿Cómo se siente estar comprometido, Niall? —el acento escocés siguió el beep de la grabadora.

—Fantástico —la sonrisa de Niall iluminó el lugar mientras estaba sentado en el medio de sus alfas, los tres sonriendo ante su prometido.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Te preguntaron juntos? —la beta preguntó, inclinándose junto con su grabadora.

—Sí, me preguntaron juntos, pero eso es lo máximo que vas a obtener — Niall vaciló en el sentimiento que le había dado a cada uno de los entrevistadores esa mañana. Alberto entró apresuradamente en el cuarto, luciendo alterado; un signo preocupante en un alfa. Le susurró algo a Paul, quien se movió hacia Megan y Dale antes de salir con Alberto del lugar. Niall sintió a Zayn y Harry erizarse a cada lado suyo, y tuvo que forzarse a continuar—. Es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí. Es una memoria personal.

Con un tranquilizador apretón en la rodilla sana de Niall, Liam, como el Alfa de la manada, se disculpó a sí mismo. —¿Dale?

—Quédate aquí, Liam —el guardaespaldas escuchó atentamente a su intercomunicador.

—¿Es Louis?

Tenía que serlo.

_—No —dijo Niall tercamente cada vez que Megan y Paul trataron de juntar a Louis con uno de los alfas despu_ _és de que su plan inicial fue rechazado._

_—Entonces,_ _¿quieres quedarte tú con Louis…?_

_—No —dijeron los alfas inmediatamente. Todos estaban entendiendo lo que el compromiso les hac_ _ía a los alfas. Era como el tenso purgatorio entre decidirse a vincularse y hacerlo en realidad—sólo que peor. La boda era el sello final en su promesa de por siempre y esperarla los tenía tan concentrados en su prometido que tenían dificultades viendo las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor—como la vergüenza que pasó por el rostro de Louis._

_Adem_ _ás, a un beta no le hubiera importado._

_—S_ _ólo quiero que estemos juntos —Niall le hizo un puchero a Harry, su voz era suave, más omega, que lo usual._

_—No alcanza el tiempo, Niall —insisti_ _ó Megan antes de que el alfa se rompiera—. Tenemos que dividirlos en dos._

_Mientras el puchero se profundizaba y los alfas consideraban, seriamente, cancelar la mitad de las entrevistas, Louis intervino. —Entonces,_ _¿por qué no te quedas con tus chicos? Puedo trabajar sólo. Eso funcionaría, ¿no?_

_—Ese era nuestro primer plan —suspir_ _ó Paul._

_—_ _¿Eso está bien, Ni? —Zayn acarició su cabello, aún embelesado después de ponerle un anillo a él._

_—No —Niall sacudi_ _ó la cabeza—. Sólo… quiero que Louis se quede con nosotros._

_—Est_ _á bien, bebé. Louis es un chico grande. Estará bien —Liam se rio._

Pero Liam estaba equivocado. Le echó la mala suerte, ¿no?

—Dale, ¿es Louis? —Y cuando el Alfa no obtuvo una respuesta esta vez, salió del lugar, consciente de que el guardaespaldas no dejaría a sus tres compañeros sólo por miedo de la combinación de ira de Liam y Paul.

Una vez en uno de los pasillos del estadio, respiró profundo y se concentró en sus súper oídos sensitivos—el tintineo de unas ruedas metálicas—¿una silla de ruedas? _No una camilla_ _… por favor, dios, no una camilla._ El olor a sangre golpeó su nariz y sus pies pisaron el suelo del estadio con rapidez.

—Liam, detente —Paul lo atrapó antes de que pudiera girar hacia la esquina de los vestidores.

—¿Es sangre? ¿Es de Louis? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?

—No estoy seguro aún, Liam. Uno de los entrevistadores atacó a Paddy y a Louis…

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Tan frustrante como podía ser, Louis aún era su beta, y Padddy, no Paddy; el corazón se le subió hasta la garganta.

—Gírate, está con Rick y Johhny…

—¡¿Quiénes?!

—Miembros del equipo —Paul lo guio a través del laberinto de pasillos,  pasaron roadies y oficiales de policía colmando los pasillos, dando y obteniendo declaraciones—. Iba a buscarte. Rick y Johnny tienen a Louis, no van a dejar su lado, no pude obtener la historia completa.

—¿Dónde está Paddy?

—Camino al hospital —replicó Paul y apuntó a un pasillo.

—Termina esa entrevista, trae a Niall y mis chicos —Louis los necesitaba.

Ajeno al caos a su alrededor, Louis se acurrucó en una de las cajas del sistema de sonido, espalda contra la pared, rodillas contra su pecho mientras un roadie limpiaba sus brazos cubiertos de sangre con una toalla mojada. Moretones florecientes oscurecían la piel alrededor del pliegue de su codo y la curva de su mejilla, el único color en la cara pálida de Louis. Una paramédico y un oficial de policía estaban parados al lado de él, tratando de que se moviera o hablara, pero Louis solo se sentó allí, más que quieto para quién era.

—¿Puedo? —Liam señaló la toalla. El roadie (Johnny, si Liam recordaba correctamente) asintió y se la entregó; Louis no los miró—. ¿Tommo? —él apretó su brazo con la tela caliente.

Louis miró sin ver realmente algún punto en el suelo.

—¿Louis? —Zayn y Harry aparecieron, las manos en cada brazo de Liam. Zayn saltó sobre la caja y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—¿Lou? —Niall se ahogó y Harry lo jaló más cerca.

—Estás bien, Louis, estás bien —Zayn apretó la curva de su hombro y Louis se inclinó, la vista rota—. ¿Qué es? —él desenredó las piernas de su mejor amigo, separándolas de su pecho; los alfas jadearon y Harry giró a Niall cuando vieron la camisa manchada con sangre y la cremallera rota.

—La mayoría es de Paddy —si Johnny era el de antes, entonces Rick, el alfa, era el que apretaba la rodilla de Louis.

—Hola, Louis —una paramédico beta se metió en la conversación—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Puedo verte ahora? —ante el asentimiento de Louis, Johnny, Rick y Liam dieron un paso atrás, el suficiente espacio para que ella se acercara—. ¿Dónde lo tocaste? —le preguntó a Zayn.

El alfa levantó su mano del hombro de Louis para apuntar. La beta trató de alcanzar el cuello de Louis pero el chico retrocedió, alejando sus manos de las de Liam, así podría hacerse una bolita.

—Está bien, Lou —Zayn acarició su espalda, su interior se torció cuando lo sintió temblando bajo su palma. Zayn no pudo resistirse. Jaló a su amigo entre sus piernas y se moldeó alrededor de él. _¿Louis siempre ha sido así de pequeño?—._ Shh, Lou, acá estamos.

La calidez y el olor a alfa que lo rodeaba hicieron que se rindiera. Sólo esta vez. Sólo esta vez.

Zayn asintió a la TME[i], quien se aproximó lentamente al cuello de su camisa y lo dobló.

Llamas de ira estallaron a través del pasillo. Un set de dientes rompió la piel alrededor del cuello de Louis, dejándolo amoratado y sangriento. Los ojos de la manada escanearon el pasillo con propósito; si ese bastardo aún estaba allí, era hombre muerto.

—Se fue —Rick negó con la cabeza—. En una ambulancia, escoltado y vigilado por oficiales de policía.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Niall con los dientes apretados.

Algo, positivamente, letal apareció en los ojos de Johnny. —De verdad.

—¿Crees que puedes quitarte la camisa? —la paramédico preguntó.

Louis negó con la cabeza, el cabello moviéndose salvajemente.

—Ok, está bien. Zayn, ¿cierto? Mi hija es una fan —explicó ella sólo porque la confusión cruzó el rostro del alfa—. ¿Puedes sostener esto hacia afuera?

—Absolutamente. Aquí estoy, Lou. Aquí estoy. Estás a salvo —Zayn acarició su costado mientras ella les aseguraba que la mordida sanaría rápido. Era un beta, después de todo, no podía ser marcado.

Con su atención aclarándose, Louis atrapó la curiosidad en los ojos de la mujer beta y reluctantemente se alejó de la suavidad calmante del alfa. El omega en él sintió la sorpresa herida de parte de Zayn, pero tenía que ignorarla—al menos por ahora. Se giró lo más que pudo, escondiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras los oficiales le tomaban fotografías del moratón en forma de mano en su brazo, la mordida y el ojo negro.

—¿Puedo…? —Louis finalmente habló, la crudeza en su voz no era su tono áspero natural, solo chirriante por gritar—. ¿Puedo irme a cambiar ahora? —la sangre en su ropa lo estaba mareando.

—Creo que un viaje al hospital es necesario —sugirió la paramédico, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—No. Estoy bien —Louis se levantó; sus rodillas cedieron pero Liam lo agarró—. Gracias.

—Vamos a que te cambies —Zayn, Harry y Niall lo acompañaron, Paul necesitaba una charla con Liam, reteniéndolo un poco mientras los otros se iban.

—No han obtenido una declaración completa de Louis, la policía aún necesita hablar con él.

—Está bien, estoy en ello. Eh, ¿Lou? —Liam entró y jadeó—. Cristo todopoderoso, ¿ella vio tu espalda? Necesitan-

—¡Detente! —Louis paró a los otros de revisar los moratones en la parte de atrás su tórax.

—Esas son viejas, Liam —Caroline alzó sus cejas al Alfa.

—¿Dónde los obtuviste?

—No es importante, de verdad.

—Zayn, ve a buscar un policía, necesitan-

—No, Li-

—Necesitan saber lo que él te hizo, Lou-

—¡ _Él_ no lo hizo! ¡Fuiste tú! —gritó Louis, su mente era aún un remolino de emoción.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?

Con todos los ojos sobre él, Louis se sonrojó ante la atención. —La otra mañana, supongo. Después de la fiesta de compromiso —murmuró, sacando ropa limpia. Había sido tan cuidadoso no cambiándose en frente de otros los últimos días. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Una memoria borrosa con ira pasó por la mente del Alfa. Un mensaje de texto. Un gruñido. El auto de Louis parqueándose. Su omega, borracho y oliendo como un club lleno de alfas. Tirando a Louis contra el metal y apretando su cuello.

—Tommo… —Liam palideció—. Louis, yo-

—Necesito fumar —descalzo, Louis salió del cuarto, dejando su ropa rota y sangrienta para que la policía se la llevara como evidencia.

—Lou, los policías aun… —Las palabras de Paul no fueron escuchadas.

Louis saltó cuando la gravilla se pegó a sus pies, pero resuelto, se apresuró a través del estacionamiento y los ojos curiosos. Niall caminaba detrás de él lo que quería decir que los alfas no estaban muy lejos. Louis irrumpió en su bus y regresó con sus cigarrillos.

Caminó de un lado a otro, fumándose tres antes de que Harry interviniera.

—Para, Louis. Para, sólo detente —se paró enfrente de él. Con toda la gracia de Bambi aprendiendo a caminar, hizo que Louis tropezara entre sus brazos.

Después de una ligera duda—durante la cual el omega luchó por no acurrucarse bajo el toque de Harry—Louis coló su nariz en la curva del cuello del alfa y dejó que el olor a bergamota y el nuevo shampoo de coco de Harry lo calmaran.

El olor a café rancio interrumpió el momento de paz. —¿Señor Tomlinson? ¿Puede decirnos qué pasó? —un oficial preguntó.

Alejándose a regañadientes, Louis encendió otro cigarrillo y caminó lejos del alfa más alto. —Él… yo sólo… él entró. Se presentó. Dijo que era Mike algo, no sé. Lo usual… —aspiró el tabaco y dejó que la nicotina calmara lo último de sus temblores—. Se sentó al lado mío, lo que fue raro. Um, empezamos la entrevista… él la grabó en su teléfono, err, parecía un poco raro, supongo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Louis tembló. —Se reía muy duro de mis bromas. Soy chistoso, pero no tanto —aclaró su garganta ronca—. Y… seguía juntando nuestras rodillas. Yo alejaba la mía y él se corría. Creo que Paddy se dio cuenta que yo estaba incómodo. Me dijo que fuera a buscar algo de agua porque sonaba algo reseco. Me estaba diciendo que no me sentara en el sofá de nuevo, pero luego… —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Pasó muy rápido… sé que suena algo cliché. Pero… me paré, tomé algo de agua y luego Paddy tenía un cuchillo en su pecho… —él trató de alejar la imagen de sus ojos, pero regresó con las lágrimas frescas.

—¿Qué pasó después, Lou? —Niall quería que eso parara, quería llevarse lejos a su amigo, su mejor amigo; necesitaba que esto terminara para Louis.

El sonido de la voz de Niall se envolvió a través de Louis como una manta segura y todo lo que quería era un abrazo de su rubio sunshine. Pero, él olía a tabaco quemado, y Niall odiaba eso.

—Umm… Paddy me dijo que corriera y traté… pero, yo… él me agarró… —Louis encendió otro cigarrillo—. Me lanzó sobre el sofá… se puso sobre mí —cortó el pánico con otra calada profunda—. Grité y el equipo escuchó, supongo, y lo quitaron de encima de mí. Traté de ayudar a Paddy… eso fue todo.

—¿Dijo algo? —preguntó el uniformado.

El rostro pálido de Louis se puso más blanco, incluso. —Él dijo… que no le importaba que fuera un beta. Iba a tratar de marcarme de todas formas.

El oficial cerró su libreta. —Gracias, señor Tomlinson. Él será procesado durante la noche.

Louis revisó la cajetilla vacía y suspiró. —Demonios.

—Lou, es suficiente —Zayn alejó el encendedor y trató de abrazarlo, pero el castaño lo esquivó, inseguro de si podría contener a su omega ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo para esta noche, Louis? —preguntó Paul.

—Bien. —Necesitaba escuchar a los fans esta noche. Necesitaba concentrarse y cantar ante ellos y olvidarse de todo ese desorden.

—¿No necesitas descansar de este? ¿Tal vez quedarte en un hotel?

—No —Louis sacudió la cabeza; el bus olía a seguridad, como los alfas y Niall y todo lo que necesitaba que fuera su hogar y necesitaba la positividad de los fans—. Estaré bien.

—Entonces, relájate, ¿ok?

—Lo hará —Niall encajó sus dedos con los de Louis y caminó con él hasta el bus rojo brillante, con la intención de cuidar de él. Puso a Louis en el sofá en forma de U en el salón del primer piso y se sentó en su regazo, acariciando su cabello—. Hueles a cigarrillo —dijo él después de unos largos minutos.

—Lo siento —Louis sostuvo a Niall como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante. Amaba a su sunshine y le agradecía a su estrella que el atacante no hubiese sido enviado con la manada. Niall era todo lo que él siempre quiso ser y Louis saltaría enfrente de un tren antes de dejar que algo malo le pasara al omega.

—Está bien. Es bueno de alguna forma. Me recuerda a Zayn en los primeros días —Niall siguió acariciando su cabello—. ¿Te peinarías como un rollo de canela?

Los alfas se pararon en el fondo, inseguros de si interrumpir a los dos chicos. Su brillante y efusivo irlandés nunca era así con ellos a menos que quisiera algo. Usualmente eran ellos haciéndole mimos, acariciando su cabello, ayudándolo a calmarse y relajarse. Pero Niall era muy cariñoso con Louis. Muy dócil. Muy omega.

—¿Un rollo de canela? —Louis cerró sus ojos ante el toque de Niall y dejó que el alivio se sobrepusiera al miedo.

—Sí. Así es como los fans le dicen. No es tupé. Es como… tú sabes… un rollo de canela.

—¿Estás seguro que no es que tienes hambre, sunshine? —Louis sonrió con pereza, completamente concentrado en el omega en su regazo y la forma en que Niall giraba un dedo sobre su frente.

—¿Quieren algo de comer, chicos? ¿Sándwiches? ¿Rollos de canela? —Liam estaba listo para ofrecer el mundo—. ¿Cupcakes? ¿Bizcochos? Creo que Sara hizo un pudín de caramelo.

—¿Quieres compartir un pedazo de pudin conmigo? —Niall jugó con el flequillo de Louis—. ¿Y ver algo de Sherlock?

—Está bien —Louis quería lo que fuera que Niall quisiera. El irlandés miró a sus alfas, esperando.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Iré a buscarlo! —Harry, con las piernas más largas, corrió fuera del lugar.

—Empezaré Sherlock —Liam agarró el control. Zayn y él se sentaron a cada lado de los chicos, enredando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Louis.

Zayn reprodujo los últimos veinte minutos en su cabeza. Diminuto Louis. La forma en que se inclinó ante el toque del alfa—hasta que esa beta lo notó. Y, él estaba casi seguro que vio a Louis olisqueando a Harry. _Como un omega. No. Qu_ _é pensamiento más ridículo._ Louis no olía como un omega y, ciertamente, no actuaba como uno.

—El mejor Louis del mundo —el omega de Zayn presionó besos en la coronilla de Louis; el castaño respondió a la cariñosa aclamación de Niall con la más pequeña de las risas; se reía como un pequeño omega.

 _Detente, Zayn. No puedes. Tienes que ser fuerte por Harry,_ decidió. De todas formas, había algo que no encajaba, pero la voz de Liam interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Tommo? —el Alfa dijo suavemente—. Perdóname por herirte.

El peso de la culpa de Liam rompió el trance de Louis y Niall palmeó el brazo del Alfa y siguió jugando con el cabello de Louis.

—Está bien. De verdad, está bien —se puso rígido y tragó saliva, tratando de poner a Niall en el regazo de Zayn—. Voy a recostarme. Dormir algo antes del show.

—Nooooooo —gimió Niall—. Dijiste pudín y Sherlock.

—Ok —Louis cedió de inmediato; Niall y su felicidad siempre iban en lo alto de sus prioridades—. Ok.

El irlandés resplandeció y besó su mejilla. Después de lo que pasó, no iba a perder a Louis de su vista. Sin importar qué. 

__________________________________

[i] **MTE:** acrónimo para Técnico en Emergencias Médicas, o sea un paramédico.


	6. Olvídate del reloj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del ataque, Louis tiene una noche dura y una mañana aún más dura, Niall se entromete, hay un poco de drama con algunos miembros del equipo, y Zayn le lleva sus sospechas al Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** Louis recuerda el ataque. Su salud mental es más importante, lean con precaución.

Niall se quedó en su regazo mientras comían su pudín y luego durante “The Blind Banker[i]”. Los alfas se sentaron cerca, observándolos con preocupación. No los malentiendan, estaban felices de que Louis estuviera tan receptivo a la ternura de Niall, especialmente después de lo que pasó.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que era un beta, y a los betas no les gustaba esta clase de atención o cariño.

No estaban celosos. No de su propio omega. Para nada.

Sólo, curiosos. Tal vez.

Y celosos. Bien. Celosos. Cada pedazo de sus alfas quería abrazar a Louis, demonios.

Harry se sentó sobre Liam hasta que el Alfa se movió, luego se movió rápidamente al lado de los dos omegas, su muslo rozando el de Louis. —¿Estás bien? —el alfa más joven le preguntó suavemente, pasando sus dedos por la masa de cabello del castaño; su corazón latió un poco más rápido cuando Louis le sonrió con pereza, de la misma forma en que Niall lo hacía cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido.

Su prometido le mordió la mano, desafío en sus ojos. Harry podía sentir la posesividad a través del vínculo.

—Ni —Zayn lo arrastró hasta su regazó. O, al menos, lo intentó.

—No —Niall batalló para volver con Louis e hizo un puchero. _Mío_ , el sentimiento reverberando a través de los tres alfas.

—Sunshine —el tarareo de Louis sonó muy lejos—. Estoy bien ahora.

—Me parece genial —Niall sólo apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Louis.

Con Harry acariciándolo y Niall sosteniéndolo como si fuera algo precioso y Liam y Zayn al lado de ellos, cerca y protectores, lo último de la adrenalina y el miedo se desvanecieron de su cuerpo, y Louis se sintió yendo a la deriva con cansancio, su cabeza reclinada sobre el brazo de Harry.

Esto era lindo. ¿Podría ser así todo el tiempo? Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento. ¿Es así como sería tener a Louis? Esta serenidad y cariño y belleza.

—Hazza —le advirtió Liam, susurrando. Louis y su omega no podían escuchar, pero el otro alfa cogió el tono.

No. Beta. Louis era un beta. Él pertenecía en una pareja, no en una manada. Harry no podría, y los otros alfas no dejarían ir por ese camino al bebé alfa.

La puerta se abrió y los sacó a todos del estado de paz.

—Hemos conseguido que todo quede en silencio. —En otras palabras, lejos de la prensa—. Lou quiere ver la hinchazón. A ver si puede cubrirla para el show de esta noche. A menos que no te sientas como para cantar, Tommo.

—No, no, estoy bien —Louis sacudió la cabeza, de repente tenso y despierto—. ¿Has oído algo de Paddy, Paul?

—Aun en cirugía. Uno de los del equipo fue al hospital con él. Conoces a Smudge. Él me ha mantenido informado. Les dejaré saber si escucho algo.

Louis asintió y lo siguió afuera, con Niall pegado a sus talones. —Ni, ve a ver Sherlock, bebé.

—Lo pausé. Esa es la belleza del streaming —la sonrisa del omega lo tranquilizó; Louis sabía que debería insistir. Eso es lo que un beta haría, después de todo. Pero Niall era sunshine y Louis sólo no podía ahora.

El estadio se sentía frío alrededor de ellos mientras buscaban a Lou; Niall agarró la mano de Louis sólo por el calor. Los nervios por el show enmascararon la tensión. Aunque ayudó que Paul se enterara unas horas después que Paddy se recuperaría y regresaría a trabajar a la gira por América, y ellos dieran un gran concierto para sus geniales fans, nadie podía esperar a salir de allí.

Louis se dejó caer sobre su litera, el cansancio puesto sobre sus huesos.

—Muévete a un lado —Niall esperó con paciencia a que Louis le hiciera un lugar.

—Ni —Louis se rio—. Estoy bien. Sólo voy a dormir. Ve a tu habitación, bebé. Estoy bien.

—Ok. Bueno, estarás extra mejor conmigo alrededor —Niall lo empujó contra la pared. Tenían que acurrucarse demasiado cerca para caber, pero se las arreglaron.

—¿Niall? —los alfas lo encontraron allí.

—Shh. Estamos durmiendo —murmuró Niall contra el cabello de Louis.

—Ni, te juro que estoy bien —trató débilmente; no quería que su sunshine se fuera.

—Cállate —ordenó el omega—. Buenas noches, chicos.

A regañadientes, Liam acomodó la manta sobre ellos e hizo que los alfas se movieran. —Buenas noches, Ni. Te amo, bebé —todos besaron la cabeza de Niall y Zayn cerró la cortina.

_—Yo_ _… um, necesito una bebida. Sólo un momento —Louis se paró._

_Paddy le entreg_ _ó el agua y luego susurró. —No te sientes en ese sofá de nuevo._

_Luego un cuchillo se mostr_ _ó en el aire, literalmente cortando el gruñido de Paddy y dejando a Louis en shock._

_—Corre —balbuce_ _ó el guardaespaldas, sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida._

_Louis corri_ _ó hacia la puerta, pero el fornido alfa que se hizo llamar Mike, y que tenía un paso más largo, se impuso. El acero repiqueteó en el suelo, una mano se puso sobre la boca de Louis mientras Mike lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y lo ponía sobre el sofá, dándole una cachetada después de que Louis trató de rasguñarlo para liberarse._

_—Esperaba estar a solas contigo hoy. Esto tiene que ser el destino. Eres demasiado lindo para ser un beta,_ _¿sabes eso? —él lamió el cuello de Louis—. Mmm, sabes muy bien._

_—Shh, Lou._

_Eso no fue lo que_ _él dijo. En cambio, —Tan lindo. Mi pequeña y linda puta —y mordió su clavícula._

_—Todo est_ _á bien, Louis —¿Era esa la voz adormilada de Niall?  No, Niall no debía estar cerca de ese alfa, no, ¡tenía que irse!_

_—Est_ _á bien, Lou. Está bien._

¿Era ese Niall? ¿Mike lo atrapó? ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? ¿Dónde estaban los alfas? ¿Por qué no estaban protegiendo a Niall?

Él gimió y se aferró al cuerpo caliente en su litera.

—Tranquilo, Lou, está bien —el toque firme de un alfa y el fuerte acento de Bradford lo acarició a lo largo de su espalda—. Abre tus ojos, hermano, todo está bien.

—Louis, cariño, está bien —Niall besó su frente—. Estás a salvo ahora. A salvo.

Louis por fin consiguió que sus ojos le obedecieran y los abrió. Acercó al rubio, agradecido que Niall no hubiera estado alrededor del terrible alfa.

Harry y Liam se pararon contra la litera, impotentes mientras Zayn se balanceaba sobre el borde, inclinándose sobre Niall así podía acariciar la espalda de su mejor amigo.

—Está bien —Niall lo meció suavemente—. Está bien.

—Lo siento —murmuró contra el cuello del omega.

—Está bien, Lou. Liam te trajo algo de agua. Siéntate y toma un poco —Zayn le dio un apretoncito a su mano.

Louis se quitó la humedad del rostro y obedeció, sacudiendo los estremecimientos de su mano antes de alcanzar la botella.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo después de algunos tragos.

—Está bien, Tommo. Pasaste por algo terrible hoy —Liam le dio un apretón a su pie.

—Gracias por dejarme tener a Niall —habló él con voz ronca, cansada del show y de pesadilla.

Los alfas se rieron. —Nuestro omega no lo hubiera querido de otra forma.

—Tú eres mi favorito —la camisa de Niall se subió mientras se sentaba. El aliento de Louis no se detuvo por los celos o el deseo. Nop. Para nada.

—¿Por qué no se quedan en la cama grande esta noche? Habrá más espacio —sugirió Harry.

—Estoy bien. Me gusta lo cerca que tenemos que estar —Niall meneó sus cejas juguetonamente.

Louis enmascaró la risa con un estornudo. —Sinvergüenza.

Niall sonrió pícaramente. —Acostúmbrate.

 _S_ _í._ Harry sonrió. _Acostumbrarse. Podemos hacer funcionar esto con un beta. Podemos hacerlo._

—Está bien, bebés. —Liam podía ver la esperanza construyéndose en los ojos de su compañero alfa y necesitaba acallarla. Louis los necesitaba ahora, pero aún era un beta. No los necesitaría por mucho tiempo—. Vuelvan a dormir, ¿sí? Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de llegar a Glasgow.

—Vamos, Lou —Niall palmeó la cama.

Después de ser metido en la cama por sus alfas, Niall pegó su frente a la de Louis. —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Sólo quiero dormir.

—Está bien —bostezó. Louis era tan cálido, como su propio corazón privado—. Estoy aquí, si cambias de opinión.

—Gracias, sunshine —Louis besó su frente y observó al omega quedarse dormido. Le tomó un rato, pero eventualmente sucumbió a la suavidad de Niall.

Más abajo, en la isleta, Liam cogió la mano del alfa más joven. —Hazza…

—Pero… —el chico, sí, siempre va a ser su bebé alfa, incluso aunque Liam sólo era mayor por un par de meses, parecía tan optimista, Liam odia borrar eso (de nuevo).

—Aún es un beta, Harry. No importa cuánto lo amemos, no será suficiente. Se destruirían los dos.

—Has estado viendo demasiadas películas de superhéroes —Harry arañó el suelo y saltó en su litera murmurando—. Destruirse los dos. Lo único que yo destruiría es ese culo.

Liam y Zayn intercambiaron un suspiro cansado y un beso antes de deslizarse en sus propias literas, pretendiendo que Harry no se estaba pajeando sin culpa mientras trataban de dormir.

\--

—¡Louis! —el bus estacionado amortiguó los gritos, pero los alfas se despertaron, cada uno abriendo sus cortinas.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Harry, subiéndose los pantalones.

—¡Louis!

—¿Qué…? —Louis se agitó. Esperaba sentirse exhausto, pero esa fue la mejor noche de sueño que tuvo en—posiblemente nunca. Niall lo calló y abrazó más fuerte. Justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, otro grito atravesó la pared del bus.

—¡Louis, por favor! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—Oh, demonios —gruñó Louis, y se arrastró de mala gana sobre Niall, iba a mitad del bus antes que los alfas pensaran, siquiera, en seguirlo.

—¡¿Noah?! —Louis salió. El sol en lo alto le dio dolor de cabeza.

Mientras Harry, Liam y Zayn caminaron a la isla entre los buses, Niall siguiéndolos, observaron el estacionamiento a tiempo para ver un hombre agarrar a Louis.

—¡Louis! —lo siguieron con un ráfaga de pánico, pero con unos cuantos miembros viéndolos divertidos el peligro parecía bajo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —les aseguró Louis, tratando de obtener un vistazo de Noah—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo?

—¡Habla con él, te va a escuchar! ¡Tú le gustas!

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —Louis miró a Johnny, luciendo más amenazante y aterrador que cualquier omega debería, rodeando los buses—. ¿Johnny, qué hizo…?

—¡Jonathan, detente! —una mujer, omega, tal vez 20, salió detrás de él, tratando de agarrar al chico grande.

—Oh, jódete, Noah, _¿su hermana?_ —suspiró Louis—. Johnny, no puedo dejar que lo mates. Quiero, pero sabes que no puedo.

—Louis, eres un chico genial y no soy tan tonto como para amenazarte enfrente de tu equipo de seguridad, pero muévete o te muevo.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Johnny. La edad vence al género —él trató muy fuerte de no mirar a la manada—. La edad vence al género cada vez y si fuera mi hermana pequeña, lo mataría también. Porque ella siempre va a ser esa pequeña niña que tomaba tu mano cuando llovía fuerte, con quien caminabas a la escuela, con quien tuviste fiestas de té. ¿Te pusiste vestidos y tiaras? Porque yo lo hice y mi hermana obtiene lo que quiere siempre y cuando esas fotos no terminen en Twitter —Louis consiguió que el omega se detuviera—. Ella no es una bebé, hombre. Y ellos significan algo para el otro si a) él está dispuesto a arriesgar su reputación enfrente de todos sus compañeros de trabajo y b) ella ya está aquí con él cuando hemos estado en Glasgow hace ¿qué, menos de seis horas? Entonces, con todo eso en mente, más el hecho de que él es nuestro chico de la pirotecnia y hace todas las explosiones divertidas en nuestro show, no puedo dejar que lo mates. PERO, lo que puedo hacer, es cederte la apuesta de cachetadas que gané durante nuestro partido de póker.

—¡Espera, ¿qué?! —exclamó Noah.

—Estoy escuchando —Johnny sonrió.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—No puedo, pero recuerda, en el espíritu de _How I Met Your Mother_ , nombramos un comisionado de la apuesta de cachetadas. ¡Ricky! Reglas, por favor. Dadas las circunstancias, ¿puedo ceder la apuesta? —le preguntó a la cabeza del equipo de roadies.

Divertido, el alfa asintió. —Lo permitiré.

—Muy bien, entonces. No puedes matarlo, pero ahora el hermano mayor enojado que tienes dentro puede cachetearlo tres veces entre ahora y el final del tour —Louis sacudió la mano de Johnny.

—Trato.

—Espera, ¿tres? —preguntó Noah, justo antes de que Louis diera un giro poderoso hacia él. Se le devolvió y casi puso al beta en el suelo.

—Sip. Tres —Louis cerró los ojos hasta que el mundo paró de girar—. El resto de ustedes vuelvan a trabajar, ¡holgazanes! —dijo tan juguetonamente como pudo con un alíen tratando de romper su cráneo—. Rick, me estás mirando como si necesitaras algo.

—¿Tienes mi papeleo?

—Sí —Louis caminó con fatiga hacia el bus pasando a la manada y volvió con una pila de papeles, los cuales le entregó—. ¿Cómo está Travis?

—Aun enfermo, se está tomando la mañana libre.

—Déjale libre el día, ¿sí? ¿Puedes cambiar el personal siempre que sea necesario? Eh, ¿Paul? Ve si puedes hacer que alguien limpie los buses, quiero decir, como desinfectarlos y eso, no quiero a nadie más enfermándose. Luego haz que las lindas señoritas del catering consigan otra dosis de vitaminas líquidas y esos estimulantes inmunológicos para el equipo, ¿sí sabes de los que hablo? Genial. Um. Si Travis no se mejora para mañana, haz que vea a un doctor. Él es un bastardo terco y probablemente no irá por su cuenta. Um… hay algo más… ¡OH! Harry está obteniendo botas nuevas entonces DHL[ii] debería estar aquí. Si llegan antes del mediodía no molestes a Caroline, sólo dáselas a Paul y él se las entregará más tarde. Brooklyn y Lux han estado enfermas, así que déjalas dormir un rato. Estoy olvidando algo… ¡OH! Paul, cuando vayas con Sarah recuérdale que es el cumpleaños de Smudge, mira si puede hornear un pastel o que vaya y recoja uno junto con las vitaminas y cuando tengas oportunidad, dispárame en la cabeza porque este dolor de cabeza salió de la nada, santo infierno —Louis se dobló por la cintura, agarrándose del bus junto al de ellos.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Liam frotó su espalda.

—Trabajo —Louis tragó la bilis formándose en su boca.

Harry frotó en círculos justo abajo de Liam. —¿Por qué lo estás haciendo todo?

—¡Porque ustedes cuatro son unas divas y Paul no quiere más berrinches de alfas! Me sentía bien cuando desperté, ¿qué demonios?

—Después de que Ni se escapara con ese alfa en Sudamérica, ustedes quisieron que los locales permitidos en el backstage fueran aprobados por la banda —explicó Paul, sus orejas aun picaban por la reprimenda que Liam le había dado después de encontrar a algún bastardo coqueteando con su omega.

—¿Y no me tuviste haciéndolo porque…? —le preguntó Liam al manager del tour.

—Porque ustedes se mantienen recluidos en su habitación y, a diferencia de Noah, sé que no debo acercarme a los alfas mientras su omega está dormido. Louis fue fácil de localizar.

—Eh, Lou —apareció Julian.

—¡No, no, no! Todos están despiertos, llévate a uno de ellos a grabar, eres un sádico, está demasiado temprano y necesito una aspirina —y su supresor—. Y volver a dormir —Louis se tambaleó hasta la puerta antes de marearse de nuevo.

Con la culpa de esos moretones aun persiguiéndolo, el corazón de Liam se rompió. No sólo dejaron a Louis vulnerable, sino que tuvo que hacer malabares con todo por culpa de eso. —¿Z? Ve a grabar. Ni, vuelve a la cama con Louis. Haz, vamos a coger el desayuno. No dejes la puerta hasta que regresemos —le dijo a Paul.

Aun enfermo, Louis tuvo la voluntad de agarrar un supresor antes de que lo vieran. Mientras se excusaba hacia el baño, le recordó a su estómago que necesitaba asentarse. Abrió el grifo, y sacando algo de agua, se tragó la píldora.

Se sentía diferente de las últimas, pero no le molestaba que no lo dejara dormir. Nunca podía descansar después de tomarse las píldoras. Ponían mucho en su mente. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo? Aunque algunos supresores eran legales en otros países, muchos estudios mostraban una variedad de efectos secundarios extraños. Pasando su mano un poco más abajo de su estómago, se preguntó si podría tener cachorros. Quería niños. Quería ser la madre que nunca tuvo. Pero, ¿podría? ¿Podría tener celos cuando todo terminara? ¿Cuándo terminaría? Quería acabarlo hace años, pero Jones se lo puso claro: tenía que mantenerse como un beta, o si no él usaría a la manada.

Con un suspiro resignado, Louis salpicó algo de agua en su rostro y el pensamiento que más lo perseguía llegó a su cabeza: ¿podrían sus amigos perdonarlo por todas las mentiras?

Se secó un poco más fuerte de lo normal, inseguro de la respuesta. Algunos días pensaba que no, no había forma, lo apartarían cuando se enteraran, ¿cómo no lo harían? ¿Cómo podría agradarles, mucho menos amarlo? Otros días, como hoy, esperaba que sí, incluso si nunca pudiera ser parte de ellos, tal vez aún serían amigos.

Mirándose en el espejo, la hinchazón había bajado tanto en la herida como en el brazo. Ambos deberían desparecer en algunos días. Retirando la camisa, quitó el vendaje y observó la mordida. No una marca de vinculación, hubiera podido quitar la costra y se hubiera curado lentamente en lugar de tener el verdugón toda la semana, si el alfa la hubiera lamido hasta cerrarla. Louis se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Tomaría la costra y la larga recuperación sobre eso. La tocó con suavidad y la imagen de su atacante pasó por su mente.

Niall escuchó el jadeo desde el salón y tocó la puerta con preocupación. —¿Tommo? ¿Todo bien?

Louis le gritó devuelta. —Sí, bien. Perdón, sólo me pegué en un dedo del pie —agarró las aspirinas del cajón y se tragó unas cuantas antes de encaminarse hacia su sunshine.

—No hay problema. Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

El omega secreto se puso la máscara de nuevo. _Eres Louis Tomlinson: Beta._

Niall lo empujó en la pequeña litera y se encaramó junto con él, murmurando. —Perdón, tu cama huele como a omega.

Louis trató muy fuerte de no tensarse.

_Deb_ _í usar el spray neutralizador._

_No hay tiempo._ _Él lo olería._

_Mejor eso a que huele tu omegasidad._

_No._ _Él cree que es suya. Está bien._

_S_ _ólo dúchate una vez Niall se levante y ponte el spray luego._

_S_ _íp, ese es el plan._

Pero, definitivamente, ya no iba a dormir más.

—No me importa —Louis enredó un brazo alrededor de él—. Sólo eres tú, sunshine. Nunca me importaría.

Al menos, eso era cierto.

\--

Más tarde ese día, mientras el entrenador hacía algo de tiempo para el entrenamiento de la manada, Liam dejó a Louis con instrucciones estrictas de no vagar por ahí, algo a lo que él accedió, aun traumatizado para hacer otra cosa.

—No necesito hacer ejercicio, yo me quedo contigo, Louis —Harry sonrió y arrastró a su compañero de banda a la cocina para alimentarlo, tal vez mientras Louis estaba en su regazo; Liam agarró su mano y alzó una ceja. El alfa de Harry suspiró. Tendría que conformarse con alimentarlo mientras Louis estaba del otro lado de la mesa, entonces.

Zayn y el Alfa tomaron el camino largo hacia el bus, enfriándose después de su sesión con Mark, una de las pocas personas a quien le confiaban a Niall. —¿Alguna vez has notado… —él consideró cómo decirlo—, cuán pequeño es Louis?

—No dejes que Tommo te escuche diciendo eso, compañero —Liam se rio.

Zayn asintió. —Sí, claro, pero… él es más pequeño que Niall.

—Su padre es un beta pequeño. Suele pasar —Liam se encogió de hombros. El género secundario no era siempre un indicador del tamaño. ¡Uno de sus matones en el colegio era un beta del doble de su tamaño!

—¿Lo es? Nunca hemos conocido a su padre, no en persona —el alfa mayor murmuró, aun inseguro de hacia dónde iba con eso.

—Zayn.

—¡¿Estamos seguros de que es un beta?! —balbuceó al fin—. Quiero decir, él es tan… y ayer era tan… — _Tan omega._

Liam lo paró, concentrado en su compañero alfa. —Sí, Zayn. No importa cuánto queramos lo contrario, aun es un beta. Pequeño o no.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo, Z. Ayer, Louis pasó por algo terrible, así que su comportamiento no era natural. Y aparte, no huele a nada, mucho menos como un dulce y pequeño omega. Ve al mismo doctor que nosotros, se hace los mismos análisis, el Dr. Black es un alfa, nunca le dejaría salirse con la suya al pretender ser un beta. Y, ¿cómo, en el mundo, podría ocultar años de celos de nosotros? Quiero decir, nosotros tenemos que planear los tours y las presentaciones alrededor de nuestros celos desde el tour de TXF. ¿Cuándo tendría él los suyos? Estamos alrededor de él todo el tiempo, Zayn. Lo habríamos notado. Quiero decir, es Tommo, él es… él es El Tommo.

—¿Y si no tiene celos? ¿Y si es como…?

—¿Un omega latente? Esos son un mito. Nadie ha presentado después de los dieciocho.

—No, pero y ¿si él… está usando supresores o algo?

—Vamos, Zayn. Tomaste el examen de GCSE[iii] de Educación de Alfas al igual que yo. No hay supresores diseñados para durar tanto. Son para pacientes terminales u omegas que…

—Han empezado sus celos adultos muy temprano, sí, me acuerdo. —¡Pero se sintió tan bien cuando Louis estaba entre sus brazos!

—Además, ¿por qué lo iba a esconder de nosotros? —Liam se acercó a Zayn, manos deslizando en su nuca. Como Alfa, necesitaba proteger a su manada de la decepción y eso es lo que todos van a sentir cuando Louis finalmente se asiente en una relación—. Somos buenos alfas. ¿Quién no nos querría? —le besó suavemente—. Con bebé alfa y sus cosas, te necesito —él usó el apodo que Zayn le dio a Harry, tratando de ponerlos en la misma página.

Aunque aún no estaba convencido, Zayn cedió. —Sí. Sí, lo entiendo. Yo sólo… sí. Ayer. Fue… ayer, creo.

Volviendo al bus, ambos encontraron a Louis y a Harry encima del sofá en forma de U, presionados juntos de pies a cabeza, riéndose mientras se tiraban galletas en forma de pez a la boca del otro.

Con esa mirada llena de profundo cariño creciendo en los ojos de Harry de nuevo, Zayn palmeó la espalda de Liam y fue a cuidar al bebé alfa.

______________________________

[i] **The Blind Banker:** es el segundo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie británica Sherlock.

[ii] **DHL:** es una empresa de paquetería integrada en el grupo Deutsche Post DHL, con sede principal en Alemania.

[iii] El  **Certificado General de Educación Secundaria**  es el nombre de un grupo de títulos británicos obtenidos a través de exámenes que se llevan a cabo a estudiantes de entre 14 y 16 años en las escuelas secundarias del Reino Unido.


	7. Salvarte esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas llegan a un punto crítico.

Para el momento en que estuvieron registrados en un hotel, un par de shows después, Louis estaba exhausto.

Desde el incidente, la manada estuvo a su lado en casi cada momento—Zayn y Harry en específico—y constantemente tenía que luchar con su omega por la atención extra dada.

El acto de beta era mucho más difícil de mantener así y no estaba durmiendo bien, incluso con las pastillas para dormir prescritas—y con bien se refería a casi todas las noches desde que Niall había regresado a su propia habitación. Las pesadillas de Louis, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, se ponían peores y más extrañas y seguía despertando con dolores de cabeza y náuseas tan terribles que necesitó que Megan le consiguiera algo más fuerte que el ibuprofeno, pero no quiso preocupar a la manada diciéndoles algo, así que pasaba la mayoría de los días pretendiendo comer (se había vuelto un maestro empujando su comida alrededor y escondiéndola bajo las servilletas), pretendiendo estar descansado, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, y aun pretendiendo ser un beta.

Añadido a eso, está el hecho de que llamó a casa, olvidando por completo que las gemelas estaban pasando la semana con Mark…

_—Hola, mamá —Louis revisó la cortina reductora de sonidos que estaba puesta en su parte del bus cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Siempre llamaba a sus hermanas menores a los celulares, pero las gemelas eran demasiado jóvenes para tener uno—. ¿Están las chicas por ahí?_

_—Tú sabes que no. ¿Por qué nunca me llamas?_

_Porque el golpe emocional era, típicamente, mucho para manejar. —Lo siento, mamá. Llamaré más-_

_—¿Y por qué mi tarjeta de crédito fue rechazada?_

_Louis se pinchó el puente de la nariz. —Ya te lo dije antes-_

_—No te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo, Louis Tomlinson._

_Su hijo siguió con la frase. —La tarjeta que te di tiene límite de crédito. —Una que no debería alcanzarlo dado que Louis cubría la mayoría de sus deudas cada mes, y de alguna forma…_

_—¿Y por qué no me puedes dar una sin eso? Puedes permitírtelo. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo lo que he tenido que aguantarte, lo menos que puedes hacer es contribuir ya que no haces ni una mierda. ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser cantar? Tengo cuatro hijas que cuidar, tus hermanas, Louis. ¿Tienes una idea de lo costoso que es eso? Y desde que esa omega tuvo esos chuchos, tu padre apenas si ayuda, bueno, no es tu padre, ese era tan inútil como tú-_

_El falso omega agarró la botella de oxicodona que Megan le consiguió y se tomó una dosis extra; podía sentir su dolor de cabeza empeorando._

_—No tendrías nada de eso si yo no hubiera cubierto tu trasero. ¿Crees que podrías haberlo hecho como un omega? No eres más que un pobre y patético pedazo de mierda, pero yo arreglé eso-_

_—Fue genial hablar contigo, mamá. Te extraño —dijo él cuando escuchó a sus compañeros de banda acercándose—. Te llamaré más tarde._

…decir que estaba cansado se quedaba corto. La última cosa que quería encontrar era a Megan esperándolo en su habitación de hotel con esa expresión expectante en su rostro.

—No. —No le importaba ahora mismo. Sólo quería una ducha rápida y una cama cómoda y el rollo de camisas de la manada para abrazar.

—¿Tengo que llamar a Jones de nuevo?

—Ni siquiera me importa. Dile que haga lo que se dé la gana —Louis cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño.

Pero luego.

—¡Liam!

Louis se dejó caer contra la madera y la golpeó, sopesando la situación. Le dieron un cuarto al lado del de la manada y los gemidos de Niall penetraban la delgada pared del hotel. Le dio un vistazo a la ducha, y su mano derecha picó.

No. No se iba a pajear con los sonidos de sus amigos teniendo sexo. Nope. No los iba a espiar de esa forma (al menos, no esta vez).

Sería más seguro salir. Sacando su cabeza, él suspiró. —Dame diez minutos para prepararme. 

* * *

Harry fue la única razón por la que Liam se corrió sin anudarse. Sabía que los últimos días al lado de Louis tenían al bebé alfa apegado con fuerza—a pesar de que Liam y Zayn encontraban cualquier razón para separarlos. Pero Harry necesitaba un nudo y ahora.

Jadeando tan fuerte como si hubiera hecho ejercicio en una bicicleta, Liam empujó profundo dentro de Niall una vez más, sus dedos cavando en su trasero—no, el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría el delicioso trasero de Louis en esa misma posición no cruzó su mente mientras llenaba a su omega. Para nada.

Zayn se inclinó hacia adelante, conduciéndose más profundo entre los labios de Niall para besar a Liam. El Alfa era hermoso cuando se corría; Zayn no podía evitarlo.

Niall, por el otro lado, odiaba cuando hacían esto. Se ahogó cuando el alfa se salió, tosiendo un poco. Amaba ser la base de su torre Eiffel, pero iban tan rápido que el omega a duras penas les seguía el ritmo. Esto pasaba cuando uno, dos o los tres alfas se sentían necesitados o tensos. Sabía que era Harry esta vez—podía sentir los ojos del más joven como láseres sobre su piel—pero Liam penetrándolo implacablemente lo tenía al borde del subespacio.

El Alfa se retiró con un beso para bañar su espalda. —¿Color, Ni? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Amarillo —gruñó él, agarrando las flexibles caderas de Zayn y girándolo en la cama para un mejor ángulo, bombeando su cabeza en el regazo del alfa cuando lo encontró.

—Niall —Zayn enredó una mano tatuada en el cabello rubio, guiando su cabeza arriba y abajo. El omega pasó sus dedos contra el interior de sus muslos, arrastrándolos hasta las bolas del alfa. Acunando el pesado saco, rozó un  dedo por la línea entre ellas, soltando la polla de Zayn así podía ponerla en su boca, lamiendo mientras se alejaba del espacio omega. Niall podía sentirse más mojado, el líquido resbaladizo mezclándose con el semen de Liam dentro de él. Giró su puño arriba y abajo de la longitud húmeda de Zayn, acariciando la punta cada vez que subía.

Cambió de su boca a sus manos dos veces más antes de decir, —Verde —y tomar a Zayn profundo en su garganta.

El alfa empujó sus caderas y sujetó las sábanas, ojos arrugándose, boca abriendo y cerrándose. —Ni, voy a… —su lloriqueo se disolvió en un gemido que tembló en su estómago.

Niall ahuecó las mejillas alrededor de la cabeza, tragando cada chorro y luego un poco más.

—No te lo tragues todo —la voz profunda de Harry flotó a través de la habitación.

Liam, quien había salido por una ducha rápida, sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana para observar a su manada.

Harry hubiera devuelto la sonrisa en cualquier otra circunstancia. Pero la frustración generada por los años de querer algo que la naturaleza no podía darle, lo tenía en el borde.

Dejando a Zayn como a un charco jadeante, Niall gateó hasta el otro extremo de la cama, besando a Harry con la boca llena del otro alfa. El más joven levantó las rodillas del omega alrededor de él, alcanzando entre ambas para alinear su polla.

El dulce olor y sonido de la lubricación, el chasquido de sus labios y Harry tragando lujuriosamente llenaron el aire pesado.

—Móntame —Harry, quien rara vez usaba su voz de alfa, ordenó.

—Sí, alfa —Niall tragó y comenzó a moverse, apretando los músculos alrededor de la gruesa erección, re-abriéndose. Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza con la sensación de flotar. No es que no le gustara el espacio omega, claro que sí le gustaba. Sólo quería estar aquí por más tiempo, ser capaz de correrse en este momento con Harry sin la necesidad de caer en su lugar seguro. Siempre pensó que se acostumbraría a ello, pero tener tres alfas para sí mismo era demasiado algunas veces.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Paul esperaba impacientemente, golpeando su pie contra el suelo. —Alberto, ve a buscar a Louis —suspiró él. Los alfas de la banda estaban ansiosamente a diez pisos de su omega, quien necesitaba unos minutos para terminar de grabar algo. Su beta estaba retrasado después de mantener al único alfa de Paul toda la noche por fuera. El público afuera se había duplicado, y habían roto las barreras policiales una vez. Para hacerlo todo peor, los alfas se rehusaban a moverse más allá del vestíbulo sin Niall, por lo que Paul no podía llevarlos hasta el bus. Revisó su reloj, estaban, oficialmente, retrasados por seis minutos y contando.

Al menos Andy había llegado para reemplazar a Paddy temporalmente.

Cinco minutos después, un chirrido metálico demandó su atención y los números debajo del poste central titilaron.

—Oh, por favor, que no sean ellos. Por favor, que no sean ellos —Paul sacó su teléfono. Pero los alfas no necesitaban confirmación. Podían sentir el terror de su omega como hielo en las venas.

Liam corrió hacia el escritorio del frente. —¡¿En qué piso están?!

El gerente palideció ante el peligroso tono de voz. —Yo… ¡no sé!

* * *

Niall se estaba riendo con Julian y un muy resacoso Louis cuando dejó a su mente vagar. Louis parecía mejor con los alfas echándole un ojo, y Niall se preguntó si Harry y él estaban en lo correcto desde siempre. Louis podía tener un lugar, no sólo en la banda, sino con ellos, no más lejos que a un brazo de distancia. ¿Podría ser de ellos? ¿Podrían hacerlo funcionar con un beta?

De repente, el ascensor se sacudió bajo sus pies y él tropezó contra la pared y lo sintió ceder, cedió, ¡¿no?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Trató de alejarse lo más que pudo, pero chocó contra la otra pared y luego los otros estaban demasiado cerca, lo mismo que las paredes. Niall quería a sus alfas, él gritó por ellos y golpeó las puertas. Una mano tocó su hombro, pero no era la de Liam o Harry o Zayn, porque él conocía sus toques. —¡Aléjate! —ignoró a su dueño y siguió golpeando la puerta—. ¡Li! ¡Z! ¡Haz! ¡Por favor!

Necesitaba a sus alfas, sus prometidos, su seguridad y sus esencias, incluso hubiera tomado una de sus mordidas para calmarse, y aire, santa mierda, no podía respirar, oh, dios, no podía respirar, no podía respirar, se estaba volviendo loco y no podía parar, su mente estaba yendo muy rápido, iba a caer en el espacio omega solo y moriría, las paredes le iban a caer encima y nunca iba a ver—

—Hey, sunshine —una voz se oyó, calmada y familiar.

—¡¿L-L-Louis?! —Niall se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies tambaleantes.

—Te tengo, te tengo, sunny, ven aquí —Louis alcanzó su mano y se pegó a Niall como un salvavidas, centrándose en sus nudillos, la suavidad de sus dedos, y la forma en que detuvieron el temblar de los suyos.

Louis lo jaló hasta el centro del ascensor, presionando la mano del omega en su pecho y acariciando su espalda con la otra. —Te tengo, Niall. Quédate conmigo. Deja de pensar y concéntrate en mi voz. ¿Puedes sentirme respirar? ¿Puedes igualar mi respiración?

Este no era el Louis ruidoso, rudo y amante de la diversión. Su voz era suave y cálida, como la manta de un bebé poniendo todos los malos pensamientos a dormir. Niall asintió, aun temblando en el borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Concéntrate en mí, ¿ok?, y solo respira conmigo. Vamos, sunshine —Louis acarició su espalda y comenzó a tararear. Podía sentir al irlandés calmándose un poco contra él y cantó para él—. _Bebé, intenta perdonarme. Quédate aquí, no te lleves la luz._ _Abrázame ahora, no te enojes si cada minuto me hace más débil, puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido… **[i]**_

Incluso Niall se rio (jadeante y un poco asustado pero igual se rio) junto con Julian, Alberto y Andy cuando todos se dieron cuenta que Louis le cantaba una canción de los Backstreet Boys. Con los ojos cerrados, se aferró a su Tommo, porque mientras más se concentraba en Louis, menos miedo sentía.

Louis no era un alfa, pero Louis significaba estar a salvo.

— _Mirando atrás a las cosas que he hecho, estaba tratando de ser alguien; hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad. Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón…_

* * *

—¡¿Cuánto más falta?! —gruñó Liam a los bomberos.

Paul medió entre ellos, haciendo que los alfas retrocedieran unos pasos. —No lo llamen. Alberto me acaba de enviar un mensaje. No lo pude poner en el teléfono pero Louis tranquilizó a Niall, si lo llaman, pueden hacerlo correr a la puerta y alterarlo de nuevo, ¿entienden? Por su propio bien, no lo llamen cuando esas puertas se abran.

No les sentó bien a los tres, pero por el bien de su omega, aceptaron y volvieron a caminar por el vestíbulo frente al ascensor del octavo piso, observando las puertas de acero.

Los bomberos lograron abrir las puertas exteriores y la voz de Louis flotó hasta ellos. ¡Le estaba cantando a su chico! ¡Por eso Niall estaba tan tranquilo! Ellos sintieron una oleada de amor por su beta y su ansiedad disminuyó un poco. Louis lo tenía. Estaría bien.

Los mecanismos en la puerta interior eran más complicados y solo podían abrirla hasta la mitad. El espacio no era el ideal, pero todos cabrían por él.

—Ni —Louis dejó de cantar cuando los bomberos abrieron la puerta. Se desprendió de Niall mientras hablaba—. Mantente calmado, sunshine, ¿está bien? Vamos a salir ahora, tu primero. Tus alfas están esperando, bebé —Louis lo giró con gentileza.

—¿A-Afuera? ¿Podemos salir? —Niall se giró en el pequeño espacio y el pánico comenzó a crecer; él agarró a Louis, temblando.

—Aún estoy aquí, sunshine.  Aún estoy aquí. Vamos a caminar, eso es —Louis frotó su espalda.

Andy le ofreció su rodilla al omega. —Vamos, compañero.

—Lo estás haciendo tan bien, sunshine, ya casi estamos —Louis lo guio. Niall trepó en el cuerpo del guardaespaldas y puso ambas manos en el piso del piso ocho. De repente, las luces parpadearon de nuevo y el metal gruñó. Louis jaló al irlandés de vuelta justo cuando el ascensor cayó de nuevo.

—¡Niall! —los alfas arremetieron, pero el ascensor ya no estaba.

—¡Está en el séptimo! —los bomberos lideraron el camino hacia abajo. Mientras dos hombres lidiaban con otro set de puertas externas, el que estaba a cargo las golpeó.

—¿Todos bien allí adentro?

—¡No! Él… ¡se golpeó la cabeza contra el metal! Tienen que apurarse, ¡está sangrando! —escucharon a Julian gritar.

—¡¿Niall?! ¡Niall! —le tomó a todo el equipo de seguridad contener a los alfas.

—¡No! Es Louis, ¡apúrense, por favor! Por favor, Louis, por favor, abre tus ojos, ¡por favor! Despierta, Louis, ¡vamos! —rogó Niall.

El alivio que los alfas sintieron los horrorizó, porque era Louis de quien estaban hablando. El “gracias a dios no es Niall” era despreciable e incorrecto y horrible, y sólo duró por un momento antes de que se preocuparan por su beta.

Louis tenía que estar bien. Las cosas se estaban normalizando después de todo lo que pasó. Su beta estaba riendo y jugando bromas, quedándose hasta tarde con Zayn, molestando a Liam sin piedad, mirando futbol con Harry. Él tenía color y vida en su rostro. Era su Louis de nuevo, y tenía que quedarse de ese modo. Tenía que estar bien, solo tenía que estarlo.

La espera pareció más larga esta vez, a pesar de que fueron solo unos minutos. Con el ascensor en la posición correcta, los bomberos no estaban trabajando contra las cerraduras de seguridad. Solo tenían que forzar las puertas exteriores, luego las interiores y eso era todo.

Niall apretaba la mano de Louis, Alberto aseguraba su cabeza con la camisa de franela de Julian, apretándola contra su frente, la sangre corriendo hasta su cabello.

Los bomberos se apresuraron a sacarlos—o al menos trataron.

—¡No, Julian, no lo voy a dejar! —Niall se rehusaba a irse—. Vamos, Tommo, despierta, ¡por favor, despierta!

—Chicos, vayan, yo… —Alberto asintió hacia Niall; el compositor y el guardaespaldas irlandés salieron reluctantemente,

—Ni, bebé, ven aquí —rogó Zayn—. Paul, déjame ir por él, ¡nos escuchará! —Liam y Harry trataban de razonar fuertemente con Preston y Dale.

Con más espacio, los paramédicos descendieron. Una vez tuvieron el cuello de Louis estabilizado, Alberto trató de seguirlos, pero Niall no se movía.

—¡No! ¡No lo voy a dejar! ¡Paren! –el irlandés tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas rojas y temblaba como una hoja en un huracán, pero se negaba a irse.

—Niall, sal del ascensor ahora mismo —Liam le dio un comando alfa.

—¡No!

—¡Niall! —Su desobediencia había aturdido a los tres; él nunca había sido capaz de desobedecer una orden así.

Los técnicos de emergencia no los dejaron bajar y observaron los ruegos desgarradores de su omega mientras los paramédicos descansaban a su amigo inconsciente en una camilla. Finalmente, cuando lograron sacar a Louis, Liam y los otros alfas agarraron a Niall.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No lo voy a abandonar! ¡No lo voy a abandonar! —Niall se mantuvo firme—. ¡No! Por favor, por favor, déjenme ir con él, por favor. ¡Louis! ¡Louis!

—Zayn está yendo con él, nosotros iremos justo detrás. Sólo cálmate, amor, por nosotros —Harry forcejeaba con el omega frenético mientras Zayn separaba sus dedos de los de Louis.

—¡No! No, tengo que ir, el me mantuvo, él, a salvo, ¡Louis! —Niall tartamudeó hasta que Liam agarró la parte posterior de su cuello lo justo, enviándolo a la tranquilidad del espacio omega.

Su último pensamiento antes de hundirse fue la voz suave de Louis alejando las paredes.

* * *

> **_Sky News: One Direction Cancela Un Concierto, Un Miembro Ha Sido Llevado Al Hospital._ **
> 
> _Louis Tomlinson, el beta de One Direction, ha sido llevado al hospital unas horas antes de que la banda realizara su segundo concierto en el Estadio Etihad **[ii]**. Asegurado con un cuello ortopédico y una máscara de oxígeno, el finalista de TXF se encontraba inconsciente, probablemente como resultado de una herida en la cabeza…_

________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] La canción es “Shape of my heart” de Backstreet Boys.
> 
> [ii] **Etihad Stadium:** su nombre oficial es Estadio Ciudad de Manchester, ubicado en Manchester, Inglaterra; es conocido con este nombre desde el 2011 por razones de patrocinio de la aerolínea Etihad, cuya sede principal se encuentra en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos.


	8. Como si estuviera congelado pero el mundo siguiera girando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La doctora siguió la mirada del Alfa. “Lo que sea que esté tomando, en combinación con el medicamento que necesitamos darle, ha hecho que la fiebre de Louis aumente. Está realmente deshidratado y exhausto, también está agitado y alucinando. Si no podemos bajarla, probablemente morirá.”

Cuando Niall despertó, estaba rodeado por su familia.

—Tranquilo, amor —un alfa murmuró—. Ven hasta el final para nosotros, bebé.

—Estás bien, Nialler. Vamos

—Buen chico. Estás siendo un buen chico.

Los ojos azules se abrieron. En el rincón de un cuarto estéril, sus alfas y él se abrazaron en una cama echa con sus abrigos. Su equipo de seguridad estaba parado en las puertas y sus padres se sentaron alrededor de ellos, leyendo revistas y viendo la televisión para distraerse, no entretenerse.  

Pero, eran sus padres—los padres de los alfas, quienes mantenían a los suyos actualizados en Irlanda. A pesar de que sus hijos estaban a principios de los veinte, al momento de escuchar One Direction y hospital en la misma oración, los padres omegas necesitaban estar con sus hijos; Niall sabía que él se sentiría igual cuando tuviera cachorros. La representante de sus managers, Lou y Caroline también estaban allí. Pero no la madre de Louis. ¿Era una cosa de betas? ¿Por qué no estaba trayendo a las hermanas de Louis allí? Si los Malik, los Payne y el trio de Styles pudieron llegar, de seguro ella también podría. Doncaster estaba más cerca que Wolverhampton, ¿verdad? Era su hijo, después de todo. Por eso era que estaban aquí, por Louis…

Él cerró sus ojos cuando el incidente del ascensor cruzó por su cabeza.

_Luces parpadeantes, paredes cerrándose._

_La voz de Louis manteniéndolas cerradas._

_El apuñalamiento de hielo en sus venas derritiéndose contra su propio corazón._

_¿A-Afuera? ¿Podemos salir?_

_Sus manos sobre mármol frío, apunto de impulsarse._

_El ascensor gruñendo._

_Manos agarrándolo, halándolo hacia atrás._

_Una pierna golpeó el suelo, la otra cubriendo la de su amigo._

_El sonido de la cabeza de Louis golpeando el barandal._

Niall gimió. Harry lo sostuvo cerca, Liam acarició su cabello y Zayn frotó su espalda, los tres encerrándolo con fuerza, sus esencias envolviéndolo en seguridad y calidez.

—¿Louis? Quiero a Louis.

—Él esta con personas que pueden ayudarlo, bebé —aseguró Harry tanto a él como a sí mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Nos darán una actualización pronto —esperaba Zayn.

A pesar de sus palabras de confort, él podía sentir su preocupación y la tensión; tan terrible como era sentir eso de parte de sus alfas, lo hizo sentir menos solo.

—Su madre. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—No pudimos contactarla. Aunque sí a la esposa de Mark, ella está tratando de localizarlo en la base. Y a Lottie. Mi madre las está manteniendo al día —explicó Liam.

—Tus padres querían que los llamaras cuando estuvieras listo —Zayn besó su frente.

—Aun no —Niall enterró su rostro en el cuello de Liam buscando su esencia. Mientras el olor oceánico de su Alfa lo llenaba, se dio cuenta que había estado tan trastornado que desobedeció un comando alfa—. Lo siento, Li —acarició suavemente justo por debajo de su barba—. Perdón por no escucharte.

—Está bien, amor, no eras tú mismo —Liam frotó su espalda, habían unas cuantas razones por las que un omega desobedecería a un alfa con todo y su voz, miedo y pánico entre ellas.

—Quiero a mi Louis…

—¿Familia de Tomlinson? —una médico apresurada apareció. Ella no tenía por qué preguntar. Paul había trabajado con la seguridad del hospital para bloquear la sala de espera y los había preparado para los tumultos de gente reuniéndose afuera.

—Sí —todos, padres incluidos, se levantaron.

—Soy la Dr. Amos —explicó rápidamente—. La herida en la cabeza no es grave, va a necesitar puntos para la cortada en su frente, no hay inflamación en el cerebro. Pero, él está en algo y necesito saber qué es.

—¿Disculpe?

—Necesito saber qué drogas están en su sistema. Se le ha dado medicación para la fiebre y ésta se ha disparado, lo que significa que está interactuando mal con algo que ha tomado. No han escrito nada en su papeleo, estamos apresurando sus exámenes pero si saben algo esto irá mucho más rápido.

—¿Tomó algo en el club ayer? —preguntó Paul.

—No —Alberto sacudió la cabeza—. Tuve mis ojos sobre él toda la noche, no tomó nada y apenas se terminó una bebida. Ni siquiera fumó.

—Pudo haber tomado algo para un dolor de cabeza —ofreció Niall, mordiendo sus uñas.

—Tenemos aspirinas a la mano, pero no había preguntado por ellas hoy —expresó Paul—. Ha tenido dolor de cabeza por unos días. Él dijo que había pescado el virus que rondaba al equipo. Escribí eso en el papel.

Pero Liam atrapó la expresión cambiante a través de la habitación y sus instintos llamearon. —¿Megan? ¡Si sabes algo, díselo!

La doctora siguió la mirada del Alfa. —Lo que sea que esté tomando, en combinación con el medicamento que necesitamos darle, ha hecho que la fiebre de Louis aumente. Está realmente deshidratado y exhausto, también está agitado y alucinando. Si no podemos bajarla, probablemente morirá.

La representante tuvo que alejar sus ojos de las expresiones penetrantes, como si tuviera que pensarlo dos veces.

—Megan —el Alfa dio un paso amenazador hacia ella. Los padres de Liam le enseñaron a nunca golpear a una mujer sin importar su género secundario, pero ni el alfa ni la omega estaban deteniendo su avance. Si su silencio les costaba a Louis, no habría ni una sola persona en el cuarto que no fuera a matarla.

—Está en oxicodona para sus dolores de cabeza… y zaleplon para ayudarlo a dormir… y en un supresor —susurró ella—. Estaba en styfilitol hasta la semana pasada. No estoy segura de cómo se llama el nuevo.

—¿Es un omega? —preguntó la doctora, con los ojos abiertos—. ¿Son las píldoras unos círculos verdes empacadas en un blíster[i] blanco?

Ella asintió y la doctora salió apresuradamente de la habitación aturdida.

—Supresor. Él está en un supresor. Entonces él es… Louis es… —Harry ni siquiera quería decirlo, y ciertamente tampoco quería escucharlo lo que estaba por venir, porque él ya había fallado en proteger al beta Louis, pero…

Megan tragó, luciendo como la definición de un ciervo ante un faro delantero. —Un omega.

Liam rugió con tanta vehemencia que todos los omegas en la habitación tuvieron que someterse de inmediato. —¡¿Tu lo pusiste en esas píldoras?! —les tomó a su padre a y Zayn contenerlo; nadie más se atrevería ahora mismo.

—Sí —la mujer se encogió—. NO, quiero decir, yo no lo puse en ellas. ¡Él ya estaba en ellas desde un principio! ¡Fue idea de Jones! —ella se dobló bajo la ira de los alfas.

—Dinos. Todo —ordenó el Alfa con los dientes apretados.

—Si no empiezas a hablar, Megan, te voy a matar —Zayn podía sentir la agonía del alfa de Harry reflejando la suya propia. Lo sabía. Él jodidamente lo sabía, por qué no hizo nada, por qué dejó que Liam lo convenciera de desistir, por qué no lo notó antes‒

—Empezó… después de TXF —mientras confesaba, la beta lucía tan aliviada de finalmente sacarlo todo—. Cuando nos encontramos con ustedes individualmente y les preguntamos si había algo que necesitábamos saber de sus pasados, algún esqueleto en el clóset, Louis dijo que era un omega y que su madre lo tenía en supresores. Él nunca nos dijo por qué, pero creo que a Jones jamás le importó. Vio la oportunidad, Louis ya tenía dieciocho y no necesitaba un padre en la reunión, no tendría que renegociar su contrato más adelante… y Jones lo convenció de seguir en los supresores.

—Sabía que tenía que haber ido con él —murmuró el padre Alfa de Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Le dijo que su madre iría a prisión por ponerlo en ellos, ¿qué pasaría con sus hermanas si él estaba tan ocupado con la banda y su padre en el ejército? Y dijo que… sería mejor para ustedes si tenían… si tenían un beta que pareciera disponible ante los fans, que tal vez no tendrían éxito sin eso. Él colgó su futuro enfrente de él y lo amenazó para mantenerlo en silencio.

»Después de _What Makes You Beautiful_ y su hermana presentando como alfa, él quería salir. Quería detener las mentiras y las píldoras, y sabía que podía financiar a sus hermanas si lo veía necesario, pero mayormente… creo que él quería la oportunidad de amarlos… pero… pero… Jones no lo dejó. Dijo que ustedes vendían más con él como un beta fiestero porque todos amaban un escándalo. A menos, que eso cayera sobre Liam, Zayn y Harry, incluso si arriesgaba su relación con Niall. Cuando Jones se dio cuenta que ustedes eran la clave para mantener a Louis obediente, lo usó. Lo convenció de que los fans nunca lo aceptarían, porque, no sólo sería él quién les mintió a todos sino que eso se reflejaría mal en el resto de ustedes. Porque, ¿cómo no podrían notar a otro omega? Y… —ella tragó con fuerza—, dijo que… incluso si los fans lo aceptaban… ustedes no lo harían… porque si su propia madre no lo pudo amar como un omega, ¿por qué lo harían ustedes? —ella se encogió porque decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sonar tan malo como era.

—Tú… tú —Harry no podía encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente desagradable mientras hervía de la rabia, porque él amaba a Louis, siempre lo ha amado, ha estado atraído a él, lo ha deseado. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Después de que las cosas terminaran con Selena y tuvimos esa reunión en Noviembre, Jones vio cuán cerca Louis estaba de perderse. Me puso a cambiarlo de reprezamine a styfilitol porque… —ella suspiró—, causa, típicamente, depresión y ansiedad… y lo habíamos arruinado. Jones quería a Louis lo más lejos posible de ustedes cuatro así no notarían un cambio en él. Tuvimos que mandarlo a festejar más seguido, lo lanzamos en relaciones cortas con una fila de alfas, betas y omegas, filtramos historias falsas de engaños, empezamos todos los rumores de mujeriego. Y cuando estaba en tour, nos aseguramos de ponerlo en sesiones extra con su entrenador vocal, siempre tenía alguien mirando sobre su hombro cuando escribía música. Lo convencimos de que no era **bueno** porque… porque mientras más baja manteníamos su confianza, más sumiso era.

—Me voy a enfermar. —Niall no podía. Tomar una palabra tan incrustada en la fibra de cada omega y usarlA contra uno, contra _Louis,_ era más de lo que su estómago podía manejar. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a su Louis, no a su amigo, no debajo de sus narices. ¡No podían tener otro omega alrededor y no saber lo que le estaba sucediendo!

—La semana pasada, no pudimos… no pude… mi contacto de supresores no pudo conseguir styfilitol. Sólo el nuevo… ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero se lo di de todas formas… —ella suspiró, aliviada porque todo había acabado—. Lo siento mucho.

Con los ojos totalmente negros y su cuerpo suspendido en el borde de una rabia asesina, Liam habló, manteniendo una compostura siniestramente imperturbable. —Paul, si no la sacas de aquí, la voy a matar.

—Iremos a Doncaster a cuidar de sus hermanas —dijo Anne, moviéndose hacia sus esposos; ella también quería golpear a la mujer que puso a ese chico dulce en supresores.

—Ellas deberían saberlo antes de que toque la prensa —Liam asintió tenso—. En caso de que se filtre.

Mientras Paul escoltaba a Megan afuera, con la intención de mantener un ojo en ella hasta que Alberto trajera a la policía, Niall gimoteó. —¿Louis es un omega?

Sus mentes corrían en el silencio pesado, confusos gruñidos bajo cada respiración honda, tratando de procesar la bomba que justo ha sacudido su mundo.

Esto no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué… sólo, por qué?

La mayoría de omegas en la actualidad, hombres o mujeres, se esperaba que tuvieran trabajos y vidas fuera de sus casas. No había barreras sociales para ellos, no en los países del primer mundo, al menos. Podían escoger si querían tenían cachorros, podían caminar por las calles sin miedo a ser acosados, podían trabajar en oficinas, manejar compañías, eran actores y CEOs[ii] y doctores y abogados y policías y soldados. El uso tradicional de collares y correas en público solo hacia lucir a los alfas débiles dada la filosofía de la sumisión voluntaria: que los verdaderamente poderosos alfas necesitan una presencia firme, no un cuero grueso o una mano dura. ¡Había pocas razones para que un omega se escondiera!

Esto no tenía sentido.

Seguro, aun había familias arcaicas que miraban por encima a los omegas por ser tan sumisos, pero igual juzgaban a los que eran como Niall por tener agallas, pero eran una casta moribunda. La discriminación en base al género primario o secundario era, a menudo, una ofensa punible. Los deportes dominados por alfas tenían un número creciente de omegas, particularmente hombres. Y el mundo del entretenimiento siempre ha recibido a los omegas hombres con los brazos abiertos, lo que sólo confundía más a la manada. ¿Por qué Louis se haría esto?

Louis. ¿Un omega?

¿Su Louis?

Seguro, se les había ocurrido que Louis era pequeño para ser beta, físicamente. Zayn lo dijo el otro día. Excepto que siempre tenía un poco de barriguita, ese adorable bulto justo debajo de su cintura. Y su trasero, bueno—y ahí era donde ellos siempre terminaban ese pensamiento; no podían encariñarse demasiado con un beta que no podían tener. Pero, más al punto, Louis siempre les había dicho que su padre biológico era un beta pequeño y ellos lo dejaron pasar…

Porque Louis odiaba hablar del hombre que lo abandonó cuando era un niño pequeño.

Pero, ¿cómo hizo para esconderlo?

Supresores. Eso ya lo tenían resuelto.

Pero, ¿por qué los tomaba? ¿Por qué lo escondería? ¿Por qué no les dijo?

Por ellos. Megan ya les había respondido eso también. Jones había amenazado a la manada y Louis los había protegido. La edad vence al género, justo como él había dicho y Louis siempre ha sido un hermano mayor antes que ser un beta—no, antes de ser omega.

La gestión había usado eso para forzar toda esa farsa en él.

Bueno, no, para continuarla.

_“¡Él ya estaba en ellas desde un principio!”_

¿Quién lo puso en ellas y por qué? ¿Fue su madre? ¿Es por eso que no estaba aquí? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Aunque los padres siempre decían que estarían contentos con cualquier género secundario, muchos admitían que querían omegas, en particular las madres. Los omegas tendían a estar más cerca del padre portador que alfas o betas, incluso después de enlazarse.

Él era su único hijo, ¿por qué le haría esto?

Louis tendría que decirles. Si pudiera… si lo lograba.

Louis era un omega.

—Muchachos… —Karen los devolvió a la realidad—. Les ha mentido.

Niall y los alfas, especialmente su hijo, se oscurecieron.

Pero ella prosiguió: —Ustedes aceptaron su palabra, y Louis les mintió.

—No es culpa suya —gruñó Liam. Su padre dio un paso adelante en advertencia.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Pero, ¿sabes que tampoco es tuya? Todos ustedes han venido de alfas y omegas y ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Lo escondió y lo hizo bien.

La doctora eligió ese momento para reaparecer y, lo más rápido que pudo, cortó la discusión. En conclusión: su cuerpo estaba sobrecargado de drogas, un sedante, analgésicos, restos de píldoras para dormir, supresores y reductores de fiebre, y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

—¿Vamos a perderlo? —gimió Niall. No podían, ahora no. ¡Apenas descubrieron que él era un omega!

—Estamos intentando todo lo que podemos. Por eso estoy aquí afuera. La interacción con el fármaco está aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo y le causa alucinaciones, por lo que no descansará, lo que tiene que hacer. No está respondiendo al sedante, y francamente, tiene demasiado en su sistema para intentar cualquier otra cosa. Las enfermeras y yo lo ponemos ansioso. Está agotado, está deshidratado, y no tiene nada en el estómago. Si están dispuestos, esperamos que los cuatro lo calmen.

—Llévenos con él —ordenó Liam en tono Alfa. No importaba si tenía sentido o no. El hecho permanecía: tenían un omega que cuidar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] **Blíster:** soporte de cartón con una lámina de plástico transparente que forma distintas cavidades utilizadas como envase de manufacturados pequeños.
> 
> [ii] **CEO:** siglas inglesas de Chief Executive Officer o director ejecutivo en español.


	9. Estoy roto, ¿me escuchas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada sabe la verdad, y ahora se enfrentan a lo que esto le ha hecho a Louis.  
> En otras palabras, Louis se vuelve loco.

La doctora los condujo por el pasillo mientras hablaba: —Ser un omega es realmente un alivio; hasta cierto punto su cuerpo puede soportar físicamente la fiebre mejor que si fuera beta. La mala noticia es que mentalmente, es una historia diferente. Ya que no está en celo, la fiebre lo hace delirar.

»Se ha sacado dos intravenosas, así que cuando esté lo suficientemente lúcido, háganlo beber agua. Puede que no la retenga por lo que hay contenedores alrededor de la habitación. Debido a que fue inducida por drogas, tenemos que manejarla manualmente, ya que su cuerpo no regulará su temperatura. Por lo tanto, hay compresas frías en la mesa para debajo de sus brazos y detrás de su cuello cuando esté quieto, pero no las dejen demasiado tiempo, le dará escalofríos. Y hay franelas en una bañera para enfriar la piel. Nuestro último recurso es un baño de hielo —la doctora caminó hacia la habitación—. Sosténganlo si es lo que deben hacer para calmarlo, pero no por demasiado tiempo porque el calor de sus cuerpos también hará que el de él suba.

Los gritos de Louis resonaron en el vestíbulo, y los cuatro corrieron antes de darse cuenta.

—¿Louis? —Harry, con las piernas más largas llegó primero, y su corazón chocó contra su estómago.

Acurrucado en la esquina de la habitación, Louis se encogió lejos de la enfermera, el dolor y el miedo irradiando de él. —¡No quiero! ¡Por favor, no me obligues!

La enfermera los miró desamparadamente, aliviada cuando la doctora la sacó.

—Lou, soy yo. Harry —cruzó la habitación y alcanzó su hombro, pero el omega se estremeció violentamente, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus brazos; el alfa retrocedió con un gemido triste.

—¡No, quiero a papá! ¡Quiero a mi papá, no me odiará, no lo hará! ¡Te equivocas, mamá, no me odiará! ¡No lo hará, no lo hará!

—Bebé, por favor, cálmate —Zayn trató a continuación, acercándose a él como un animal herido, salvaje—. Lou, es Zayn, mírame, amor, vamos.

Temblando en el suelo frío, con las uñas arrastrándose por el pelo, Louis se balanceaba de un lado a otro: —No lo quiero, mamá, por favor. No quiero fingir más, no puedo ser una beta, lo siento, por favor, no, por favor…

Liam le hizo un gesto a Zayn y le dijo “espacio omega”. No se le habría ocurrido a las betas intentar el enviarlo a él, pero el alfa mayor alcanzó su cuello.

Louis casi saltó de su piel, golpeando la pared y arañándola tratando de escapar.

—¡No, no, no otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez! ¡No lo dejes, mamá, por favor! Lo siento, voy a ser bueno, ¡lo siento!

—Shhh, Louis —el Alfa levantó ambas manos mientras se acercaba a ellos otra vez—. No tienes que disculparte, estás a salvo, amor —Liam imploró—. Vamos, Tommo, ¿dónde estás ahora?

—Yo… —los ojos verde-azules parpadearon, la niebla retrocediendo. Mientras lo hacía, la manada podía sentir el dolor fluctuar de las alarmas que ardían en código rojo a nada. Como si Louis lo estuviera enjaulándolo. Internalizándolo. Controlándolo—. Yo… yo estoy en…

—Estás en el hospital, cariño —Niall se arrodilló en el semicírculo alrededor de él.

El acento irlandés rompió el delirio. —Ni… ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido?  —saliendo de la neblina, la mente de Louis no podía concentrarse. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Niall estaba bien. Porque… bueno… porque… realmente no recordaba por qué, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que mantener a su sunshine a salvo—. Ni…

Niall se metió en su línea de visión. —Sí, estoy bien, Louis, estoy bien. Vamos a salir del suelo, ¿sí? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

—Sí… ok… —Louis se estremeció. Harry le ofreció una mano, pero el beta, no, el omega estaba temblando de la punta de sus dedos a sus rodillas; Zayn y Harry prácticamente lo llevaron a la cama.

Liam preguntó: —Louis, amor, ¿puedes beber un poco? —cuando asintió con la cabeza, el Alfa levantó el vaso a sus labios.

Louis tosió; el agua fría lo sorprendió. Liam agarró rápidamente una franela y limpió las gotas mientras Zayn le frotaba la espalda—. Lentamente, Tommo.

—¿Dónde ha ido mi mamá? —carraspeó—. ¿Cómo… cómo…? —todo su cuerpo vaciló al borde del agotamiento, y estaba tan confundido. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? ¿Por qué la manada le estaba prestando tanta atención? ¿Y por qué su mamá trataba de darle sus inyecciones delante de ellos? Ella ya no le daba sus supresores, ¿verdad?

Harry le dio un apretón a su mano. —Shhh, solo descansa, Lou, te lo explicaremos todo cuando te despiertes.

Niall palmeó la cama detrás de él. —Vamos, bebamos y descansaremos.

—Sunshine… —Louis trató de encontrarlo en la habitación, pero mover sus ojos hizo que los bordes oscuros se arrastraran en su visión borrosa nauseosamente.

—Todavía estoy aquí —el rubio le acarició el brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Bebe un poco más de agua —Niall lo empujó suavemente.

Louis se volvió hacia Liam, tratando de concentrarse en levantar una mano temblorosa a uno de los dos Liam. Espera…

—Lo tengo, Louis, amor —el Alfa golpeó suavemente su mano.

Bebió de nuevo lentamente mientras todo se confundía a su alrededor. Sus ojos alternaban entre desvanecimiento y concentración y su cabeza pesaba una tonelada, su cuello apenas podía sostenerla. —¿Que está pasando?

—Estás enfermo, Lou —Harry le apretó el brazo—. Vamos a meterte en la cama, ¿sí?

Cama. Donde las cosas dejarían de moverse. Louis asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia sus pies, sin saber siquiera que ya lo habían sentado en la cama. —Vamos… —balbuceó, sin saber si había sacado las palabras antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara.

Harry lo agarró antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo. Zayn y Niall enderezaron las sábanas mientras Liam llamaba al vestíbulo. —Hola, Paul, ¿estás ahí afuera?

—¿Qué necesitan? —el jefe del equipo de seguridad apareció en cuanto llamaron.

—Trajiste su mochila de noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Liam—. Su bata está húmeda por el sudor, necesita un cambio de ropa.

—Sí, sí, Al la tiene —Paul asintió con la cabeza al guardaespaldas del muchacho mayor lejos de la ventana donde estaban los cinco; Alberto volvió enseguida con dicha mochila. Harry la sostuvo firme mientras Liam y Zayn le ponían los calzoncillos y los pantalones cortos ADIDAS al omega. El omega. Les iba a tomar un poco el acostumbrarse. Niall deshizo los lazos de la bata y expuso los moretones amarillentos en su espalda, un recordatorio de sus fracasos.

—Lo siento mucho, Louis —dijo Liam, poniéndole una camiseta. Se le pegó a los hombros, pero sería mejor que otra endeble bata de hospital.

Después de otras dos horas de silencio, Louis empezó a retorcerse, sudando de nuevo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, delirando. —Lo siento, Liam, no quería, no soy una puta, ¡lo juro! No soy una puta…

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Liam y la culpa lo apuñaló a través del corazón. En el silencio de la última hora, había repasado cada regaño que le había dado a Louis. Sus palabras fueron duras para un beta, pero para un omega, eran tortura y esto sólo lo confirmó. No sólo había fallado a su amigo, sino que también era una de las pesadillas de Louis.

—¿Li? —Zayn lo empujó, sacándole de su viaje de culpa.

—Está bien, Tommo —su voz vacilaba de emoción, pero rápidamente se apoderó de ella—. No hay necesidad de arrepentirse, sé que no lo eres, amor, está bien.

En el momento en que Liam se encaramó en la cama, Louis enterró el rostro en su muslo, acariciándolo y entregándose tan dulcemente; el alfa de Liam ronroneó. —Lo siento, soy malo…

—¡No, no! ¡No lo eres! —Liam lo acarició suavemente—. Eres un buen chico, amor. Eres un buen chico.

—Malo. Malo —una de las manos de Louis fue a buscar sus rasguños de nuevo, pero Liam la agarró primero.

—No, no, no lo eres. No eres malo.

—Puedo ser mejor, te lo juro, por favor —la voz de Louis se apagó, pero él consiguió el mensaje fuerte y claro—. No te vayas…

—No lo haremos, amor. Estaremos aquí. Estoy aquí. No vamos a ir a ningún lado, no te dejaremos —Liam siguió susurrando mucho tiempo después de que Louis se había relajado de nuevo, su nariz enterrada en el hueco de la cadera del alfa.

Cuando pasaron un par de horas en silencio, Liam le dijo a Niall que se durmiera, apuntando a él y a bebé alfa la segunda cama de la habitación. Tomó más convencimiento de lo que Liam quería y finalmente usó su voz alfa.

Después de que Harry y Niall se acomodaran en la otra cama—los dos alfas mayores prometieron varias veces despertarlos si Louis los necesitaba—Zayn deslizó sus brazos bajo Louis; Liam le gruñó.

—Tranquilo, Li. Simplemente nos estaba acomodando —el alfa mayor esperó hasta que el más joven asintió. Liam levantó las sábanas antes de hundirse contra la mitad levantada de la cama. Él aceptó alegremente al omega en su regazo, pero Zayn se quedó en el borde, limpiando la frente de Louis con un paño frío—. Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, ya sabes. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado allí para él. Ninguno de nosotros vio cuánto le dolía. No estás solo en esto. Pero, ahora, tampoco él. Y eso es lo que tiene que importar ahora.

—Le di pesadillas, Z. Yo… Yo fui demasiado duro con él. Beta u omega. Fui demasiado duro con él. ¿Viste lo que le hice? Pertenezco en la cárcel —Liam se odiaba a sí mismo. Debido a su rareza, intimidar o herir a un omega masculino significaba tiempo de prisión inmediata, pero magulladuras aparte, él sabía que nunca sacaría las súplicas de Louis de su cabeza.

—Fuimos duros con un omega. Un beta habría estado bien.

—Debería haber… debimos…

—Vamos a arreglar esto.

—Incluso lo dijiste, Z, dijiste el otro día que podría no ser un beta y yo…

—No importa ahora —Zayn envolvió un paño seco alrededor de un paquete de hielo y lo facilitó entre el brazo de Liam y el cuello de Louis.

—Tal vez deberías liderarnos —suspiró Liam.

—No tengo tu fuerza —dijo Zayn sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nos pusiste a los tres primero, Li. Como se suponía que debías hacerlo. Harry y yo queríamos que fueras Alfa porque sabíamos que siempre lo harías. Sabíamos que te encargarías de nosotros. Que serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo que no pudimos. No ver esto, no verlo… fue un error, pero podemos arreglarlo. Tenemos que hacerlo y lo haremos.

La fe del otro alfa en él impulsó su corazón hundido. Liam lo empujó hacia adelante y lo besó suavemente. —Gracias.

Louis volvió a llamar la atención con un lúgubre gimoteo. Ambos alfas respondieron con un bajo susurro reconfortante, y Louis acarició el pecho de Liam.

Si enamorarse de él fuera una pregunta ahora, Liam tenía la respuesta. Louis lo enamoró. Pero siempre lo había hecho, ¿no? Liam siempre lo había amado… o quería hacerlo, pero empujarlo lejos era siempre más fácil que no poder tenerlo. Nunca podrían arriesgarse a romper al beta salvajemente independiente. Pero, no era un riesgo. Louis los necesitaba, y le habían fallado sin saberlo.

\--

Cuando Zayn dijo que podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos, no se dio cuenta de que un par de horas más tarde, sería él. Lo arrulló suavemente mientras que Louis se derrumbó, llamando aunque él estuviera justo allí, acunándolo.

—Lo siento, Z, lo siento, por favor, no te enojes… yo lo sé… debería haberlo hecho, lo siento, todo es culpa mía —sollozó, con los ojos vidriosos y desenfocados—. Debería haberlo hecho, no me odies.

—Silencio, cariño, silencio —Zayn sujetó un paño frío y húmedo contra la frente con una mano y mantuvo el otro brazo apretado alrededor del omega para evitar que se arañara—. Está bien, Louis.

—No, no, no lo está —exclamó—. No lo está, ¡todo es culpa mía!

—¿Qué es, amor?

—Si los hubiera dejado, esas fotos, esa mujer, todo el mundo pensó, pero no lo hiciste, no engañaste, no lo harías, pero Ni está molesto, todo el mundo está peleando y todo es culpa mía… —él divagó en el pecho de Zayn—. Por favor, no me odies, por favor…

Luego, hizo clic. Esas fotos de Zayn durmiendo. Esa rubia diciendo que se había acostado con ella. Todo el mundo pensaba que los había engañado. Por un instante, Niall había dudado de él, y los cuatro pelearon. Mirando hacia atrás, Louis había querido decir algo, había intentado casi desesperadamente, pero lo habían despedido, llamándolo “asuntos de la manada” y se fueron gritando el uno al otro; su pobre beta-quien-en realidad-era-un-omega había observado, angustiado. Zayn pensó que se había sentido responsable porque había sido su idea salir a la ciudad. Pero Louis no debió haber jugado uno de los planes de Jones, y el rumor falso de la infidelidad de Zayn golpeó los periódicos en su lugar.

Saber la verdad sólo le había dejado a Louis con toda la culpa.

—Debería haberlos dejado, mejor que yo que tú, debí dejarlos…

—¿Qué querían que hicieras?

Él gimoteó tristemente, sus mejillas ya ruborizadas se profundizaron con vergüenza, y sacudió la cabeza en el hombro de Zayn.

—¿Dejarlos qué, Louis? —intentó de nuevo—. Está bien, puedes decírmelo.

La respuesta temblorosa de Louis era tan baja que sólo Zayn la oyó; él se oscureció y sostuvo al omega que gritaba más apretado, acunándolo con promesas suaves de que había hecho lo correcto y que todo estaría bien.

—Pero no lo está —sollozó Louis con tanta fuerza que apenas le entendieron—. ¡Ni está molesto y todo es culpa mía!

—No estoy molesto, amor —le dijo Niall besando su cabeza y cogió otra compresa cuando sintió el calor bajo sus labios; la angustia en el aire tenía al omega rubio inquieto y necesitaba hacer algo—. No estoy molesto. Está bien —la apretó contra el cuello de Louis—. Todo está bien.

—¿Ves, Lou? —Zayn enjuagó sus lágrimas—. No querías hacerlo. Nunca debieron sugerirte eso, y es bueno que dijiste que no. Ni y yo estamos bien, estás bien, todo va a estar bien —susurró una y otra vez, balanceándolo suavemente.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Harry cuando supo que Louis se había vuelto a dormir o estaba inconsciente.

—Jones quería que él se enganchara con un tipo, algún modelo —dijo Zayn con desprecio, positivamente hirviendo—. Y ellos iban a “filtrar” el video.

Harry salió de la habitación furioso, y Liam casi vaciló en perseguirlo. El Alfa sabía que el menor iba a la caza, y tanto como Liam quería dejarle matar a Jones, amaba a Harry demasiado para perderlo en prisión. Tan justificable como podría ser el homicidio.

Niall apretó la mano de Zayn, la culpa en sus ojos azules. —Lo siento, Z. Nunca debería haber dudado de ti.

—Está bien, bebé —Zayn negó con la cabeza y lo besó—. Estamos lo suficientemente arrepentidos ahora mismo —regresó su atención a Louis y ajustó las bolsas de hielo a su alrededor—. Estás equivocado, Louis, amor. Mejor yo que tu esta vez.

\--

—Haz —los sollozos de Louis eran débiles. Estaba débil. Después de otra pelea con una enfermera que Louis pensaba era su madre, luchó suplicantemente con un Jones invisible, no una, sino dos veces, suplicando que no lo hicieran salir, por una noche libre, que estaba demasiado cansado, que le dolía la cabeza. Liam casi encadenó a Harry a la cama para evitar que se fuera.

—Haz, por favor…

Louis había dejado de sudar tanto, y mientras el grupo pensaba que era algo bueno, el médico les dijo lo contrario. Sólo significaba que la deshidratación había empeorado. Aun así agitado, estaba demasiado agotado para hacer mucho, así que le conectaron un monitor cardíaco y le pusieron otra IV en su brazo, envolviéndola con un vendaje y cinta médica para mantenerla a salvo.

—Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir —Harry le rozó el pelo—. Está bien, Louis, no voy a…

—No —Louis lo empujó lejos, bueno, él lo intentó, pero el esfuerzo puso al monitor en un frenesí. Su cara se arrugó y él golpeó al alfa, pero no podía abrir sus ojos menos empujar a Harry—. No, tú… debes… irte. Con Niall, debes… —soltó el aire.

Louis había rogado a Liam que no se fuera y a Zayn a que lo perdonara, ¿pero Harry tenía que irse? Sus ojos verdes se inundaron, pero no pudo moverse. El omega lo necesitaba, ¿no? Su omega, _suyo_ , se suponía que debió ser su…

—No te voy a dejar —no ahora, no podía, no cuando finalmente podía, por fin tenerlo—. No voy a hacerlo.

—No, Ni será bueno para ti… ellos te amarán… quién no…

El pecho de Harry se apretó. Eso era lo que le había dicho Louis cuando tenía diecisiete años y tenía miedo de acercarse a Niall, Liam y Zayn.

—Él te amará más de lo que yo podría… no soy lo suficientemente bueno… tienes que ir…

—Oh, pero lo eres —el bebé alfa lo atrajo hacia su regazo y lo sostuvo.

—Te arruinaré, lo arruino todo —Louis se retorcía, su respiración era áspera y pesada—. Vete, Haz, vete.

—No, no te voy a dejar. No tengo que hacerlo ahora —las lágrimas de Harry gotearon en la cabeza de Louis—. Shhh.

—Por favor, Haz… vete…

Liam no estaba seguro de por qué esto tenía que detenerse ahora, debido a Harry llorando o a Louis luchando. —Harry…

El gruñido de su bebé alfa se desvaneció porque sabía lo que vendría, y lógicamente, él sabía que debía alejarse, que era la fiebre quien hablaba, pero la parte de Harry que había querido a Louis por años no lo dejaba.

—Liam, por favor, no…

—Harry —el Alfa habló suavemente—. No está lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contigo.

—No —gruñó Harry, enterrando sus lágrimas en el pelo de Louis—. No me voy. No tengo que hacerlo, Liam, ya no.

—Por Louis, cariño. Tienes que hacerlo —Liam odiaba esto; lo estaba matando el hacerlo, lo había hecho todo el tiempo, los había mantenido separados. Separarlos ahora… pero el monitor cardiaco aumentando de velocidad era lo contrario de lo que Louis necesitaba y Zayn no podía hacerlo. Liam tenía que hacerlo—. No podemos razonar con él ahora mismo. Está demasiado enfermo. Vamos, Hazza. Sólo por un poco —el Alfa luchó por controlar su voz vacilante—. Por Louis y Ni. ¿Puedes, por favor? ¿Puedes sacar a Niall de la habitación por un tiempo?

El rubio que lloraba en silencio quería objetar, pero una mirada de Liam le hizo callar.

Por su prometido. Su novio que no era Louis. Su prometido que lo amaba tanto a pesar de este anhelo que nunca desaparecería. A regañadientes, Harry acomodó al desconsolado chico entre los brazos de Liam. —Si necesitas que me vaya, me iré…

—Tienes que… —Louis sollozó—. Tengo que… mejor así… nunca podría ser bueno…

—Está bien, Haz —Niall sacó al sacudido alfa de la habitación—. Está bien.

Las piernas de Harry no lo llevaban más allá de la puerta y se desplomó en el suelo. El equipo de seguridad les dio espacio, vigilando el pasillo vacío que los rodeaba. Niall luchó en su regazo y rodeó a su alfa.

El bebé alfa enterró la nariz en el cuello de su novio, atrapado entre llorar y olerlo para calmarse. —Lo siento, Ni —se ahogó con un sollozo. Estaba comprometido, ¿cómo se atrevía…?

—Lo amas —Niall le besó la cabeza.

—Te amo. Te propuse matrimonio. —Pero no podía negarlo. Dios mío, sí, Harry amaba a Louis.

—Nunca he dudado de eso, Hazza —el omega besó su nariz—. Pero siempre lo has amado. Y necesito que sepas que nosotros también.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que eres el único? ¿Que lo quería? No fue tan inmediato para nosotros, pero también lo amamos. Quiero besarlo y abrazarlo y amarlo y hacer todo esto bien. Sólo tenemos que convencerlo de que nos deje —Niall jugó con su cabello—. Y lo haremos. Lo haremos.

Liam tenía a Louis dormido en la cama cuando regresaron. Zayn le ofreció a Harry el paño húmedo con el que había estado limpiando la cara de Louis. Ninguno de ellos le diría al bebé alfa sobre el dolor en el aire o la mirada inconsolable en la cara de Louis o cómo el omega había sollozado su nombre.

—Él estará bien, Harry —Zayn le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos aseguraremos de ello.

—Lo quiero —dijo Niall en voz alta y decidido—. Si nos puede tener. Lo quiero.

—Él es nuestro —Zayn asintió.

—Siempre lo fue. Vamos Hazza —Liam se apartó de la cama y ofreció el lugar al más joven de ellos.

—Por favor, déjanos amarte, Louis —soltó Harry—. Por favor, déjanos amarte.


	10. Intento estar bien, intento estar genial (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam se encarga de algunos asuntos antes de que Louis despierte. ¿Sabe él que ellos saben? ¿Y cómo reaccionará una vez se dé cuenta que lo saben?

> **_Problemas en el reino de 1D_ **
> 
> _Siguiendo al accidente del ascensor que puso al miembro de la banda, Louis Tomlinson, en el hospital, más disturbios plagaron a One Direction. Sólo unas horas después, la representante de la gestión, Megan Lucas, fue sacada del lugar esposada, las autoridades también pusieron bajo custodia al presidente ejecutivo de Modest!, Simon Jones. Los rumores abundan en cuanto a las razones detrás de ambos arrestos, pero fuentes en Scotland Yard **[i]** han dicho que tanto Lucas como Jones han sido acusados de distribución de supresores ilegales, abuso de omega en primer grado y chantaje. Los alfas de One Dirección no han hecho comentarios acerca de los arrestos, la salud del beta o del omega del trio, Niall Horan. Horan, sin embargo, fue llevado al hospital por el supuesto Alfa de la manada, Liam Payne, y no ha sido visto desde entonces. _
> 
> _Pero, para agregar a la especulación, un miembro del hospital ha dicho que Horan nunca fue admitido y que la condición de Tomlinson aún no ha sido estabilizada. ¿Podría la distribución de supresores y el abuso de omega estar conectado con su salud en declive? ¿Es el beta de 1D un omega en realidad?_

 

Doce horas después de su admisión, la fiebre de Louis comenzó a decaer. Estable y con una baja temperatura, la doctora los movió a un cuarto privado en el ala de cuidados intensivos. Y por ellos, el personal se refería a los cinco, porque las enfermeras trataron de sacar a Louis del cuarto, sólo para enfrentarse a tres alfas obstinados y un omega que no soltaría la mano de su mejor amigo.

Paul y Alberto tomaron su lugar junto a la puerta mientras la manada flotaba alrededor del personal médico mientras terminaban.

—Por favor, no le hagan daño —Niall se estremeció al ver a la doctora quitarle el sudor de la frente.

La Dra. Amos sonrió suavemente al omega rubio.  —No lo haré —y si hubiera una manera de coser suavemente, ella la encontró.

Una vez que se fueron, Harry tiró con decisión de una silla hasta la cabecera de Louis y tomó la mano del omega mientras Zayn ponía a Niall sobre la cama extra y casi lo obligaba a dormir. Pero, agotada como estaba la mente de Liam, pasó al siguiente punto de su lista de tareas: alejar a sus chicos de Modest.

—Haz que Pres me busque si se despierta —le apretó el hombro a Harry antes de marcharse. Con Paul detrás de él, encontró una sala de espera tranquila y vacía.

Paul le informó que Anne y sus alfas se habían ido a Doncaster mientras sus padres y los de Zayn se quedaban en un hotel cercano hasta que las cosas se arreglaran. Se había encargado de Megan y Jones, y había recibido nada menos que setenta y siete llamadas telefónicas de los medios de comunicación, amigos y, lo que es más importante, la mayor de las hermanas menores de Louis.

—Lottie primero —Liam encendió su teléfono por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó. Borró las 100 llamadas perdidas y marcó su número.

Tardó un minuto en calmar a la alfa más joven, pero finalmente la informó de todo—casi todo. No necesitaba saber sobre los delirios. Mientras él prometió cuidar a Louis y avisarle cuando estuviera lo suficientemente bien para que las más jóvenes, al menos, hablaran con él, ella prometió no matar a su madre si volvía a asomar su rostro. Dejaría eso a la policía, o a la manada de su hermano, quien llegara primero.

—¿Y dónde está Mark? Louis preguntó por él.

—Está en una misión de entrenamiento; no puede ser alcanzado. Dejamos un mensaje con su oficial al mando y algunos mensajes en su móvil.

—¿Y las cosas están bien? —Liam sabía que Louis querría preguntar. Mientras que las chicas Tomlinson adoraban a su madrastra de casi dos años los fines de semana y visitas con su padre, tenerla en su casa era totalmente diferente. Era raro que los omegas re-vinculados cuidaran a largo plazo a los hijos de otra madre (a menos que una adopción estuviera en movimiento), y lo último que necesitaban las niñas era una situación a lo Cenicienta. Por no mencionar que Lottie y Fizzy habían presentado como alfas, por lo que cualquier persona desconocida tratando de llevar su casa podría causar problemas.

—Sí, las gemelas están jugando a la pelota con los mellizos —Lottie sonaba honestamente feliz, lo que calmó a Liam. Tomaba las pausas donde podía conseguirlas.

—¿Y Jay?

La hermana de Louis lo pensó antes de responder: —Ella ha sido encantadora. Está tratando de encajar, no de tomar el control, así que está funcionando. Es mejor, incluso. Ella y Anne se llevan bien, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—Es bueno escucharlo —el Alfa consiguió sacar algo de su lista de preocupaciones.

—¿Y Liam? —la voz del joven alfa se estremeció—. Lo siento. Debería haber sabido. Yo estaba aquí con él, quiero decir, tal vez no cuando él presentó, pero debería haber…

—No hagas eso, cariño —él la cortó—. Louis no querría que lo hicieras, y además, la edad supera al género. Esas son las palabras de tu hermano. Y, tómalo de mí: no consigues sacar la tarjeta alfa con los hermanos. Lo he intentado.

Después de calmar las aflicciones de Lottie y prometer volver a llamar más tarde, Liam pensó cuidadosamente. Nunca confiaría en nadie en Modest! alrededor de su manada, y eso incluía a Louis hasta que el omega dijera lo contrario. Entonces lo que había que hacer…

Con los dedos tocando su teléfono, sabía que tenía el futuro en sus manos y le aterrorizaba. A veces, deseaba que él, Zayn y Harry hubieran discutido esto más. Que no se hubiera reducido a los dos alfas confiando en él más que el uno al otro con su sumisión. ¿Y a qué había conducido eso? Louis siendo jodido bajo su supervisión.

¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido esto? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta cuánto había sufrido Louis? Sin embargo, la curva del sufrimiento de Louis estaba aparentemente sesgada dado que el omega había entrado a The X Factor ya con supresores.

Esa mujer. Su maldita madre había ido a sus shows, a las premieres e interpretó a la pobre madre soltera como una ganadora de un Oscar. Pero, Liam cortó su rabia interna. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué hacer con ella. Por ahora, tenía que cuidar de su manada.

Se deslizó por su lista de contactos, deseando que borrar los números de teléfono de Modest! fuera tan satisfactorio como romper cuellos. Joderlos—o demandar a uno de sus colaboradores más poderosos tendría que servir. Llegó al que necesitaba y marcó.

—Señor Azoff —Liam respondió al saludo del hombre—. Debe haber oído los rumores… sí, bueno, es por eso que estoy llamando. Si fueran ciertos, ¿podría usarlos para sacarnos de nuestros contratos con nuestro actual equipo de gestión? Encantador. Empecemos entonces.

El resto de la conversación fue breve y concisa. Irving tenía llamadas para hacer y Liam tenía un omega enfermo con el que regresar. Pero primero, él tenía una persona más a quien valía la pena llamar.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Simon le saludó.

—¿Lo sabías? —Liam no gruñó por respeto al hombre que los juntó.

—¿Lo sabía? No, ¿es verdad? ¿Louis es un omega? Y Jones… maldita sea. Liam, no tenía ni idea. He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, claro, pero nunca, nunca haría eso con un omega, especialmente con Louis.

El Alfa podía oír la sorpresa y el arrepentimiento genuinos en su voz, y los tomó como verdaderos. —Quería que fueras el primero en saber que estamos cambiando de gestión. Ya he hecho las llamadas y está siendo manejado.

—Por supuesto —Simon, quizás por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no era el alfa de catorce años que había enviado a casa. Liam era un líder de una manada. Era un Alfa.

Al regresar a la habitación, Liam mantuvo su teléfono encendido y, en el plazo de una hora, Irving hizo que su equipo personal de RP ** **[ii]**** anunciara la separación de One Direction de Modest! con “efecto inmediato y sin más comentarios por el momento”, comenzó a formar un equipo de gestión para la banda y tenía abogados trabajando en todos los detalles. Durante el transcurso del día, Liam recibió varios mensajes para asegurarle que reordenar el resto de la gira británica sería manejado, el siguiente álbum no estaba en peligro y el papeleo esperaría hasta que estuvieran listos.

En uno de sus últimos viajes fuera de la habitación, Harry lo siguió hasta la sala de espera, esperando hasta que terminó su llamada para interrumpirlo. —¿Eh, Li?

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Es Louis? ¿Se despertó? ¿Necesitamos al médico? —Liam quería regresar rápidamente a la habitación, pero Harry lo hizo retroceder—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Bueno, no obviamente nada, pero nada más. Es algo que Zayn y yo queríamos decirte —Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Liam—. Ser un alfa, incluso siendo el Alfa, no te hace infalible. Lo sabemos. Y, al ser líder de la manada, tu trabajo no es evitar que nos pasen cosas malas. Es sostenernos mientras las resolvemos. Y no hay nadie en que Ni, Z y yo confiemos más para sostenernos y a Louis durante esto que tu —le dio a la mano de Liam un apretón.

El lazo de la manada se ensanchó con la confianza y el amor y mierda sentimentaloide que los alfas raramente se decían el uno al otro. Bueno, no tanto Harry “todo el amor” Styles, pero Liam y Zayn eran menos dados a ello.

Liam dejó salir la vulnerabilidad, sólo para evitar que la culpa se endureciera demasiado. —Debería haberte dejado… con Louis. Debería haber confiado en tus instintos hacia él.

—Estabas tratando de protegerme como un buen Alfa.

—¿A qué precio?

—No le pusiste en supresores. No lo mantuviste en ellos. No te culpo. Y tampoco creo que lo haga Louis.

Consolado por su bebé alfa, Liam agarró su barbilla y lo besó. —Tienes que afeitarte —le dio una palmada juguetona.

—Tienes que afeitarte —murmuró Harry, frotándose la barbilla. Y así como así el dulce momento alfa había terminado.

Irving le informó la segunda mañana junto a Louis en el hospital que los cargos oficiales contra Jones y Megan salieron al aire. A lo largo del día, muchos asumieron al principio que el abuso de omega y la distribución de supresores tenían que ver con Niall, pero luego le siguió la fuga del nombre de Louis (tenía que ver con tratar de encontrar a su madre). Los Directioners se apoderaron de las redes sociales, con #WeLoveYouLouis, Louis, y “Louis es un omega” de tendencias en todo el mundo. Todos, fans y no fans, tenían su opinión, señalando al mayor del grupo diciendo: _“Claro que es un omega. Es demasiado pequeño/demasiado bonito/demasiado adorable/demasiado dulce para ser beta.”_

Su recién establecido equipo de RP se negó a comentar más allá de la separación con la vieja gestión, ya que querían hablar con Louis antes de publicar algo oficial sobre él. Sin embargo, en ningún momento contradijeron los rumores y dejaron sutiles indicios de que algunos de los padres de la manada estaban con las hermanas de Louis y que su madre y su novio estaban desaparecidos.

A lo largo de todo esto, Louis durmió.

—Su cuerpo se está recuperando. Ha pasado por mucho. Voy a entrar en más detalle cuando esté despierto —le aseguró la doctora—. Pero, la fiebre se ha ido, sus niveles de vitamina están arriba. Esto no es un coma, es sólo… descanso.

Tres días de vivir en la habitación del hospital—para ser honestos, el pequeño cuarto de baño, la pequeña cama extra y el catre, el flujo constante de comida para llevar, viviendo con la misma ropa; era como estar en la carretera, pero sin movimiento—y finalmente, un gemido pequeño hizo levantar a la manada.

—¡Dale, llama al doctor! —Harry gritó al vestíbulo.

—Louis, amor —Zayn le apretó la mano—. Despierta para nosotros.

—Z… —la sequedad de la garganta de Louis hizo crujir su voz y el golpeteo en su cabeza la mantuvo en un susurro. ¿Probó esa cucharada de esa cosa de canela otra vez? ¿Por qué tenía la boca tan seca? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Esperen? ¡¿Despierta?! ¡¿Cayó en espacio omega?! ¿Frente a los alfas? ¿Él—

—Cálmate, Louis —dijo Liam apretando su rodilla—. Estás bien. Sólo abre los ojos para nosotros. Está bien, Lou. Cálmate. Eso es todo —dijo mientras el monitor cardíaco que emitía un pitido se desaceleraba—. Buen chico…

Los cuatro vieron el suavizado involuntario de su rostro antes de que desapareciera en una mueca, atestiguando de primera mano las paredes que había colocado alrededor de sus instintos omega. El estremecimiento de los músculos y las sutiles uñas autodisciplinarias clavadas en la cicatriz de su mano no eran perceptibles a menos que estuvieras enfocado en él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo estuvieron.

—Abre los ojos, bebé, ¿puedes hacer eso por nosotros? —Harry le dio a Louis un apretón en la mano, con la esperanza de relajarlo.

Oh. Sí. Debería hacer eso.

Los ojos azul-verde-azul se abrieron y la manada casi lloró de alivio.

—Hey, tú —Niall lloriqueó un poco, la mano apretando la pierna de Louis.

—¿…mierda sucedió? —tosió y los alfas estaban al lado de él tratando de conseguirle agua.

Zayn se la llevó a los labios y le ordenó: —Sorbos lentos, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis levantó una mano a la taza sólo para que Niall lo agarrara.

—Lo tenemos, Lou.

—¿Dónde estamos? —gruñó, a pesar del agua calmante.

—Hospital —dijo Zayn suavemente.

—Pero… show, ¿no tenemos un show?

—No esta noche, Louis. No te preocupes por eso —contestó Harry.

Tratando de recuperar algo parecido a, bueno, todo, Louis finalmente tomó nota del monitor cardíaco. —¿Tuve un infarto?

—No —dijo Liam, inseguro de cómo abordar el tema incluso después de tres días de pensar en ello.

—Uh. Podemos poner Heart Attack[iii] en la lista de nuevo —Louis se frotó la comezón en la frente, desconcertado cuando sus dedos rozaron un vendaje—. En serio, ¿qué diablos?

—Ten cuidado, Tommo —dijo Niall mirando a la puerta que se abría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —su cabeza dolía, como si hubiera dormido demasiado tiempo o no se hubiera duchado en días.

—Tres días.

¿Tres días…?

—Oí que el paciente finalmente decidió unirse a nosotros —sonrió la doctora—. Hola, soy la Dra. Amos. Te he atendido todo este tiempo.

—Hola…

Se paró al final de la cama y le preguntó su nombre completo y edad; él respondió un poco rígido porque ¿hospital? ¡¿Había estado en el hospital por tres días?!

Entonces se le ocurrió: ¡había estado fuera de sus supresores durante tres días! ¡¿El olor a amoníaco cubría su olor?! ¿Tenía un olor? ¿Qué le iba a pasar? ¿Iba a tener un celo inmediato? Nunca había tenido uno de esos antes, no uno maduro al menos.

—¿Cómo sientes la cabeza?

Louis se concentró; contestar ahora, preocuparse más tarde. —… borrosa… —la manada sonrió con su elección de palabras.

—Um… —Louis dejó que su mente se aclarara, girando un poco la cabeza; se estremeció ante el dolor en su cuello, pero no tocarla—. Um, muchachos, necesito una mano. ¿Preferiblemente una de las mías? —preguntó a Harry y a Niall.

Los dos más jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada, esperando que el otro dejara caer la mano de Louis.

Mientras tanto, la doctora se acercó y comprobó el cuello por cualquier hinchazón. —¿Puedes decirme lo último que recuerdas? ¿Dónde estabas antes de esto?

Esa era una buena pregunta, también. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Había estado fuera? ¿Fue una noche en un club que había ido mal? No, Liam estaría más decepcionado. —Yo… ¿el hotel? Creo que… con… ¿los Backstreet Boys? Eso no… —todo su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente—. ¡Niall! —sus ojos se abrieron como platos hacia el rubio—. ¿Estás…? El ascensor, nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor, ¿cedió? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Te aseguraste de eso —el irlandés sonrió; sus novios le miraban cariñosamente. Louis ignoró los celos y se deleitó en la realización de la misma; esa mirada en sus caras era el porqué aguantaba toda la mierda después de todo. Entonces Niall apretó su mano y él hizo una mueca de dolor, respirando con dificultad mientras su cerebro se contagiaba de los dolores en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, Louis?

—La mano duele.

—¿Cuál?

Levantó la de Niall en el aire y la doctora se deslizó hacia el otro lado, preguntando: —¿Puedo?

El omega hizo una mueca, pero suavemente entregó la extremidad. Ella le hizo tocar una escala de piano en su mano, o intentarlo, pero las dos últimas le enviaron una punzada afilada por el brazo. —Te programaremos para una radiografía.

Cuando una enfermera desapareció, la doctora miró a Liam intencionadamente y sacudió la cabeza. Pero ni siquiera un lívido y confuso Louis se perdió el silencio cargado entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede?

La doctora dio un paso atrás y Liam tomó su buena mano de Harry. —Tommo, te queremos. Eso no ha cambiado. No cambiará.

Las palabras llenaron de adrenalina a Louis. —¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Las cosas están bien por primera vez desde que nos conocimos. Porque… porque lo sabemos, Louis. Sabemos la verdad. Sabemos que eres un omega y sabemos de los supresores y…

La sangre salió de la cara de Louis y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —No… ustedes… no pueden saber… ustedes… no es… no está permitido… —muchas frases intentaron pasar por la boca de Louis. Su monitor cardíaco aumentó, los pitidos y las alarmas aumentaron frenéticamente.

—Respira, Louis —exigió Harry.

—No puedo… no puedo… no, ¿lo saben? Jones, él… —Louis tiró de las mantas. No sabía a dónde se proponía ir, pero tenía que irse, no podía estar aquí.

Zayn puso una mano en su rodilla. —Estás a salvo, Lou, te lo prometo. Jones no puede hacerte daño…

—No me importa si me lastima, ¡les hará daño! Y yo… no, no puedo… dónde… necesito… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado así? —el pánico bordeó la histeria porque no podían saber, no estaba permitido, estaba grandes problemas, joder, Tres días sin supresores, esto era malo, él era malo y finalmente se dieron cuenta de eso y lo iban a dejar o echarlo a la calle u odiarlo porque no podían, se acabó, el sueño se terminó.

Instintivamente, Zayn se inclinó hacía su punto omega, con la esperanza de calmarlo, pero Louis se sacudió, casi cayendo de la cama—lo hubiera hecho si Liam no lo sostuviera. Pero el toque del Alfa sólo lo alteró y él golpeó la IV intentando escapar, pero tres días de desuso hicieron que sus pies fallaran y sus rodillas temblaran como gelatina. Se desplomó contra la pared, hiperventilando, todavía divagando con frases inconclusas.

—Fuera. Todos ustedes, fuera —ordenó la doctora.

Los alfas se oscurecieron posesivamente.

—Gruñan todo lo que quieran, pero este es mi hospital, él es mi paciente, yo soy la doctora y eso va por encima en todo momento. Ahora váyanse —la beta les señaló a la puerta.

Mientras los “debimos, pudimos, teníamos”, pasaban caóticamente a través de sus mentes, Harry necesitó dar una vuelta por el pasillo. Zayn golpeó la pared más cercana. Liam pasó una mano por el pelo y Niall se hundió junto a la puerta, la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Eso podría haber ido mejor.

No esperaban que él tomara bien las noticias. Louis había estado guardando este secreto durante todo el tiempo en que lo habían conocido, lo habían hecho creer que su mundo entero se derrumbaría si se revelaba.

Pero aun así, esperaban algo mejor.

 _“No me importa si me lastima, ¡les hará daño!”_ la única frase que pudo decir los rompió. Eran los alfas. Ellos debían haberlo protegido. Compartieron una mirada sabían que tenían el mismo pensamiento: **deberían** estarlo protegiéndolo.

Volviendo la vista hacia su omega, no quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al verlo llorar. Pero Liam sospechaba que no era completamente por el ataque de pánico de Louis, sino la acumulación de fracasos.

—Bebé —Liam tomó sus manos—. Lastimaste la mano de Louis.

—¡No fue mi intención! —sí, era la mano, Niall sabía que lastimó la mano de Louis, debió haber sido él, apretando con fuerza mientras estaban en el ascensor, pero era más que eso. No había querido hacerlo, y lo estaba destrozando. Louis, que siempre había le escuchaba quejarse de los alfas siendo sobreprotectores, que lo había recogido de un club y recibido un regaño por él, que había cantado canciones de boybands para él y mantuvo las paredes alejadas, que lo salvó en ese ascensor, no merecía este tipo de daño. ¿Cómo vivió Louis con las emociones de un omega sin amigos y familiares para ayudar a controlarlas? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡¿Cómo podría llamarse amigo de Louis y perderse algo tan obvio?!—. No fue mi intención, Li, nunca le haría daño.

—Lo sabemos, Nialler —Liam le acarició la cabeza—. Pero lo hiciste. Vas a disculparte con él. Y cuando podamos regresar al hotel o a algún lugar privado, me encargaré de tu castigo. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo, Alfa —suspiró Niall con más facilidad ante la promesa y el peso de la culpa se alzó un poco. Louis nunca había sentido eso, ¿verdad? Había vivido con ella y la había dejado comerlo vivo hasta que se rascó tan fuerte que dejó cicatrices en sus caderas. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle eso? ¡Su propia madre! ¿Cómo podía alguien lastimar a su Louis? ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que eso sucediera? ¿Cómo pudieron?

Niall hizo una petición silenciosa, extendiendo sus brazos; Liam lo envolvió en su regazo y lo dejó llorar por su mejor amigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] **Scotland Yard** es como se le conoce a la policía metropolitana de Londres.
> 
> [ii] Relaciones Públicas.
> 
> [iii] El título de la canción se traduce en español como “infarto”.


	11. Intento estar bien, intento estar genial (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque sólo hay una salida, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** Intento de suicidio.
> 
> Gracias a [mimopapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimopapel/pseuds/mimopapel) por la corrección en el texto.

La Dra. Amos emergió un poco más tarde y cerró la puerta suavemente.

—¿Está bien?

—¿Cómo está?

—¿Se lastimó a sí mismo?

—Está un poco en shock, como era de esperar —la beta habló sobre la multitud de voces—. Pero, no había manera fácil de entregarle esas noticias. Voy a llevarlo a una radiografía. Esperemos que eso le dé tiempo suficiente para recomponerse…

—Él es un omega, nosotros estamos para eso —Harry interrumpió.

—Pero, está entrenado para actuar como un beta y recomponerse el mismo. No hay un interruptor de encendido y apagado, señor Styles, y hace mucho que es así. Por mucho que quieran, no romperán el hábito en una noche. Así que aclaren el pasillo, alfas. Lo que ese omega necesita ahora es un poco de espacio para respirar.

—Estaremos en la sala de espera, justo al final del pasillo —respondió Liam con cierta reticencia, y Zayn y Harry asintieron con la cabeza; él pasó su brazo alrededor de un vacilante Niall.

—Pero mi Louis… —hizo un puchero.

Exactamente sesenta y dos minutos más tarde—porque todos contaban—la seguridad del hospital corría por el pasillo y el alboroto de las enfermeras disparó sus alarmas internas.

—Al… no, ¿Paul? —Liam asintió con la cabeza; no necesitaba muchas palabras con su guardaespaldas.

—Lo encontraré —el beta intercambió una mirada con el único alfa en el equipo antes de salir.

—Alberto, si tú y Dale pueden cambiar a Harry y Louis por el momento, lo agradeceríamos.

—Entendido —aunque el alfa corpulento estaba un poco inquieto por el cambio (dejar un nuevo omega con una beta, ¿en serio?), él sabía que no era de su incumbencia.

Paul volvió, con una mirada sombría en su rostro. —Louis se le escapó a la doctora. No pueden encontrarlo. Declararon un cierre de emergencia leve, para no alertar a nadie que no se necesite alertar, pero no está con ella.

Como Alfa, Liam no se permitió entrar el pánico; no podía. —No puede salir del hospital sin llamar la atención. ¿Dónde iría Louis?

—¿La azotea? —preguntó Alberto después de un silencio—. Le gusta el techo del autobús.

Paul confirmó: —Y también ha estado en las azoteas de un par de hoteles. 

Los alfas de la banda no dijeron nada sobre cómo su equipo de seguridad conocía el paradero de Louis mejor que ellos, aunque su falta de atención permanecía en la vanguardia de sus mentes. Corrieron hasta el último piso y luego las escaleras hacia la azotea. ¿Encontrar la cerradura en el suelo era una buena señal de que la puerta auto-bloqueante no había sido abierta? No tanto.

—¿Louis? —llamaron, tratando de olfatear entre los torbellinos de ventiladores y grandes respiraderos.

—¡Louis! —gritó Harry con terror cuando vio al omega de pie en la cornisa, el viento soplando peligrosamente fuerte a su alrededor. Justo antes de que pudiera dar una orden alfa, Liam le dio una palmada en la boca.

—Si trata de alejarse de tu voz, puede caer —siseó.

—¡Deténganse! Sólo paren —Louis no se movió, sólo se quedó quieto, los ojos en la larga caída hacia abajo—. Lleva a Niall dentro, Harry. Por favor. No debería… no debería ver esto.

Estaba terriblemente tranquilo considerando cómo lo habían visto por última vez… y que estaba a doce pisos de altura.

Porque no estaba esperando a que el suelo se derrumbara debajo de él. Se terminó. Éste era el fondo y él debería estar abajo allí. ¿Por qué debería quedarse?

_Malo_

_Mentiroso_

_Carga_

—Lou, por favor, baja de ahí —Zayn suplicó, tratando una táctica diferente. Se pondría de rodillas y rogaría si tenía que hacerlo—. Bebé, por favor, baja. Por favor.

—Finalmente ha terminado —Louis se giró hacia las estrellas en el cielo. Siempre se había preguntado si podría unirse a ellas cuando muriera. Pero, no era lo suficientemente brillante. No como su sunshine.

_Inútil_

_Fiestero_

_Borracho_

_Cocainómano_

—Por favor, lleven a Niall a dentro —repitió Louis. Eso era lo que lo detenía. No quería que Niall viera eso. No quería manchar a su sunshine.  

—Por favor, Louis —Niall detuvo a Liam antes de que pudiera ir. Tenía una nueva comprensión de su mejor amigo. Louis no era el beta misterioso con el que ninguno de ellos podía relacionarse más. Niall sabía que Louis había encerrado su omega interior por tanto tiempo que los alfas no llegaría a través de esas paredes, no en este momento, al menos. Pero, Louis se suavizaba para Niall, siempre había sido así y el irlandés sabía que tenía la mejor oportunidad de conseguirlo—. Por favor. Déjame disculparte por hacerte odiarme.

Eso puso a Louis pálido. —¡Oh, no, Ni, no! ¡No te odio, Ni, ¡no lo hago! —se apartó del borde, aunque no salió de la cornisa como Niall esperaba.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo todo lo que querías. ¡Si yo fuera tú, me odiaría!

—No te odio, Niall. Nunca te odié —Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, Lou? ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? ¿Por qué te esconderías… bueno, de mí?

Louis suspiró visiblemente, levantando sus hombros pesados en un encogimiento de hombros. —Lo siento, Niall. Realmente. Fue lo peor de todo, mentirte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Lou? ¿Es tan malo ser omega? ¿Soy malo?

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó Louis, apenas audible para los alfas—. ¡No!

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué?

—¡No lo entiendes, Ni! No lo entiendes y no tienes que hacerlo, no deberías…

—¡Sólo dímelo, gilipollas! ¡Merezco saber por qué mi mejor amigo está a punto de arrojarse de una maldita azotea!

—¡Porque soy el malo! —exclamó Louis—. Yo soy el mentiroso y la puta y el cocainómano. ¡Sólo un borracho fiestero, un mujeriego, como todos los periódicos dicen! Los titulares son para lo único que soy bueno —las lágrimas borraban la vista del suelo—. Pero eso ha terminado…

—Sí, pero eso es algo bueno, Louis —dijo Niall—. ¡No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, ya no! Puedes salir de los supresores…

Louis clavó los talones de sus manos en sus ojos con tanta fuerza que unos puntos salpicaron su visión. —¡No lo entiendes!

—¡Hazme entender, por favor, Louis!

—Es demasiado tarde, Niall —trató de contener las lágrimas porque no era así como quería salir; siempre había sido en un resplandor de gloria o como ese tipo de The Notebook—. Es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde. ¡No soy nada sin ellos, tenía que ser beta! —se pasó los dedos por su cabello—. ¡Tenía que hacerlo, Niall, era la única manera de ser bueno!

—¿Bueno para quién? ¿Para nosotros? ¡Siempre has sido bueno para nosotros! ¡Eres más que tu género, Louis! ¡Mucho más! Por favor, Louis, por favor, ¡te necesito! ¡Bájate de ahí, te necesito! —los gritos de Niall rasgaron su garganta.

Louis odiaba el saber que estaba dejando a Niall tan angustiado, pero era sólo por un tiempo y tendría a sus alfas para que lo superara. Ellos seguirían adelante. Estarían bien—. Era la única manera, Ni, ser una beta, tenía que hacerlo. Era todo lo que tenía…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Louis? ¿Por qué es la única manera? ¡Jones se ha ido, está fuera de la imagen, no va a hacerte daño nunca más!

—¡No Jones, a la mierda Jones!

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¡Puedes ser un omega, puedes ser nuestro!

—No, no, no —dijo Louis, coqueteando peligrosamente con el borde; no podía tener todo lo que siempre había querido, no, esto no era real, esto no podía ser real, nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para oír eso en la vida real—. No puedo serlo, no puedo serlo, no puedo ser un omega, no puedo…

—¡¿Por qué? —rogó Niall.

—Porque nadie me querría —se rompió Louis—. Soy un inútil como omega, sólo otro problema que arreglar, una carga, ¡otra cuenta que ella no podía permitirse! Necesito demasiado, ella no tenía tiempo… no debí haber sido un omega —gritó hasta que su voz se rasgó, sus rodillas débiles y temblorosas—. Sólo quería que ella me amara otra vez… yo solo quería que alguien me amara —las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras purgaba secreto tras secreto; enterró las uñas con rabia entre su cabello, su cabeza girando, mareado por todo.

Uñas hurgaban en su piel, Louis no podía encontrar la forma de mantener sus emociones bajo control y estaba allí para que él las sintiera. Su omega golpeado finalmente estaba mostrándose y no podía contenerlo más. Era un inútil, sólo otro problema del que alguien más tendría que hacerse cargo.

Cada una de las palabras de Niall le permitieron acercarse más y más a su amigo, él quería que Louis tomara su mano, dejarlo que fuera su decisión bajar, ir con ellos, pero el omega mayor se balanceaba peligrosamente entre seguridad y una caída de cien pies y Niall no tuvo otra opción. Jaló a Louis del borde, colapsando en una pila de miembros.

Tan débil como estaba por tres días en la inconciencia, Louis no iba a alejarse nunca de los brazos de Niall.

—Escúchame, Louis Tomlinson —dijo Niall, una calidez justo contra su oreja—. Eres amado. Eres amado y querido y adorado. Te amamos, Louis. Yo te amo. Eres bueno y quien sea que te hizo creer lo contrario, que eres malo, ¡no tenía derecho! En absoluto, porque eso está muy lejos de quien eres. Louis, eres mucho más que tu género. Mucho más que un beta o un omega, ¿entiendes?

Louis sólo lloró, finalmente roto por el peso de las mentiras y la negligencia.

—Sólo déjalo salir. Bueno chico —lo alabó Niall, vacilando para evitar que la mente de Louis lo traicionara, como lo había hecho Louis en el ascensor—. Sólo déjalo salir, amor. Vamos a arreglar esto. Te encargaste de nosotros. Es nuestro turno de cuidar de ti. Sólo sé un buen chico y déjanos encargarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo sé nuestro buen chico, amor. Tú eres nuestro y te queremos y no tienes permitido dejarnos, Louis. No pienses nunca en dejarme de nuevo, te necesito. Eres tan importante y siento que no lo entiendas y lamento que no supiéramos que no lo comprendes y no hiciéramos nada al respecto, pero eso va a cambiar y va a estar bien. Va a estar bien.

—Shh, shh, shh —Liam, Zayn y Harry se envolvieron alrededor de ellos, tratando de absorber el torrente de dolor y soledad que llenaba el aire. Los mataba el pensar que Louis había tenido que embotellar todo esta agonía durante tanto tiempo.

—No, no puedo, necesita escucharlo —Niall perdió la trama por un momento, abrumado por todo.

—Lo sabemos, Niall. Nosotros nos haremos cargo —Liam acarició su espalda, acunándolo a él y a Louis.

—Va a estar bien, Lou. Te vamos a cuidar —Harry no se atrevió a tratar de separarlos por miedo a que Niall fuera lo único uniendo a Louis. Se dobló alrededor de los omega, medio encima del regazo de Liam.

Zayn cerró el círculo que los tres armaron alrededor de ellos. Cuando el llanto de Louis no cesó. Liam moduló “espacio omega” sin sonido; Zayn era el mejor en eso. El alfa mayor se inclinó adelante y apretó el cuello de Louis, sólo para que el reciente revelado omega se girara con violencia, codeando a todos y retorciéndose para liberarse.

—¡No! ¡NO!

Niall corrió la mano de Zayn con un gruñido, y abrazó a Louis contra si con más fuerza.

—Tranquilo, Lou, tranquilo. Te tengo. Te amamos, bebé. Te amamos.

Zayn, que casi se había alejado después de ese rechazo, pasó la mano por el pelo de Louis. —Lo siento, amor, lo siento. Está bien —susurró, compartiendo una mirada sorprendida y preocupada con su Alfa.

Todos se turnaron para cantarle cosas suaves, de modo que sus palabras detuvieran al monólogo interno de Louis de llevarlo más lejos en una espiral descendente.

Cuando Louis estaba lo bastante calmado (léase: lloró hasta quedar inconsciente), Liam trató de alejar los brazos de Niall, pero el rubio luchó con dientes y uñas para mantenerlos allí.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Mío! —sus ojos llorosos llamearon con posesividad.

—Niall, cálmate, bebé, cálmate —Harry acarició su espalda.

—Mío —su tono era decididamente más suave, más un ruego que una demanda.

—Nuestro —Zayn besó su cabeza, masajeando su punto omega para calmarlo un poco; al menos podía tranquilizar a uno de ellos.

—Mío —bajo el toque de su alfa, hizo un puchero, sus ojos volviendo a su tono azul bebé.

—Nuestro —Liam pasó los dedos por las puntas rubias.

Niall aflojó eventual su agarre en Louis, quien gimió por la pérdida y jaló al irlandés de nuevo.

Tuvieron que hacerlo dos veces, convencer a Niall para sacar a Louis de sus brazos y a los de Liam para que pudieran regresar a la habitación del hospital. Alberto se había ido antes para informar a seguridad que lo habían encontrado, dejando a los betas para asegurar el camino de regreso donde la doctora estaba esperando.

—Tengo… —comenzó ella.

—¿Tiene qué? —Liam rugió, suavizándose cuando Louis tembló en sus brazos—. Hazza —se lo pasó con cuidado.

—Shhh, amor, shhh —Harry lo llevó dentro de la habitación.

Zayn, que tenía Niall metido debajo del brazo, los siguió, dejando a la doctora beta con su enojado Alfa y el equipo de seguridad infeliz.

—Louis necesita espacio… —la doctora trató de decírselo de nuevo.

—Louis no es un beta, y tratar de serlo fue lo que lo trajo aquí. Él es mi omega, y usted perdió el derecho de sacar la carta de doctor cuando lo perdió. No se lo está llevando a ningún lado. No va a dejar esa habitación sin nosotros.

—Él no es tu omega —la beta trató de regresar a la habitación para poder volver a conectar todas las máquinas, pero el gruñido de Liam la detuvo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que él probablemente no sepa cómo ser un omega, no para sí mismo y definitivamente no con ustedes. Reclamarlo no es justo —ella lo rozó y fue a volver a conectar la IV y a ponerle la muñequera.

—Gracias, Doctora —Liam se mantuvo tieso pero educado; sus palabras se clavaron en su cabeza.

—No preguntaré qué pasó o dónde lo encontraron —dijo ella con cuidado—. Pero no se irá de aquí sin hablar con un psiquiatra.

El torrente de dolor y soledad de Louis, forjado por años de sus necesidades siendo descuidadas y luego explotadas por un equipo que debería haberle ayudado finalmente a alcanzó a Niall. Una vez que su omega—y joder sí Louis era su omega—estuvo seguro en la cama entre Liam y Harry, Niall sacó a Zayn de la habitación y se rompió.

_“… otra cuenta que ella no podía permitirse… sólo quería que ella me amara otra vez…”_

Ella le hizo esto. La propia madre de Louis empezó todo esto. Si Niall no hubiera oído las palabras, no lo creería. ¿Cómo pudo?

El alfa mayor había juntado las dos piezas también; él sabía lo que Niall necesitaba. Con el rubio empaquetado contra su pecho, sacó su teléfono y pulsó el botón de marcación rápida adecuado.

—¿Hola, Zayn? —le saludó el firme acento irlandés—. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Es Louis?

—¿Mamá? Creo que Niall tiene algo que necesita decirte —dijo Zayn suavemente.

Hicieron falta ambos alfas para conseguir que el omega se calmara suficiente para hablar. —Gracias —el rubio sorbió. Sabía que no era fácil tener un hijo omega, pero nunca lo había sentido, no en casa, no de sus padres o de su hermano. Su amor nunca había sido una moneda de cambio. Ellos nunca habían estado demasiado cansados para sostenerlo o demasiado ocupados para un abrazo. Niall nunca había sentido nada que no fuera normal. Sabía que había gente que lastimaba omegas—traficantes, matones, bastardos arcaicos que sólo querían un animal de reproducción—le habían advertido y enseñado eso, pero su familia lo mantuvo tan seguro, luego sus alfas, que eso nunca había sido parte de su realidad. Pero eso es todo lo que Louis conocía—. Gracias, Mamá. Por todo… —se acurrucó de nuevo en la seguridad de su alfa.

—Oh, mi pequeño —suspiró Maura.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Zayn cuando Niall se negó a hablar más.

—Es malo, entonces, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que le pasa a Louis?

Malo era un eufemismo, pero seguro. —Sí, señora.

—Eres un gran alfa, Zayn. Los tres. Lograran que lo supere. Ambos.

La Alfa de los Horan siempre sabía qué decir. Zayn frotó la espalda de Niall con su mano libre. —Lo haremos.

—No lo dejes ir por un rato.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así?

—Lo siento, Mamá. Hábito —sonrió; habló con ella un poco más antes de colgar—. Volvamos con Lou, ¿de acuerdo, rubito? —preguntó besando su sien.

El irlandés asintió con la cabeza, pegado al costado de su alfa en lugar de su frente hasta que Zayn lo tiró en su regazo.

—¿Quieres descender, bebé? —preguntó Liam desde su posición en la cama de Louis; Harry se había subido, con Louis y todo y se estableció con el omega en sus brazos.

Esto era demasiado. Niall necesitaba apagarse y asintió contra el hombro de su alfa. Zayn agarró suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello y aumentó la presión en su punto omega, hasta que todo estuvo tranquilo.

 


	12. Todo lo que siempre quise fue la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis despierta (de nuevo). Sin azoteas, sin esconderse, sólo la verdad.

Fue sólo una hora o dos, pero Louis se despertó mejor descansado de lo que nunca lo había estado. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en el hospital—todavía en el hospital y curvado contra Harry—que se sacudió cuando todo volvió a su cerebro.

Lo sabían. Se terminó. Iba a tener que dejar la banda.

—Tranquilo, Lou, está bien —Harry estaba listo para atraparlo si se caía de la cama. Zayn tenía que sujetar a Niall en su regazo para evitar que subiera sobre Louis. Mientras tanto, Liam llenó una taza de agua.

Tomando la manta con él, se colocó contra el pie de pie del alfa más joven. —Si sirve de algo… —gruñó.

—Espera un segundo, Louis, y sólo toma un trago —dijo Liam con la taza en sus labios.

Después de tres tragos golosos, Louis se limpió la boca y volvió a intentarlo. —Si sirve de algo, nunca quise lastimarlos. Y no quise arruinarlo todo… sólo tengo ese efecto.

No podía mirarlos. Sonaba tan diferente del vibrante y bullicioso compañero de banda al que estaban acostumbrados. ¿Era este derrotado y vacío omega que nunca les dejó ver?

—No arruinaste nada, Louis —dijo Liam, posado al lado de la cama.

—Bueno, se supone que estamos de gira…

—No haremos esto sin ti —Niall quería sostenerlo de nuevo.

—Están mejor sin mí, ¿saben? O puedo volver a ellos, los supresores, quiero decir —Louis se frotó la cara, esperando que lo dejaran aunque él no sabía por qué cuando todo lo que había querido era estar libre de esas malditas pastillas y–

—No —dijo Liam con severidad—. No puedes hacer eso. No te lo permitiré.

—Entonces… Supongo, que pueden dejar que Jones la coja contra mí, está bien. Los medios de comunicación tendrán un día de campo, pero estoy seguro de que la gestión puede sacarlos los cuatro de esto.

—Nunca te haríamos eso, Lou —Zayn se oscureció al pensar en ellos—. Y Jones y Modest no volverán a estar cerca de ti nunca más.

—No es como si fuera una mentira. Realmente no lo sabían. Y como dije, estarían mejor…

—Mentira. Y ni siquiera finjas que no nos amas, ¿por qué diablos soportarías toda esta mierda si no lo hicieras? —el gruñido de Niall sonaba frustrado, no vicioso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Le decimos a todo el mundo que soy un omega?

—Sí.

—¿Eso es? Así de simple —no podía ser tan fácil. No después de toda la mierda que tuvo que soportar.

—Haremos que RP haga algo más explicativo pero, esencialmente, sí —asintió Liam—. No tienes que esconderte, no más.

—Oh —y un silencio pesado se instaló.

Luego nervioso, como si se le pidiera que se fuera de nuevo, Harry preguntó: —¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en supresores, Louis?

El omega-no-tan-secreto suspiró: —Mamá me puso en ellos un par de meses después de presentar. Yo tenía catorce años.

Después de una respiración aguda y colectiva, Niall exclamó: —¿Pero por qué? Es una enfermera, ella sabe… ¿por qué haría eso?

—Porque ella quería… — _un hombre alrededor_ —. Siempre quiso un alfa alrededor. Un fuerte modelo para proteger a sus niñas, especialmente después de que ella y papá se separaron.

—Podrías haber hecho eso. Lo hiciste… —Liam trató de razonar con él ahora que no estaba a punto de tirarse de una azotea.

—No… quiero decir, se suponía que debía hacerlo —dijo, con toda naturalidad—. Se suponía que debía ayudar a que las cosas mejoraran y no que las empeorara, y ciertamente no se suponía que necesitara tanto, no cuando ella ya tenía tantas cosas de las que preocuparse —no podía bajar la cabeza. La ira y la decepción en sus palabras no eran las suyas. Los muchachos tuvieron que preguntarse cuántas veces había oído eso en los años entre su presentación y el show—. Añádele el hecho de que yo, bueno, yo… siempre ahuyentaba a sus novios, para empezar. Mamá no quería que el olor de un omega aumentara la carga —se aferró a la manta—. Así que, tuve que comenzar los supresores. Tuve que ser beta.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Ella no tenía por qué hacer lo que hizo, Louis. ¡No tenía derecho a hacerte sentir así! Es ilegal obligarnos a hacer algo inseguro o poco saludable, y mucho menos a tomar supresores —Niall trató de no llorar; odiaba que aquello no hubiera sido corregido durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué no te detuviste durante The X Factor? ¿Cuándo tenías dieciocho años? —preguntó Zayn, frotando la espalda de Niall.

—¿Qué pasaría si no ganábamos ni firmaban con nosotros o si no quedábamos juntos? ¿Y si nos separábamos después de la gira? Tendría que ir a casa y sus amigos, mis amigos, todos ellos sabrían de mí. Y… estábamos demasiado metidos en ello. Mamá sería arrestada. Yo ya había hecho huir al padre de mis hermanas, no podía ser la razón por la que perdieran a su madre, también.

—Louis, no le costaste a nadie nada. Las probabilidades estaban siempre contra cualquier alfa y tu mamá. Un emparejamiento alfa/beta es frágil, incluso con los mejores. Por no mencionar que sus relaciones no eran tu responsabilidad —razonó Liam—. La culpa tampoco pertenece a una de tus hermanas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó; sus hermanas eran ángeles.

—Exactamente. Si ella te culpaba por sus relaciones fallidos, no era justo. Pero, no fue tu culpa. Y si hubieras sido alfa o beta, ¿qué habría cambiado, Louis?

—No elegiste ser un omega, Lou. Presentaste así. No has hecho nada malo —agregó Harry—. ¿Dónde estuvo Mark durante todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba tu papá?

—Se divorciaron antes de que presentara. Él nunca lo supo y mamá me mantuvo lejos de él. Dijo que no era su hijo, así que no tenía derecho a verme. Lo intentó, pero ya estaba luchando por ver a sus verdaderas hijas —Louis sorbió. Perder a su papá fue la peor parte del divorcio.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó Liam.

Louis trató de levantar los ojos, pero se centró en la cruz alrededor del cuello de Harry. No podía mirar al alfa más joven a los ojos, no con lo que siempre había necesitado que Harry oyera, lo supiera y lo entendiera, pero nunca había podido decir antes. —Nunca fue, nunca porque no confiara en ustedes —porque lo hacía, había querido y había estado tan cerca tantas veces con Harry. El alfa con las piernas cruzadas alzó la mano y le dio un beso en la espalda. La última de la resistencia de Louis se desmoronó—, pero, no hubo un buen momento mientras estábamos en el show o de gira y tenía miedo de ser expulsado, no estaba cantando mucho de todos modos, y luego Jones vino y dijo que no podía, que no se me permitía… ¡Quería decirlo, de verdad! Pero… pero él dijo… dijo que no, así que tuve que obedecerlo… —pudieron sentir la vergüenza rodando de él—. Dijo que si no lo hacía, lo perderíamos todo y no podría hacerle eso a ninguno de ustedes.

—Louis, ¡tienes que saber que no le habríamos dejado hacerte daño ni a nosotros! ¡Podrías habérnoslo contado! —preguntó Zayn, herido en sus ojos ámbar.

—¡No! ¡No _podía_! Él es… es un alfa… _tenía_ que obedecer —Louis curvó las rodillas contra su pecho.

La comprensión hizo que Niall se pusiera furioso. —Él te dio un comando alfa.

—Y… sé que no había sido reclamado, y no tenía que someterme si lo intentaba fuerte y tal vez fue sólo una excusa, tal vez… podría haberlo evitado… pero él… —él era mayor, más experimentado, y estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya así que Jones tenía una mejor comprensión de su voz alfa que cinco adolescentes. Un omega no reclamado, de dieciocho años de edad, tan acostumbrado al abuso, que sólo había tenido contacto esporádico con alfas después de presentar, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo—. Tuve que ser beta.

—Louis —en lugar de regresar al juego “Tenía que hacerlo, no, no tenías”, Liam preguntó—: ¿Quieres ser un omega?

—¿Qué? —Louis fue tomado completamente desprevenido. Siempre había un guion escrito en su cabeza en caso de que lo atraparan. Todas las preguntas que habían hecho, todas las respuestas que había dado. Siempre había sabido cómo explicarse antes de que decidieran que era demasiado problema. Pero, esa no era una pregunta que alguna vez hubiera previsto, en realidad.

Y por eso Liam preguntó. Porque todo lo que el Alfa había oído era que la mamá de Louis le dijo que tenía que ser una beta, que Jones lo había forzado a serlo, que él sentía que tenía que serlo. ¿Pero _él_ quería serlo?

Liam encogió los hombros. —Hay otras opciones ahora si realmente quieres ser beta. O, ¿tomaste los supresores, seguiste órdenes de la gestión, todas las mentiras de tu madre porque… porque querías ser un buen chico?

—Yo… no lo soy, sin embargo… estaba equivocado, no debería haber sido… era… yo era un…

 _Problema, error_ y _carga_ colgaron pesadamente en el aire. Y, borraba el resto de las cosas que Liam había descubierto: ser un omega nunca había sido una opción para él.

No quiso hacerlo, pero Liam empujó: —Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Louis. ¿Quieres ser un omega?

Con el océano en los ojos ahogando su voz y su labio atrapado entre sus dientes, Louis asintió, revelando una parte de sí mismo que había enterrado bajo una montaña de secretos y mentiras. —Sí —gimió, su cuerpo se encogió más bajo la manta. Era lo único que había querido, ser aceptado como él mismo, ser un buen chico porque sabía que podía serlo. Pero, se suponía que no era un omega. No era bueno porque era un omega. La parte lógica de Louis vio aquel círculo cruel—el que lo veía castigándose por algo que nunca estuvo bajo su control. Pero, él nunca había sido bueno para la lógica.

Zayn vio que la nariz de Liam se crispaba y olía el aire.

Metálico. ¿Hierro, cobre, tal vez?

No.

Sangre.

—Louis, ¡detente! —Liam arrancó la manta y apartó las manos de Louis de sus muslos rasguñados.

—¡No! ¡No! —Louis luchó tanto para recuperar el control de sus manos, que apenas se dio cuenta del Alfa lamiendo y cerrando la herida que sus uñas mordidas abrieron—. ¡No! Yo tengo que…yo… malo, no puedo.

—No, bebé —Harry lo alejó del Alfa, tirando de Louis hasta tenerlo en su regazo para intentar mantenerlo quieto—. ¡Lou, no eres malo porque seas un omega!

—Lo soy, lo soy, lo soy, lo soy-

—Louis, por favor —Liam tomó su cara para que pudiera encontrarse con esos ojos.

—Malomalomalomalomalo —Louis sacudió la cabeza para romper su agarre. No podía mirar al Alfa, no podía enfrentarse a él, no, no merecía ser consolado, no los merecía, nunca lo hizo, nunca lo hizo, nunca…

—¿Yo lo soy? —preguntó Niall—. ¿Soy malo porque soy un omega? ¿Tuve una elección?

La herida voz de Niall devolvió a Louis. —No, Niall, ¡hemos pasado por esto! Eres… eres Niall —soltó, como si eso explicara todo. Porque para Louis, lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía hacer que Niall se sintiera mal por ser un omega? Oh, él era malo, él era tan malo, malo, malo, malo, malo-

El corazón de Niall se partía al ver a Louis así otra vez. Zayn lo había soltado y se subió a la cama. Deslizó las manos entre las de Louis, voz suave y compasiva. —Entonces, ¿por qué tu sí?

—Yo… no se suponía que lo fuera, se suponía que-

—No puedes escoger, Louis. No puedes escoger cómo presentas. No funciona así y lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes —Niall besó sus dedos, sus propias lágrimas goteaban sobre la muñequera mientras suplicaba—: No eres un error. No eres malo y ya no tienes que lastimarte. Ya no tienes que hacerte daño.

—Pero… pero no puedo ser un omega, no puedo, los fans, la policía y mi mamá, lo sabrán, y todo estará arruinado, no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo-

—Nada está arruinado, cariño —Niall rozó su flequillo—. Nada.

—Lo que le ocurra a tu madre, se lo buscó ella misma —dijo Liam, sin pérdida de amor por la mujer que había retorcido todo su estado de ánimo así—. No tenía derecho a hacerte eso.

—Ella estaba…

—No —le interrumpió Liam—. No, ella era tu madre. Se suponía que debía protegerte, no hacerte daño y eso fue todo lo que hizo.

—Y, los fans saben… algo así. Sabes lo listos que son y con todo en las noticias, han asumido que eres un omega, sólo están esperando la confirmación, porque están listos para amarte como uno —Harry frotó sus costados—. Te quieren por las mismas razones que nosotros. Porque eres dulce, hermoso y talentoso y nos haces reír cuando no creemos que podemos, y tu sonrisa ilumina el mundo. Ser un omega no cambia eso. No para nuestros verdaderos fans y no para nosotros. Lou, te amamos. Te queremos tanto. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

—¡Pero, he estropeado la gira! ¡Se supone que estamos de gira!

—Nuestro nuevo equipo de gestión tiene todo en orden —Liam le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego otro porque podía. Porque Louis no era un beta obstinado y poco cariñoso.

—Pero… ¿un nuevo equipo de gestión? —una fría oleada de alivio lo sacó del ataque de pánico construyéndose, al menos de momento.

—No nos íbamos a quedar con Modest! después de lo que Jones y Megan hicieron, —Niall dijo suavemente.

—No era…

—¿Un gran problema? ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubiera sido yo? —preguntó el omega joven.

 _“Indignado”,_ pensó Louis.

—Porque es así como me siento porque fuiste tú —dijo Niall cuando vio la respuesta en el rostro de Louis.

—Pero, ¡mentí! —Y, el pánico estaba de vuelta; era como si estuviera tratando de hacer que lo odiaran como siempre pensó que lo harían. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que estaban bien con esto? ¿Por qué estaba _tratando_ de arruinar esto?

—¡Yo le mentí a todo el mundo!

—Porque pensabas que nos estabas protegiendo, y lo estabas —Niall le acarició el cabello.

—¡Todo el mundo me odiará!

—No, no lo harán. Nos mentiste más y no te odiamos. ¿Por qué alguien más lo haría? —Harry lo apretó suavemente.

—¡Porque soy malo!

—No lo eres, eres bueno y te lo probaremos —Harry sonó suave—. Por favor, Louis, déjanos amarte y te demostraremos eso.

—No, no pueden —dijo Louis sacudiendo la cabeza. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser real, no podían saberlo y todavía quererlo en la banda, y menos aún… amarlo, no, esto no podía ser real y él lloriqueó—. Arruinaré todo. Los haré irse. Hago que todos se vayan.

—No arruinarás nada —Zayn apretó su rodilla—. Tú nos protegiste, Louis. Danos la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

—Nada de lo que puedas hacer nos hará irnos —Liam hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo—. ¿No confías en nosotros, Louis?

Por supuesto que sí. ¿No era así? —Yo…

—Solo déjanos entrar —Harry le besó la cabeza—. Por favor, Lou.

 _No hagas a un alfa preguntar dos veces,_ su omega ronroneó bajo la suavidad de los alfas, cerrando la parte de él que había entrenado para empujarlos lejos.

—Yo… lo siento… —escucharon el susurro de Louis alto y claro—. Lo siento mucho. No quería mentir, no quería, no quería tomarlos, lo siento —dijo. Las lágrimas empezaron lentamente, como un resoplido y manchas húmedas en sus mejillas—. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, Louis. Sólo déjalo salir. Estamos aquí —Harry giró la pequeña pelota que era Louis a su pecho. Querían disculparse con él por no notar todo esto, pero en este momento era acerca de Louis, no sobre ellos—. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Lo has retenido durante tanto tiempo. Sólo déjalo salir. Todo va a estar bien.

Otro gemido provocó una nueva ronda de sollozos. Años de lágrimas reprimidas, de negar sus necesidades de omega, de forzarse a sí mismo en un molde que no encajaba y odiándose a sí mismo se derramaban de él en llanto sinsentido.

—Lo siento.

—Lo arruino todo.

—Soy malo, un error.

Pero la manada estaba allí para él en cada momento, respondiendo con un retumbar calmante y diciendo todas las cosas que siempre había querido oír. Todas las cosas que siempre había necesitado oír.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le aseguró un alfa.

—No has arruinado nada —le dijo un alfa.

—No eres malo y ciertamente no un error —dijo el Alfa—. Eres un buen chico, cariño. Buen chico.

—Solo déjalo salir, amor. Se acabó. Estás a salvo ahora —prometieron.

En un momento dado, el cuerpo de Louis temblaba tanto que estaba seguro de que se iba a desmoronar, pero sus amigos lo estrecharon.

Cuando sus sollozos finalmente rescindieron en hipos y temblores, Harry lo animó a sentarse un poco. Antes de que pudiera limpiar su cara, las manos de Niall lo hicieron por él mientras Liam se frotaba suavemente la espalda.

—Todo va a estar bien, Louis. Lo prometemos —Zayn besó su cabeza.

Louis realmente quería creerle.

Simplemente no estaba seguro si podía…


	13. Las palabras que me susurrabas, siempre las creeré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secuelas de su conversación, abordando cuestiones médicas y Louis se desmaya, o algo así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** menciones de uso de drogas, sobredosis y suicidio. Su salud mental es más importante que cualquier historia. Lean con precaución.

La manada lo sostuvo mucho después de que el omega se quedó sin lágrimas, Harry contra un lado de él, Liam a su espalda, Zayn en sus piernas y Niall en la cama a la altura de su cadera. Sus manos le acariciaban durante lo peor y el hipo tembloroso que le siguió.

—Yo-yo —el último de los temblores sacudió la voz de Louis—, lo siento.

—Shh, cariño. Todo está bien. No más disculpas —Harry besó su cabeza mientras el omega frotaba la nariz contra el hombro húmedo del alfa.

—No para ninguno de nosotros —Liam se frotó la espalda—. De hecho, deberíamos ser quienes lo sintamos y lo hacemos. Sentimos mucho no haberlo visto esto antes. No vimos cuánto te escondías y cuánto te dolía.

Niall asintió. —Lo sentimos mucho, Louis.

Louis meneó la cabeza. —No, está bien, fue mi culpa, no tienen que disculparse. Yo… — _no te disculpes, dijo el Alfa_ —. Es… es… —¿cómo va hacer esto? ¿Como… qué dice ahora? Su mundo entero, su intrincada hilada de mentiras se derrumbó sobre sí misma. Espectacularmente—. Está bien… —no lo está, bueno, ellos lo están, pero él no… aunque podía fingir. Había llegado tan lejos fingiendo ser algo que no era, podría también pretender estar bien para ellos. Lo último que necesitaban ahora eran sus complicaciones, de todos modos. Así que sí. Fingir. Eso es todo. Estaría bien. De acuerdo. Estaba bien.

—No tienes que decir eso ahora mismo. Sé que esto es mucho para procesar —dijo Liam—. Pero, vamos superarlo. No vamos a ninguna parte, ¿vale?

La incredulidad golpeando en su corazón amenazó con romperlo de nuevo, pero por ahora, Louis se permitió creer (o fingir, no estaba seguro). —Vale.

—Y, vamos a comenzar por castigarte por mentirnos durante tanto tiempo —eso consiguió la plena atención de Louis y su omega bailó al pensarlo. _¡No más rasguños! ¡No más rasguños!_ Los ojos de Niall se abrieron de par en par, pero antes de que Zayn y Harry pudieran objetar, Liam continuó—: Durante las dos semanas siguientes, dondequiera que estemos, Louis, no tienes permitido sentarte a menos que esté en uno de nuestros regazos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tratando de ocultar sutilmente su sonrisa tímida detrás de una mano que se limpiaba la nariz, Louis asintió.

—Quiero oírte decirlo.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Alfa —susurró Niall, una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Algo cálido se arrastró en el ser de Louis; esta vez su omega ronroneó. —Entiendo, Alfa.

—Y no creo que seas una puta.

La cabeza de Louis se levantó. —¿Q-qué? —él palideció—. ¿Cómo…?

—¿No te acuerdas?

Una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza fue todo el no que Louis podía manejar.

—Cuando te admitieron por primera vez —explicó Liam—. Alucinaste un poco. Y, creo que piensas que yo pienso —Liam hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que lo había dicho bien—, que eres una puta y no, bebé. No lo hago.

Louis enterró su rostro en el hombro de Harry, atrapado entre la vergüenza y el alivio.

—Y mientras estamos en eso —Zayn suavemente tomó su barbilla y limpió una lágrima errante con la parte posterior de su dedo índice—. No eres responsable de esos rumores durante Take Me Home, acerca de mi infidelidad. Era mejor que eso sucediera. Soy más feliz, todos lo somos, no tenías que hacer nada que no quisieras.

Louis se sonrojó dolorosamente ante el desafortunado recuerdo. —Pero…

Niall sacudió la cabeza. —Sí, peleamos, pero estamos bien —pasó su mano por el pelo de Louis—. Está bien.

—Y, no te voy a dejar, y eres bueno —era todo lo que Harry quería decir; todo lo que necesitaba, también.

—Y te amamos. Todos te queremos —Niall le besó la mano.

Abrumado, Louis ocultó su rostro en Harry e hizo que la mancha húmeda en su hombro estuviera un poco más húmeda.

Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera llorar, la doctora reapareció con una silla de ruedas. —¿Louis? Si está bien, me gustaría llevarte a esa radiografía.

Aliviado de tener algún tipo de distracción, Louis se recuperó y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ustedes cuatro lo dejaría salir de su vista o les gustaría venir con él? —ña comprensión llenó su tono burlón.

—Nos gustaría ir con él —respondió Harry.

—No tienen-

—Acabamos de prometerte que no te dejaríamos. Y lo haremos —Zayn pinchó juguetonamente la barbilla del omega.

—Puedo caminar, saben —Louis miró la silla mientras la doctora apagaba el monitor cardíaco y desconectaba todo—. Quiero decir, sé que lo último que vieron fue que me caí cuando lo intenté, pero puedo hacerlo.

La manada sonrió ante el intento de Louis de aligerar la habitación. —Vamos, siéntate —Zayn se dejó caer en la silla y abrió los brazos.

Louis lo miró como si estuviera loco, aullando cuando Liam lo levantó de la cama y se lo pasó a él.

La doctora Amos alzó las cejas. Liam se encogió de hombros, giró la silla y salió por la puerta. —Ah, por aquí —dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro cada vez que los ojos de las enfermeras que pasaban se abrían de par en par.

Tenía que admitir que era algo así: Louis se tensó en el regazo de Zayn, Liam los llevó por el pasillo, Harry y Niall los acompañaron con el equipo de guardaespaldas siguiéndolos a todos. Si todos los omegas suprimidos tuvieran amigos como éstos, sus terapeutas estarían sin trabajo.

Harry se hizo cargo una vez que estaban en la sala de rayos X; la doctora nuevamente no preguntó. Ella sólo los cubrió con dos dentales de plomo al alfa y el omega en su regazo y posicionó el brazo de Louis. Los escoltó de regreso mientras las radiografías se imprimían, luego regresó para agarrarlas.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró a Louis solo en la cama, un teléfono en su oreja mientras Niall y los alfa se sentaban a su alrededor.

—Está hablando con sus hermanas. Prometimos que llamaríamos tan pronto como se despertara —explicó Liam en voz baja.

La Dra. Amos asintió con compresión y esperó pacientemente.

—Lo siento —Louis se disculpó una vez que colgó el teléfono.

—No hay necesidad —la beta sonrió en respuesta—. La buena noticia es que no hay fractura. Los huesos están magullados, así que mantendremos la muñequera, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿estoy bien? ¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí? —Louis no estaba seguro de si debía preguntar, pero quería saber cuánto tiempo podría permanecer en este frágil pequeño mundo donde estaba bien que él fuera un omega. Una vez que estuvieran de regreso… bueno, en realidad no quería saberlo ahora.

La doctora se apoyó en el pie como si estuviera preparándose para una larga conversación. —Bueno, acabas de despertar, pero ya no tienes fiebre y tus órganos vitales están estables, lo cual es bueno. Dicho esto, estabas en demasiada medicación, en particular el supresor, Restrainin. ¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza, supongo, cada vez más dolorosos?

Louis asintió con la cabeza; Niall subió a la cama para acurrucarse a su alrededor.

—En el último mes, ese supresor particular ha llevado a tres omegas a la morgue. Se hace utilizando una variante de la droga MDMA[i]. A medida que continuas tomándola, restringe tu olor y tus celos, pero también aumenta su toxicidad, eventualmente causa falla de órganos masiva.

»Dicho esto, tienes mucha suerte. Sólo hay cicatrices menores en el hígado y en los riñones. Con los cambios adecuados en la dieta, ambos pueden ser manejados. Necesitarás análisis regulares de sangre y orina porque la cicatrización en tus riñones, en particular, te dejará susceptible a la enfermedad y posible insuficiencia renal en el futuro, si no se tiene cuidado. A partir de ahora mismo, estoy dudosa de ponerte en cualquier medicamento. Mientras estés aquí, me gustaría que te desintoxique todo lo que puedas.

»También me gustaría tener una mejor comprensión de tu situación hormonal, antes incluso de discutir su fertilidad. Hemos estado trabajando con hemogramas todos los días, pero si estás preparado, ¿podrías hablarme de los supresores en los que has estado?

—Oh… —eso… Louis se encogió de hombros, su cara ardiendo—. Sí, supongo. Comencé con Keptilatina. Luego con Quelamina el año en que estábamos en The X Factor. Tomé Reprezamina por más tiempo, desde um, el momento en que terminó The X Factor hasta noviembre pasado cuando empecé Styfilitol, en el que estuve hasta la semana pasada, cuando comencé el nuevo. Restrainin, lo llamaste.

—Así que has caminado en todo el espectro, wow —agarró su gráfica y tomó notas—. La eficacia de la mayoría de los supresores y el daño que causan se puede medir por los efectos secundarios que experimentan los pacientes. ¿Notaste alguno? ¿Empezando con la Keptilatina?

—Tenía una erupción y mi garganta siempre estuvo muy rasposa. La primera vez que mi garganta se hinchó, y necesité el EpiPen mi hermana… así que siempre tuve que tomar antihistamínicos cada vez que recibía las inyecciones.

—Entonces, ¿tuviste una reacción alérgica? ¿Y tu madre te mantuvo en ellos?

 _Ella dijo que no tenía elección._ Pero, en realidad no quería expresar eso. Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez; Harry agarró su mano sin juicio, sólo consuelo; los nervios en el estómago de Louis se calmaron.

—¿Y la Quelamina?

—Mucha nausea. Pero estábamos haciendo los espectáculos de TXF en vivo para entonces, por lo que, podría haber sido eso. En su mayor parte, estaba bien.

—¿Reprezamina?

—Dolores de estómago. Y cólicos. Y, subía de peso con mucha facilidad por lo que tuve que… ya sabe, hacer dietas y eso.

—Nunca has tenido que hacer dieta, Louis —suspiró Zayn—. Eres…

—No quiero hablar de eso —Louis apartó su mano de la de Harry y tomó la manta, observando sus manos en su regazo como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

Antes de que la manada pudiera objetar, la doctora Amos preguntó: —¿Y el Styfilitol?

—… Siempre estaba muy cansado…

—¿Crees que estabas deprimido? ¿O tenías pensamientos suicidas?

Louis tiró de un hilo suelto y se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no…

—Louis, la depresión y la ansiedad son dos de los efectos secundarios más comunes del Styfilitol. Es por eso que, incluso en los estados donde es legal, nunca se recomienda que se use durante el tiempo como el que lo usaste. Como van a pasar unas pocas semanas hasta que esté fuera de tu sistema completamente, realmente me gustaría que tus alfas sepan.

—Me acerqué una vez. Más o menos.

—¿Al suicidio?

Louis acurrucó las piernas contra su pecho cuando la culpa golpeó a la manada con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que esto le sucediera a su Louis? ¿Cómo pudieron no notar cuánto sufría?

—No… no quise… no realmente, al principio… —ni siquiera podía mirar a la manada—. Estábamos en un descanso. Yo… no había dormido en un par de días… y sólo… estaba solo, cansado… de todo y… —mientras las palabras estúpido, carga e inútil se filtraban en su cabeza, sus uñas fueron a parar en su piel, pero Niall agarró su mano, presionándola contra su corazón—. Sólo quería dormir.

No había lástima en los ojos de Niall. Sólo simpatía cálida y azul. (¿Y amor? ¿Quizás? No. No, no podía ser.)

La doctora Amos pidió su atención. —¿Louis? ¿Qué hiciste?

Louis se volvió hacia ella, mordiendo su labio inferior. —Yo… tal vez… me tomé mis pastillas para dormir. Pero… me desperté confundido y somnoliento y… terminé tomando otra dosis pensando que era mi primera…

—¿Y cuántas veces hiciste eso?

—Hasta que se acabó —murmuró—. No era una botella llena, ni siquiera estaba a la mitad… pero… era mucho…

—¿Quién te encontró?

—Megan. Se suponía que iba a estar en algún club. Cuando no me presenté, vino a buscarme. Como, dije, fue solo un error, pero… me desperté… decepcionado…

Liam se dio cuenta de ello. —Cuando tuvieron que hacerte un lavado de estómago… —y todos se habían ido a Irlanda sin él, incluso le habían pedido que fuera esa vez, estaban heridos, él había dicho que no para irse a festejar y‒

—¿Qué pasó?

—La gestión dijo que… se había emborrachado, que era intoxicación por alcohol, y te grité por ser tan irresponsable. Louis, lo… —La voz de Liam se quebró; ¡le había gritado por casi suicidarse!—. Lo siento mucho, Lou.

—No es que estuvieras equivocado, era culpa mía —Louis no podía mirar a los alfas, podía sentir la vergüenza que invadiéndole como olas.

Liam no pudo contenerse más. Cruzó la habitación y puso a Louis en su regazo. Los ojos del omega se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo rígido y torpe, como si no pudiera entender qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, porque no lo hacía. Consciente y en su sano juicio, sus instintos debían luchar contra sus instintos y empujar a Liam lejos, no… hacer… lo que… los omegas harían.

Niall guio los brazos de Louis a los hombros de Liam y volvió su rostro hacia el cuello del Alfa.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Louis, lo siento mucho —susurró Liam una y otra vez, frotando la espalda del omega mientras lo mantenía tan apretado como podía. Esperaba una respuesta. Louis siempre había sido tan rápido en aceptar sus disculpas como un beta, no que debería hacerlo, porque no era una beta, y no que Liam pensara que merecía el perdón de Louis tan abiertamente. Al no ver todo esto para empezar, y luego gritarle por lo que había hecho, Liam sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. Dejar un omega sufrir era inexcusable, y si Louis no quería perdonarlo, entonces Liam tendría que vivir con ello. Se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle eso, pero en su lugar, se rio incrédulo—. ¿Qué?

En los pocos momentos en que Liam lo había sostenido, Louis se había quedado dormido.

Porque Louis sabía a qué olía cada uno de los alfas. Vivir tan cerca de ellos se lo había enseñado. Incluso había estado sumergido en la combinación de los cuatro antes, pero había estado tan asustado y ansioso y en pánico, que no lo golpeó realmente. Pero ahora, emocionalmente agotado como estaba, que esos brazos lo sostuvieran con esa clase de convicción, finalmente dejando que el olor de un alfa, del Alfa, llenara el vacío que las mentiras expuestas habían dejado atrás, lo empujó a un estado de seguridad que nunca había conocido como omega. Unas cuantas respiraciones profundas en el cuello del cuello de Alfa silenciaron un cansancio que había estado tirando de él durante días (meses, años quizás). Louis no podía negar que la paz se establecía sobre su conciencia.

—¿Esto es normal? Quiero decir… ha estado desmayándose desde que se despertó —se preocupó Liam.

—Los omegas suprimidos no son tan comunes ahora, pero antes de que la Restrainin los empiece a matar, el agotamiento, por lo general, los consume primero. Siempre tienen que estar alertas, siempre equilibrando las mentiras, controlando sus emociones. Pero, esto es una señal de su omega comenzando a, por decirlo, asumir el control.

—¿Está segura? —comprobó Zayn.

—Tan segura como puedo estar sin preguntarle. No es como si estuviera tratando de convertirse en una beta; no estaba haciendo terapia hormonal. La única vez que un omega suprimido puede ser un omega es en su sueño. Consciente, es más que probable que vaya a tener problemas para adaptarse al cambio, pero en sus sueños, no puede tratar activamente de ser algo que no es. Al dormirse así, es él quien trata de reconciliarse con su propio omega —al ver que los alfas estaban más a gusto, ella se excusó—, me disculpo por abrumarlo. Voy a enviar al terapeuta a verlo cuando esté listo.

Niall ayudó a Liam a ponerse cómodo en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar al chico dormido en los brazos del Alfa. Harry colocó la manta sobre ellos, acunándola un poco más cerca de Louis. Pensó en la silla de cabecera, pero permaneció encaramado en la cama; Zayn y Niall lo imitaron en el otro lado, el alfa acariciando la espalda del rubio.

El pecho de Louis se levantó y bajó suavemente, sus labios se separaron un poco y su rostro estaba tan relajado como no lo habían visto antes.

 _“Las cosas mejorarán. Lo harán bien”,_ se dijeron ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] **MDMA:** Conocida popularmente como éxtasis


	14. Oh, sólo quiero llevarte a dónde sea que quieras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis deja el hospital.

> _Después de posponer los últimos seis shows de la parte británica e irlandesa de su gira, One Direction quiere agradecer a los fans por su comprensión y apoyo durante este momento difícil._
> 
> _Louis pasó tres días inconsciente debido a las complicaciones que surgieron después de que él, Niall y tres de sus colegas estuvieran atrapados en un ascensor del hotel. Durante este tiempo, el verdadero género secundario de Louis fue revelado. Debido a las investigaciones en curso y a asuntos legales menores, poco más se puede decir en cuanto a sus razones para ocultarlo. Sin embargo, la banda quiere confirmar que Louis es, de hecho, un omega._
> 
> _A medida que se recupera de los efectos nocivos de esta dura experiencia, los alfas están pidiendo privacidad, para sí mismos y sus omegas. A partir de ahora están planeando continuar con la etapa europea de la gira, a partir del lunes en París._

 

Con las manos apoyadas en el fregadero, Louis suspiró ante el espejo.

Como si los tres días transcurridos desde el final de su secreto no estuvieran tan repletos (abogados, la policía, reunidos con el nuevo equipo de gestión, estresándose por la declaración “Louis es un omega”, hablando con Lottie de ir a Manchester, los médicos corriendo prueba tras prueba y pilas y pilas de papeleo), la Dra. Amos había ordenado una sesión con su jefe de psiquiatría.

 _—No puedo, en buena conciencia, darte el alta sin abordar tu salud mental. Todo tu mundo ha cambiado, Louis_ —dijo ella. El beta era muy solicitado, bien recomendado por sus compañeros, y publicado, le había asegurado ella. _Confía en él._

Confía en él, mi culo, gruñó Louis para sí mismo mientras buscaba su pasta de dientes.

Durante la sesión entera todo lo que pudo ver fue la desaprobación en la cara del doctor, como si hubiera insultado al beta haciéndose pasar como uno tan convincentemente durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a abrirse a eso? Así que no lo hizo. Se aferró a lo que ya le había dicho a su… no, a la manada. De todos modos, incluso su dulce sunshine, Niall había intentado gruñir cuando Liam sacó la tarjeta Alfa y puso fin a la incómoda tensión.

Pero tenía que ser hecho. La Dra. Amos prácticamente lo había amenazado con el alta del hospital, y pensó que sólo había una cantidad de esas cuatro paredes que pudiera tomar.

Ahora que RP había lanzado la declaración y que estaba siendo dado de alta, Louis quería arrastrarse de nuevo a esa cama. Porque, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Ahora que todo el mundo sabía que es un omega—ahora que la manada sabía… ahora que los prometidos de Niall lo sabían.

Los prometidos _de Niall_.

¿Se suponía que debía disfrutar de la atención? ¿La conseguiría ahora? ¿Seguirían sosteniéndolo y frotándole la espalda y prometiendo que todo estaría bien? Porque realmente quería eso (lo necesitaba, especialmente ahora que su control emocional era incompleto.) Pero, ¿qué pasaba con Niall? Claro, Ni había pasado la mayor parte de las últimas setenta y dos horas pegado a su lado como un oso de koala, pero…

Hizo una pausa en la búsqueda de su bolsa de aseo cuando algo familiar rozó la palma de la mano.

Louis había intentado encontrar su pasta de dientes. En su lugar, tenía su spray neutralizante en la mano. Con un triste suspiro, se burló de su propia estupidez. Pasaba tanto tiempo sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba, ocultándolo, “olvidando” su bolsa cuando alguien necesitaba pasta de dientes. ¿Y para qué? Para que le explotara en la cara y forzar a la manada a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo.

—¿Louis? —Zayn lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El alfa se preocupó cuando la mano de Louis se sacudió de nuevo en su bolsa—. Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Um, estaba… um… —se tensó mientras la mano del alfa descansaba sobre su espalda baja.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó suavemente y sin juicio, pero la dulzura de su tono sólo sirvió para recordarle a Louis las cáscaras de los huevos.

—Es… —tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no tenía que ocultarlo y sacó la botella pequeña—. Es un spray neutralizador de olor… yo… los, los supresores no siempre… lo hacían en su mayoría, pero no totalmente y… —el tartamudeo de Louis sólo le hizo sentir más estúpido. Increíble.

Zayn lo tomó y lo roció en el aire, arrugando su nariz cuando el olor industrial del producto químico lo golpeó.

—Sí —se sonrojó con incomodidad y vergüenza—. Se necesita un poco para acostumbrarse a la esencia.

—No lo necesitas más —Zayn lo lanzó a la papelera.

—Sí… —Louis asintió, echando una segunda mirada. _Tan estúpido._

—Haz y yo estamos buscando el almuerzo mientras Liam te saca de aquí. Me preguntaba si en realidad querías escoger lo que vas a comer esta vez.

—¿Harold no me va a ordenar todo el menú? —bromeó antes de darse cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que luchar contra el pánico. _Irrespetuoso, no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?_

Pero Zayn se rio.

Louis encontró sus ojos en el espejo, sorprendido por el sonido encantador del alfa. ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Les agradaba siendo irrespetuoso, ¿no? Zayn se reía después de todo. Así que Louis sonrió.

Zayn se acercó un poco más y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Louis; vacilando, el omega tuvo que recordarse que no tenía que alejar el calor y la comodidad del alfa, que no tenía nada que ocultar. —Así que. ¿Comida?

—Correcto —Louis pidió de Nando’s; a Niall le gustaría eso. Para su sorpresa, su estómago retumbó emocionado al pensar en las papitas peri-peri[i]. Eso era diferente. Un diferente bueno, decidió Louis. Bueno.

—Lo haré —Zayn dejó que su mano se deslizara por el brazo de Louis—. Eh, ¿Lou? —le apretó la mano.

Louis lo miró. —¿Sí?

—Va a hacerse más sencillo. Nos aseguraremos de eso —le dio un beso en el hombro.

Ruborizándose por enésima vez, el mayor asintió. —De acuerdo.

Después de que Zayn se marchara con un apretón más tranquilizador en la mano, Louis miró hacia el espejo, sorprendido por la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sentía sus nervios calmados; atribuyó ambos a la calidez que el alfa dejó en su hombro.

Bañado y afeitado y finalmente con ropa que no olía a esterilidad, Louis salió del baño. Niall era el único allí, y su presencia no era tan calmante como solía ser para Louis.

—Hola —Louis se movió de pie en pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola —la sonrisa de Niall era suave, pero tan brillante como siempre. Sus piernas se balanceaban de un lado a otro como un cronómetro contando la incomodidad. Acarició la cama a su lado y los pies de Louis se movieron antes de que su mente pudiera darse cuenta. El omega mayor saltó a ella y jugueteó con sus pulgares—. Así que… estaba pensando en cómo… esto… funcionaría ahora-

—Ni…

—Espera —el irlandés apretó su rodilla para detenerlo. Realmente quería sacar esto—, y pensé en cómo me gustaría que funcionara si yo fuera tú, ¿sabes? Cómo querría que… todo… bueno, todo el mundo… fuera. Para hacer eso, tuve que ponerme en tus zapatos. Y lo hice —Niall serpenteó sus frases lentamente, como lo hacía cuando se sentía abrumado, pero no tenía suficientes palabras para todo—. Y me sentí increíblemente… triste. —Triste no abarcaba la profundidad de esa soledad, de ver a sus mejores amigos enamorarse, incapaz de formar parte de ello. El dolor había palpitado tan dolorosamente que había necesitado a los tres alfas para ahuyentarlo, y sólo lo había sentido durante unos minutos. Louis había estado viviendo en él durante años—. Y me di cuenta de que debiste estar tan triste durante tanto tiempo —suspiró.

Mataba a Louis el que Niall estuviera sufriendo. Esa fue la única cosa que nunca quiso. —No estaba triste todo el tiempo, Niall —Louis acarició su muslo con la mano.

—Bueno —Niall se inclinó sobre él—, me imaginé la forma en que quiero que funcione, no en tus zapatos, sino en los míos —aclaró con su sonrisa suave—. No quiero que vuelvas a estar triste.

La seriedad en la declaración de Niall—y Zayn para el caso—llenó a Louis de… esperanza. —No sé cómo hacer esto, Ni —susurró para no romper ese frágil sentimiento.

Niall frotó un pulgar sobre las arrugas de la rodilla de Louis.

—… ser un omega… he estado fingiendo ser una beta tanto tiempo… yo… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Sé tú. Ruidoso, espontáneo. Patinando, robando carritos de golf y montacargas y todo —Niall tomó su mano—. Pero esta vez, sólo confía en nosotros. Confía en nosotros con lo que estás sintiendo y lo que necesitas.

Louis sabía que eran alfas competentes para Niall, ¡pero él no era Niall! Nada era tan fácil, y estaban hablando de él. Iba a joderlo.

—Muy bien —Liam entró con el papeleo de alta que había firmado como el Alfa de la manada de Louis—. Eres oficialmente un hombre libre, Tommo —vio la seriedad en las caras de los omegas y la suya cayó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Debo ir a buscar un doctor? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no, estoy bien —Louis negó con la cabeza. Bueno, eso era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Niall acababa de decir.

El irlandés se rio y le palmeó la rodilla. —Un paso a la vez, amor. Llegaremos allí.

Liam parecía confundido, pero lo dejó pasar. —Muy bien, ahora hay algunos fans en la entrada… —les explicó lo que el equipo de seguridad había planeado.

Los muchachos saludaron a los fans, pero no se detuvieron por ellos. Flanquearon a Louis, que sólo mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras lo guiaban al bus.

—¡Vas a estar bien, Louis!

—¡Te queremos, Louis!

Niall apretó su cintura. —Todo va a estar bien.

 _Por ahora…_ pensó Louis. Él flexionó las manos, tratando de detener el temblor. Sus rodillas lo llevaron al salón de abajo, pero no confiaba en ellas con las escaleras. Las puertas se cerraron y el rugido del motor llenó el silencio entre los muchachos.

—Así que —Harry se balanceó sobre sus pies, luchando contra una sonrisa presumida—. Lo dejamos pasar en el hospital. Pero Liam dijo… dos semanas. No puedes sentarte a menos que estés en uno de nuestros regazos.

Louis se puso de un rosa doloroso. —Umm… —tocó su cabello con el borde de su suéter—. Ok… yo… supongo…

Harry se sentó y dio un golpecito en su muslo, la sonrisa más feliz y exuberante a punto de estallar en su rostro.

—¿De veras? —Louis miró a un sonriente Liam.

—Sip.

Una vez que Louis se acomodó torpemente en el regazo del alfa más joven, Niall rio y puso una película mientras abrieron las bolsas de Nando’s. Acababan de terminar de comer y apenas salían de Manchester antes de que las sirenas sonaran detrás de su autobús.

Erizándose, Liam ordenó a sus alfas mantener a sus omegas en la parte de atrás mientras él marchaba con Don a la cabina del conductor—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —el conductor envió una llamada por radio al autobús del equipo de seguridad para recibir instrucciones mientras se detenían.

Arrodillados en el sofá de la parte de atrás, Niall, Louis, Harry y Zayn intentaron vislumbrar algo, cualquier cosa. Esperaban que un policía les diera una multa o les citase por algo, pero nadie llegó hasta donde pudieron ver. Pero pudieron, por más indistinto que fuera, ver un auto deteniéndose al lado opuesto de la carretera y al conductor vestido de camuflaje cruzar la calle antes de que ambos autos de la policía desaceleraran.

Las puertas sisearon, pero sólo los alfas podían oír la conversación. Es decir, hasta que la voz de Liam se elevó unos pocos decibeles.

—No puedes llevártelo. Él viene con nosotros. _Quiere_ viajar con nosotros —el Alfa luchó para contener su ira.

Niall y Louis presionaron sus orejas en la delgada puerta.

—Entonces él mismo puede decirme eso.

Louis conocía esa voz. Había crecido con esa voz, sumido en la protección que les había dado a sus hermanas. Había sido apartado de él una vez que había presentado, esforzándose por oírlo desde detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio cuando saludaba a sus hermanas cada mes por su fin de semana juntos.

—¿Papá? —exclamó Louis, corriendo hacia la isla.

Entre sus horarios y el soldado movilizado[ii], la manada sólo se había encontrado con Mark una o dos veces, pero allí estaba, de pie en la carretera junto a las puertas abiertas del autobús, un hombre de tamaño medio con una enorme presencia alfa.

—Lou, vamos, dejemos que Liam… —Harry alcanzó al omega.

—Que él tome esa decisión por su cuenta —la orden de Mark, por suave que fuera, congeló al alfa más joven en su lugar.

—No le digas a mis alfas qué hacer —Liam apretó los dientes para no gruñir.

—Entonces será mejor que no le diga a mi hijo qué hacer —el tono tranquilo del alfa mayor parecía más amenazante que cualquier gruñido—. Por lo menos antes de darle permiso a cualquiera de ustedes.

Louis se acercó a su padre, con el corazón palpitando en su pecho.

—Vamos, hijo —le hizo señas. Liam agarró el brazo de Louis.

Liam estaba equivocado; el gruñido bajo y demoníaco de Mark era la cosa más espantosa que jamás había escuchado.

—Li, está bien —Louis dio una palmadita en la mano del Alfa—. No iré contigo, papá, pero… Li, ¿puede subir a bordo un poco… capitán? —Louis lanzó una broma por ahí, con la esperanza de calmar la tensión.

Pareció funcionar. Liam sacó a la manada de la habitación de atrás. —Sí. De acuerdo. Pueden hablar atrás.

Mark cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó; Louis se sentó frente a él, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —suspiró el alfa.

 _Porque ella me dijo que me odiarías_. Louis retorció las manos. —Me dijiste que tenía que ser el hombre de la casa… no quería decepcionarte, supongo.

—Oh, mi niño —Mark lo atrajo con la facilidad de un padre y el amor de un padre y el olor a salvia se envolvió alrededor de él—. Nunca me has decepcionado, ni una vez, y ser omega no cambia eso. Te lo dije, Lou Bear —dijo con cariño—, cuando me divorcié de tu madre, no me divorciaba de ti. Podrías habérmelo dicho. Debiste. Yo… —Mark se cortó a sí mismo de una diatriba inútil que sólo haría que ambos se sintieran peor.

—Lo siento, papá —continuó Louis sin dejar de llorar, pero sabía que Mark las habría borrado con el pulgar, como siempre lo había hecho.

Había tantas cosas que su padre podría haber dicho. _Está bien. No es tu culpa. Tu madre no tenía derecho._ En lugar de eso, él dijo: —Bueno, supongo que está esa vez en que pusiste mi kit del United[iii], el que firmó Giggsy y Becks, en la lavadora. Eso fue un poco decepcionante. Más aún para ti, ya que te lo habría dado eventualmente.

Eso levantó la necesidad de llorar de Louis y el omega escondió una sonrisa avergonzada detrás de su mano. Mark ni siquiera le había gritado por eso. Sólo lo llevó a su pub habitual y le compró un poco de helado mientras veían el partido. _“Es lo que es”,_ había dicho Mark. _“No hay por qué enfadarse.”_

—Todo este tiempo, pensé que no llegaría a verte como un castigo por marcharme —Mark le apretó el hombro.

La cara de Louis cayó. —Ella dijo que no querías verme… porque yo no era tu hijo.

Mark levantó la barbilla de Louis. —Siempre te quise, Lou. Cada vez que iba a ver a tus hermanas, quería que vinieras con nosotros. Lo intenté, sabes que lo hice. Traté de conseguir visitas contigo también. Pero, tu madre siempre decía que no. Eres mi hijo en todo lo que importa, y te amo tanto —le acarició la mejilla y sonrió—. Eres un omega hermoso, Lou.

—Gracias… —Louis se ruborizó—. ¿Papá?

—¿Sí, chaval?

—Yo… no sé… cómo… hacer esto —susurró, esperando que la manada no estuviera escuchando.

Mark sonrió reconfortante. —No tienes que cambiar quién eres. Eres fuerte y protector. Duro como las uñas. Nada de eso tiene que cambiar. Cómo la gente te trata va a cambiar, y eso es lo que es diferente. Eres precioso y alguien a quien atesorar y así es como debes ser tratado —miró hacia la puerta y los tres alfas y omega que podía sentir con un ritmo ansioso—. Así es como serás tratado. Estoy seguro. Y eso es todo a lo que te tienes que acostumbrar.

Louis no estaba tan seguro de eso.

—Lou, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El omega miró a su padre. —¿Sí?

—¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para regresar a la banda? Puedes venir a casa. Jay, ¿recuerdas a mi omega?

—Fui tu padrino, creo que recordaría a tu esposa —concedió, era la única vez que Louis la había conocido, pero nunca olvidaría la culpa que sentía cuando deseaba haber nacido de ella en lugar de su mamá.

—Ah, sí, eras mi padrino, cumpliste admirablemente tus deberes, diste un discurso muy conmovedor y lograste evitar pasar tiempo real conmigo todo el fin de semana.

—Debería haber sido un espía. Sigo pensando que debería haber sido un espía —se rio Louis. El fin de semana de bodas de su padre dos años después de TXF había sido una actuación magistral en el arte de la cautela y la elusión.

—Considerando la manera en que has evitado responder a mi pregunta, tienes razón.

—Yo… —balbuceó Louis, inseguro de qué decir para apaciguar al alfa, pero ciertamente tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Como un omega?—. Yo… um…

—Jay y yo decidimos regresar a Doncaster. Voy a tomar una pensión temprana y estar con las chicas, porque si tu madre se atreve a mostrar su rostro de nuevo, irá a la cárcel. Tomará un par de semanas para hacer el papeleo, pero puedes venir a casa si quieres. Puedes pasar algún tiempo acostumbrando tu mente a esto. A tus hermanas y a Jay les encantaría tenerte en casa.

—Yo… um…

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo sólo porque eres un omega —la voz de Mark contenía tanta dulzura como siempre—. Pero, tampoco tienes que estar de acuerdo con tu banda. Quiero saber lo que quieres hacer. No hay manera correcta o incorrecta de responder a esto. Sólo a tu manera, lo que quieras.

Louis hizo una pausa para considerar sus palabras con cuidado. —Quiero volver a casa, pero… quiero hacer la gira. Quiero… —wow, esas eran palabras que Louis no estaba acostumbrado a decir—. Quiero arrancar la curita, supongo. Cuanto más espere para volver a ello, más difícil será, y… loco como es, ir de gira es lo normal.

—Entonces casa será casa cuando quiera visitarnos. A tus hermanas les encantará verte. En la primera oportunidad que consigas, ¿sí? —Mark lo abrazó.

A Louis le gustaba esa cosa de la honestidad. Pensó que sería difícil y era, hasta cierto punto, a veces como sacarse los dientes. Pero, todavía era mucho menos estresante que hacer malabares con las mentiras.

—Te amo, Lou —Mark presionó un beso en los puntos de su cabeza—. Y lo decía en serio. Eres fuerte y hermoso, omega o no. No dejes que nadie te haga sentir de manera diferente.

Había pasado más de una década desde que Louis había estado envuelto en la protección de un padre amoroso, y no quería renunciar a él todavía. —Papá… ¿puedes quedarte un poco?

Mark le besó la frente y asintió. —Tanto como quieras, Lou Bear.

Después de un segundo de silencio, Louis preguntó contra su pecho: —¿Cómo conseguiste que la policía nos parara?

—Con un favor de un viejo amigo del ejército.

Louis rio entre dientes. —Me alegro.

—Yo también —Mark le frotó la espalda y besó su cabeza otra vez; tenía casi una década de afecto reprimido para con su hijo mayor.

Liam llamó unos minutos más tarde. —Siento interrumpir, pero Lottie sigue enviando mensajes de texto. Te íbamos a sorprender, Lou, pero llegaremos a Doncaster por la noche —sonrió cuando Louis se iluminó.

—Lo sé —Mark alzó las cejas—. Lottie me lo dijo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los autos de policía?

Con cara de piedra, el alfa contestó: —Para que tú y tus alfas sepan que puedo encontrarte en cualquier parte de este país —volviéndose hacia su hijo con una sonrisa, agregó—: Además, ¿de dónde crees que sacó su llama por lo dramático?

—Anotado —dijo Liam, esperando que su voz no vacilara.

Aunque con la mayor sonrisa que Liam había visto sobre él en años, Louis preguntó: —¿Estás seguro, Li? No quiero retrasarnos.

—No estamos retrasados, Lou. París está a sólo ocho horas en auto. Podemos hacerlo de la noche a la mañana si tenemos que hacerlo —respondió Liam—. Mark, si quieres darle las llaves a Paul, uno de los de seguridad puede conducir tu auto, para que puedas quedarte aquí con Lou.

—Lo agradecería, Liam. Gracias —respondió el alfa mayor cortésmente, parecía mucho más agradable con un feliz Louis metido bajo su brazo protector.

 

> **_@OK_Magazine:_ ** _Louis Tomlinson: Oficialmente un Omega_
> 
> _La nueva gestión de One Direction publicó una declaración esta mañana sobre el miembro de la banda Louis Tomlinson_
> 
> **@OnegaDirection:** SUS omegas. SuS omegaS. SU*S* OMEGA*S*! LO RECLAMARON! LOUIS! OMGOMGOMG **#WeLoveYouLouis**
> 
> **@Nouis_Feels:** OT5 es real! ¡Qué genial es estar con vida! **#WeLoveYouLouis**
> 
> **@Always_In_My_Heart:** ¡Alguien que me diga ahora que Louis no ama a Harry! **#WeLoveYouLouis**
> 
> **@Nialls_Omega:** Esto es todo lo que he querido en la vida. Ni siquiera puedo. NO PUEDO. MIS SENTIMIENTOS **#WeLoveYouLouis**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] **Papas peri-peri:** son un tipo de papas fritas especiales de Nando’s, sazonadas con paprika y pimienta roja. 
> 
> [ii] **Movilizar** , en un sentido militar, se refiere a a convocar o incorporar tropas u otros elementos a una campaña militar o de otro tipo.
> 
> [iii] Un kit de fútbol, usualmente es una camiseta del equipo sola, aunque a veces puede incluir los shorts y las medias.


	15. Hice un montón de cambios, pero sin olvidar quién era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis y la manada están de camino a Paris y la incomodidad les sirve de recordatorio que la normalidad que conocían no es la de ahora.

> _Un total de cuatro días después de que la nueva 1DHQ liberara un comunicado oficial de la banda, el mundo sigue reaccionando a la bomba de que Louis Tomlinson es un omega._
> 
> _El padre beta de Tomlinson ha intentado ponerse en contacto con la banda, diciendo: “No tenía ni idea de que era omega. Nunca habría dejado que esto sucediera si lo hubiera sabido. Lo quiero en casa conmigo, para que pueda sanarse. La banda lo está llevando de regreso al escenario y francamente, no tienen ningún derecho—_

 

—Gilipollas —desdeñó Niall, acurrucado con Louis en el saloncito trasero mientras deslizaba su tablero en Tumblr—. Los fans tienen más derecho que tú, pendejo.

Louis apoyó su cabeza en la cadera de Niall, observándolo desplazarse por las imágenes, todos los bloggers señalando lo obvio.

_Es tamaño bolsillo. ¡Es el omega perfecto!_

_¡De tamaño coqueto!_

_¡Chiquitito_ [i] _, ¿cómo no lo vimos?!_

_¿Cómo no podía ser un omega?_

_¡Sólo quiero ponerlo en mi bolsillo y mantenerlo a salvo!_

—¿No queremos eso todos? —dijo Niall riéndose y pasando una mano por el pelo de Louis. La anticipación ansiosa de su primera actuación había llevado a los dos omegas a echarle un vistazo a las redes sociales para demostrar que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, mientras que los alfas comprobaban todos los protocolos de seguridad.

Niall agarró su celular y tomó una selfie de Louis acostado entre sus piernas extendidas y la parte posterior del sofá. La subió a su Instagram con una sola palabra: Mío.

Louis se echó a reír y rodó los ojos, señalando la pantalla; la foto había llegado a Tumblr, también.

—Lo sé —sonrió Niall. Le daría a los fans algo más, por pequeño que sea, de qué hablar.

—Oigan —Liam se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del saloncito de abajo—. Los de seguridad están hambrientos, así que vamos a detenernos por algo de comida —se sentó frente a las piernas de Niall, acercándose a la cadera de Louis—. ¿Quieren algo?

Aun no acostumbrado a ello, especialmente proviniendo de estos alfas, el omega mayor se retorció bajo la atención. No habían sido crueles con él como beta; nunca pretendieron serlo, al menos. Pero nunca lo cuidaban así y Louis no sabía cómo manejarlo.

—Pide algo. Cualquier cosa —susurró Niall—. Pide Nando’s de nuevo o McDonald's o un pastel con tres capas de chocolate —dijo él hasta que sintió una sonrisa en su costado.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que comas —Liam le acarició la cintura; Niall sintió el incómodo estremecimiento contra él.

—Lo hará —Niall apretó el brazo de Liam, sabiendo que recibiría el mensaje: retrocede un poco—. ¿Verdad, Lou?

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Alfa —Niall agarró su mandíbula y fingió moverla, su voz en un tono alto—. ¿Qué tal pizza? Y dile a Harry que sí, puede tener verduras en ella.

El omega mayor enterró su sonrisa en la cadera de Niall; Liam trató de dejar de encontrar a Louis tan adorable.

—¿Y bien? —preguntaron Harry y Zayn a su Alfa cuando regresó.

Liam abrió las manos y se encogió de hombros. —Ni dice que va a comer.

—No sé qué hacer, Liam —suspiró Harry. En Doncaster, los alfas habían retrocedido para que Louis pasara el tiempo con sus exuberantes y protectoras hermanas…

_El autobús llegó hasta la casa que Louis compró a su familia en el momento que pudo. Él nunca había vivido en ella, pero sus hermanas la habían convertido en casa. Lottie y Felicity estaban sosteniendo a Daisy y a Phoebe para evitar corrieran por el patio, pero las soltaron en el momento en que Louis salió del autobús. Las gemelas corrieron hacia él, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza._

_—¡Van a ser alfas, las dos! —las sostuvo apretadas. Nunca había vuelto a casa así. Siempre había temido los regaños inevitables de su madre, pero sin ella alrededor Louis se sentía… feliz. Y aliviado. Era raro, y él encontraría algo de qué preocuparse más tarde, pero hasta entonces, dejó que Phoebe y Daisy lo arrastraran dentro. Las gemelas estaban en esa edad en que podían presentar como cualquier cosa y estaba seguro de que ambas serían alfas._

_—¡Tenemos algo que enseñarte!_

_—¡¿Puedo decir hola a Lottie y Fizzy primero?!_

_—¡No! —dijeron las gemelas al unísono._

_—Esperaremos —las dos alfas sonrieron y fueron a abrazar a su papá y dar la bienvenida a los muchachos. La tríada Styles había tenido que irse la noche anterior, ya que los alfas tenían un trabajo al que volver, pero las hermanas le aseguraron a Harry lo mucho que había significado que sus padres se quedaran con ellos._

_—¿Cómo ha estado? —preguntó Lottie, expectante. Si alguien personificaba el hecho de que el género no significaba nada en términos de tamaño, era la pequeña alfa delante de ellos. Ella había presentado tarde, lo que posiblemente contribuyó a su estatura, pero tan diminuta como era, Liam no tenía ninguna duda de que le daría buen dinero en una pelea._

_—Él está bien. Ha estado callado. Estaba feliz de ver a su padre… se está adaptando, creo, pero va a tomar tiempo —respondió Liam._

_—¿Y están seguros de que no necesita tomar ningún medicamento?_

_—Programamos para que el Dr. Black se reúna con nosotros en dos semanas para quitar las puntadas y hacer un seguimiento para asegurarse de que todavía está bien, pero la Dra. Amos fue inflexible acerca de dejarle desintoxicarse antes de ponerlo en cualquier cosa —el Alfa estaba feliz de repasar todo con las preocupadas hermanas de Louis._

_—Li… —gimió Niall, ya extrañando al omega al que se había pegado._

_—Si está bien con Liam, puedes entrar, cariño —dijo Lottie._

_—Ve, bebé —el Alfa asintió._

_—¿Y tienen seguridad extra? —Fizzy continuó donde su hermana dejó._

_—Paul tendrá listas medidas adicionales de seguridad para cuando estemos en París._

_A su padre, Lottie preguntó: —¿Y está seguro de que quiere volver a la gira?_

_—Sí, está seguro —pero Louis cortó la explicación de Mark._

_—Eh —el omega salió de la casa, pareciendo más fuerte de lo que lo habían visto—. ¿Quién es este? —señalando al muchacho que tenía agarrado por la oreja._

_—Ese es mi amigo y me gustaría que lo dejaras en paz —Lottie se erizó ante su hermano._

_—Está bien, Lou —dijo Mark riéndose, divertido. El joven alfa era casi medio pie más alto que su hijo._

_Louis tiró del cartílago. —¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?_

_—Louis Tomlinson —su padre levantó una ceja de advertencia._

_—Papá, pregunté su nombre, no el mío._

Pero, de vuelta en el autobús, el hermano mayor confiado había desaparecido, como lo había hecho la normalidad en la que la banda había creído antes de su descanso improvisado. En su lugar quedaba la incertidumbre y la incomodidad que irradiaba el omega recién revelado.

—¿Cómo lo tratamos nosotros? —preguntó Harry.

Con las palabras de la Dra. Amos todavía resonando en su cabeza _(probablemente no sabe lo que significa ser un omega, no para sí mismo y definitivamente no para ustedes),_ el Alfa respondió: —Como Louis. Lo tratamos como a Louis.

El único problema es que no conocían a Louis como un omega, ¿cómo se suponía que tenían que actuar?

Parecía estar bien—incluso cuando estaba con su familia. Dejó que Mark lo bañara con cariño, las gemelas apenas habían dejado su lado, Lottie lo mantuvo en su regazo (en broma, pero con determinación, también) cuando oyó hablar de su castigo, Fizzy se preocupó tanto por él que tuvo sacar la tarjeta de hermano mayor para conseguir que ella retrocediera, y Jay les cocinó todas las comidas preferidas de Louis y llenó el autobús con galletas y brownies y scones. Se había reído y sonreído, no se había alejado de nadie.

Pero al comenzar el viaje a París, habiendo optado por coger un ferry de las diez en el canal y conducir durante la tarde para que Louis pudiera quedarse en su nueva habitación durante la noche, Niall y él se habían metido en el saloncito y se pegó al rubio. Zayn le había preguntado si quería ver una película, sacudió la cabeza y dejó a Niall responder. Harry le había preguntado si quería jugar a la FIFA, sacudió la cabeza y dejó a Niall responder. Liam había preguntado si quería algo especial para comer, él se encogió de hombros y dejó a Niall responder.

—¿Niall? —gritó Harry hacía la parte de atrás.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nialler, ¿puedes venir aquí un minuto? —preguntó Liam.

A regañadientes, el rubio avanzó con dificultad. —¿Sí?

Zayn tiró de él en su regazo y Liam asintió con la cabeza a Harry. —Inténtalo de nuevo. Siempre le has gustado más.

—¡Mi omega! —Niall gimió y trató de retorcerse—. ¡Mío! —Zayn le reprendió con un mordisco en el hombro.

—Ya hablamos de esto, amor. Él no es nuestro…

_Con Louis escondido en su cama (y las gemelas a punto de colarse furtivamente), los muchachos se retiraron al autobús._

_—Así que. ¿Vas a hablar con Mark sobre reclamarlo? —Niall empujó a Liam mientras se metían en la cama._

_—Ya lo hice._

_—¿Cuando?_

_—Después de la cena —mientras Harry y Zayn estaban limpiando la mesa y Niall estaba con Louis jugando al fútbol con sus hermanas en el patio trasero, porque Liam sabía exactamente dónde estaba su manada en todo momento._

_—¿Qué dijo? —Harry agarró a su Alfa renuente._

_—Dijo que quería que esperáramos. Y estoy de acuerdo. Louis no sabe lo que significa ser un omega-_

_—¡Le enseñaremos! —exclamó Niall._

_—Sí, lo haremos. Pero tiene que pertenecer a sí mismo por un rato._

_—¡¿Cuánto tiempo es un rato?!_

_—No lo sé. Lo averiguaremos a medida que avancemos. Pero…_

—No es nuestro. Todavía no —les recordó Liam—. Tenemos que darle tiempo.

Niall hizo una mueca. —Mío —murmuró.

Harry deambuló en la parte trasera nerviosamente, donde Louis todavía estaba sobre los cojines. —¿Oye, Lou?

Louis se puso de pie. Con su castigo todavía en mente, él no quería ser atrapado sentado por su cuenta y no estaba seguro de si se suponía que quería sentarse en el regazo de uno de los alfas porque no eran suyos y no se suponía que lo quisiera, ¿cierto? Siempre lo había querido antes, pero eso no cambiaba si se suponía que quería hacerlo ahora y ahora estaba divagando demasiado. —… um, ¿sí? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor por Niall.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Podríamos jugar videojuegos o scrabble?

El omega mayor buscó al más joven de nuevo antes de responder. —Estoy un poco cansado.

—Ok —Harry se detuvo para que el omega pudiera evitarlo como la plaga, avanzando a su alrededor antes de correr hacia el pasillo.

—Voy a tomar una siesta —Louis evitó el contacto visual y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para alejarse más rápido.

—Bravo, muchachos. ¡Por lo menos él estaba conmigo! —Niall gruñó.

Harry regresó a la manada y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. —¿Alguna otra idea?

—Tiene que venir a comer —decidió Liam—. Hasta entonces, vamos a… darle un poco de espacio.

Como alfa, él quería estar allí, acariciándole la espalda y prometiéndole toda la seguridad, amor y atención del mundo. Eso es lo que los alfas hacían para los omegas. Les prometían el mundo y los guiaban lo mejor que podían. Darle espacio a Louis iba contra todos sus instintos. Pero, si Louis podía hacer eso durante tanto tiempo, él podría, como su amigo, hacer lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Louis se encerró detrás de la cortina del vestíbulo, paseando de un lado a otro.

¿Qué diablos haría ahora? ¡Había estado tan envuelto en preocuparse por el concierto, que no pensó en tener que pasar el día en el autobús con la manada! ¿Cómo iba a actuar? ¿Se suponía que debía actuar? Su padre y Jay y Lottie seguían diciéndole que fuera él mismo, ¡pero ser él siempre había incluido fingir ser un beta! ¿Cómo actuaba como un omega sin estar apegado a los alfas?

Suspiró y se dejó caer contra el sofá. Eso era lo que había querido, ¿no?

¿Libertad? Libertad de la supresión. Él sonrió a su propio juego de palabras.

Por lo menos todavía tenía su humor.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho que no tenía de dónde empezar ahora que la tenía. Libertad, no su sentido del humor.

Tendría que encontrar un compañero, suponía. Especialmente para eximir a Liam de la carga extra. _Él y esos dos alfas no son tuyos. Llegaste tarde. Están comprometidos, son de Niall y no eres parte de eso._

Se frotó la cara, tratando de acallar la pequeña voz que decía “¡pero tú los quieres a ellos, a nadie más!”. Él se desplomó contra el cuero negro y suspiró de nuevo. Seguro, Liam había asumido responsabilidad sobre Louis, pero sólo porque tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de que los omegas no necesitaban de padres o alfas para firmar por ellos cuando eran mayores de edad, Louis estaba “suprimido” y los doctores querían asegurarse que tenía alguien que cuidara de él.

Con las palabras carga, problema y error acechando y las memorias de su soledad grabadas en las paredes del bus, Louis realmente necesitaba una distracción.

Le había prometido a Mark hablar con sus hermanas y él más seguido, así que agarró su mochila en busca de su teléfono. Había usado el de Liam en el hospital, y no necesitó uno cuando estuvo en Doncaster. Además, estaba seguro de que su batería había muerto…

Naturalmente, estaba perdido en el desastre de su mochila; ¿cómo se suponía que sería un buen omega? No podía mantener una mochila limpia, ¡menos una casa entera! Su cabeza era un caos definido. Mientras su mano rozaba el bolsillo de su computadora, el crujido familiar de papel aluminio y plástico rompió el tren de sus pensamientos. Respirando rápidamente, sacó sus supresores.

Era más fácil ser beta, ¿verdad?

Louis rodó los ojos. Sí, ¿más fácil mentirles a sus mejores amigos, ser explotado como una puta de dos dólares por fotos y escándalos en revistas basura y periodicuchos de pacotilla? ¿Beber hasta olvidar cuán vacío se sentía? Deseando ser parte de algo tan especial como la manada y ansiar que lo amaran como era, como un omega.

No. Era todo lo que conocía, eso era todo. No era más fácil.

Aun así, mejor malo conocido…

Las pastillas verdes se veían mucho menos amenazadoras ahora que no se sentía amedrentado por tomarlas. No tenía que preguntarse qué le hacían a su cuerpo, ni sus predecesoras tampoco. El problema en los riñones era menor y manejable al momento; necesitaría seguimiento constante con su doctor privado para asegurarse que se mantenía así. Y la noche antes de ser dado de alta, la Dra. Amos le dijo que sería capaz de llevar cachorros—tal vez tendría problemas concibiendo y sus celos podrían nunca ser regulares como los de Niall, pero con tiempo (seis meses, posiblemente más) su olor se haría presente, sus emociones serían menos abrumadoras, y tendría, eventualmente, su primer celo adulto.

 _—Estarás bien, si te lo permites_ —había dicho ella.

Con eso en mente, había algo que quería hacer con su recién encontrada libertad. Algo que siempre quiso hacer.

Se bajó de su litera y corrió a las escaleras al baño.

Sorprendidos, los dos alfas en el centro del bus se miraron entre ellos, dejando caer sus cosas y apresurándose al pequeño pasillo.

—¿Lou? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zayn en la puerta abierta.

—Sip —Louis perforó cada agujero con pastillas verdes, su sonrisa creciendo con cada plaf contra la porcelana.

Liam creció con orgullo. —¿Esas son lo que creo que son?

—Supresores —sacó otras dos botellas y las vació—. Pastillas para dormir. Analgésicos.

—Buen chico —lo alabó.

Louis no pudo ocultar la sonrisa o el sonrojo delicado de su rostro y se recordó que no tenía que hacerlo. Jaló la cadena y retrocedió como buena medida. Se giró hacia Liam. —Alguien dijo algo sobre pizza. 

La sonrisa del Alfa arrugó sus ojos. —Lo hice. Debería estar aquí pronto. Haz y Ni están viendo una maratón de The Walking Dead, pero estoy seguro de que la empezarán de nuevo por ti. O, podrías ayudarme con esta canción.

En ese momento, decidió que iba a _dejarse_ avanzar, sin importar a dónde lo llevara. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. —Canción, creo.

—Está bien —le dijo Liam sacudiéndolo del cubículo y acomodándose en el sofá del centro. Louis se apretó en el regazo del sorprendido Alfa.

—Aún estoy castigado, ¿no?

Compartiendo una sonrisa con Liam, Zayn los miró con satisfacción detrás de su cómic.

—Sí, lo estás.

—¡La pizza está aquí, muchachos! —Paul llevaba las dos cajas. El olor a queso fundido sobre pan y salsa sazonada sacó a los dos más jóvenes del saloncito.

—Oh, vamos —gruñó Liam.

—Síiiii —Niall se frotó las manos.

—Tan hambriento —Louis agarró la pizza, así que Niall lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta el saloncito.

—¡Hey! —los alfas se rieron.

—Maldita sea —el Alfa suspiró cuando el calor del omega dejó su regazo—. ¡No se supone que la pizza llegué rápido!

—Lo siento, Li, ¡va a estar en mi regazo en el almuerzo! —Zayn sonrió.

Paul los interrumpió, renuencia en su postura. —Esperen, sólo un segundo…

—¿Qué es?

—Sólo una alerta, pero recibí una llamada de los Inspectores de Newcastle. Cuando la noticia se filtró y confirmamos que Louis es un omega, quisieron ajustarle los cargos a ese alfa que los atacó a él y Paddy —debido a la susceptibilidad de su género a los dientes de alfa, morder un omega sin consentimiento era una ofensa tan seria como apuñalar a Paddy—. Larga historia: salió bajo la fianza. Iban a añadir el cargo, pero escapó de la ciudad.

—Jodido infierno.

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso —gruñó Zayn—. Lo mordió. Ese bastardo mordió a nuestro omega.

—No podemos tomar un puto respiro —suspiró Harry.

—El equipo de seguridad adicional se reunirá con nosotros en París. Son alfas, pero todos están apareados —aplacó la posesividad antes de que los tres chicos tuvieran la oportunidad de objetar—. Yo personalmente defiendo a cada uno de ellos. Y ya envié una foto del chico al equipo de seguridad del estadio en este lugar y el siguiente, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Louis y Niall van a estar a salvo.

—Claro que lo estarán, joder —respondió Liam—. Gracias, Paul.

El guardaespaldas asintió y se despidió.

—Sabemos dónde están en todo momento —dijo Liam a sus alfas, quienes aceptaron de todo corazón—. Y no lo mencionen ahora mismo. No cuando es tan feliz.

—¡Oigan, no quedará nada de pizza si no vienen aquí! —gritó Niall.

Había poco más que podían hacer en ese momento, más que comer pizza con los omegas. —¡Ahí vamos!

—Vamos, Lou —dijo Zayn palmeando su muslo, el bebé alfa se quejó y el alfa mayor le sacó la lengua.

Mientras tanto, Liam tiró de Niall en su propio regazo. —Hola.

—Hola —un bocado de pizza amortiguó la palabra—. Come. Tenemos un concierto esta noche.

Liam mordió juguetonamente el hombro de Niall. —Mmm. Eres delicioso.

—Eres un estúpido —Niall sonrió con cariño.

Mientras tanto, Louis se alejó o intentó al menos, cuando la nariz de Zayn se le clavó en el cuello. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —se rio.

—Sólo me pregunto a qué vas a oler —trató de olfatear un poco más. Los omegas siempre tenía un olor dulce; Niall olía como algodón de azúcar—. Espero que huelas como a pastel.

—Qué aburrido —el irlandés terminó de tragar—. Apuesto a que olerá a gomitas de osos. O malvaviscos. ¡O grageas!

—Creo que olerá a té —dijo Harry en voz baja—, té Yorkshire con dos de azúcar y un poco de leche.

Louis respondió a la mirada afectuosa de Harry con una de los suyas; así era cómo tomaba su té.

—No lo suficiente dulce. Espero que huelas como torta. Como Banoffee[ii] —Liam sostuvo Niall y agarró una rebanada de pizza.

—Ok, en primer lugar, ¿por qué tengo que oler a comida?

—Los tipos suelen oler a dulces —respondió Niall encogiéndose de hombros—. No tomaste clases de salud?

—Tomé clases Beta de salud y me fue bien, gracias. En segundo lugar, podría ir por una torta Banoffee. ¿Creen que podemos conseguir algo de esa panadería en Londres? No se dañará, ¿verdad? ¿Si alguien la consigue y la trae? —preguntó Louis.

—Como una prueba para los nuevos asistentes —pensó el Alfa.

—Una novatada, ¿quieres decir? Ya hemos tomado el ferry a Francia —se rio Zayn.

—Oye, no me llames hadae —bromeó Louis—. A menos que te refieras a Niall, entonces está bien.

—Quiero los bizcochos de Guinness si van a traerla —agregó Niall—. ¿Están hablando de ese lugar cerca de la tienda de arte favorito de Zayn y del antiguo lugar de helados?

—Esa que a Haz le gusta, sí —Louis tomó una segunda rebanada.

—¿Nos dirigimos a París y quieren que les manden dulces ingleses? —Zayn se rio hasta que Louis le metió una rebanada de pizza en la boca.

—¡No me hagas sentir mal por el azúcar, Malik! Esto es lo más cercano que estaremos a Inglaterra por semanas —Louis lo empujó; Zayn lo acercó. Ambos notaron que Louis se tensó ante el movimiento, pero no dijo nada mientras se relajaba casi inmediatamente.

Liam sacó su móvil para pedirles a sus nuevos asistentes contratados por la gestión que regresaran a Londres. Era su deber como Alfa después de todo y por ahora fingiría que eran sus dos omegas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] En inglés pone “ _Smol_ ” que es como se pronuncia “ _Small_ ” pero como no hay un equivalente (por desgracia), lo dejé como “chiquitito”. 
> 
> [ii] Es una torta de plátano y toffee de origen inglés. El término _Banoffee_ es la unión de ambas palabras y su uso se introdujo al lenguaje cotidiano por dicha torta.


	16. Hablo un idioma diferente, pero aun oigo tu llamado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer concierto de Louis como omega.

> _En una entrevista radial reciente, Ed Sheeran habló sobre el secreto de su amigo Louis Tomlinson, diciendo: «No, no tenía idea de que fuera omega. Pero sí sé que ha sido un hermano mayor por más tiempo, y si lo chantajearon con eso, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por quienes ama. Después de todo, la canción que escribí para la banda es dieciocho, no dieciséis. “Teníamos” se ajusta mejor que “Tenía”.»_
> 
> _Tomlinson, el único que tenía dieciocho cuando la banda fue formada, todavía no ha comentado públicamente el asunto, pero se espera que suba al escenario hoy por primera vez desde la revelación. Omega o no, los fans de seguro estarán alegres de verlo en donde pertenece._

 

Los nervios comenzaron en el momento en que Louis salió del autobús, pero cuando entró en el estadio la ansiedad se aceleró. Llegó al baño más cercano antes de que la pizza y la torta de banoffee volvieran a hacerle una visita.

—Despacio, Lou —Harry le frotó la espalda;  tendió la mano por la botella de agua que sabía que vendría—. Está bien, amor. Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le hizo marear.

—¡No! Me van a odiar. Todos van a odiarme, va a ser un desastre, no puedo salir ahí, no puedo, no puedo —dijo, vacilando, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró y su visión se hizo borrosa y su cuerpo continuó temblando y sus lágrimas fluían con tanta fuerza que dolía y había canto—espera, ¿qué? ¿Había canto? ¿Niall cantando?—. ¿Niall?

El joven omega sacó al alfa de la cabina antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Louis. El inglés se ancló en esa empuñadura, esforzándose por concentrarse en la voz. —Respira conmigo, Louis —lo arrulló Niall entre canciones de The Script; cuidando el abrazo protector, presionó la mano de Louis contra su pecho para poder sentir el ritmo lento y constante de su respiración.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo el traerlo de vuelta, pero los alfas habrían pospuesto el comienzo de su concierto si tuvieran que hacerlo. Las lágrimas se ralentizaron con la regulación de su respiración, y eventualmente Louis se sorbió. —Lo siento.

Liam detuvo a los dos alfas y dejó a Niall consolándolo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, amor. Estás bien, estamos bien, todo va a estar bien  —le acaricia Niall—. Ese es un buen chico. Sólo sigue respirando. Estamos aquí. No importa lo que suceda, vamos a estar a tu lado. ¿Entiendes?

Louis asintió con la cabeza. Simplemente no sabía si era una buena idea.

Niall le tomó la mano y lo condujo al vestuario, deslizándose sobre su regazo para distraerlo con suaves susurros y tiernos dedos acariciándole el pelo. Louis se aferró a él y respiró profundamente para calmarse.

—¿Tienes un peluche, bebé? —preguntó Harry, intentando recordar uno, pero las únicas muñecas que Louis había tenido eran regalos para sus hermanas.

—¿Eso es algo sucio?

—Y el amo de la insolencia está de vuelta —se rio Niall; a Louis le encantaba ese sonido.

—No, como un animal de felpa o una muñeca o algo para acurrucarte. Como el de Niall —Zayn nunca había conocido un omega sin él; los niños alfa siempre los superaban, pero los niños omega tendían a mantenerlos para siempre.

—Tengo un Niall —señaló Louis al irlandés que lo envolvía.

—Él tiene un Niall —Niall le sacó la lengua a su alfa, quien no estaba para nada celoso. Nop. Nada celoso en absoluto—. Pero, ¿alguien podría traer a Wayne?

—Claro —más que dispuesto, Harry huyó corriendo, literalmente corrió, para poder volver más rápido y ver al omega acurrucado.

—No necesito a Wayne, bebé, estoy bien —Louis negó.

Niall se encogió de hombros. —Pero nos veremos tiernos.

Y lo hicieron. Harry regresó con Wayne, un oso de felpa con piel de arco iris y un bigote de fieltro que el hermano de Niall le había pegado en algún momento durante su niñez, y Niall lo metió entre ellos.

—Huele como tú —y tal vez Louis necesitaba el osito de felpa. Tal vez lo pediría prestado esta noche. Esta noche después del espectáculo, cuando estuviera en el pasillo lejos de todo lo que siempre quis— _detente. Detente, detente, detente. Es suficiente con que no te odien. Es suficiente que quieran estar a tu lado y ser tus amigos después de mentirles. Alto ahí. Tienes suficiente con que preocuparte con el concierto que viene._

—Caballeros —Paul metió la cabeza—. ¿Podemos tener un minuto?

—Por supuesto. Pero, ¿podrías traer a Wayne de vuelta al autobús después de que nos salgamos al escenario? —Liam preguntó, en absoluto avergonzado de hacer la solicitud. En primer lugar, siempre se referían al oso de Niall en serio y por su nombre, y en segundo lugar, Paul había tenido que volver en el tráfico post-concierto para recuperar a Wayne, así que el Alfa sabía que el beta estaría más que feliz de decir que sí.

—Lo haré. Pero primero, me gustaría presentar los alfas extras que hemos traído —Paul entró con tres alfas, en su mayoría mayores que ellos—. Colby Goodman —un negro corpulento con una camisa a punto de salirse de sus amplios hombros—. Dahlia Struan —una pelirroja con rizos y lápiz de labios rojo cereza que llevaba un cuchillo en su bota de motociclista, quien estaba junto al más cercano a la edad de la banda: un alfa de ojos azules, con una manga de tatuajes que les guiñó un ojo—. Y Ben Valentine.

—Sin guiños —Harry frunció las cejas a Ben, que parecía más el hermano mayor de Niall que Greg. Tan cerca como Louis y Niall estaban, Harry no pudo evitar que la celosa preocupación se encendiera. No iba a perder a Louis ante este bastardo.

—Notado. Me disculpo.

—Tendrán que perdonar a Ben. Él es nuevo en esto —Dahlia le dio al rubio una bofetada en la cabeza.

Liam presentó a su banda y luego declaró: —Es un placer conocerlos a todos. No sé cuánto les ha dicho Paul. Estos dos pueden ser un poco traviesos, pero en su mayoría son buenos —Liam sonrió a los omegas—. Obviamente, no hace falta decir que no deben disciplinar a ninguno de ellos. Cualquier preocupación, tráiganla a mí o a Zayn o a Harry. Aparte de eso, por favor sean tan amables con los fans como puedan ser cuando estemos afuera. Sabemos que se llevarán bien con nuestro equipo porque todos son maravillosos. Sólo Paul y Mark, nuestro entrenador, están permitidos en la parte de arriba de nuestro bus. Y, bueno…  —Liam pensó para sí mismo—, bienvenidos al manicomio. Nos alegramos de tenerlos.

Cuando la seguridad los dejó solos, Louis enterró su nariz en la piel del oso y acunó a Niall más cerca. Aunque los alfas se ofrecieron, él estaba demasiado nervioso como para comer cualquier cosa o tomar té o jugar Scrabble o jugarle una broma a la banda o incluso moverse.

¿Y si los fans lo odiaban? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera asientos vacíos? ¿Y si le arrojaban cosas? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos tuvieran carteles rudos o lo abuchearan cuando tratara de cantar—?

—Vas a estar bien —la voz de Niall cortó los malos pensamientos—. Vamos a estar contigo todo el tiempo y sé que los fans todavía te quieren. Lo sé.

—Eh, chicos —interrumpieron Lou y Caroline—. Cuando estén listos para nosotras, estaremos en el pasillo.

—Gracias —nadie se movió.

—Además, Lux y Brooklyn tienen algo que darle a su tío Tommo, ¿si eso está bien?

—Por supuesto —Louis asintió; Niall trató de desocupar su regazo para las más pequeñas, pero Louis lo mantuvo justo donde estaba.

Lou caminó con las dos niñas y se dirigieron hacia él.

—Qué hermoso —Louis recolectó los dibujos, en su mayor parte absurdos garabatos con “te amo”, sin duda, escrito por sus madres, pero dulce, no obstante, y les preguntó a las niñas acerca de ambos, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus murmullos y agradeciéndoles profusamente.

Los alfas siempre habían sabido que Louis amaba a los niños, pero, ¿combinando eso con la capacidad omega para llevar cachorros? Los tres tuvieron que detener deliberadamente los pensamientos de embarazarlo allí mismo y lo hermosa que la pequeña barriguita Tommo se vería estirada lentamente con sus bebés o cómo se verían esos niños.

Él no era de ellos.

Aún no por lo menos.

—Cuando estén listos para prepararse, estamos en el pasillo —sonrió Lou.

El tiempo avanzó y voló, todo al mismo tiempo. Louis quería vomitar de nuevo, su estómago retorciéndose y su corazón acelerado y sudaba tanto, tuvo que cambiarse de nuevo justo antes del concierto.

—Puedes hacer esto —dijo Niall con un brazo alrededor de él mientras caminaban hacia el escenario—. Estoy aquí. Todos lo estamos.

A Louis no le importaba si todavía le dolía la mano desde la última vez que se habían abrazado así, pero sus manos se apretaron alrededor de las del irlandés. El dolor servía para enfocarse. Sus pies se detuvieron justo detrás del backstage y sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y Niall volvió a respirar con él, cantando suavemente.

El sonido de los fans coreando se filtró al escenario, ahogando los susurros calmantes del rubio. Liam fue el primero en descifrar lo que decían los miles de fans. —Louis, amor, ¿oyes eso? —Liam sonrió; nunca los había amado más. Los fans coreaban el nombre de Louis, como si supieran que necesitaba un pequeño empujón para salir esta noche—. Ellos te quieren, bebé.

—Te lo dije —Niall le dio un apretón en la mano mientras sonreía—. Vamos, omega. Es hora de jugar. Hazlo por ellos. Hazlo por mí, ¿vale?

Louis tragó saliva, temblando demasiado para sujetar su audífono. Niall tuvo que encajarlo y colocarlo en sus oídos y le pasó el micrófono y lo llevó al ascensor que les llevaría a la parte de arriba del escenario. Pero Louis no huyó. Él quería. Desesperadamente. Pero se quedó por Niall.

A medida que la música comenzó, el impulso de vomitar subió con la plataforma, sometido sólo por el conocimiento de que si vomitaba se volvería viral antes de que el concierto terminara.

Las luces y el humo lo cegaban y por un segundo, no podía recordar cómo respirar o cómo salir del escenario o cuál era su nombre o por qué gritaban.

La máquina de niebla se detuvo cuando bajó por la rampa. Harry lo encontró a medio camino, una sonrisa saliendo de su rostro. —Eso es todo para ti, bebé —parecía un susurro de escenario, pero tuvo que gritarlo.

Louis finalmente echó un vistazo a la multitud y a las decenas de miles de corazones que estaban sosteniendo que decían: “Te amamos, Louis”.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos ya no eran de ansiedad.

\--

A mitad del concierto, Liam llamó a la multitud, pidiéndoles que levantaran sus carteles. Mientras se aseguraba de señalar las variaciones de “Te amamos, Louis” y “Eres un hermoso omega, Louis”, se oscureció con uno cubierto de brillo y luego gruñó en el escenario.

—No. No puedes.

Después de un segundo de absoluto silencio, Zayn se rio. —Y con eso anotado, esto es Girl Almighty.

Los tweets en vivo del concierto se volvieron locos

> **@Nouis_Paylik** Liam en serio sólo le gruñó en una chica con un cartel! **#1DParis**
> 
> **@OTAlpha** **Liam** tiene que ser Alfa. Ese gruñido tuvo a todo el estadio sometiéndose! **#1DParis**
> 
> **@OnegaDirection** ¡Liam de verdad acaba de silenciar a miles de personas con un gruñido! # **1DParis**
> 
> **@Nouis_Paylik** ACTUALIZACIÓN: el cartel al que le gruñó dice “¿Puedo reclamar a Louis?”¡¡¡¡ESTOY MURIENDO!!!! **#OT5 #1DParis**

El resto del concierto continuó sin problemas. Debido a que Louis todavía no había hecho una declaración pública, había optado (y la gestión estaba de acuerdo) en no decir nada a la multitud, aunque lanzó y besos y sonrió felizmente a los fans y jugó e interactuó más con sus compañeros de banda, lo que no pasó desapercibido.

> **@TakeAChonce** ¡Louis puede ser lo que quiera siempre cuando esté así de feliz! **#1DParis**
> 
> **@Someth1ngGreat:** Louis parece más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo! **#1DParis**
> 
> **@StripesandSuspenders:** ¡Mi pequeño hijo omega es tan feliz y hermoso! **#1DParis**

Después del concierto, mientras Niall perseguía a Louis por las escaleras, Liam detuvo a sus alfas en un cuarto. La gravedad de su rostro bajaba la adrenalina post-concierto.

—Necesitamos hablar.

\--

—Eh, Lou —Niall apartó la cortina pesada y luego alcanzó al omega—. Oye —se echó a reír y le quitó los pesados auriculares de su cabeza—. ¡Oye! —dijo una vez más—. Saliste corriendo. Como literalmente corriste —Niall rio entre dientes.

—Yo sólo-

—Vamos, vamos a parar por McDonald's y comer algo y luego voy a patearte el culo en FIFA. Me pido a Chelsea.

—Ni, para —Louis tiró de su brazo—. No tienes que hacer esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

—¡¿Esto qué?!

—¡Pasar más tiempo conmigo! No tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… quiero decir, te acosé toda la tarde y por lo general te relajas con tus alfas después de un concierto y probablemente te están esperando. Yo sólo… quería salir del camino —Louis se estabilizó en la litera cuando el autobús se puso en movimiento—. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Acaso Louis dijo _“fuera del camino”_? —Lou…

—De verdad, Ni. Sólo voy a ver Supernatural y me quedaré dormido. No tengo hambre. Traje agua. Estoy bien. Tus alfas están esperando, sunshine —Louis se puso los auriculares y tiró de su manta.

Niall no se perdió cómo había enfatizado “tus” alfas. Retrocediendo, pensó antes de su descanso improvisado, en realidad, tenía que regresar antes de la fiesta de compromiso y su descanso real. Cuando los alfas chocaban con Louis cada vez que saltaba, lleno de adrenalina por un concierto genial, cuando sólo quería jugar videojuegos o ver la televisión o hacer algo para quemar la energía. Cuando Louis empezó a desaparecer en su litera solo mientras Niall tenía tres alfas para calmarlo con toques suaves y finalmente sexo.

Sexo ruidoso.

La cortina, los auriculares, su litera siendo la más alejada del fondo; había tenido sentido. El beta Louis habría querido privacidad, pero el omega Louis quería bloquear la relación que no podía tener.

Niall se giró y arrancó el auricular del televisor.

—¿Ni?

—Cállate y muévete —Niall tomó el mando a distancia obstinadamente, moviendo a Louis.

—Sunshine, ¿qué-?

—Cállate. ¿Qué episodio es éste?

—Pero-

—Espera, ¿Sam murió? ¡Pero si es sólo la segunda temporada!

\--

—Tenemos que hablar con Niall antes de que hagamos algo —dijo Liam—. Pero, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Vamos a reclamar a Louis.

Harry señaló: —Liam, querías esperar por Mark.

—Sí, ¡pero ahora me gustaría saber que estamos reclamándolo así no mataré a uno de nuestros fans por un cartel!

—¿Es ésa la única razón? —preguntó Zayn.

—Sabes que no lo es —Liam lo miró furioso—. Tal vez no sabíamos que estábamos esperando, pero esperamos lo suficiente. ¿Estamos reclamando a Louis o no?

—Por supuesto que sí. Demonios, Ni probablemente lo está besando mientras hablamos —Zayn se rio, como una broma, pero los alfas pensaron en lo posesivo que era su omega.

Los tres alfas se encontraron el uno al otro en su carrera por las escaleras. —Hola —sonrieron cuando los encontraron acurrucados en la litera, un poco decepcionados por la falta de besos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Louis se sentó, listo para entregar al omega más joven a su manada, pero Niall lo jaló, sus ojos azules ardieron. —Tomen un asiento, muchachos, estamos viendo una serie —exigió.

—La televisión se mueve… —añadió Louis, un poco avergonzado.

Liam ajustó la pantalla mientras Zayn y Harry se acomodaban en el sofá. Liam levantó las piernas de los omegas y deslizó las suyas debajo.

—¡Esperen, Sam no puede estar muerto! Hay como, mil temporadas —Harry jadeó.

—Dean está haciendo un trato con un demonio de encrucijada —informó Niall.

—Pero eso significa que Dean tiene que morir, ¿verdad? —Liam se volvió hacia Louis, que sólo frunció las cejas—. ¿Qué? Me gusta esta serie.

\--

Paul subió las escaleras. —¿McDonalds?

—Nosotros vamos —Zayn y Harry se levantaron, ansiosos de probar a Louis que eran buenos alfas.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes? ¿Lo habitual, Ni? —preguntó Zayn.

—Sí, por favor —sonrió.

—Yo también —Liam asintió.

—¿Louis?

—Estoy bien…

—Te ordenaremos un poco de todo, ¿verdad? —Harry le pellizcó el pie.

—No, pero… —Louis lo alcanzó, pero el omega irlandés lo detuvo.

—Son alfas y tú eres un omega. Está escrito en su naturaleza que tienen una obsesión malsana con lo que comemos —Niall le dio un beso en el pelo.

Louis se ruborizó y ajustó la cabeza en el hombro del otro. Tomó una media hora para llenar la orden y ambos alfas, Paul y Preston para llevarlo hasta la manada.

—Ni, ven a sentarte con nosotros para que tengas más espacio —Harry y Zayn dejaron una manta en el suelo mientras Liam y Louis acampaban en la litera.

Niall curvó el labio al pensar en dejar a Louis, pero se deslizó al suelo y puso al día a los alfas con el episodio.

—Espera, esto también es de Louis —Harry levantó una bandeja de batidos, refrescos y agua hasta la litera.

Los ojos del omega se agrandaron ante toda la comida. Tenía tres bolsas en la litera con él, sin contar las del Alfa. La mano de Liam pasó por su flequillo. —Acaba lo que puedas, Louis, amor —dijo él con una sonrisa suave—. No tienes que terminarlo todo.

—Pero, ¿tienes salsa de barbacoa ahí arriba? —preguntó Niall, con la boca llena de papas fritas.

—Sí… creo —él las examinó—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que trajeran desayuno?

Zayn y Harry golpearon puños.

—Zayn tiene poderes de persuasión.

—Y Haz simplemente les habló tan bien que no pudieron decir que no.

—Ni, ¿quieres unas croquetas de papa con tu salsa de barbacoa?

—¡Sí, por favor! —los omegas se rieron entre dientes; los alfas sonrieron ante el sonido.

> **Liam** @Real_Liam_Payne
> 
> ¡Gracias, París, por ser una gran audiencia! Su apoyo a Louis significó mucho. Merci!!


	17. Espacios entre nosotros, contienen nuestros secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro estadio, otro día.

—Buenos días —Louis se sentó, la débil esencia de Niall rodeando la de Zayn, que entraba a la deriva desde el sofá.

—Buen día —Zayn sonrió y bajó el lápiz.

—No dormiste allí, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, me robaste a mi omega.

—Yo no hice tal cosa… ¿o sí? —después de ver Supernatural todo el día entre los shows, todo estaba un poco borroso.

—No, exigió quedarse contigo. Los tres dormimos en nuestras literas, también.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis bostezando.

—No lo hagas. Cuando quiere hacer lo que quiere hacer, no hay quien detenga a Niall —replicó el alfa, doblando su cuaderno de bocetos—. Yo… yo quería disculparme, en realidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis. _No, no, no, no te disculpes… malo…_

—Por no… verlo. Y por no pelear más cuando pensé que lo hice —empezó—. Tenía una sensación… Quiero decir, siempre quise que fueras un omega antes. Y hace un par de días… bueno, cuando ese bastardo te atacó a ti y a Paddy, juré de arriba a abajo que lo eras, pero dejé que Liam me convenciera. Y lo lamento. Siento que-

—¿Qué me delató? —Louis cambió de tema cuando sus dedos hormiguearon con la necesidad de disciplinarse. _Omega malo. Malo. ¡No puedes hacer que  un alfa dude de sí mismo!_

—Fue sólo un puñado de pequeñas cosas.

—¿Como los hoyuelos en la parte inferior de mi espina dorsal? —Louis sonrió—. ¿O la forma en que tengo que meterme en mis jeans[i]?

—Cállate —la risa de Zayn se atragantó bajo las palabras que quería decir. Louis era su mejor amigo, y le había fallado. Esa culpa no había desaparecido—. Como que pensé que olías a Harry mientras hablabas con la policía.

Louis se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca; Zayn se acercó a la litera y le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera empezar a rascarse demasiado fuerte.

—Y la forma en que te sentías cuando te sostenía para el paramédico. Como si encajaras. Perfectamente.

—¿Como si me hubieran hecho sólo para ti? —el omega trató de bromear, pero los dedos del alfa encajaban perfectamente entre los suyos.

—Es por eso que nunca nos dejabas abrazarte antes, ¿no?

—No quería acostumbrarme —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros, recogiendo la manta con su mano libre—. Además, se suponía que era un beta. No se supone que lo disfrutara y eso.

—Yo sólo… lo siento, Lou —Zayn le apretó la mano—. No debí dejarlo ir. Tal vez… no lo sé.

—Zayn, te mentí. — _Por favor, no te disculpes. Omega malo. Malo. Haciendo que un alfa pida disculpas. Carga. Puta. Error. Incorrecto. Malo._

—Y debería haber…

—¿Leído mi mente? Te mentí. El hecho es que confiaste en mí y me creíste. No tienes que disculparte por eso.

—Pero somos alfas, deberíamos haber sido capaces de…

—¿Dudas cada vez que una mujer te dice que es una mujer o un omega te dice que es un omega? Mentí. Yo lo hice. Soy el que la cagué. Yo soy el — _mentiroso. Carga. Puta_ —, que debe disculparse. Siento haberte mentido, Zayn. Lo siento. Sé cuánto valoras la honestidad, y lo siento mucho —su corazón se hundió porque era verdad. Zayn no confiaba fácilmente y había confiado en Louis y Louis había roto eso y Zayn lo iba a odiar y estaba empezando, todo iba a salir mal ahora—. Lo siento mucho…

Zayn tuvo que preguntarse cómo esto se había vuelto a él. Había querido disculparse y aquí estaba él con un omega maltratado llenando la habitación de pánico.

—No tienes que sentirlo, Lou —el alfa jaló al omega en un abrazo y le frotó la espalda—. Siento no haberte ayudado antes, pero eso va a cambiar, ¿ok? Relájate. Está bien. Está bien. Puedes olerme si es necesario, ¿sabes? —le recordó.

La señal envió la nariz de Louis al cuello de Zayn; le gustaba más el olor del alfa mayor. Aunque un alfa, Zayn era dulce, como un narguile[ii] empapado de melaza con ese toque de sabor a manzana tradicional. Louis podía olerlo todo el día, pero se detuvo cuando pudo decir, —Ok.

—Yo… tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes eso? —Zayn quería decir más, pero no podía, no sin que Liam siguiera adelante. A regañadientes, se alejó del omega y pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas—. Vamos, Lou. Metete en esos jeans y vayamos a reunirnos con los muchachos para el desayuno, ¿sí? —con un extraño abrazo de hermanos, Zayn bajó las escaleras.

Mientras Louis pensaba, “él no es tuyo, supéralo”, y se recomponía, el alfa descendía las escaleras pensando: “No puedes reclamarlo todavía”.

—¿Listos? —uno de sus nuevos guardaespaldas se puso de pie, esperando en el sofá junto a las puertas.

—Sí —Zayn asintió—. Ben, ¿verdad?

—Ese soy yo —el rubio le estrechó la mano.

—Sabes —salió Louis después de vestirse—. Tenemos como dos bolsas de McDonalds en la nevera y la mitad de ello es desayuno.

Sus jeans parecían pintados sobre sus gruesos muslos y la boca de Zayn estaba llena de agua al verlo. Pero al oír un trago pesado, una nueva conciencia se estableció sobre el pakistaní británico. Volviéndose hacia Ben, vio los sutiles ojos del guardaespaldas ascendiendo y los bordes de la visión de Zayn se pusieron rojos.

Las palabras _“Estás despedido”,_ cargadas en la punta de la lengua se quedaron allí mientras los tres se dirigían a la cafetería y pasaban lo que parecía ser cualquier alfa de su equipo, todos los cuales parecían conocer a Louis.

—Hey, Lou —otro saludó a Louis cuando entraron en su próximo estadio en Basilea, Suiza—. Zayn —siempre educado, como cada uno antes de él, se dirigió al alfa con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Oye, Travis, ¿cómo te va? ¿Cómo te sientes? —ansioso por superar las incómodas disculpas y olvidar la necesidad de disciplinarse a sí mismo, Louis con gratitud, suscitó una conversación con su roadie. Además, con un concierto bajo su cintura y la respuesta tan abrumadoramente positiva, se sentía más como él y mucho menos ansioso.

Mientras tanto, Zayn contenía la necesidad de tirar del omega. De nuevo. Louis sonrió tan cálidamente ante otro alfa en su presencia y Zayn sintió que su competitividad se erizaba. Y entonces Travis, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, ¡tuvo la audacia de abrazarlo!

—Tranquilo, Zayn —susurró Ben bajo el aliento, dando un tirón a la sudadera del alfa más joven.

Tomó todo el autocontrol de Zayn para no golpear al novato de seguridad, también.

—Estoy bien. Mucho mejor, gracias. ¡Oh! Te lo perdiste, hermano —Travis acarició el brazo de Louis cuando él soltó—. Johnny se la cobró a Noah esta mañana.

—¡¿Me perdí la tercera bofetada?!

—Fue mortal. Pregúntale a Walt, lo tiene en video.

—Lo haré —sonrió Louis al pasillo. Era tan deslumbrante como siempre había sido, y Zayn odiaba este alfa por ser la razón. ¡Él quería ser la razón por la que Louis sonreía! Especialmente después de la catástrofe de conversación que acababan de tener.

—¿Todo bien, Zayn? —preguntó Travis.

—Sí —él mordió un gruñido, conteniendo su rabia detrás de una fachada agradable—. Espera un segundo, ¿ibas a dejar que un alfa te diera una bofetada?

—No, tenía más fichas que él. No tenía nada que apostar a no ser que le dieran una bofetada en la cara —Louis rio mientras seguían caminando.

—¿Tu idea, supongo?

—Naturalmente —Louis le sonrió y el corazón de Zayn saltó ante su incandescencia.

El alfa se arrojó a la silla junto a Liam cuando llegaron a la cocina de Sarah. —¿Sabías que teníamos tantos alfas en el equipo?

—Y dejamos que Paul trajera tres más. Lo odio —se centró en Niall y ahora Louis bromeaba con Sandy y la banda bajo el ojo vigilante de Harry, y no en todos los demás alfas que colaban dentro y fuera de la cafetería. Niall era una cosa. Estaba marcado y su equipo respetaba eso. Pero toda la mañana, había estado mirando a los roadies y técnicos como la competencia, y lo eran. Louis no los necesitaba. Había alfas en todas partes—. Si Josh no se aleja, lo voy a matar con sus propias baquetas.

—¿Eh, Paul? —Zayn agitó una mano al beta y, tan callado como pudo, preguntó por su recién descubierta competencia—. ¿Cuántos alfas del equipo están apareados?

—¿La mayoría de ellos…? —preguntó él—. Oh, Julian no —señaló al compositor que le rodeaba los hombros a Louis con un brazo, con una mirada de preocupación en los ojos. Liam se lanzó fuera de su asiento, Zayn caliente sobre sus talones, pero Paul los agarró y los sentó.

—Siéntense.

Cuando el robusto beta se acercó para dirigir a Harry de vuelta con sus compañeros alfas, Niall de todas las personas arrancó a Louis de Julian. —Tenemos que ir a comer y esas cosas —arrastró al omega mayor; Harry sonrió a su maravilloso y sorprendente prometido y lo siguió.

—¡Oh, Ni! —Louis rio y tomó el control de su brazo una vez que estuvo sentado—. Tranquilo. Sé que tengo dos brazos, pero necesito la mano derecha. Puedes tener la izquierda si quieres.

Niall lo miró de arriba a abajo; Zayn agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y frotó suavemente, usando el punto omega para calmarlo un poco.

—Chico —Sarah apareció como un arco iris en una tormenta; finalmente, una beta—. Le hice a Niall sus propios panqueques. Será mejor que no te vea dándole los tuyos otra vez. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señora —dijo sonriendo mientras ponía los dos platos de panqueques de arándanos.

Una beta alimentando a sus omegas; el estómago de los alfas se retorció. El grupo permaneció en alerta máxima durante el almuerzo, observando a su equipo con recelo. ¿Cuál iba a tratar de hacer un movimiento?

Ninguno de ellos. O estarían muertos. Y despedidos. En ese orden.

Justo cuando llegaron a las puertas de la arena camino a su bus, otra voz alfa retumbó detrás de ellos. —¿Hey, Lou?

Liam, Harry y Zayn no pudieron dejar de tratarlo como un desafío y se volvieron amenazadores. Rick, uno que ellos reconocieron, le entregó a Louis su monopatín a través del par de pies extras que dejó entre él y el omega. —¿Cómo has conseguido ponerlo tan alto en el andamio?

El recién revelado omega sonrió. —Si te dijera cómo, entonces, ¿dónde quedaría la sorpresa la próxima vez que lo encuentres? —saltó sobre él sólo para ser levantado.

—No en este momento —Liam sacudió la cabeza. Él y sus alfas necesitaban a Louis a un brazo de distancia ahora mismo. Pateó la tabla en su mano libre y la llevó y Louis a la puerta.

Después de años de esta locura, fácilmente sintonizaron el rugido agudo de la multitud detrás de la barricada. Ni siquiera consideraron los teléfonos con cámara apuntando en su dirección.

—Um, ¿Li? Puedo caminar  —el culo de Louis descansaba sobre la cadera de Liam, los pies colgando y la parte superior del cuerpo enganchada sobre el brazo del alfa.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes.

Louis tragó saliva. No podía mirar a Niall. Sabía que debía odiar ver a su Alfa sosteniendo otro omega, pero no quería que nada arruinara lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la fuerza de Liam.

Niall estaba demasiado ocupado para estar celoso; caminando un paso detrás de Zayn y Harry, sacó un rápido video de su Alfa manejando al omega y consideró si quería publicarlo en Instagram o Twitter. ¡Ohh, era lo suficientemente corto para un Snapchat!

Louis desapareció en el piso superior una vez que llegaron al autobús con Niall pisándoles los talones.

—¡Liam! —Zayn y Harry se quejaron después de que los omegas estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

—Necesito llamar a Mark y tenemos que hablar con Niall —sin embargo, el Alfa todavía tenía las palabras de Mark resonando en sus oídos.

_Con Louis con su familia y amigos, el Alfa se acercó a Mark mientras sacaba la basura. —Disculpa, Mark, ¿puedo ayudar?_

_—No, gracias Liam. Lo tengo, hijo —respondió el alfa agradablemente._

_—Entonces, um, ¿tienes un minuto para hablar? —Liam quería patear su propio culo. ¡Él no había sido así de sangrientamente tímido desde TXF—la primera vez, también!_

_—Si se trata de reclamar a mi hijo, la respuesta es no._

_Liam se dio una palmada en la cara. Pero la manada y él se habían ocupado de Louis… bueno, en los últimos días, se habían encargado de él y tenían años de no hacerlo para compensar, si Mark se limitaba a darles… ¡Dios mío! Mark los culpaba._

_—No te culpo —el alfa tiró la basura—. Por lo que le pasó a Louis, no te culpo, si es por eso que piensas que estoy diciendo que no. Lo digo porque creo que mi hijo necesita pertenecer a sí mismo por un tiempo. Como su amigo, espero que estés de acuerdo._

_Mientras que Mark tenía un punto con el que Liam estaba de acuerdo, ser reclamado debía ser la decisión de Louis. Después de todo, pedir permiso a su padre había sido un guiño a la tradición. ¿Cierto?_

No. Liam sabía que Mark lo mataría y realmente no quería morir y, ¿cómo se sentiría Louis, sabiendo que su padre no lo aprobaba? No, tenía que convencer a Mark.

Demonios.

—Ve a buscar a Ni, Haz —señaló Zayn arriba, ansioso por terminar con esa conversación en particular.

—Sí, solo aléjalo de Louis y haz que Lou se sienta excluido de nuevo. Gran idea, Z, —espetó Harry—. ¡Tú ve a buscarlo!

—No me hables así. Sólo estaba haciendo una sugerencia. Tu próximo celo es dentro de unas semanas. Podrías tenerlo con Louis y Niall, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar.

—El tuyo es un mes después del mío, deja de fingir ser desinteresado, idiota —el alfa más joven miró fijamente al mayor.

Los celos de alfas eran fácilmente previsibles. Ellos tenían el suyo cada tres meses—sólo saltándoselo si Niall estaba cerca de su celo semi anual (las necesidades de un omega siempre llegaban primero después de todo). Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban como banda, los celos de los alfas se alinearon un mes después del otro. Sin embargo, los de Harry y Zayn se acercaban cada vez más, y Liam temía el día en que tuvieran que compartir a su omega. Donde el celo de un omega duraba tres o cuatro días, el de un alfa requería un cierto número de nudos, y Niall podía recibirlos todos en un día—pero si tuviera que lidiar con dos alfas competitivos al mismo tiempo, él sería el bebé de la historia del Rey Salomón[iii] **.**

—Basta —Liam habló con firmeza y sus dos alfas se callaron—. Volveré a hablar con Mark. Hablaremos con Niall la próxima vez que Louis esté grabando. Si ambas cosas van bien, hablaremos con Louis.

Ambos alfas lo miraron expectantes.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga tu celular?

—¿Está cargado? ¿Necesitas un cargador?

Liam no parecía divertido e hizo la llamada en el salón de atrás. Mientras daba tono, se dio cuenta de que debería haber pensado lo que quería decir antes—

—Hola, Liam.

El hecho de que Mark tuviera identificador de llamadas no detuvo el estremecimiento de miedo o el trago nervioso. —Hola, Mark.

—¿Está bien mi hijo?

—Sí, está bien. Um… —no había estado tan nervioso desde esa primera charla con Maura, Bobby y su omega, Siobhan. ¡Y Mark era sólo un alfa!

—Lottie querría saber por qué no responde a su teléfono.

—Oh, seguro que se lo preguntaré.

—Hazlo.

—Lo haré. Qué bien hablar contigo, Mark —Liam colgó y se golpeó a sí mismo de parte de sus alfas.

—¿En serio, Li? —Zayn alzó las cejas.

—Tal vez piensa qué vas a decir e inténtalo de nuevo, ¿no? —Harry palmeó su rodilla.

El alfa sólo gruñó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. —Hey, bebé —Liam apareció a través de la cortina—. Lottie quiere saber por qué no respondes a tu teléfono.

—Nunca lo encontré —los ojos todavía en el programa que él y Niall estaban viendo en la televisión, Louis agarró su mochila para buscarlo. Realmente no había necesitado nada en él, dado que estaba evitando Internet y Twitter y cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle que él era el tema candente de la conversación.

—Baja y come algo.

—¿En serio, Li? Literalmente acabamos de almorzar —Niall se rio, pausando el programa por Louis.

—Entonces baja y toma un poco de agua. Ambos —dijo él con brusquedad. Quería a los dos omegas donde pudiera verlos.

—Lo haremos, Alfa. Relájate —el irlandés se rio entre dientes—. Él está bien, cariño.

Pero no lo estaba.

Alrededor de cinco minutos más tarde, bajó las escaleras; un omega completamente diferente del feliz que habían dejado con Niall, quien venía tras él, pareciendo igualmente confundido por el cambio brusco.

—¿Hey, Li?

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? —Zayn y Liam dejaron caer todo, pero se mantuvieron a una distancia suficiente para abrazarlo. Todavía no, se recordaron.

Louis se sentó en un escalón en el medio. —¿Paul o tú tienen el número de esos Inspectores que fueron a verme al hospital?

—¿Sí, por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—La, err, una de mis compañías de tarjetas de crédito llamó. La tarjeta que le di a mi madre fue usada en México. Quienquiera que la usó alcanzó el límite de crédito… —masticó su labio inferior—. Sólo pensé en avisarles.

—Los llamaré, amor —dijo Liam—. ¿Por qué Ni y tú no van a ver Netflix o Googlebox o lo que sea que tengamos en la parte trasera con Haz? Vamos, Tommo  —sacó a Louis de las escaleras y medio lo abrazó, medio lo guio hasta el salón donde Niall casi lo abordó en el sofá.

Liam necesitó de toda su fuerza para no azotar la puerta. Se conformó con pasar las uñas por ella, arruinando la longitud de las mismas que le impedían romperlo todo.

—Li —Zayn acarició ese punto dulce entre sus hombros en un intento de aliviar esa ira.

Maldita sea esa perra por hacerle esto a él. Todo ello. Los supresores, las mentiras, y ahora arruinando su día. —La odio. La odio tanto, Zayn.

—Yo también, amor. Yo también —el alfa mayor frotó suavemente, presionando besos suaves en su cuello.

Harry abrió la puerta y se les unió con un susurro: —¿A quién odiamos?

\--

Louis estaba teniendo un buen día, considerando todo. Pero no, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado, decidió el destino.

Por lo menos, así fue como le pareció el repentino giro.

Finalmente, desafiando a su celular, había ignorado los cincuenta textos de sus hermanas, papá y amigos. Ninguno después de la declaración parecía demasiado malos. Casi todos iban igual: _no tenía ni idea, podrías haberme dicho, esto no cambia lo mucho que me preocupo por ti/las cosas entre nosotros, todo va a estar bien._

Y, justo cuando estaba listo para conceder que todo el mundo no podía estar equivocado. Que tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo realmente podría estar bien, comprobó su correo de voz. La voz en pánico hundió su corazón. Los por favor frenéticos de sus hermanas, para que les dijera que estaba bien, repentinamente cambiaron a resignación.

Debería haberse detenido allí. Debería haber llamado a sus hermanas y dejar que sus voces lo animaran. Pero entonces la llamada de la compañía de tarjetas de crédito lo envió en espiral. Porque no quería ser el que lo supiera. No quería la culpa. No quería saber a dónde la había orillado o tener que hacer algo al respecto. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? La gente esperaba que hiciera algo, simplemente no sabía qué.

¿Presentar cargos? ¿Contra su propia madre? ¿Enviar un equipo tras ella?

¿Un equipo de qué, Louis? ¿Asesinos? ¿Ninjas?

No. Sólo les diría a los Inspectores que habían ido a su habitación de hospital y eso sería todo. ¿Cualquier cosa que pasara después? No sería culpa suya.

Bien. Completamente su culpa, pero ese no era el punto.

Pero, ¿por qué puso eso en manos de su…? No, de Niall. El Alfa de Niall. Ese no era su lugar, no estaba reclamado, y Liam no tenía responsabilidad alguna por él (no importa cuánto lo quisiera Louis).

El omega mayor se arrancó de los brazos perfectos del irlandés y se apresuró a regresar al frente. —Puedo llamar. Está bien. Yo me encargaré. ¿Puedo tener el número?

Por una fracción de segundo, Liam pensó en dárselo. Pero, el Alfa en él no podía hacerlo.

—Lo tengo, Tommo —meneó la cabeza.

—Pero…

—No, amor. Lo tengo —el tono del Alfa goteó con autoridad; Louis trató de no lloriquear.

—Pero yo…

—Vamos, Louis, amor. Li dice que lo hará —Harry tiró de Louis.

—Pero, no quiero… ya sabes… — _Error. Carga. Problema._ Su piel picaba con la necesidad de disciplinarse. _Mentiroso. Incorrecto. Puta._

—Detente —ordenó Liam, como si pudiera ver las palabras brillar a través de la cabeza de Louis. Se acercó y tomó su cara—. Esto no es un problema. No eres una molestia. Quiero manejar esto por ti. Quiero hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

Louis asintió con la cabeza, hipnotizado hasta los tobillos.

—Usa tus palabras —el Alfa sonrió, con la esperanza de hacerle reír.

Louis se sonrojó. —Sí. Entiendo.

—Sí, Alfa —carraspeó Niall.

—Sí, Alfa —sonrió Louis—. Entiendo.

—Ese es un buen chico —Liam besó su frente y palmeó su trasero hasta el salón.

Niall abrió los brazos y Louis no se molestó en resistirse. Sólo se derritió contra el rubio y se dejaba llevar. No podía haber nada malo en el abrazo de Niall. Nada más que su sunshine.

El omega irlandés acarició su cabello, incluso cuando Liam volvió, necesitando escuchar ese mensaje.

—¿Lou? Necesito el código de acceso a tu teléfono, amor —susurró, manteniendo su voz suave para no perturbar la tierna paz que Niall le había proporcionado. Pensó que era 1107 (los números de Giggs y Beckham en el Manchester United), pero Zayn juró que era uno de los cumpleaños de sus hermanas.

—1, 3, 0, 9 —el pequeño bostezo de gatito de Louis hizo que los alfas desfallecieran.

Ese era el código de Liam también, y el Alfa pensó con curiosidad. Porque era…

El omega irlandés lo averiguó primero y, sonriendo, besó la cabeza de Louis.

Era el cumpleaños de Niall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Juego de palabras con la letra de Little Things.
> 
> [ii] El **narguile** o **narguilé** , también llamado **pipa de agua** , **narguileh** , **cachimba** , **hookah** , **shisha** o **arguile** , es un dispositivo que se emplea para fumar tabaco de distintos sabores, filtrado por agua. 
> 
> [iii] Es una historia de la biblia en la que dos mujeres fueron con el rey Salomón a que les ayudara a saber con quién debía quedarse un bebé que vivía con ambas, las dos habían tenido un hijo cada una pero uno de ellos había muerto y ninguna de las dos sabían de quién era el bebé restante. Salomón las puso a prueba diciendo que iba a cortar al bebé y cada una se podía llevar un pedazo. Cabe aclarar que al final no lo hizo.


	18. Tomamos un Chonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam toma su oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no lo reconocen, el "Chonce" del título es de la canción **18** , de cuando Niall la pronuncia mal en un concierto.

El olor a beta no sorprendió a nadie. Mientras Louis olía sólo un poco más dulce desde el hospital (nada fuerte o descifrable como el algodón de azúcar de Niall, pero dulce de todas formas), sus cosas—ropa, mochila, etc. —aún tenían el olor genérico de beta en ellas.

La guitarra rasgueando, por otra parte, despertó a todos.

—Te ves hermoso en esta luz. Tu silueta sobre mí —el pelirrojo comenzó a cantar cuando Louis despertó y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa suave y perezosa—. La forma en que resalta el azul en tus ojos, es el mar de Tenerife. Y todas las voces que nos rodean, se desvanecen cuando respiras. Sólo dilo y desapareceré en el desierto[i].

—¿Esto se convertirá en algo permanente? ¿Despertar para encontrar a alguien sentado allí? —Louis se frotó los ojos—. Sheers —como siempre, pretendió brindar en honor al beta[ii].

—Lou-miere —tarareó Ed mientras silenciaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Harry sabía cómo iba el resto de Tenerife Sea y él nunca oiría las palabras, “lumiere sobre mí[iii]”, de la misma manera otra vez.

—No lo sabías, ¿verdad? —Niall no pudo contener su mirada; él tenía una idea de cómo íntimo este beta era con su omega y al irlandés no le gustó ni un pedacito. Ni siquiera la tranquilizadora mano de Zayn sobre su espalda podía frenar la llamarada de celos.

—Ni una pista, amigo. Pensé que era un beta —Ed se guardó su siguiente comentario: _tiene la polla de uno._ Tenía la sensación de que Niall lo sabría muy pronto. Ed no era estúpido después de todo. Incluso si él quería una relación con Louis, sabía lo que la manada significaba para él; nadie podía competir contra eso—. ¿Me preguntaba si vendrías a comer waffles conmigo? —le preguntó a Louis.

—¿Waffles?

—Estamos en Bélgica —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Cierto —dijo Louis riendo de acuerdo—. Er, yo um… —miró a los alfas.

Ed se burló. —Tienes alfas a los que responder ahora.

—Adelante, pero te llevas a Alberto y a Dahlia —asintió Liam—. Mark me envió un texto diciendo que esperaba por nosotros, muchachos —dijo el Alfa a la manada; Niall, Zayn y Harry se pusieron la ropa de entrenamiento y, a regañadientes, dejaron al omega con Ed.

Niall se contuvo hasta que salieron del bus, pero dejó que el remarque se soltara tan pronto como la ansiedad por la separación comenzó; quería a su omega, maldita sea.

—¡¿Vas a dejar que se vaya con Ed ?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque también tenemos que hablar, amor —Liam tomó su mano.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—De Louis y si estás de acuerdo con que lo reclamemos también —explicó el Alfa.

—He estado adherido a su lado como pegamento, ¿cómo es que eso no es una indicación de mi opinión? Él es nuestro y si no es nuestro, entonces será mío, pero ahora está fuera con un beta y han follado, sé que sabes que han follado y acabas de enviarlos juntos, probablemente para hacerlo otra vez, y ¿quieres sentarte aquí y hablar sobre reclamarlo? ¿Cómo diablos vamos a reclamarlo si un sangriento beta lo reclama primero? ¿Qué demonios piensas que…?

Liam agarró a Niall y le mordió el cuello, una fuerte reprimenda de dientes hundidos hasta que su omega se calmó. —¿Sabes por qué te mordí? —lamió las heridas de su piel y se apartó.

Niall se frotó el cardenal dejado atrás. —Sí, Alfa.

Como regla general, a él, a Zayn y a Harry les gustaba preguntar primero, castigar más tarde, pero de vez en cuando, el temperamento y los celos de Niall les colmaban la paciencia.

—Estaba despotricando como un lunático —él arrastró un pie contra el pavimento.

—Tenemos que ser justos con él, Niall. Nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ser un omega. Un vínculo instantáneo y permanente podría ser un error. Necesita saber que tiene opciones y que somos sólo una de ellos.

—Sí, Alfa —Niall enterró su rostro en el cuello del Alfa por la esencia que olía y se sentía como el spray del océano en una tarde caliente.

—Llamaste a Ed —Harry sonó tan traicionado como Liam sabía que lo haría.

—Lo hice —Mark quería que Louis viera sus opciones, así que el líder de la manada las lanzaría en su cara—. Y mantengo mi decisión. Ahora, vamos a comer.

Harry y Niall miraron al autobús y suspiraron. Ese era su omega, maldita sea.

\--

—Lo siento —Louis y Ed paseaban perezosamente por la acera, comiendo waffles. Sus guardaespaldas iban tras ellos, explorando el área en alerta alta, sus estrategias de salida siempre cambiando.

—¿Por qué?

—Te acostaste conmigo con la impresión de que era un beta-

—Me conoces mejor que eso. No soy uno de esas betas que piensa que tengo que estar con un beta. Dormí contigo porque eres Louis. Beta, omega, lo que sea. Eres mi amigo —se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya amigo —ironizó Louis—. Te mentí. Le mentí a todos.

—Tenías tus razones. Me escapé de tu cama casi todas las mañanas con sólo un adiós en un texto. Eso también es una mierda.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Tuviste tus razones —rio entre dientes.

—Así que. ¿Vas a decirme quiénes fueron?

Louis suspiró y le dio la versión corta, algo que tenía la sensación de que estaría haciendo mucho.

—Tu madre es una perra, hombre.

—Eso es lo que todos me dicen. Pero ella sigue siendo mi madre, así que cállate —Louis le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con la manada?

Louis suspiró. —Extrañas. Torpes. Como caminar sobre cascaras de huevo.

—Comprensible dado cuánto te quieren.

—Dado cuánto les mentí, quieres decir.

—Ellos ostentaron su relación delante ti por años. Creo que están igualados, amigo.

—No lo hicieron adrede…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque pensaron que eras un beta? ¿Así que eso hace bien que necesites una cortina amortiguadora de sonido y unos auriculares con cancelación de ruido?

—Yo…

—No necesitas justificar las acciones de nadie ni defender las tuyas —replicó Ed desestimando las palabras de Louis—. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Probablemente te debo la respuesta.

—¿Cómo no estabas… como… húmedo? Cuando dormimos juntos, quiero decir.

—Oh. Eso —Louis empujó una fresa en su boca para evitar reírse incómodo—. Sí… No podía. Los supresores me impedían producir… eso.

—Suficientemente justo. Así que. ¿Cómo estás? Sin mierda, por favor.

Louis suspiró y arrojó su envoltura a una papelera cercana. —¿Honestamente? Yo… me siento… estúpido. Quiero decir. Guardé este secreto durante años. Mi mundo entero giró alrededor de él y todo se vino abajo en aproximadamente una semana o así. Y… sigo esperando que ocurra lo malo, supongo. Siempre pensé que los cuatro jinetes empezarían el apocalipsis si mi secreto se deslizara. Y todo ha ido bien. Casi demasiado bueno. Los fans son increíbles, al menos los que hemos visto. La manada ha sido increíble. No me odias, mi familia tampoco. Diablos, probablemente estén mejor. Mi papá está con mis hermanas, así que lo están haciendo bien. La nueva gestión me da espacio y tiempo para hacer frente a esto. Ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por mi madre porque ella simplemente desapareció. No lo sé. Tiene que haber una nube, ¿sabes? Si hay un lado positivo y yo… estoy disfrutando del lado positivo y todo, pero sigo esperando la nube… ¿eso tiene sentido?

—Tal vez tu nube fue que estuviste a punto de morir. O las puntadas en tu cabeza. O el hecho de que tuviste que negar quién eras realmente durante tanto tiempo.

—Tal vez… —pero, no podría ser tan simple, ¿no?

—¿Así que Selena o cualquiera de los demás sabía?

—No, pero puedo dejar de mirar mi espalda ahora que Justin realmente no puede hacerme daño; eso es bueno. Y nunca hubo tantos “otros” como la gente piensa. Pero no. Fuera de mí, mi madre, un par de personas en la gestión y un par de chicos que pagaron nadie sabía. Yo era el secreto mejor guardado en la historia del mundo del entretenimiento. ¿Realmente no estás molesto conmigo? —dijo con incredulidad. Seguramente alguien, en alguna parte tenía que estar molesto con él, ¿verdad?

—Estoy molesto porque no creíste que podías confiar en mí. No enojado, sólo. Molesto.

—No podía decírselo a nadie.

—Ni siquiera es porque eres un omega. Mi amigo estaba sufriendo, y yo no lo sabía.

—Lo siento.

—No hagas eso, no te disculpes —Ed rio entre dientes—. Tú eres el que está sufriendo, no tiene sentido que te disculpes.

—Eso es todo lo que sigo queriendo decir y puedo oír las palabras en mi boca, simplemente no puedo detenerlas.

—Entonces úsalas, como siempre —Ed señaló a la guitarra que llevaba—. Aquí.

—¿Me estás dando una guitarra?

—Si alguien pregunta, fue una de los conciertos en Wembley. Y, todos esos sentimientos tienen que ir a algún lugar —el beta se encogió de hombros—. Haz buen uso de ellos.

—Ed —conmovido, Louis lo abrazó—. ¿Por qué esto se siente como un adiós?

—No es adiós —el pelirrojo le palmeó la espalda—. Sólo, tal vez un final para el aspecto beneficioso de nuestra amistad.

—¿No más sexo? —el omega suspiró—. Bueno, ahí va mi plan para lidiar con los celos.

—Oh, Lou-miere, no soy la vela más brillante, ¿o sí? —Ed sonrió.

\--

—Disculpa —uno de los del equipo se cruzó con la manada en la cafetería, donde habían ido a descansar después de su entrenamiento.

—Johnny, ¿verdad? —Harry le estrechó la mano.

—Sí. No he visto a Louis hoy, pero esto es suyo —les entregó una sudadera con capucha de Adidas—. Lo dejó en nuestro bus. Los de limpieza la encontraron.

Zayn cubrió la boca de Niall antes de que pudiera gruñir.

—Gracias. Se la devolveremos —Harry sonrió cortésmente al omega mientras el suyo hervía.

—Quémala, puedo oler a ese omega en ella desde aquí —siseó Niall bajo su respiración.

—Tranquilo, amor.

—Mi omega. Mío —susurró.

—No eres así de posesivo con nosotros —lo apaciguó Harry con besos en su cuello.

—Sí lo soy. Tuve años de práctica para controlarlo. Esto es nuevo. Y más difícil. Porque no puedo reclamarlo como ustedes pueden. Y no lo haré —miró al Alfa.

—No podemos simplemente tirarlo al suelo y anudarlo, Niall —Zayn lo acarició.

—¿Darle qué a quién? —Louis entró con Alberto y Dahlia detrás de él.

—¿Qué? —los alfas se sonrojaron.

Niall trató de no mirar furtivamente cuando preguntó: —¿Dónde está Ed?

—Tenía un vuelo que tomar —dijo el omega.

—¿Comiste? —preguntó Harry.

—Sip —asintió Louis.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes hambre? —siguió Zayn.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor si agarro algo antes de ir a tomar una siesta?

—Lo haría, gracias.

—¡Y lleva a un guardaespaldas! —Liam llamó.

—Oye, rubio, ¿te molestaría hacer algo de trabajo? —preguntó Louis juguetonamente.

—Sí, cariño —Ben tomó su café y lo siguió.

—Sigue adelante —Louis saltó sobre su patineta, cogió un panecillo de arándanos y desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado, pasando por los pasillos y hacia el estacionamiento, el novato corriendo detrás de él. El omega saludó con la mano a los fans a la espera de un vistazo de la banda a través de la valla, sonriendo cuando escuchó el comienzo de un coro, “te queremos, Louis”. Cuando subió al autobús, sintió una punzada en la clavícula, pero lo ignoró como dolores de curación.

En medio de la multitud, un alfa gruñó para sí mismo. —Mío.

\--

—¡Liam! —de los tres, el gemidos vino inesperadamente de Zayn, que hizo un gesto sin sentido entre el asiento vacío y las figuras en retirada de Louis y Ben. El Alfa sólo capturó el espectáculo absurdo por un segundo porque ya estaba comprobando su reloj y llamando a la gestión para que hicieran su trabajo porque tenía alrededor de siete horas y poco para llegar Doncaster y volver a Bélgica a tiempo para el control de sonido, entrevistas y el concierto. No podía dejar que Mark lo intimidara, no si quería a Louis en su manada, y tal vez era una conversación que necesitaban tener cara a cara—otra vez.

Tres horas y media más tarde—contando el tiempo que le llevó agilizar el vuelo del avión privado y moverse en los aeropuertos, Mark abrió la puerta principal y sonrió al compañero de banda de su hijo. —Hola, Liam.

—Mark, estamos reclamando a tu hijo —espetó. Probablemente no era el camino a seguir, pero el Alfa ya no estaba preguntando.

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, el papá de Louis se saltó las formalidades. —Ni siquiera ha estado fuera del hospital una semana, Liam. La respuesta sigue siendo-

—Mark, lo amamos. Siempre lo hemos amado. Lo que los cuatro tenemos con Louis siempre ha sido más que amistad, pero no podíamos tenerlo. No podríamos… los betas y los alfas no se mezclan, tú de todas las personas lo sabes. ¡No podíamos ser como tú y su madre! ¡No podía arriesgarme a perderlo así! Crees que él necesita pertenecer a sí mismo, pero siempre ha pertenecido a nosotros. Siempre ha sido nuestro, pero no sabíamos que él podía ser de la manada, pero mis chicos y yo tenemos la oportunidad de arreglar eso y que me condenen si dejo que te interpongas en el camino. Louis es increíble. Es hermoso, fuerte y apasionado, y si nos contenemos por una semana, un mes o un año, alguien más tratará de reclamarlo, ¡y no voy a dejar que eso suceda! —Liam ni siquiera palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba, prácticamente, gritando al alfa más intimidante que había conocido. Pero, Louis estaba en la línea. El hecho de que la naturaleza hubiera dictado que Louis, el beta, pertenecía a otro beta (o quizás a un omega) nunca se había acomodado bien con el Alfa, y él siempre se arrepentiría de no confiar en ese instinto.

Inexplicablemente, la diversión levantó la esquina del labio de Mark. —Bien dicho.

Liam había esperado un puño en la mandíbula, no… lo que fuera. —¿…qué?

Impresionado, el alfa se enderezó y entró en la casa invitándolo. —Sé que ustedes son buenos para él. Louis no habría soportado todo lo que soportó si no valieran la pena después de todo. Pero, yo quería saber que lucharían por él. Incluso si eso significaba pelear conmigo —entró en la sala de estar y cogió un rodillo de pintura.

—Oh, así que…

—Todavía creo que es demasiado pronto. Pero, si quieres mi aprobación, la tienes. Sin embargo, en última instancia, es decisión de Louis, no mía. Y todo lo que decida, lo respetarás, aunque no te guste.

—Por supuesto. Y si estás de acuerdo, quiero que sepas que tomaremos las cosas con calma. Todavía está tratando de averiguar qué significa ser un omega. Lo último que queremos hacer es apresurarnos.

—Eso es bueno. ¿No tienes un concierto hoy? ¿En otro país?

—Sí —Liam comprobó su reloj—. Tengo cerca de una hora antes de que tener que estar de vuelta en el avión.

—¿Una hora, dices? —preguntó Mark—. Bien. Sé buen chico y coge una brocha, entonces. Las chicas fueron a recoger muebles nuevos para esta habitación. El novio de su madre fumaba aquí, así que todo, por desgracia, tenía que irse.

—¿Has oído algo de ella? —intentó no escupir el pronombre.

—Ni pío. Tampoco las niñas. ¿Louis?

Liam suspiró y le habló de la tarjeta de crédito.

—Esa mujer.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Mark? ¿Cómo… por qué una beta? —No estaba prohibido, per se, que alfas y betas salieran, pero rara vez terminaba en algo serio. Los alfas eran naturalmente dominantes, y los betas sentían la sumisión como una debilidad. La mayoría, eventualmente, se resentía de la misma manera que la madre de Louis. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Estar en el ejército, no tener que preocuparse por un omega en casa tenía sentido. Iba a ser asignado y ella iba a estar bien. No pensé que podría dejar un omega detrás como con una beta. Y yo era un poco mayor que tú… y ella era… ella era diferente. Nueva. Me gustaba sentirme querido y no sólo necesitado —respondió Mark—. Ella era madre soltera. Era autosuficiente… independiente y yo admiraba eso —él se encogió de hombros—. Tenía sentido en ese momento y la quise en un momento dado. Pero… al final, necesitaba lo que ella no quería.

—Sumisión.

—En efecto.

Liam sumergió la brocha en la pintura y dejó que las palabras se acomodaran antes de cambiar el tema. —¿Puedo ser honesto, Mark? Esperaba que esto fuera un poco más difícil.

El padre de Louis se rio entre dientes. —Y yo esperaba tener esta conversación por teléfono. ¿Qué estés aquí? Eso es impresionante, Liam.

—Haría cualquier cosa por Louis.

—Bien —como Liam, Mark continuó pintando—. Será mejor que lo cuides.

Lo había hecho sonar como una amenaza, pero Liam lo tomó por lo que era: su bendición. —Lo haré. Lo haremos.

Salpicado en un poco de pintura, volvió al estadio con minutos de sobra. Al reunirse con los alfas, Zayn preguntó: —¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Simplemente desapareciste!

—Inglaterra. ¿Dónde están Louis y Niall?

Los alfas intercambiaron una mirada y preguntaron, —¿…y ahora qué?

—Inglaterra. Mark dijo que si Louis está de acuerdo, él no… bueno… ya saben, lo que él hubiera hecho —Liam miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está?

—Grabando con Niall. Alberto, Dahlia y Paul están con ellos —Harry rebotó—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Liam les dio la recapitulación hasta que Louis apareció bajo el brazo de Julian, un envidioso Niall mirando detrás de ellos.

Y entonces Julian dijo: —Te veré más tarde entonces.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —sonrió Louis. Tal vez Julián quería acariciar su hombro, pero el grupo notó el segundo extra que su mano se demoró y la forma en que sus dedos rozaron contra el tatuaje de ciervo—. ¿Oye, Rick? —el omega miró a su alrededor.

—¿Míos? —Rick le saludó con una sonrisa y el alfa tomó el papeleo.

Harry pateó su bota contra el escenario. ¡Louis conocía demasiados alfas! Se volvió hacia Liam, sus ojos rojos, su rostro suplicante. _¿Podemos hablar con él ahora? ¿Antes de que mate a alguien?_

—Lou —Liam tomó el micrófono y los audífonos y le indicó a la manada que ingresaran con un gesto de la mano—. Necesitamos hablar. ¡Todo está bien! —le dijo a sus técnicos de sonido y guio a Louis de vuelta al vestuario.

Louis tragó saliva y se sentó en el sofá. —¿Está todo bien? — _¿Hizo algo mal? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Les molestaba que su nueva gestión no lo quisiera en entrevistas hoy?_

—No, no, es sólo, um… —Liam miró a sus dos alfas—. Ni, siéntate, cariño.

—Eh, ¿qué están haciendo? —Paul interrumpió—. Las entrevistas van justo después del control de sonido, vamos. Alberto y Pres van a quedarse con Niall y Louis mientras graban. Tú —señaló al omega mayor—, te mantendrás a salvo, ¿me oyes?

—Uh-huh —él tembló. _¡¿De qué querían hablar los alfas?!_

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó Harry.

Paul asintió. —¡Sí, las hemos retrasado desde hace media hora!

Zayn le dijo a Louis suavemente: —Seguiremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quédense con Alberto, los dos —Liam alzó las cejas.

Cuando los alfas desaparecieron, Niall vio a Louis caer en línea detrás del guardaespaldas y caminar diligentemente hacia el autobús de Julian y John y su sala de grabación.

—Estás siendo… obediente —el rubio arrugó su labio.

—¿Qué?

—No sé si sabes esto todavía. Pero hay una diferencia entre ser bueno y ser obedientemente tonto.

—Oh… —Louis reflejó los ojos maliciosos de Niall con un brillo en los suyos.

—Muchachos —advirtió Alberto.

Los omegas salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para esto —el guardaespaldas rio y corrió tras ellos.

\--

Después de que Alberto metiera la cabeza en la habitación que estaban usando para entrevistas, Paul tenía esa expresión en su rostro. La que decía, “ustedes, muchachos, van a ser la causa de mi muerte” y Liam suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho los omegas?

Sus alfas levantaron las cejas como si dijeran: _“Mejor que la última vez que una entrevista fue interrumpida”._

—Entonces, ¿cómo está Louis? —el entrevistador llamó su atención.

Y por quinta vez, Harry cortó. —Está bien. Gracias.

Como un par de los otros, éste empujó: —¿Y los rumores son verdad? ¿Lo han reclamado?

Zayn tomó un tono alfa y respondió. —Nunca hemos comentado sobre los asuntos de la manada y no estamos empezando ahora.

Pero éste añadió con una sonrisa furtiva: —Pero él no es de la manada, ¿verdad?

—Louis siempre ha sido de la manada —dijo Liam. Una vez terminada la última entrevista, el Alfa suspiró—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Niall y Louis trataron de escaparse de Alberto antes. Pero los alcanzaron; los chicos están en el campo. El equipo tomó un descanso, les dieron una hora antes de que tuvieran que terminar de instalar el piso. Todo está bien.

—¿Cómo salimos ahí afuera?

Con la siguiente ronda de eliminatorias internacionales a dos meses de distancia, el campo del equipo nacional de fútbol de Bélgica no estaba alineado y las porterías estaban guardadas, pero los omegas sólo necesitaban un balón y algo de espacio.

—¡Tomlinson está de suerte! ¡Ha vencido a Courtois! ¡Tiene una red abierta! —Niall narraba el partido falso.

Riendo, Louis pateó desde el borde de lo que habría sido la caja de dieciocho yardas en la portería que montaron con un par de sillas plegables.

—¡Gol! ¡Doncaster Rovers venció al Chelsea en la final de la Liga Champions! —Niall se encontró con Louis en la línea final y lo levantó, dando vueltas y ovacionando—. Louis Tomlinson, acabas de ganarle a Doncaster Rovers su primer título de la Liga Champions, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como si pudiera besar el cielo. Pero esto no me pertenece, esto pertenece a todo el equipo y a los fans. Y definitivamente no podría haberlo hecho sin mi chico, Niall Horan —dijo, fingiendo estar sin aliento, hasta que él y el irlandés se interrumpieron en risitas.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Ya que la Liga Champions finalizó, tenemos que terminar —el equipo apareció.

—Gracias, Rick —Louis y Niall cogieron su pelota y finalmente notaron que los alfas estaban de pie a un lado.

—¿Qué les dije? —Liam alzó las cejas.

—Ok, para ser justos, no corrimos mucho más rápido que ellos, así que técnicamente nos quedamos con Alberto —razonó Niall con una sonrisa de mierda que su dulce irlandés solo pudo haber aprendido de una persona.

Louis se secó una lágrima del ojo. —Estoy muy orgulloso ahora mismo. Me siento como Yoda. O el señor Miyagi.

Dejándolo ir, Liam asintió con la cabeza hacia los vestuarios. —Vamos, Lou. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Son las primeras líneas de _Tenerife Sea_ de Ed Sheeran.
> 
> [ii] _Sheers_ suena como “Cheers”, que es como se dice cuando las personas brindan, en español sería “¡Salud!”, y como apodo se puede referir al apellido de Ed, _Sheeran_.
> 
> [iii] _Son et lumière_ es un término en francés para referirse a un “espectáculo de luz y sonido”, en este caso _lumière_ sería Louis (Lou-miere), y _sobre mi_ … bueno, ya se imaginarán ustedes el resto.


	19. Dios sabe que lo intentamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada pregunta. ¿Qué responderá Louis?

A pesar del suave toque alfa en su hombro, Louis no pudo evitar sentirse como un hombre muerto caminando. El sonido de sus pasos sobre el concreto rompió el silencio entre él y la manada en el camino a los camerinos.

—Así que, um, directo al punto antes de que nos vuelvan a interrumpir —Liam sentó a Louis en el sofá, y sus alfas lo flanquearon mientras él y Niall se sentaban en la mesa de café frente a él—. Queremos hablar contigo sobre la posibilidad de reclamarte…

Si Louis hubiera sido un personaje de dibujos animados, su mandíbula habría golpeado el suelo con un cómico clinc. Se conformó con un incrédulo, —¿Qué?

—Nosotros, como manada, nos gustaría reclamarte —sonrió Liam.

No. Esto no podía estar pasando. —Pero… pero están comprometidos.

—No es que haya planes de boda que posponer. Y prefiero aplazarlos que perderte —sonrió Niall.

—Yo… —podía sentir a Zayn y Harry exudando emoción. ¿Era esta la vida real?

—No queremos una respuesta en este momento —explicó Liam.

—¿Ah, no? —la sonrisa de Niall cayó.

—No, amor. Queremos que pienses en esto, ¿está bien? Tómate el tiempo que necesites  —el Alfa se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Y un segundo después, la manada estaba jugando videojuegos y enviando mensajes de texto y preparándose para el show, por lo que naturalmente Louis tuvo que preguntarse, ¿qué coño acababa de pasar?

¿Querían reclamarlo? ¡Reclamar era el paso previo al vínculo! Después de haberles mentido y engañado durante tanto tiempo, ¿querían…? ¿Estaban locos?

Louis sintió un picor en las manos cuando la ansiedad se deslizó bajo su piel. Se puso de pie y salió directamente de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo y entró en el estudio. Le pidió a Don que abriera el depósito debajo del autobús para el cartón de cigarrillos antes de correr por el estudio, trepar a su litera y abrir la puerta de emergencia. Se deslizó en el techo y encendió uno y luego dos y luego tres.

\--

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea, Liam? —preguntó Harry después de luchar contra la necesidad de seguir al omega.

—¿Tú de todas las personas? —los ojos de Niall se abrieron de par en par—. ¿¡Et tu, Brute[i]!?

—No, ¿dejarlo ir solo? ¿Dejarlo pensar? ¿Qué pasa si él, no sé…? —Harry no podía soportar la idea de que Louis dijera que no; él ni siquiera podía expresarlo. Para finalmente poderle preguntar y la posibilidad de que se negara después de todo este deseo era demasiado para pensar.

—¿Qué pasa si se convence de que no quiere? ¿Que no nos quiere? —dijo Zayn, con el corazón pesado con el mismo pensamiento que el bebé alfa.

—Tenemos que ser justos. Permitir un reclamo no puede ser una decisión espontánea para un omega o la manada. Tiene que pensarlo bien. Por él y por nosotros —respondió Liam—. Y si él dice que no, dice que no. Tenemos que respetar eso.

\--

En su cuarto cigarrillo, Louis se sentó y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Esto era una locura. Él les mintió. Los engañó. Tomó supresores a sus espaldas. Puede que nunca sea capaz de cargar cachorros o tener un celo—ok, estaba siendo dramático, podría tener problemas (lo que sea que eso signifique) para tener cachorros y sus celos no serían regulares—pero el hecho se mantuvo: nunca sería un omega normal

Él no podría ser bueno. No sabía cómo.

Estaba muy roto.

La manada no podría quererlo. No. No podrían querer reclamarlo. Esto era una locura.

Estaba mal.

Ellos eran… perfectos.

Y él era.

_Malo. Carga. Puta. Problema._

Los arruinaría, y no podría hacer eso. Tendría que decir que no.

Louis sintió que su pecho se contraía por el mero pensamiento.

Tendría que decir que no a todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Él aplastó la voz diciéndole que se dejara feliz, que tratara de confiar en ellos.

No. No podía. No era lo suficientemente bueno para la manada. Nunca lo sería. Él los haría irse. Hacía que todos se fueran. Los alfas lo odiaban, es por eso que su madre no podía mantener a uno cerca. ¡Incluso Mark se fue! Los hacía irse y no podía hacer eso con estos tres. No. Ellos significaban mucho para él.

Diría que no.

Sólo…

No esta noche. Tal vez después del show.

Quería disfrutar de la posibilidad de ser reclamado antes de rechazarlo.

Era demasiado para perder de todos modos (y lo perdería. Lo arruinaba todo. Todos siempre lo abandonaban).

Louis sacudió su último trozo y suspiró. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, se distanció de la manada por el resto del día, sólo para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Patinaba solo alrededor del estadio (seguido por Colby, pero prácticamente solo con el guardaespaldas silencioso), cenó temprano sin la manada y luego perdió su sombra para esconderse en su pequeño rincón donde nadie más que Rick podía encontrarlo.

Necesitaba acostumbrarse a la vida como un omega solitario.

\--

El espectáculo continuó como de costumbre.

Con tanto en sus mentes, sus interacciones en el escenario fueron un poco tensas. Las bromas de Harry cayeron más planas que de costumbre. Louis llegó tarde a una canción o dos. Pero todavía había peleas de agua y letreros divertidos para leer, los fans seguían gritando por ellos y todavía mostraban su apoyo a Louis, el omega.

Todavía era un buen espectáculo.

También lo fueron Copenhague, Estocolmo y Dusseldorf durante la semana siguiente. Hasta que Niall no pudo soportar la incomodidad y la espera y acorraló a Louis antes del primero de sus dos shows en Amsterdam.

—¡Si no nos quieres, sólo dilo! —suplicó el omega—. Pero no-

—No los quiero —espetó. No había podido decirlo. Una semana desde Bruselas y él había evitado todo el asunto; había evitado la manada. Sólo… quería ser querido y no quería renunciar, así que simplemente lo evitó. Los evitó y fingió no escuchar a Liam diciéndole a la manada que le dieran espacio o Harry parándose en su litera por la noche para ajustar su cobija o Zayn mirándolo con esperanza mientras le preparaba té todas las mañanas.

Niall dejó caer la mano de Louis, luciendo el epítome de aplastado. Como si alguien hubiera apagado su luz, y Louis nunca se lo perdonaría por eso.

—Oh…

—Lo siento —suplicó. ¿ _Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡Por eso no puedes pertenecer a ellos, porqué nunca lo hiciste! ¡Rompes todo lo que tocas! ¡Lo arruinas todo!_

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Por qué mantenernos al borde durante una semana y media? ¡Desapareciendo todo el día, apareciendo cinco minutos en el escenario, preocupando un infierno a nuestros tres alfas!

—Tus alfas —Louis se obligó a corregir.

Niall se puso rojo como si en realidad lo hubieran abofeteado. —Podrían ser tuyos si quisieras.

—Yo no… quiero… —mintió. No llores. No llores. No llores. Es un camino sin salida—. Simplemente no sabía cómo decírselos.

—Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir —Niall se dio vuelta y se alejó, dando un portazo detrás de él. Corrió directo a sus alfas y sollozó—. Dijo que no —tembló cuando Zayn finalmente lo sacó de él; podía sentir su derrota palpitar en sus vínculos—. Él dijo no.

Louis se escabulló y se metió con las camisetas de la manada. Trató de borrar la vista de los ojos de Niall llenos de lágrimas, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

_¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Lo arruinas todo! ¡Hiciste que se fueran!_ Dios, sonaba como su madre, pero ella tenía razón. Lo arruinaba todo y no podía lastimarlos y si Niall se apegaba eso es todo lo que sucedería. Más lágrimas.

Esto era lo mejor.

Sí. Esto era lo mejor.

Carga. Problema. Puta.

\--

—¿Alguien ha visto a Louis? ¡Tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel! —escuchó a Paul caminar por el pasillo buscándolo.

Gracias a Dios por el hotel. Louis esperó a que la costa estuviera despejada y saltó.

Liam, el buen Alfa, ya había tomado precauciones. La manada se había ido, se llevaron su propio automóvil, mientras que Alberto y Paul tenían el de Louis listo para partir.

Solo en la habitación de su hotel, Louis se metió en el armario, cerró la puerta y sollozó.

Esto era por ellos.

Esto era lo mejor para ellos.

Si los otros shows habían sido incómodos, la noche de Amsterdam fue simplemente terrible. Ninguno de los integrantes interactuó con Louis y él, a su vez, cantó sus partes y se lanzó al backstage tan a menudo como fue posible.

> **@Anonynouis** ¡¿Qué hizo Louis?! ¿Por qué lo están ignorando? **@Louis_Tomlinson** ¿Estás bien, bb? **#1DinAmsterdam1**
> 
> **@Anti_Everything @Anonynouis @Louis_Tomlinson** Porque él es malo. Es un mentiroso y una puta. ¿Por qué la manada lo querría? **#1DinAmsterdam1**
> 
> **@Anonynouis @Anti_Everything @Louis_Tomlinson** ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Louis es un pequeño omega perfecto! **#1DinAmsterdam1**
> 
> **@Anti_Everything @Anonynouis @Louis_Tomlinson** ¿Perfecto? ¿Esa puta durmió con una ciudad pequeña y piensas que es perfecto? **#1DinAmsterdam1**
> 
> **@Anonynouis @Anti_Everything @Louis_Tomlinson** Esto es abuso, ¡te estoy bloqueando! **#1DinAmsterdam1**
> 
> **@Anti_Everything @Anonynouis @Louis_Tomlinson** Bloquéame todo lo que quieras, perra. No cambia los hechos. Él está usado y la manada está mejor. **#1DinAmsterdam1**
> 
> **@Anti_Everything @Anonynouis @Louis_Tomlinson** Miren, digo esto porque me preocupo mucho por ellos, pero definitivamente la manada se merece algo mejor que Louis. **#1DinAmsterdam1**

 

> **@Louis_Tomlinson @Anonynouis @Anti_Everything** no puedo decir que estés equivocada.

 

El pulgar de Louis se cernió sobre el botón de enviar, preguntándose si incluso se daban cuenta de que podía ver su fiesta de perras. Apoyando su cabeza contra la ventanilla del automóvil, sabía que era estúpido involucrarse.

_Usado._

Eso es exactamente lo que era. Lejos de ser perfecto, estaba usado.

_Carga. Problema. Puta._

Y la manada _estaba_ mejor. Louis arruinaba todo. Su madre, la relación de sus padres, el matrimonio de su padrastro con su madre, su familia.

Él no podía hacer eso con la manada. No podía arruinarlos.

La vista de las lágrimas inundando los ojos de Niall y sabiendo que él las puso allí brilló en su mente.

_¿Ves? Deberías haberte quedado como beta._

Él quería dejar de pensar. Quería salir de su propia cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hizo antes? Oh sí.

—Oye, Alberto. Vamos a la ciudad —guardó su teléfono mientras estaba sentado en el asiento trasero solo.

_Como debería ser._

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —preguntó el guardaespaldas con cautela.

Necesitaba un trago. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Y necesitaba olvidar cuánto dolía la soledad.

—Absolutamente.

Louis no se dio cuenta de que presionó el botón enviar.

\--

La manada recorrió su suite, preparándose en silencio para estirarse en la cama del tamaño de una manada.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente, Niall? —Harry rompió el silencio. Le dolía el corazón y el dolor del rechazo de Louis atravesaba la habitación. Él pensó que finalmente obtendría… esto no podía… Louis no podía quedarse como el que se le escapó, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué no los quería? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no podría simplemente quedarse como beta? ¡Al menos esa era una razón!

—Él no nos quiere, Haz. Lo siento —Niall murmuró, envolviendo su oso arcoíris.

—¡¿Pero, qué dijo?!

—¡Deja de gritarme! —el omega irlandés todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tercamente se cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

—¡No estoy gritando! Yo sólo-

—¡Estás gritando!

—¡Basta, ustedes dos! —Zayn les gritó a los dos. Estaba tan cansado. Compartir la pérdida era agotador. ¿Podría ser una pérdida si realmente nunca tuvieron a Louis? Se sentía como una pérdida—. Liam está hablando por teléfono. Vamos a la cama. Ha sido un largo día.

\--

Liam caminó alrededor de la mesa de café, escuchando a Grace, la representante de su nueva gestión. —Eliminamos el tweet, pero estoy segura de que hay capturas de pantalla dando vueltas. Él no está respondiendo su teléfono. ¿Dónde está?

—No está con nosotros —respondió Liam. _No quiere estarlo_ , pensó—. ¿Qué decía el tweet?

—Estas dos chicas fueron al show, notaron que algo estaba mal. Para resumir, Louis estuvo de acuerdo con una de ellas. La que lo llamó puta.

Fue como si la última pieza del rompecabezas cayera en su lugar y el Alfa se diese cuenta. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? Oh Louis. —Lo encontraré.

Colgó y entró en el dormitorio, ignorando la tensión. —¿Dónde está tu computadora, cariño?

—Bolsa —Niall hizo un puchero y se acurrucó más contra su peluche; Wayne todavía olía a la casa de su familia e Irlanda (y un poco como Louis, que lo había abrazado hace unos días). Sollozó y hundió la nariz en busca de ese olor que no era nada particular, pero dulce como el omega.

Liam detuvo a Tumblr y comenzó a desplazarse. Seguramente Grace tenía razón. Tenía que haber una captura de pantalla. Y, para no desilusionarse, alguien en el tablero de Niall lo tenía. Bendita la velocidad de sus fans.

—Hijo de puta —Liam gruñó y llamó a Paul, quien le dijo que Alberto había ingresado en algún club del centro de la ciudad—. Llévame allí —ordenó—. Quédense aquí —les dijo a sus chicos.

Zayn, Niall y Harry lo vieron cruzar la habitación de golpe y cerrar la puerta antes de subir a la computadora para ver qué había hecho que su Alfa se estresara.

—Hijo de puta.

Más en sintonía con Louis, el omega, juntaron el mismo rompecabezas.

Todavía estaba tratando de protegerlos, pero esta vez de sí mismo.

\--

Louis se sentía bien. Mejor que bien. El alcohol y la nicotina que le recorrían las venas no le entumecía el dolor de esconder a su omega (era una forma diferente de adormecer el dolor, pero se las arreglaría con eso otra vez).

Pero aun así, por primera vez, estaba en un bar sin nada que ocultar. Podía irse a casa con cualquiera de estos alfas y montar un nudo hasta que saliera el sol. Él podría someterse a ellos. Podría ser un buen chico para ellos, bueno, no podía realmente porque estaba demasiado roto, pero no necesitaba estar cerca cuando este alfa, o tal vez ese, se diera cuenta de eso.

—Bueno, ¿no eres una pequeña lindura? —susurró una voz ronca—. Ven a bailar conmigo.

No era una solicitud.

Pero, el alfa olía a vodka y cola, y maldición si Louis no tenía sed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] **_Et tu, Brute?_**  es una frase latina, que significa «¿Y tú, Bruto?», supuestamente dicha por Julio César al momento de ser asesinado. La cita es usada para expresar la traición de un ser inesperado, como la de un amigo. Ésta apareció en el siglo XVI y fue difundida principalmente en la tragedia Julio César de William Shakespeare.


	20. Pero todo el tiempo supe que estaríamos bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam encuentra a Louis. ¿Pero puede llegar al omega o Louis se mantendrá atrapado detrás de las paredes beta, fingiendo estar bien?

> **Niall Horan @NiallOfficial**
> 
> No hagan suposiciones sobre lo que no entienden
> 
>  
> 
> **Niall Horan @NiallOfficial**
> 
> y no se hagan llamar fans e insulten a mi Louis en el mismo aliento
> 
>  
> 
> **Niall Horan @NiallOfficial**
> 
> bueno, no aliento, más bien tweet.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tuyo 00:42**
> 
> Dinos cuando lo encuentres
> 
> por favor, Alfa

 

> **Daddy Direction 00:44**
> 
> Lo haré, pero ve a dormir.

 

Liam guardó su teléfono y entró al club tan pronto como el auto se detuvo. No tuvo tiempo para que Paul despejara la multitud por él. El Alfa se mantuvo detrás de su decisión de dar a Louis tiempo y espacio para pensar. Y a pesar de que debería haber visto venir esto—los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, después de todo—era algo con lo que tendrían que lidiar de todos modos. Sabía que Louis se estaba conteniendo. No podían sentirlo de esa manera en que los alfas podían sentir un omega, no como si siempre pasaba con Niall, incluso antes del vínculo. Lo habían atribuido a él saliendo de su caparazón de pretender ser beta. Pero Louis no había salido en absoluto.

Con los ojos entrecerrados en la oscuridad, escudriñó a la multitud. Solo se preguntaba cuántos de estos alfas iba a tener que matar antes de encontrar a su omega.

—Tranquilo, Liam —Paul le habló en voz alta al oído—, Alberto está allí.

Acechando en el área VIP, ladró, —¿Dónde?

Alberto señaló hacia el centro de la pista de baile donde un borracho Louis se movía entre dos alfas, y algunos otros esperaban la oportunidad de intervenir. Liam podía sentir la frustración del guardaespaldas alfa, pero estaba en su contrato que Alberto (y los nuevos alfas para el caso) no podía usar su voz alfa en sus jefes. No importaba cuánto quisiera sacar a Louis fuera de allí.

—Prepara el auto —gruñó y literalmente saltó la barricada hacia el pozo de cuerpos retorciéndose.

Los omegas lo rodeaban como moscas, pero solo tenía ojos para uno.

El feliz resplandor del alcohol desapareció cuando Louis se sintió sacudido del intoxicante calor corporal, gimoteando cuando sus compañeros de baile gruñeron. La bola de discoteca dirigió las luces de colores intermitentes y el omega reconoció quién lo había hecho.

—Es hora de irse —ordenó Liam.

—Vete a la mierda —los dos alfas ladraron—. Él es nuestro, consigue tu-

Liam se volvió hacia ellos y soltó un rugido que escaló la sangre y Louis sintió el zumbido salir corriendo de sus venas.

—Vámonos —le dijo al omega una vez que los fiesteros retrocedieron. Lo arrastró fuera de la masa de cuerpos y luchó con su chaqueta en Louis.

—Liam, yo-

—Detente.

—Pero Liam-

—Puede que aún no sea tu Alfa, pero sigues siendo un omega y me escucharás —hizo la transición sin problemas a su voz Alfa—. Y es hora de irnos.

Louis tragó saliva; sus pies ya se estaban moviendo.

—A la guarida, Paul —ordenó Liam después de llevar a Louis a través de los pantalones y entrar al auto con la mayor calma posible—. Por favor y gracias.

—Liam —Louis lo intentó de nuevo.

—Espera —espetó—. Solo espera.

Louis suspiró e hizo una mueca por la ventana, preguntándose por qué no llovía. Siempre llovía durante escenas como esta en las películas. Y luego, el desamparado omega trazaría desafortunadamente las gotas de agua mientras el alfa meditaba en el fondo. Por supuesto, el alfa normalmente estaría manejando, no los guardaespaldas. Eso no cambió el hecho de que estaba muy decepcionado de que su escritor no estuviera haciendo llover.

Una risa rompió su mente serpenteante.

—Louis, sabes que estás pensando en voz alta, ¿no? —preguntó Paul.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás y adelante, y de repente se dio cuenta de que su boca se había movido. —Lo hago ahora —tarareó inocentemente y comprobó dos veces que su boca estaba cerrada antes de que dejara a su mente volar.

Paul llamó para asegurarse de que los guardias nocturnos—tenían menos cuando la banda se quedaba en un hotel, que era la razón por la que todos debían pasar la noche fuera de su guarida—estaban listos para abrir las puertas que tenían que configurar alrededor de los autobuses y camiones. Afortunadamente, los fans más devotos estaban acechando al hotel por ahora, por lo que las camionetas llegaron sin ser vistas.

—Nos quedaremos en la guarida esta noche. Buenas noches —Liam guio a Louis en el autobús y cerró las puertas—. Siéntate —le dijo al omega y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer té en silencio.

Louis se sentó en uno de los cuatro asientos alrededor de la mesa. Olfateó a este y atrapó la débil bergamota de Harry y colocó su rostro contra el reposacabezas. Sabía que el que estaba al lado olía a algodón de azúcar y los dos al otro lado, como la shisha y el océano, respectivamente. Nunca hubo un asiento en la mesa para él.

_Porque no te mereces uno._

Liam puso una tetera sobre la mesa y procedió a ser madre.

—Bebe el agua a continuación —puso una botella al lado de la taza—. Pasamos por alto esto, ¿no? —contempló la mesa—. Cuando remodelamos al autobús, quiero decir. Estábamos tan ocupados convirtiendo el salón de arriba en un dormitorio y asegurándonos de que había espacio suficiente para todas las consolas de juego. Y, todo lo que pediste fue esa cortina. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pediste cambiar la mesa? Te diré por qué —Liam cruzó las manos en la superficie. No sentía que viniera nada de Louis, no como aquel día en el hospital donde las paredes estaban bajas y todos los secretos habían sido descubiertos. Sabía que las paredes habían vuelto a subir alrededor de su omega y que eso no funcionaría en absoluto—. No crees que perteneces.

Louis mantuvo sus ojos en su taza, agitando la bebida.

—No. Es más que eso, ¿no? —el Alfa se detuvo para tomar su propio té—. No piensas que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para pertenecernos.

—¿Realmente vas a psicoanalizarme, Liam?

—Eso no es una respuesta. Eso es evitar la pregunta.

—No escuché una pregunta.

Antes de enfrentar el desafío, Liam decidió cambiar de táctica. Él no rompería las paredes. Tenía que hacer que Louis se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para salir detrás de ellas. —Recibí una llamada de la gerencia. Eliminaron tu última publicación de Twitter.

Louis arrugó la cara. —No he publicado nada en semanas.

—Entonces, ¿no estabas de acuerdo con que una persona terrible te llamara puta?

Trató de esconder sus facciones pálidas detrás de un largo sorbo de té.

—¿Por qué, Lou? ¿Por qué aceptaste algo así?

El omega vaciló. —Porque… — _Porque lo eres. Eres un mentiroso, una carga y una prostituta, y están mejor sin ti. Están más seguros sin ti_ —… porque…

—Tú de todas las personas tienes más palabras que eso. ¿Y por qué dijiste que no al reclamo? Sé que nos amas. Y estoy casi seguro de que quieres estar con nosotros. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué es, Louis? ¿Por qué dijiste que no? —Liam lo acorraló en una esquina.

—Porque no pertenezco, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca lo hice. Estuve de acuerdo con ese troll porque tiene razón. Estoy roto y usado. Soy un mentiroso y una carga y una puta y voy a arruinarlos y no le haré eso a ninguno de ustedes —dijo bruscamente, su boca derramando todas las palabras que no quería decir por miedo a que Liam estuviera de acuerdo. Pero ahora estaban fuera y Liam percibió el leve toque de miedo y vergüenza.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota? —Una ligera distracción de la táctica actual.

No era la respuesta que Louis esperaba, ni una a la que tuviera respuesta. Su confusión se nubló a su alrededor. —¿Qué? — _No. Liam era Alfa, no un idiota._

—¿Realmente crees que te permitiría estar cerca de Niall si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que lo arruines? —Louis no necesitaba sentirse seguro, aunque eso era importante para todos los demás, no le importaba al omega. Necesitaba saber que la manada estaba a salvo con él adentro.

Louis resopló, tratando de ahogar su omega otra vez, y tragó su té.

—¿Crees que después de todos los rodeos que hicieron tú y Harry, me arriesgaría a dejarte romperlo? ¿Crees que sería incluso remotamente arrogante con el corazón de Zayn? —Liam se sentó en el asiento junto a él, tratando de evitar que el omega se escondiera—. Confío en ti con la cosa más preciosa del mundo para mí.

 _Él es Alfa y se supone que debes escucharlo._ —¡E hice llorar a Niall! — _O no._

—… porque confío en ti. Confío en ti, Louis —Liam terminó su reflexión sobre la protesta de Louis y continuó—, sigues tratando de protegernos de ti. Porque tu madre y Jones, después de ella, te hicieron creer que no eras bueno. Pero confías en las personas equivocadas. Te estoy diciendo que lo eres. Eres bueno. No eres un mentiroso ni una carga, ni una puta, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Pero si no confías en mí…

—¡Confío en ti! ¡No confío en mí!

—Bueno, yo lo haré. Confío en ti.

 _El Alfa confía en ti._ —Tal vez eres un idiota. _—Sabes que eso no es verdad._

—Entonces encajarás bien, ¿no? —razonó Liam. Louis tuvo que curvar sus piernas contra su pecho para acomodarse en el asiento con Liam a su lado y el Alfa lo desplegó y lo jaló hacia su regazo—. Te amamos, Louis. Te queremos tanto.

—No deberían. Yo soy… —podía sentir cómo la resistencia autoimpuesta se desvanecía.

—Lo hacemos. Lidia con eso —Liam rozó suavemente su flequillo—. ¿Confías en mí?

 _Por supuesto que sí._ —Por supuesto que sí…

Finalmente, Liam podía sentir el miedo en el corazón de todo esto goteando del omega. —Entonces confía en mí para ser tu Alfa. Confía en mí para proteger.

 _Él no pudo._ —No puedo… —gimió.

—¿Por qué no? —Liam sabía la respuesta, pero ambos necesitaban que Louis lo dijera.

 _Porque…_ —¡Tendrás que protegerlos de mí y te irás como todos los demás! —el goteo se convirtió en una inundación y trató de clavar sus uñas en la piel, pero el Alfa lo vio venir y ya tenía ambas delicadas manos envueltas en una de los suyas.

—Louis, si pensara que mi manada necesitara protección de ti, nunca habría pedido reclamarte. No creo que seas malo. No creo que seas una carga o un problema o una puta. No creo que seas algo de lo que debamos protegernos.

—Se irán —él sollozó.

Liam se sacudió las lágrimas mientras caían. —No lo haremos, cariño. No nos lastimarás.

—¡Lo haré! Siempre arruino to-

—No arruinarás nada, amor. Sé que no lo harás. Confío en que no lo harás. Sé que lo has tenido difícil. Sé que la vida ha sido cruel contigo, pero esta manada… _mi_ manada es para siempre. Queremos reclamarte y no te dejaremos. No arruinarás nada e incluso si lo intentas, no te dejaré.

Louis negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué crees que vine detrás de ti, Louis? Sé lo que intentas hacer y no te dejaré. No necesitamos protección de ti. Eres mejor de lo que crees que eres. Eres más bueno de lo que crees que eres. Y tú eres el que necesita protección de ti, no nosotros. Déjanos hacer eso. Vamos a cuidar de ti. Déjate cuidar porque te lo mereces. Mereces que te cuiden después de todo lo que has hecho, bebé.

—No soy bueno… —frotó sus ojos llorosos con la manga de la chaqueta del Alfa.

—Lo eres.

—Haré que se vayan.

—No lo harás.

—Todos se van.

—No lo haremos —respondió Liam y continuaría respondiendo hasta que Louis le creyera.

—Estoy roto.

—No creo que lo estés. Y no creo que seas una puta. O una carga. O un problema o lo que sea que te hayan dicho. Confía en mí y en la manada, incluso si no puedes confiar en ti mismo —lo abrazó más fuerte—. Vamos a cuidar de ti. Déjanos proteger. Permítenos reclamarte y lo verás.

—Pero soy… _—Pero el Alfa dijo que no_ —. Pero haré… — _El Alfa no te dejará lastimarlos._

—Todo estará bien, Lou. Todos estaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

 _El Alfa los protegerá. Él te protegerá._ —De acuerdo…

—¿De acuerdo qué?

—¿No me dejarás lastimarlos? —su voz tembló mientras lo comprobaba.

—No dejaré que nos lastimes.

 _Confías en el Alfa. Confías en la manada. Y ellos te quieren._ —Entonces… de acuerdo…

—¿De acuerdo?

—Me gustaría ser reclamado, por favor —dijo con un poco de felicidad resolviendo sus nervios.

Suspirando de alivio en la subida del… en el ánimo de su omega, Liam sonrió y le besó la mejilla. —Buen chico.

 

\--

 

> **Daddy Direction 2:14 AM**
> 
> Él estuvo de acuerdo con el reclamo.
> 
> Nos quedamos en la guarida.
> 
> Los veo mañana amores.

 

—¡¡¡Él está adentro!!! —Niall saltó sobre la cama y rebotó hasta que sus alfas se despertaron.

—El sol ni siquiera ha salido —gruñó Zayn.

—¿Por qué estás gritando? —Harry agarró a Niall y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él para mantenerlo quieto.

—¡Louis! ¡Li lo tiene y él nos quiere y podemos reclamarlo! —Niall gritó mientras estaba aplastado contra el pecho de Harry.

Zayn y Harry se levantaron de la cama, llamando a su equipo de seguridad para decirles que se prepararan para moverse. Cuando llegaron a la guarida, una jarra de café fuerte estaba en la cafetera, mientras que su Alfa los hizo callar desde el salón de atrás donde tenía a Louis acunado contra él.

Liam levantó una mano para que se detuvieran dónde estaban y les señaló con calma hacia el otro lado del sofá.

Vibrando de emoción, hicieron lo que se les dijo.

—Louis aceptó el reclamo con una condición. Que no permitamos que nos lastime.

—¡No lo hará! —Niall saltó al sofá, forzándose a sí mismo en el regazo de Louis en el regazo de Liam.

Pero ambos alfas simplemente dijeron: “Está bien” y “bueno”. Era psicología reversa pero si eso era lo que Louis necesitaba para estar con ellos, estarían de acuerdo.

—¡Mío! —exclamó el rubio, apretado entre Liam y Louis, presionando besos en su mandíbula—. ¡Por siempre y para siempre!

—¿Puedo cambiar de opinión? —gruñó en el hombro de Liam, pero pudieron escuchar la sonrisa en él. Mejor aún, podían sentir el estallido de felicidad.

—No. ¡Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso! —Niall golpeó su trasero y Louis siseó.

—Tranquilo, Niall —Liam acarició suavemente al omega mayor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Lo nalgueaste?! —jadeó.

Liam sonrió. —Sí —Louis lo miró a los ojos, sonrojándose antes de enterrarse contra el Alfa.

_—¿De verdad quieres que te reclamemos?_

_—Sí, por favor —Louis sollozó. Confiaba en el Alfa, y dejó que su omega tomara el control completo, acariciando su cuello._

_—Un omega tan dulce —murmuró Liam, sus labios apretados contra la frente de Louis—. Mi buen chico._

_Louis negó con la cabeza._

_—¿No? ¿Por qué no eres bueno? —él se abstuvo de usar la palabra malo._

_—Mentí. Me embriagué._

_—Bailaste con otros alfas._

_Louis asintió. —Hice llorar a Niall._

_—¿Entonces?_

_—Necesito un castigo…_

_—¿Lo necesitas? ¿Cómo debería castigarte? Porque las dos semanas sobre regazos ya pasaron. ¿Podría agregarle a eso? ¿No? —Liam sintió que sacudía la cabeza._

_—No es un castigo._

_—Bueno, ese era el punto._

_—Necesito… —Louis no sabía cómo terminar eso, pero el Alfa sí._

_—¿Necesitas que duela por fuera en lugar de por dentro?_

_El omega de Louis podría haber llorado de alegría. —Solo sin rasguños._

_—Sin rasguños —estuvo de acuerdo Liam, feliz de sentir el alivio proveniente del omega—. No puedes castigarte de nuevo._

_—Sí, Alfa —dijo rápidamente, sin un recordatorio de cómo dirigirse a él._

—¿Cuántos? —Niall hizo un puchero.

—¿Y con los pantalones bajados? —Zayn y Harry aborrecieron que se perdieron eso.

—Cinco por emborracharse. Cinco por mentir sobre no querer ser reclamado. Cinco por el club. Y cinco por hacer llorar a Niall. Y sí, los pantalones estaban abajo, pero fue nuestra primera nalgueada, así que fui suave —Liam besó su nariz.

—¡Voy a buscar la crema! —Harry corrió hacia las escaleras.

—Buscaré… espera, no tienes un peluche.

Louis solo enterró su rostro en el cuello de Liam, olfateando todo lo que quería y dejando que calmara los dolores en su corazón.

—Trae a Wayne, él puede usar el mío otra vez —señaló el omega irlandés y Zayn fue a buscar el oso de peluche.

Aunque el Alfa sonrió ante el cosquilleo del aire, preguntó: —¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?

Louis agarró a Niall y lo forcejeó bajo el brazo. —Así es. Tienes un Niall. Soy su peluche.

Liam levantó una mano para evitar que un Harry muy extático rompiera los pantalones de Louis e indicó a los alfas que se sentaran frente a él y su pila de omegas. —Ahora que todos estamos aquí, Lou. Quiero preguntarte, una vez más. Espera —cortó el puchero de Harry y el gemido de Niall—. Una vez más, para todos nosotros. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te reclamemos?

—Puede que quieras salir con otros, Lou, quiero decir, ¡joder! —Zayn le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Harry luego de que el alfa más joven le pisoteara el pie—. Es una buena pregunta, Harry. Él podría.

—Estoy seguro —susurró perezosamente. La calidez de Niall y el olor de Liam lo tenían tan relajado que ya había olvidado su resaca, y estaba demasiado cansado como para adivinarlo.

—¿Todavía quieres tu café, bebé?

—No, Alfa.

—De acuerdo, amor. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama. Y como nosotros cinco no podemos caber en su litera, nos vamos al dormitorio.

—Yo… —eso hizo que Louis se pusiera tenso.

—Confía en nosotros, amor —Liam lo sacudió—. Sólo sé el chico bueno que sé que eres y confía en nosotros.

Louis asintió contra él, un poco inseguro.

¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Ellos realmente iban a reclamarlo.

Solo tenía que confiar en ellos para que no lo dejaran arruinarlo y él estaría bien.

 _Bueno_.

Liam pensaba que era bueno.

Tal vez… tal vez realmente podría serlo.


	21. Quiero ser el primero en llevarte hasta el final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera mañana de Louis como un omega reclamado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la traductora:** A partir de este capítulo Zayn usa un apodo para Louis en Urdu, recomendaría que no lo buscaran ya que más adelante él le dice a Louis qué significa en una escena muy conmovedora (vale la pena ser tan ignorantes como el omega), pero si lo hacen, por favor, no lo pongan en los comentarios. No le arruinen el momento a lxs demás.

_Louis sabía que este día llegaría. Había evitado a periodistas y reporteros, ignoró a los paparazzi gritando preguntas, y se alejó de las cámaras todo lo que pudo. Pero los fans se merecían la verdad y merecían saberla de él._

_El entrevistador le dio la bienvenida y sacó la introducción y se sumó a las preguntas. —¿Es cierto que reclamarán a Louis, alfas?_

_Liam se rio. —No._

_—No, en absoluto —agregó Harry._

_—Tenemos el omega perfecto. ¿Por qué nos molestaríamos con uno roto? —Zayn se burló._

_La vergüenza ardió en los ojos de Louis. —Pero dijeron-_

_El entrevistador lo interrumpió. —Louis, les mentiste a ellos y a tus fans. Es justo que te mientan a ti también._

_El omega echó un vistazo a los representantes de la gestión, ¿por qué iban a dejar que esto sucediera? Pero las luces eran demasiado brillantes a su alrededor y no podía ver. —Um, sí, pero-_

_—¿Qué tipo de mensaje crees que envía a tus fans?_

_—Pensé-_

_—Se supone que eres un modelo a seguir. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? ¿Hay algo que puedas decir por ti mismo?_

_—Suficiente —gruñó Zayn; Louis enterró su rostro en el pecho del alfa—. No es enteramente culpa de Louis. Él nació como una carga._

_Louis gimió, pero Zayn lo empujó fuera de cámara hacia Harry y Liam. —¿Ni?_

_—Está en un lugar seguro —gruñó Liam. Los alfas se alzaban sobre el omega, forzándolo a ser tan pequeño como él se sentía._

_—Pero-_

_Harry levantó un pie para pisarlo. —Lejos de ti._

—¿Louis?

_—No, dijeron… dijeron que yo —Louis tembló—, no estaba roto…_

—No, amor, no estás roto. No estás roto —la boca de Liam no se movió, pero Louis escuchó su voz fuerte y clara—. Despierta, Louis.

_Las luces industriales del escenario se apagaron con un eco resonante. Los ojos de Louis se movieron rápidamente mientras trataba de encontrar algo sólido en la oscuridad. Una mano encontró la suya y la apretó._

—Lou, cariño, vamos —Harry lo sacudió y el omega se levantó jadeando, los pedazos rotos de su corazón apuñalando sus pulmones con cada aliento doloroso. Quería llorar, pero no podía entrar aire a sus pulmones, ¿por qué no estaban trabajando?

El olor a alfa. El espeso aroma a alfa lo estaba ahogando. Nunca era tan intenso, ¿por qué era tan intenso? Mierda, él estaba en su habitación, ¿por qué estaba en su habitación? ¿Por qué estaba él en su cama? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No podría estar en su cama! Esto era malo, era malo, error, problema, carga, puta…

—Está bien, bebé —arrulló Liam. Louis también había tenido pesadillas antes; es por eso que la manada lo encontraban en el salón de la planta baja y no en su litera. Pero como antes, todo lo que Louis necesitaba para calmarse era un abrazo implacable, los aromas de la manada y un recordatorio tranquilizador de que no se cerrara.

—Jaan, relájate —Zayn tomó su cuello, tratando de calmarlo rápidamente; su Alfa no pudo agarrar su mano lo suficientemente rápido.

—No, estoy bien —Louis saltó fuera de su alcance, saltando de la cama tan rápido que olvidó poner los pies primero y caer al suelo. El golpe inesperadamente (afortunadamente) pareció restablecerlo—. Ow… estoy, estoy bien. Yo sólo… voy a volver a mi litera —trató de sacudirse la respiración mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Louis? —Harry agarró su mano temblorosa.

—Estoy bien —como el control firme disolvió su resistencia tan rápido, Louis no tenía idea. _Es porque son alfas y te están cuidando._ Bueno, está bien, tenía una idea, simplemente no quería admitirlo.

—No lo estás y no vamos a fingir que es cierto —Zayn tomó su otra mano y tiró de él hacia adentro—. Lo siento, amor. Lo olvidé. No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo. Ahora, por favor, por favor, dinos qué pasa

—Sólo una pesadilla… —Louis se dejó caer y enterró su cara en una almohada, y luego en Niall cuando el omega más joven lo acarició con su rostro.

Liam levantó las mantas sobre él. —¿La misma de antes?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Usa tus palabras, bebé.

—… la misma.

—¿Dinos?

—No —dijo el castaño obstinadamente.

—Louis —retumbó el alfa.

—Te dije más temprano. ¡Tú diles!

—Louis —el Alfa retumbó—. Dijiste que confiarías en nosotros. Te referías a todos nosotros, ¿verdad?

Él hizo. Maldición. El omega suspiró y murmuró: —Decían que no iban a reclamarme… que era una carga y estaba roto y que iban a tener a Niall lejos para mantenerlo a salvo… de mí.

Niall metió su rubia cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Louis. —Mío. Nadie me está alejando de ti.

Liam asintió con la cabeza a sus alfas para que se hicieran cargo. Harry le besó la cabeza. —¿Eso fue tan malo? Ahora esta es la parte donde te digo que es solo un mal sueño. No hay lugar más seguro para Niall que contigo, porque no estás roto. Eres lo que nos está sanando ahora —Harry le frotó la espalda con movimientos largos. El alfa más joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Finalmente podía dejar de luchar contra la chispa que sentía debajo de su piel cada vez que entraba en contacto con Louis.

El omega se sonrojó, relajándose involuntariamente ante los toques de los alfas. Mientras Harry le frotaba la espalda, Zayn le acariciaba el pelo. El mayor de los dos había aprendido la primera vez que dejó crecer su cabello lo agradable que Niall o Liam o las manos de Harry se sentían entre los oscuros mechones. Aun así, no perdió el estremecimiento cuando sus dedos se acercaron demasiado a la nuca del omega. —Estás a salvo, amor —susurró contra su oreja—. Estás a salvo con nosotros. Vamos a cuidarte.

—No quería darte esto antes, no sin Z y Haz. E íbamos a esperar hasta más tarde  —consultó Liam con sus alfas antes de ponerse de pie—. Pero, creo que podrías dormir mejor si te lo damos ahora. Haz, tu bolsa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bolsillo lateral —sonrió.

—Siéntate —Niall pinchó el vientre de Louis; el omega mayor gimió, pero hizo lo que su sunshine le pidió, haciendo una mueca al presionar su dolorido trasero; él no estaba acostumbrado a ser nalgueado, pero no picaba tanto como los arañazos. De hecho, era extrañamente reconfortante.

—Aquí, Lou. No esperamos que lo uses. Jamás —Liam le pasó la gran caja de terciopelo negro a Harry—. Pero aún así. Tradición.

La felicidad que irradiaba el alfa más joven era suficiente para relajar el omega mayor mientras levantaba la tapa. Le saltó el corazón al ver lo que había dentro: una simple correa de cuero azul, los extremos unidos por un candado de platino grabado con un claddagh[i]. Su propio collar.

Los días de omegas “amarrados” en público habían pasado junto con matrimonios arreglados y la idea de que un omega era propiedad no una persona. Decir que un omega estaba amarrado estos días era casi tan ofensivo como un insulto racial—Zayn casi le dio un puñetazo a un paparazzi en Los Ángeles por decírselo a Niall.

La afirmación había tomado su lugar como el paso de pertenecer el uno al otro antes de que un alfa y un omega estuvieran listos para unirse de por vida. Una práctica más amable, destacaba la diferencia entre la esclavitud y la sumisión. Una era forzada, la otra un regalo. Los Alfas pedían un reclamo, y los omegas tenían la opción de aceptarlos o no.

Sin embargo, los collares aún se intercambiaban en privado. Louis sabía que Niall tenía uno en alguna parte, nunca usado, pero guardado y atesorado como su primera guitarra y el rosario que su tríada paterna le había dado para su Primera Comunión. Eran cabeceos de tradición y símbolos tangibles de compromiso ante una marca y un anillo, uno que los psicólogos creían que ayudaba a calmar la posesividad de un alfa y lo más importante, las inseguridades de un omega.

Y ahora Louis tenía uno. Louis los tenía.

—Gracias, alfas —no pudo obtener más que un susurro más allá de toda la emoción que se arremolinaba en su garganta.

Harry levantó su mentón. —Gracias.

Louis escondió sus ruborizadas mejillas.

—Vamos, todos —Liam los reunió justo antes de que el silencio se extendiera a algo menos dulce y más incómodo—. Es una mañana rara cuando podemos dormir un par de horas más.

Metiendo la caja debajo de su almohada por ahora, Louis podía sentir su bulto y, con el cabello de Niall haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, el bebé alfa se enroscó a su alrededor, y los dos mayores dominantes en cada extremo, volvieron a dormir.

\--

El olor a café agitó a Louis, lo que pareció años más tarde.

—Buenos días, bebé —los ojos de Zayn eran los que estaban frente a él; debía haberse movido un poco.

—Días —a pesar de las pesadillas, dormir con Niall y los alfas había hecho maravillas por la calidad de su descanso. ¡Podría vivir con más de eso!

Mientras le acariciaba el costado suavemente, Zayn preguntó a quemarropa: —¿Alguna vez has estado abajo, Lou? ¿En el espacio omega, quiero decir? —había pensado en ello por un tiempo, cómo y cuándo plantear esto. Zayn se enorgullecía de la facilidad y seguridad con la que podía atrapar a Niall, incluso cuando el rubio era petulante o maníaco. Pero, las veces que Louis se apartó de una mano en su cuello no era exactamente adecuado para esta conversación. Esperaba, tal vez, que pudieran morder la bala.

El omega mayor había sentido la curiosidad a fuego lento desde el hospital, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Louis había logrado evitar esa pregunta. Y esperaba que él pudiera continuar eso. Porque el omega no quería pensar en el vacío oscuro y frío del que había pasado siglos saliendo, o la aterradora incapacidad de moverse sólo cuando creía haberlo hecho. Porque no quería pensar en su madre culpándolo por su ex esposo, por ser una carga, por causar problemas. Debido a que no quería pensar en refugiarse en su armario después, su ropa envolviéndolo como los brazos que él había necesitado que fueran y preguntándose qué coño acababa de pasar.

—¿Ahora? ¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora? —se dejó caer sobre la almohada, esperando que no pudieran sentir cómo estaba frenando la ansiedad.

No hubo tal suerte. —Sin esconderte, Lou —Niall murmuró en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Es hora de confiar en nosotros con lo que te está comiendo y cuándo. Confía en nosotros.

—Yo… — _Confío en ellos. Lo hago. Confío en ellos… está bien…_ el omega dejó de intentar contenerlo y apartó la cara de la suavidad algodonosa—. Mi madre comenzó a salir con este alfa un par de años después de que comencé a tomar los supresores. Las chicas estaban con papá, afortunadamente. Y, me metí en esto con este tipo. Él estaba siendo un idiota y lo paré y empezamos a gritar y las cosas se volvieron físicas y él me agarró del cuello y de alguna manera recuerdo haber golpeado una pared o el suelo, pero no realmente, y… no sé, supongo, tal vez.

—Él te puso abajo —dijo Liam las palabras que Louis no quería—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

Murmuró a pesar de que sabía que su oído alfa lo captaría y, al igual que Niall, también lo haría. —¿Por lo que pude ver? Alrededor de un día y medio.

Súbitamente despierto con horror ante la idea, Niall lo abrazó, prácticamente cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. —Qué-cómo-cuándo-por qué-oh, ese bastardo se fue, ¿no? ¡Él no se quedó contigo! —se suponía que el espacio omega no duraría tanto, ¡a menos que algo estuviera mal! No, a menos que Louis hubiera quedado solo.

Louis encontró la mano de Niall y la apretó. —Está bien, Ni. Por favor, cálmate —años de su mejor esfuerzo para no molestar a su sol no solo habían desaparecido.

—No lo hizo, ¿verdad? —el alfa más joven intentó no hervir; Harry no quería que Louis pensara por un segundo que estaba molesto con él. Pero, como alfas, se les enseñaba que era su deber mantener el espacio omega seguro para su pareja, ya sea que los abandonaran deliberadamente o no. Sostenerlos apretados; llenarlos de alabanza y afecto; alentarlos, no apresurarlos; y sobre todo, nunca, nunca dejar un omega solo mientras esté abajo. Era imposible que un omega se las arreglara por sí mismo y que este alfa irresponsable dejara a Louis, hacía que Harry se sintiera asesino.

—Está bien, es-

—¡No está bien! —gruñó Niall; La falta de respuesta de Louis fue suficiente como un no—. ¡Te mereces más que eso! ¡Se supone que no debe ser así! —le devolvió a su clase de salud omega y las advertencias en contra de caer solo…

 _“Sin un alfa durante el espacio omega, un omega puede no ser capaz de volver a un estado consciente. La hospitalización inmediata es clave para mantener el funcionamiento del cuerpo de omega, pero la mente puede permanecer perdida para siempre”,_ había dicho su libro de texto.

Nadie se lo merecía, y menos su Louis.

—Por favor, no te enojes, Niall —Louis trató de consolar al omega molesto.

—¡Detente! —Niall apartó sus brazos y se sentó para poder llevar a la morena a su regazo—. Deja de hacerme sentir mejor, yo debería hacerte sentir mejor —hizo un gesto obstinado.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Estoy bien, Ni. Es lo que es —intentó sin éxito moverse.

—Hush, te estoy haciendo sentir mejor, te guste o no.

Sonriendo con una amable aquiescencia, Louis se puso cómodo contra el rubio. —Pero, por favor cálmate. No me gusta cuando estás enojado.

—¿Ni? —Zayn se envolvió alrededor de su prometido para actuar como su silla. Niall negó con la cabeza, acariciando a Louis de esa manera que lo arrullaba en algo suave y pacífico. El irlandés no necesitaba ser mimado en este momento. Él necesitaba ser el que lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba a Louis seguro y feliz y justo aquí con él.

Unos minutos más tarde, unos pasos sin previo aviso sonaron en las escaleras, y los alfas rápidamente se pusieron en alerta, tratando de encontrar el olor.

—Cariño, estoy en casa —cantó un beta familiar.

—¿A dónde vamos hoy, Mark? —nada podía detener la exclamación de la boca de Niall.

—Vayan a hacer ejercicio, muchachos.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —Niall le preguntó a Liam.

Pero Louis respondió por el Alfa. —Tu rodilla, sunshine. Tienes que pensar en tu rodilla —Louis bostezó y rodó sobre el regazo del rubio.

Los alfas lideraron el camino de salida de la cama. —Vamos, Lou.

Louis gimió y se adentró en el cálido lugar al que Niall estaba a punto de irse. —No, gracias. Que se diviertan.

—Louis —Liam arqueó las cejas. ¡No iban a dejar su nuevo omega en paz!

Pero el somnoliento omega se aferró a la manta mascullando: —¿Cuándo me he ejercitado alguna vez? Iré a andar en patineta o le daré unas patadas al balón más tarde.

—Louis.

—Tengo resaca. Todavía estoy convaleciente. Acabo de dejar el hospital hace un par de semanas. Todavía tengo los puntos para probarlo. Elije la excusa que te funcione. Mark está esperando. Adiós —tiró del edredón sobre su cabeza.

Harry sonrió. —Me quedaré con él.

—No, estás demasiado cerca de tu celo. Necesitas hacer ejercicio. Tú también, Z, —Liam sabía que dejar a Zayn solo arruinaría la posesividad del bebé alfa—. Y no, Ni, necesitas trabajar en tu rodilla. Me quedaré —sin embargo, con la última noche en mente y Louis bailando con alfas que Liam no pudo golpear en la cara, el Alfa realmente, realmente necesitaba dar una vuelta con el entrenador.

—Solo porque me reclamaste no estás obligado a quedarte conmigo cada segundo del día —se quejó Louis—. Prometo que estaré en el autobús cuando vuelvas.

Liam se abalanzó sobre la cama y el bulto en forma de omega. —No eres una obligación —dijo severamente—. No queremos que _estés_ solo o te sientas así, ya no.

—Esta cosa de confianza necesita ir en ambos sentidos, ¿sabes? Estaré bien, no soy un niño, por el amor de Dios  —el gaznido ahogó su voz, pero los alfas lo escucharon lo suficientemente bien.

Inconforme, Liam estuvo de acuerdo, por más que mostrarle a Louis que confiaban en él. Y lo hicieron. Eran todos los demás por quienes tenían dudas. Además del punto sin embargo. —Te quedas en la guarida, Louis. Paul hará guardia en la puerta; no te vas sin él. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Liam quitó la manta. —¿Cómo?

—Sí, Alfa —se sonrojó.

Besó la cabeza del omega. —Buen chico.

\--

Una vez fuera de la guarida, Zayn preguntó: —¿Cómo es solo? —su omega había empezado a ponerse tan nervioso que el alfa tuvo la sensación de que necesitaba pronunciar las palabras.

—¿El subespacio? No lo sé. Nunca me lo he hecho a mí mismo —Niall se frotó la nariz.

—Tranquilo, Nialler. Lo último que Louis quiere es que te molestes —Liam le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No es bueno. Los alfas nos mantienen… aquí. Conectados a tierra. Como una correa, así que es fácil regresar… Mi maestra dijo que su amiga lo había hecho accidentalmente. Dijo que era como quedarse atascado bajo un lago helado, y subir era como intentar encontrar el agujero por el que caíste. Ahogándote, pero con aire, mucho más lento, si tiene sentido.

—Si eso es cierto, no es de extrañar que no nos deje —suspiró Harry. Los alfas recurrieron a Liam con la misma mirada: _¿qué hacemos?_

—Vamos a resolver esto —afirmó seguramente. No tenía un plan, pero sabía que lo resolverían; por Louis, tenían que hacerlo. Pero en este momento todo en lo que el Alfa podía pensar era en terminar este maldito trabajo para poder volver con su omega.

\--

Una hora más tarde y con una endorfina en alto, Zayn corrió hacia el autobús y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Liam tenía razón. La negación inicial de Louis había dejado cierta frustración residual que todos necesitaban quemar. Se giró hacia la habitación antes de que un cuerpo llamara su atención y girara.

—Oye, no tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿verdad?

—No. Estoy bien —respondió Louis. Rodeado de papeles, la gran caja de terciopelo estaba en el sofá contra su muslo—. No pude dormir sin embargo. Además, tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

—¿Escritura?

—Solo algunas cosas para Rick.

Zayn se unió a él en el sofá. —¿Qué cosas?

—El equipo necesita veinte locales para ayudar en el backstage. Tenemos que elegir ya que ustedes tres son particulares acerca de las personas que rodean Niall-

—Y a ti ahora.

—… Y con los aplazamientos, estoy atrasado —se sonrojó.

—¿Ves cuánto confiamos en ti? ¿Qué tan seguros estamos contigo? —Zayn le apretó el hombro—. Entonces, ¿cómo los eliminas?

—Paul obtiene los fondos del estadio. Por lo general, hay alrededor de cinco a siete que deben participar porque son personas mayores o están a cargo en el lugar. Entonces, solo elijo el resto. A veces, voy con tipos como este solo porque son agradables de ver —Louis mostró una imagen de un alfa, Zayn se lo arrancó de la mano y lo tiró.

—No él.

Louis sonrió; todavía era un poco incierta y torcida, pero aún hermosa. —No te preocupes, Z. Todavía eres el más bello de todos. Aunque hueles un poco —y no, Louis no estaba tratando de distraerse del grueso almizcle de sudor y de la gota en la esquina de la mandíbula de Zayn. Sin embargo, se pasó la lengua por los labios involuntariamente, agachando la cabeza hacia la carpeta.

El alfa captó el susurro de la necesidad flotando alrededor del omega. —Hace calor aquí, ¿no? —agitó el cuello de su camisa.

—Um —Louis se preparó para el embriagador aroma del esfuerzo alfa—. Tal vez un poco —tosió.

Zayn se metió en el espacio personal de Louis y le quitó un poco de flequillo. Luego enganchó un dedo debajo de su barbilla y volvió la cabeza. —He querido hacer esto desde siempre —cerró la distancia.

El beso fue suave y dulce y todo lo primero que debería ser. La boca de Zayn, como Louis siempre había imaginado, era perfecta, suave y lo suficientemente húmeda como para deslizarla suavemente. Tan cerca como estaban, el alfa lamió sus propios labios tanto como rozó la comisura de Louis. El omega los separó, las lenguas cayeron en un ritmo que Louis imaginó era lento y denso y que habría hecho temblar a un parlante de graves como lo hacía el estómago de Louis en este momento. El omega tuvo que alejarse con un aliento tembloroso.

Zayn solo le permitió uno antes de volver a zambullirse, presionando a Louis sobre los cojines, moviéndolos a ambos hasta que la parte exterior de los pantalones cortos de Zayn presionó el interior del pijama de Louis y el calor que se formó entre ellos amenazó con prenderse fuego.

—Ejem.

Ambos ojos se lanzaron hacia las escaleras, donde estaba Niall.

Louis apartó los ojos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él debería moverse. Debería escaparse. Debería tomar la ducha más fría del mundo.

—Así que por eso se estaban demorando —Niall caminó por el pasillo—. Nos preguntábamos qué les llevaba tanto tiempo.

—Me distraje un poco —sonrió Zayn.

—Puedo ver eso —cuando Louis levantó la cabeza para disculparse, Niall dijo—: No me importaría distraerme tampoco.

—Qué-

Niall cortó al omega mayor con un beso firme. Louis tuvo esos labios contra su mejilla brevemente y los había imaginado por su cuenta, pero tenerlos allí estaba más allá de la imaginación de Louis.

Niall besaba con fervor, con más vivacidad que el alfa lento y suave, pero igual de impresionante. El irlandés no pidió entrada, solo sondeó su lengua hacia la más dispuesta de Louis.

Zayn estaba completamente empapado en todo sobre este momento: desde el sonido de sus bocas hasta los suaves gemidos en sus gargantas, hasta la involuntaria forma en que las manos de Niall encontraron la piel de Louis. El alfa dejó a Niall en el espacio vacante entre los muslos de Louis, lo suficientemente lento para que las bocas no se separaran nunca.

El mayor tembló, gimiendo cuando sintió la boca de Zayn en su cuello y eso hizo que el irlandés lo besara más profundamente.

El alfa apartó la barbilla de Louis, rompiendo el beso sólo para poder besar a Louis. Niall pensó quejarse, pero Zayn. Y Louis. Louis y Zayn. Niall ni siquiera pudo; todo lo que pudo hacer fue devolverle a Louis y dar media vuelta.

—Es mejor que esos no sean mis papeles —una voz los cortó.

—¡Paul! —Louis jadeó—. Um. Sí. Yo.

—Hola, Paul —sonrieron Zayn y Niall.

—Harry y Liam están esperando en el catering —Paul rodó los ojos juguetonamente y se retiró.

—Voy a… sí, a ponerme ropa y, sí —Louis se levantó del sofá. Agarró la primera ropa que vio, y repentinamente muy, muy consciente de sí mismo, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

—Sabe tan bien —Niall se desplomó feliz contra Zayn. Louis sabía a travesura y a insolencia y algo dulce y agrio al mismo tiempo.

Zayn se volvió hacia su prometido con estrellas en sus ojos. —No pensé que alguien pudiera ser tan afortunado —el alfa lo sostuvo, necesitando un minuto para desmantelar la tienda en sus pantalones cortos—. ¿Tenerte a ti y a Louis? Debo ser el cabrón más afortunado del mundo.

Niall sonrió ante el alfa que lucía como un modelo. —Lo somos. Definitivamente lo somos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] La joyería Claddagh es de origen irlandés y celtica, tiene su origen hace 300 años en una antigua aldea pesquera en Claddagh, a las afueras de la ciudad de Galway, en la costa oeste de Irlanda, donde por primera vez fue fabricada y diseñada en el siglo XVII. Se entrega como símbolo de noviazgo, amor o como anillo de compromiso.


	22. Déjame ser tu último

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces Niall y Zayn besaron a Louis. ¿Qué tienen que decir el Alfa y Harry, en pre-celo, sobre eso?

—¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? —preguntó Liam, mirando con curiosidad la expresión vertiginosa en la cara del alfa. Amaba a Zayn, pero vertiginoso no pertenecía al repertorio habitual del hombre.

Apoyado en la mesa, Zayn acunó su barbilla en sus palmas, corazones en sus ojos mientras veía a los dos omegas hablar con Josh y Sandy. Él sonrió. —Niall besó a Louis.

Harry se atragantó con su batido de frutas. —¿Él qué?

—Quiero decir, también besé a Louis, y fue hermoso y todo; sus labios son perfectos. Pero, ¿ver a dos omegas hacerlo? Fue lo más increíble que he visto, hermano. Mejor que cualquier porno omega y justo, como, en vivo… ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

Liam y Harry necesitaron un momento para asimilar eso.

Louis.

Niall.

Zayn.

Besándose.

¡¿Y se lo perdieron!?

Cuando los omegas se acercaron a la mesa, Liam tuvo que acordarse de cerrar la boca y ajustarse los pantalones cortos. Tocó la mandíbula de Harry, sobresaltando al alfa más joven de su ensoñación no apta para menores de edad.

—Exijo que los dos se besen —espetó Harry cuando Louis se sentó junto a él.

Niall se volvió hacia el castaño, perfectamente listo, dispuesto y apoyado, pero Liam gruñó: —No. ¿En serio, Haz? ¿Quieres que esta gente lo vea? Matar a todos los testigos realmente causaría inconvenientes a largo plazo.

El omega inglés se sonrojó y se metió un poco de puré de papas en la boca.

—Más despacio, Louis amor —Harry besó su hombro. Él se estremeció un poco cuando algo vibró entre sus muslos—. ¿Encantado de verme? —sonrió perverso.

Louis lo codeó y sacó su móvil, sonriéndole.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó Liam.

—Huh… oh, sí. Jay me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto. Ella y papá llevaron a las chicas a la playa durante el fin de semana. Me ha estado enviando fotos.

—Te mantiene actualizado. Eso está bien —el alfa a su lado le dio un apretón.

Louis trató de acostumbrarse al afecto. —Sí, lo es. Todos se ven muy felices y Jay ha sido genial con ellos, dice Lottie. Es todo lo que siempre quise para mis hermanas, sí. Está bien —sonrió y volvió a comer.

—Entonces, Louis —Liam esperó hasta que hubieran digerido un poco para que apareciera—. La gerencia quería saber si podrías hacer entrevistas pronto. Quieren comenzar contigo sentándote con alguien con quien te sientas cómodo, para que puedas hablar sobre todo lo sucedido. Recibiremos todas las preguntas de antemano, para que estés completamente preparado, y los cuatro estaremos contigo todo el tiempo.

Con su pesadilla todavía en mente, Louis negó con la cabeza.

—OK. Eso está bien. Podemos esperar. Pero eso significa que tú y Ni van a dejar de lado las entrevistas nuevamente hoy.

—¡Sí! —el rubio sonrió y luego se puso estoico—. Quiero decir, aww, qué mal.

—Significa que van a grabar algo —advirtió Liam.

—E-eh… lo siento —Louis lo sabía mejor. No debería dejar todo esto a los alfas, no era justo.

—No lo sientas —Harry le frotó el costado—. Está bien.

Zayn estuvo de acuerdo. —Tómate el tiempo que quieras, amor —Liam lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—También necesitamos hablar de otra cosa. El próximo fin de semana, no tenemos ningún compromiso —dijo con cuidado—. Harry está a punto de tener su celo, por lo que él y Niall estarán ocupados. Y, Zayn y yo nos preguntamos si podríamos llevarte a la playa ese fin de semana, para tomar el sol y surfear.

—Sí, está bien —Louis sonrió.

En una fracción de segundo estaba inmovilizado sobre la mesa, Harry encima de él, los labios tan cerca, su cabello cayendo alrededor de sus caras como una cortina, pero un momento después, Zayn y Liam los estaban separando.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! —Liam gruñó en la cara de Harry—. Vestidor. ¡Ahora! —él sacó al alfa más joven de catering.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Zayn ayudó a Louis a levantarse, se disculpó con Sarah y su equipo y los acompañó al vestidor.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Harry? —Liam empujó al desgarbado alfa a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo Zayn y tú? Sacándolo un fin de semana romántico, ¿a qué? ¿A hacer largas caminatas en la playa, cenas a la luz de las velas y terminando en tu cama? ¡Estuvimos de acuerdo, Liam! Iba a ser el primero, justo como se suponía que fuera, ahora Zayn lo besa y Niall está haciendo porno con él.

—Necesitas calmarte, Harry. Esta locura es tu celo y si no tienes cuidado, ¡llegará temprano! —ordenó el Alfa. En general, los celos de alfas eran fácilmente predecibles, especialmente con parejas unidas, pero el estrés de un cambio en la dinámica de la manada podría acelerarlo.

—¿También, porno? —preguntó Niall, entrando por la puerta—. ¿Qué porno estamos haciendo?

—No sé, también me lo perdí —Louis se encogió de hombros—. No me importaría verlo sin embargo. ¿Fue bonito?

—Mío —Harry dejó escapar un gruñido que hizo someter a ambos omegas, sus ojos verdes brillantes e intensos.

Louis luchó contra la necesidad de exponer su cuello o caer de rodillas. —Y, ¿qué acuerdo? ¿Iba a tener algo que decir sobre esto?

Niall también lo hizo y, con un bufido, se cruzó de brazos. —Tontito omega, pensando que tienes voz en cosas.

—¿Zayn te besó primero, ahora tú, él y Liam se van a ir juntos? ¡Yo era el que te quería en la casa de TXF! Y estuvimos tan cerca tantas veces, y lo hubiera sido, ¿verdad? ¡Hubiera sido tuyo en aquel entonces si hubieras sido jodidamente honesto con nosotros, _conmigo_ , y lo sabes! Te dije todo, Louis, ¡todo! ¡Me lo merecía! ¡Te merecía!

Louis empalideció ante la posesividad venenosa en la voz del alfa más joven. Pero, Liam saltó. —¡Harry, ve a caminar! ¡Ahora mismo!

Harry arrojó un jarrón de rosas contra la pared y se fue corriendo.

Después de un momento de completa quietud, Liam preguntó: —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —Louis quería derretirse en sus alfas, en su omega, pero _Harry_. Harry lo hizo querer ser fuerte, siempre lo había hecho. Antes de que Niall se convirtiera en la prioridad número uno, Louis debía proteger al alfa más dulce de dieciséis años que había conocido en la fábrica de rumores de putas que era Modest! y empujarlo a la seguridad de la manada. Pero, él había ocultado sus secretos e intenciones y Harry no sabía lo importante que había sido para Louis.

_En serio, debería haber sido un espía._

Louis podía sentir las oleadas de ira dejadas atrás y tenía que arreglarlo. —Voy a ir a hablar con él.

Zayn lo agarró. —Louis, déjalo-

El omega cortó el alfa más antiguo. —No. Sólo… tengo esto.

Zayn se volvió hacia Liam, seguro de que el Alfa lo enviaría detrás de ellos dos, pero el cantante nacido en los Midlands negó con la cabeza. —Harry no lo lastimará.

—Creo que Harry tiene razón —Niall expresó la opinión impopular—. A pesar de que estaba un poco fuera de lugar con eso. Nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido con él. Con Louis.

—¿Qué quieres decir, amor? —estresado y necesitado de ternura omega, Liam tiró del rubio sobre su regazo.

—Quiero decir. Louis encaja. Lo hace. Él es esa parte de todos nosotros que nunca podíamos tener y ahora tenemos. Pero estamos saltando a la parte de _tenerlo_.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Zayn se unió a ellos en el sofá, tirando de la mano de Niall en su cabello.

—Quiero decir que… tuve primeras citas y flores, a pesar de que sólo eran batidos y el ramo que robaste —no pudo evitar reírse con cariño del recuerdo de Liam invitándolo nerviosamente a "tomar algo", y luego reapareciendo con un ramo de flores que había obtenido del mostrador de recepción del estudio de X Factor. Niall se volvió hacia Zayn, igual de afectuoso—. O una película en tu portátil, sentados en una manta detrás de la casa con palomitas de maíz quemadas y clasificando ositos de goma por color y Liam nunca admitiendo que estaba mirando desde la ventana-

—¡No lo hice! —Liam exclamó. Pero lo hizo.

—… O una caminata nocturna con Harry en una playa de Malibú y la primera vez que tomó mi mano —todavía podía sentir su estómago haciendo volteretas debajo de su corazón saltando mientras empezaba a enamorarse de pies y manos con todos sus alfas, y Louis también se lo merecía—. Nos saltamos a reclamarlo como nuestro y no estoy diciendo que no lo necesite porque creo que lo necesitaba para sentir que pertenecía, pero se merece las primeras citas y cosas, también.

—Tienes razón, amor —Liam le besó el cuello mientras Zayn buscaba sus labios. Saber que acababa de besar a Louis hizo que la nostalgia encendiera algo más que recuerdos de sus primeras citas. Reavivó ese deseo que se había empapado en hormonas adolescentes y estos sentimientos que habían pasado de ser nuevos y emocionantes a ser imposiblemente profundos y para siempre.

Liam alzó a Niall hacia Zayn y, con una facilidad bien practicada, los alfas desnudaron a su omega, quien sin esfuerzo mantuvo la pérdida de la ropa entre besos largos y profundos y gemidos de desbordamiento de deseo.

Las manos de Liam acariciaron el pecho pálido de Niall hasta la cremallera de sus skinnies mientras que Zayn se deslizaba por su espalda y dentro de sus pantalones, dos dedos se hundían entre sus mejillas.

Niall tiró de la mezclilla del alfa mayor lo suficiente antes de escupir en su mano y envolverla alrededor de la longitud de Zayn, con la boca ocupada con la de Liam.

—Buen chico —murmuró Zayn, lamiendo sus pezones; siempre lo hacía arquearse, ya fuera desde su colchón empapado de sudor en su casa o la primera vez, desde la alfombra de una habitación de hotel en Birmingham. A Niall le encantaba que le mordisquearan y le pellizcaran los pezones con una boca húmeda.

—Los pantalones deben salir o necesitaré nuevos —informó Niall; él podía sentir el lubricante acumularse debajo de los dedos de Zayn.

—Paciencia, amor. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien ha estado en ti —Zayn acarició el pequeño botón de la piel fruncida—. Y vas a tomar la polla monstruosa de Liam mientras chupas la mía.

—No hasta el fondo.

—Grosero —Zayn miró a su Alfa.

—Concierto, amor —se rio entre dientes Liam; habían aprendido de la manera difícil con Harry en París. Sin mamadas profundas tan cerca de la hora del concierto o no habrá canto para Niall esa noche.

—Sí, alfas —gimió Niall cuando los dedos de Liam se unieron a los de Zayn, empujando en su culo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Liam, dejando que la boca del Alfa tocara su marca de unión. Niall sintió el chisporroteo de su primera marca y la impresión de su Alfa adolescente brilló en su mente, dos días antes de la final, susurrando promesas de su futuro sin importar el resultado del show cuando el nudo de Liam se hinchó dentro de él por primera vez.

Liam podía verlo y sentirlo también, y susurró: —Mío —justo como lo hizo entonces, durante ese hermoso momento cuando Niall se convirtió en suyo.

Niall goteó con pre-semen y Zayn bajó la cabeza para lamerlo, cabello pintando el suave abdomen del omega; el irlandés se apoderó de la parte posterior y le rogó: —Por favor, Z, por favor…

—Ruega todo lo que quieras, pero sabes cómo es —Liam le mordió la oreja y lo arrodilló en el suelo.

Zayn se humedeció los labios y se inclinó para besar a Niall. —Vas a tomar a Liam rápido, ¿no es así, bebé? Estás hecho para nosotros. No necesitas mucha preparación, ¿verdad?

Niall no pudo formar palabras. Sólo negó con la cabeza y besó los muslos desnudos de Zayn y los tatuajes que nadie más que ellos podrían ver. Y, Louis ahora. Niall no podía esperar a que Louis los viera, que se acostara entre las piernas de Zayn y tomara su polla en esa boquita bonita.

Liam sintió otro pulso de lubricante alrededor de sus tres dedos y gimió. Lamió el primero, pero le ofreció los dos últimos a Zayn, quien los chupó despreocupadamente.

—¿Listo, bebé? —Liam tiró de la parte posterior del cabello de Niall—. Responde.

—Sí, Alfa —gimió—. Toma lo que es tuyo.

Liam agarró sus caderas y se hundió fácilmente en el agujero empapado de Niall. Le había tomado meses a Niall tomarlo de un solo movimiento, pero su omega era un buen chico y no dejó de practicar hasta que pudo. Sentado sobre sus muslos, tiró de Niall hacia abajo con él, sentándolo completamente de cadera a cadera. —Te sientes tan perfecto, amor —su murmulló vibró contra el cuello de Niall—. Vas a ser bueno para Zayn, ¿verdad? ¿Tomando nuestras pollas en ambos extremos?

—¡Sí, Alfa!

—Vamos, entonces —Zayn se reclinó en el sofá, empuñando su erección. Niall se inclinó hacia adelante, besando juguetonamente el pre-semen de la cabeza con un brillo en los ojos; a los chicos siempre les gustó eso antes de tragarlos.

Liam golpeó su enorme mano sobre el culo de Niall. —Lo haces a propósito —gruñó; el omega se apretó a su alrededor tan pronto como la palma de Liam rebotó en él. Salió lentamente, viendo como cada pulgada emergía empapada del lubricante de Niall.

—Li, por favor —Niall se atragantó con la polla de Zayn.

—Dilo, cariño. Tú sabes lo que quiero escuchar.

—Fóllame, Alfa, por favor, folla mi apretado-

—¿De quién? —Liam y Zayn sonrieron.

—Tu agujero apretado. Es tuyo. ¡Soy tuyo, por favor!

—Buen chico —Liam chocó contra él mientras Zayn le follaba la cara. Entre los dos, Niall no podía durar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque correrse no estaba permitido, no hasta que sus alfas dijeran que podía, a pesar de que habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que alguno de ellos lo habían tocado. Gimoteó alrededor de la polla de Zayn, casi ahogándose cuando el alfa se corrió sin anunciarse, con la mano tatuada empuñando su cabello rubio lejía.

El ver a Zayn correrse llevó a Liam mucho más cerca y él entró y salió de su omega con más propósito.

—Dile —Zayn acarició la mejilla de Niall.

—Quiero tu nudo, Alfa —chilló el omega, agarrándose del sofá para poder encontrar los empujes de Liam—. Por favor, Alfa. Necesito tu nudo.

Liam tiró de él hacia atrás y se corrió, empujando el omega tan fuerte en su nudo como pudo. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la polla de Niall, rodeando todo el eje. —Córrete para nosotros, Nialler.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había estado tan íntimo con sus alfas y el espacio omega lo atraía. Niall intentó no dejar que las estrellas lo tentaran allí. Quería quedarse allí con sus alfas, quería sentir que cada pulso lo llenaba, quería saborear la sensación del nudo de Liam uniéndolos.

Sin aliento, Liam acarició a Niall a través de su orgasmo. Zayn se guardó antes de lamer el puño de Liam y escupirlo en la boca de Niall.

—Traga —susurró Liam—. ¿Qué dices?

—Gracias, alfa —relajado, se dejó caer contra Liam, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del Alfa.

—De nada, cariño —Zayn besó y acarició con la nariz al tranquilo irlandés—. Eres un chico tan bueno, cariño. Nuestro hermoso omega.

—¿Chicos? Oh Jesús, María y José —exclamó Paul y salió de inmediato—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —gritó a través de la puerta; esta no era la primera vez que necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo estarían anudados los chicos y la vergüenza entre ambas partes había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

—Alrededor de veinte minutos, Paul —se rio Zayn—. Voy a controlar a Harry y Lou.

Liam negó con la cabeza. —Estarán bien.

—Harry está cerca de su celo, Li.

—Confío en él.

—¿Con Louis?

—Sí —Liam hizo una mueca cuando Niall se movió un poco sobre su nudo—. Bebé.

—Lo siento.

—Pero Li-

—Harry nunca lo lastimaría.

—No creo que a Zayn le preocupe que Harry lo lastime.

—Confío en él —el gruñido de Liam puso fin a la conversación.


	23. Tengo miedo de que huyas si te digo lo que siempre he querido decirte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis encuentra a Harry, Niall sabe lo que Louis quiere y un invitado inesperado hace una aparición en dos líneas.

—¿Harry? —Louis lo persiguió por el largo pasillo del estadio—. ¡Harry, reduce la velocidad, mis piernas son más cortas que las tuyas!

El alfa sólo gruñó y siguió caminando por el pasillo como si estuviera listo para matar algo.

Louis lo empujó a través de la puerta de al lado con un propósito, pero el alfa enfrentado lo inmovilizó contra la pared, sus iris oscuros.

El omega levantó ambas manos para aplacarlo. —Tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes razón. Debería haber sido honesto contigo. Debería haberte dicho que quería que fueras mío desde el momento en que te vi, Harry Styles. Te quería cuando te reíste tan fuerte que resoplaste. Te quería tanto que casi se me mojaron los pantalones cuando alcanzaste esa primera nota larga en _Isn’t She Lovely_. Te quería, incluso cuando orinaste, y sólo dije: “Oops”, y me asaltaste con esos hoyuelos —Louis pasó un dedo por su mandíbula, sonriendo cuando el verde volvió a sus ojos—. Allí está mi Hazza.

—Ahí está mi Lou —respondió Harry. Este era el Louis que sólo se rio y dijo “hola” y se sacudió la pierna en el baño del estudio, que había estado a su lado en boot camp, a quien le había confiado todo sobre su decepción en su presentación (todo el mundo, incluido él mismo, había pensado que sería un omega), su creciente enamoramiento del omega rubio y el temor de que Liam y Zayn no quisieran ser manada. Su Louis no se disculpaba injustificadamente y no se veía debilitado por la incertidumbre ni desgarraba a Harry con esas lágrimas. Él era insistente y ruidoso y espontáneo y sólo pedía por una zurra. Y, por primera vez, realmente no estaba ocultando nada.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —en ese momento, Louis encontró una manera de mezclar la suavidad de un omega con la fortaleza que había usado para proteger a estos cuatro chicos, sin importar el costo—. Pretender ser un beta nunca fue tan difícil como cuando te conocí. Fuiste la primera persona que me hizo desear ser yo mismo. Y no rendirme a eso fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, pero lo hice porque… porque pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero Harry ya no era ese chico de dieciséis años con los ojos abiertos y gruñó: —¡Estabas equivocado! Hubiera hecho algo. ¡Hubiera ayudado! No te hubiera dejado esconder, ¡no hubiera permitido que Jones te manipulara y lastimara! Hubiera matado… —Louis cortó la queja de Harry, parándose en los dedos de sus pies para agarrar la cara del alfa y juntar sus labios con la fuerza de un millón de besos perdidos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera suavizarlo, Louis se apartó, manteniendo su frente contra la suya. —Sé que lo hubieras hecho. Sabía que todos lo harían —su aliento lo evadió—. Pero no pensé que me lo merecía. Todavía no lo hago, pero lo estoy intentando, realmente lo hago.

El alfa se agarró a los brazos del omega como si todavía no pudiera creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo. —No se trata de merecer algo, Louis. Lo que te hicieron no estuvo bien, lo que tu madre te hizo hacer y creer no estuvo bien. Sólo desearía poder regresar y arreglarlo porque… —Harry frotó su nariz contra la de Louis, trabajando más besos entre palabras. Tenía tantos para compensar—. Te mereces mucho más, Louis. Pensamos que estabas bien. Y tú… deberías haber sido… deberíamos haber sido… no es justo. ¡Nada de eso! —Harry ni siquiera podía contar todos los recuerdos íntimos de los que Louis debería haber formado parte.

—Yo-

—Años, Louis —Harry ahuecó su rostro. Lo tocó porque podía. Ahora podía, podía abrazarlo y besarlo y dejar que esa chispa bajo su piel se convirtiera en fuego—. Nos perdimos años.

—Lo sé, Hazza, lo sé y lo siento. Lo siento —Louis le acarició el costado—. Lo siento mucho, Harry.

—Se suponía que debías ser mío desde el principio.

—Soy tuyo ahora. Cuando quieras. Soy tuyo.

—¿Cuándo? —una ráfaga de feromonas alfa se nubló alrededor del omega.

Louis conocía su olor, pero sabiendo que era para él, ¿todo para él? La sensación lo había emborrachado en un instante. Ahora mismo si quieres.

—Tentador —Harry lo levantó sobre el mostrador—. Pero la primera vez que te tenga no va a ser una cogida rápida en un baño.

—Podría haber sido. Te lo dije, te quería entonces. Si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio, podrías haberme tenido en ese baño, y puedes tenerme en este —Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

Harry gimió y lo besó. Donde Zayn besaba agradable y lento como una vieja canción de Usher, Harry besaba como cuando hablaba, a fondo y durante tanto tiempo que cualquier persona normal se hubiera sin aire antes que él.

—Fóllame, Haz, lo quiero —gimió sin aliento, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que realmente pensara en ellas, con las manos pasando a través del cabello del alfa hasta él le levantó ambas muñecas contra el espejo.

—No —Harry se mordió el labio inferior—. No, la primera vez que te desnude va a ser en algún lado —besó, lamió y mordió su camino a través de la mandíbula esculpida de Louis—, donde pueda recostarte y devorarte lentamente.

—¿Devorarme? —Louis redirigió a Harry a sus labios con la punta de su nariz.

—Sip. No he decidido cuántas veces haré que corras antes de que te anude.

Louis se estremeció ante la idea y tiró de sus muñecas y empujó a Harry, girándolos. —Bien. Sé un provocador. Voy a divertirme solo.

Harry agarró el mostrador, tan excitado y Louis ni siquiera lo había tocado todavía. —Joder, Louis…

—Lo ofrecí. Me rechazaste —sonrió el omega; Harry lo hacía sentir valiente, lo hacía sentir como él mismo, sin importar su género—. Siempre me pregunté algo —murmuró contra el esternón de la alfa, deshaciendo el resto de la mitad de la blusa abotonada. Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para lamer los pezones extra de Harry; el alfa se estremeció.

—Sí. También son sensibles —él agredió a Louis con sus hoyuelos de nuevo.

—Ejem —la tos llamó su atención—. ¿En el baño, muchachos? ¿De verdad?

—Ofrecí dejarlo entrar en Lou[i], pero él dijo que no —murmuró Louis alrededor del ombligo de Harry.

—Por favor, vete, Dale —Harry pasó una mano por el pelo del omega, preguntándose cuán bajo Louis se aventuraría y esperando que fuera hacia la erección a punto de salir de sus jeans blancos.

—No es posible —Dale sólo sonrió—. Paul los está buscando.

—Supongo que los dos tenemos que esperar —Louis se levantó, abrochándolo de nuevo.

Harry gruñó y echó ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis, abrazándolo cerca. —Debería haberlo sabido.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, con la nariz enterrada en su cuello del alfa. —No quería que supieras.

Se quedaron así un minuto, tratando de apaciguar su deseo antes de regresar al vestuario, presionados juntos como si fueran una persona de tres pies, el alfa besando la cabeza de su omega cada pocos metros, sólo porque podía.

\--

—Apesta a sexo aquí —Harry silbó.

—No fuiste al autobús, ¿verdad? —preguntó Liam, mirando su teléfono.

—No, sólo, eh, al baño —el más joven sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Niall, con la ropa interior puesta, pero con la camisa en un montón con sus pantalones vaqueros, agarró a Louis y tiró de él hacia el sofá vacío. —Has estado lamiendo a Harry. Puedo probarlo —murmuró, abriéndose paso en la boca de Louis, el nuevo lugar favorito de su lengua.

—Sabes, Haz —Zayn lo jaló hacia abajo, más como mitad encima de él, pero los tres alfas habían desechado la idea del espacio personal hace años. El alfa mayor pasó una mano por el cabello del más joven cuando dijo—: Si tú y Louis quieren tomarse un tiempo para sí mismos, podría ser una buena idea.

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de apoyarla en el hombro de Zayn. —La rabieta ha terminado. De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada y todo eso —y lo decía en serio. Lo soltó y contempló con satisfacción cómo los dos omegas se perdían el uno en el otro—. Tienes razón, eso es mejor que el porno.

—¿Incluso las cosas artísticas y sensuales que te gustan? —preguntó Zayn; Harry tarareó de acuerdo.

—Tal vez ustedes dos deberían pasar algunas noches solos —Liam se sentó en el brazo de su sofá de dos plazas: los alfas ni siquiera se miraban. ¿Cómo podrían ellos cuando sus omegas se besaban así?

—No… él es nuestro, no mío —porque robado como se sentía, no podía alejar a Louis de ellos; él realmente no quería estar lejos de la manada. Eran su familia, sus compañeros. Y, ahora, finalmente también eran de Louis. Harry enganchó un pie debajo del muslo de Liam y tiró de él hacia su pila alfa.

—Creo que todos deberíamos tener algo de tiempo con Lou por nuestra cuenta —sugirió Liam, ajustándose para que sus piernas cubrieran a sus alfas—. Ni tenía un punto. Nos hemos lanzado directamente a reclamarlo, ni siquiera lo hemos llevado a una cita.

—Creo que Harry debería ir primero —Zayn giró un rizo en su dedo.

—¿Lou? —Harry sonrió—. ¿Louis?

—Está ocupado —dijo Niall a través del labio que tenía entre los dientes.

—Deja un mensaje, me pondré en contacto contigo después —el omega mayor se lanzó de nuevo a la boca de Niall.

—Puede esperar —Harry sonrió.

En algún momento, Niall y Louis se acomodaron en un cálido y tierno charco de abrazos, intercambiando el extraño beso-risita.

—Oigan, ¡oh, mierda! —Lou entró y salió tan rápido que casi chocó con el marco de la puerta—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, debería haber tocado!

—¿Estás bien, Lou? —Liam retiró a regañadientes sus ojos de sus omegas.

Lou volvió a entrar, pero mantuvo sus ojos cubiertos. —Sólo necesitamos que los tres estén vestidos y listos para las entrevistas. Ok, adiós.

—Lo siento, Lou! ¡Te amamos! —Harry la llamó.

—Nialler, vístete, amor. Alberto y Andy te llevarán a ti y a Louis para grabar con Julian —Liam envió un mensaje de texto.

—Y dile a ese alfa que mantenga sus malditas manos para sí mismo —Harry retumbó; una llamarada de posesividad quemó la habitación. Niall le susurró algo a Louis, recostándose para que el omega mayor pudiera pasearse por la habitación y gatear sobre las piernas de Liam en el regazo de Harry para acariciarlo.

Harry gimió. —Hueles tan bien todo perfumado en Niall —y reclamó sus labios.

Zayn pasó la nariz por el brazo de Louis mientras Liam metía el suyo en cabello. —Joder, sí. Como si te hubieras bañado en algodón de azúcar.

Louis gimió cuando la sensación de los tres alfas sobre él comenzó a abrumarlo.

Niall simplemente se reclinó hacia atrás sonriendo, deslizando su mano en sus calzoncillos.

—No te atrevas, Niall Horan —ladró Zayn, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo del codo de Louis; el rubio gimió.

—Jesús, los dejo solos por cinco minutos —suspiró Paul—. Alfas, a cabello y vestuario, ahora.

—Continuaremos esto más tarde —Zayn besó la cabeza de Louis.

Harry hizo girar a Louis y lo acostó en el sofá.

—Hazza —Liam empujó la jaula de pájaros de su lado.

—Quiero sacarte esta noche —murmuró contra esos labios.

Louis dijo entre besos: —Tenemos un concierto esta noche.

—Después.

—Tenemos un largo viaje en auto a Madrid.

—Mañana por la noche.

—De acuerdo.

Liam rodó sus ojos hacia los dos, una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. —Tienes tu cita, Hazza, ahora vámonos.

Los alfas casi no se fueron por lo aturdidos que estaban.

—¿Cómo diablos lo lograste con tu camisa puesta? —Niall se deslizó por la habitación como un gato de la jungla, hasta que tropezó con la pata de la mesa de café y cayó de bruces en el omega—. Oops.

—Cuidado —Louis soltó una risita, tirando de él hacia arriba.

—Se supone que debes decir hola. ¿O solo es algo que haces con Harry? —Niall arrastró la boca por la piel de Louis, buscando el sabor de sus alfas y encontrándolo a lo largo del borde de su camisa.

—Haré lo que quieras contigo —Louis pasó sus manos por la piel desnuda de Niall, ahuecando su trasero cubierto en algodón y congelándose cuando sintió una mancha húmeda—. Tú…

—Liam… —Niall se sonrojó—. Gracias a dios por las inyecciones de control de natalidad.

—O no. Podríamos haber tenido nuestro propio reality show. Embarazado y en el camino —Louis resopló, incapaz de terminar esa frase sin una risita.

—Casi pasó —Niall se puso serio—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Louis asintió y encrespó el omega hacia él. —Pero fue sólo un susto.

—Debe haber sido difícil para ti…

—¿Para mí? —Louis se rio entre dientes—. ¿Por qué yo? Tú eres el que estaba aterrorizado de que estuvieras embarazado en nuestra primera gira.

—Sí, pero luego te lastimó comprarme una prueba de embarazo y Jones la jugó como si fuera el escándalo de Louis El Papi. Y todo el tiempo… ¿qué? —Niall sintió que Louis se ponía rígido, y no en sus pantalones.

El omega inglés suspiró. _Sé honesto con ellos_ , se recordó a sí mismo. —Estaba enojado, Jones, quiero decir. Estaba enojado porque algunos paparazis al azar me atraparon, y eso comenzó con algunos rumores de “Louis es un omega”. Pero… él sabía que la prueba era para ti. Dijo que se lo iba a vender a Wooten y a sus amigos de los medios como que los alfas estaban furiosos. Decir que estaban peleando por quién era el papá del bebé…

El estómago de Niall se revolvió. —A menos que tu…

—Comenzara la saga de Louis Tomlinson: Playboy Extraordinario.

—Fue entonces cuando trajeron a Eleanor, ¿verdad? Harry la odiaba.

—Eleanor era un compromiso. Iban a decir primero que era una rubia aleatoria. Incluso llevarla a algunos conciertos con un bebé falso y luego decir que no era mío.

—Intentaron hacerte ver como un perro persiguiendo culos.

—Lo sé. Pero valió la pena.

—Podría haberlo resuelto, ¿sabes?

—No quería que lo hicieras. En especial si en verdad estabas embarazado. Sólo quería que estuvieran a salvo —Louis rozó el dorso de sus dedos contra la mejilla del omega irlandés.

—¿Es por eso que empujaste a Harry hacia nosotros? Hacia mí —Niall acarició su cabello—. Me diste a Hazza.

Louis se relajó por completo bajo el toque del rubio. —Realmente,no. Siempre estaba mirándote a ti, a Li y a Zayn como si esperara permiso para enamorarse de ustedes.

—Pero él te miraba con estrellas en los ojos. Todavía lo hace.

El inglés se encogió de hombros. —Se merecía el mejor omega que conocía.

—Eres el mejor omega que conozco —rio Niall perezosamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Algo más?

—Tonto.

—Vamos, Louis amor —Niall extendió besos a lo largo de su nariz y perfectos pómulos.

—¿Qué hiciste con tu collar?

—Está en mi litera —escondido, sano y salvo.

—No te gusta, como… ¿usarlo?

—Una o dos veces. Es sólo para mostrar. Los chicos no necesitan que lo haga.

—Oh…

—¿Quieres ponerte el tuyo?

—¡No! No, es, no, yo sólo… —Louis se sonrojó.

—Puedes. Si quieres. Si te hace sentir mejor.

—No estoy enfermo, Ni, Dios mío —se sacudió, pero Niall captó los pequeños matices en su rostro.

—Lo digo en serio. No es raro que quieras usarlo, especialmente tan temprano en el reclamo. Los Alfas no quieren que sus omegas los usen en público sólo porque se consideran anticuados y demasiado restrictivos. Pero si quieres ponértelo, puedes.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Está aquí? Creo que te verías sexy con él.

—Está en mi bolso —Louis hizo un gesto.

Niall saltó.

—¿Oigan, chicos? —la puerta del camerino comenzó a abrirse.

—¡Estoy desnudo, Alberto! ¡Vete antes de que los alfas lo descubran! —gritó.

Se cerró de golpe y los omegas se rieron.

Niall llevó la caja de terciopelo a Louis, trepó a su regazo antes de abrirla y levantó el collar de cuero con reverencia. —Los alfas tenían un claddagh grabado en el mío, como una oda a mi irlandesidad. Pero esta vez, fue para que nuestros collares coincidieran con mi anillo —Niall desabrochó el candado; en realidad no se cerraba, pero tenía un pequeño botón que liberaría el grillete de la pequeña barra de traba que estaba adentro.

—He oído hablar de ellos —Louis observó más de cerca las manos que acunaban el corazón coronado.

—Claddagh está a un par de horas al este de Mullingar en Galway. Y hay un par de versiones diferentes de su origen, pero mi favorita siempre fue sobre este tipo llamado Richard Joyce, que fue capturado por piratas justo después de haber reclamado a su compañera. Fue vendido a un orfebre alfa en Algiers, quien le enseñó la artesanía. Después de años de esclavitud, el rey Guillermo el segundo… no, el tercero, el tercero, exigió que todos los esclavos fueran liberados y el orfebre tuvo que liberarlo. Y aunque el orfebre le prometió a Richard una pequeña fortuna y su hija omega si se quedaba, porque así de bueno era en la orfebrería, Richard nunca había olvidado su verdadero amor y regresó a Irlanda para descubrir que se había mantenido fiel a él y le presentó un anillo que había diseñado con un claddagh. Las manos son para la amistad, el corazón es para el amor y la corona es para la lealtad. Son todas las cosas que te estamos prometiendo —Niall lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

Louis sintió algo… final… encajar en su lugar cuando el candado se cerró alrededor de su cuello. —Oh.

—¿Oh? —el rubio sonrió y se acomodó en su regazo.

Louis se encogió de hombros, levantando las comisuras de sus labios. —Oh.

—Oh, entonces —sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo. Casi de inmediato, la cabeza de Louis se derrumbó cuando los dedos de Niall explotaron su magia—. Y tienes tanto sueño otra vez.

—Deja de acariciarme entonces —Louis trató de alejar el sueño.

—Nunca —Niall besó su frente y envolvió una manta peluda alrededor de ambos.

Julian los encontró así, Niall en el regazo del inglés dormido, dedos peinando el flequillo, sólo mirando. El alfa en él no podía molestar a los omegas, ¿pero el productor? Esa era una historia diferente.

—Odio hacerte esto, Niall. Pero estamos realmente atrasados en la grabación. Necesito al menos a uno de ustedes.

—Está bien —suspiró Niall, y sacudió un poco al omega. Louis gimió—. Lo siento, cariño, lo siento —le acarició la cara.

Somnoliento, Louis preguntó: —¿Debería quitármelo?

—No. No delante de Julian —especialmente no delante de Julian, Niall quiso decir antes de vestirse.

—Kay —Louis bostezó y se arrastró detrás de él, una mano en el rubio y la otra jugando con el candado descansando en el hueco de su garganta.

Cuando los alfas se unieron a ellos, Niall estaba en la cabina de grabación. Señaló su cuello y luego al omega durmiente acurrucado en la esquina del sofá de Julian y John.

Zayn levantó a Louis en su regazo, quitándole la manta que el omega dormido había subido hasta la mandíbula. Los alfas sintieron su posesividad sofocada al ver la correa de cuero azul y el candado de platino. Niall también adoraba su collar. Lo mantenía a salvo y lo había usado una o dos veces (pero sobre todo cuando eso era todo lo que tenía ganas de usar para sus alfas). Pero, significaba claramente más para Louis, que había esperado por tanto tiempo. El alfa mayor besó su cabeza y se acurrucó contra él.

—Nuestro —susurró.

Sonriendo, Niall hizo su riff a la perfección en la nueva canción. Encontró la vitalidad que había perdido mientras miraba a sus alfas irradiar de felicidad, su omega reclamado con seguridad en sus brazos.

Tan pronto como terminó de cantar, Harry se volvió hacia el rubio. —Sonaste increíble, cariño.

Niall sonrió.

\--

Niall y los chicos no sabrían que, después del concierto, un alfa empapado en spray neutralizante se deslizó en su camerino. Se puso furioso al ver el jarrón roto, las rosas dispersas y la nota manuscrita no leída.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] _Loo_ (baño) se pronuncia igual que Lou.


	24. Primer último beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final del día más largo del mundo, la manada confronta los rumores en los que Louis ha estado y Liam recibe más que sólo un beso.

Corriendo en el autobús después de un espectáculo estimulante que era un completo ochenta desde el primer concierto de Ámsterdam, los chicos se congelaron y miraron a su alrededor. —¿Qué diablos? —Zayn se detuvo en seco.

—¿Estamos en el autobús correcto? —Niall resopló; sí, éste era el de ellos.

—Hice que organizaran esto —Liam se deslizó despreocupadamente en la cabina que había instalado para reemplazar los cuatro asientos—. Así todos encajamos —hizo entrar a Louis—. Debería haber sido así desde hace siglos.

Atrapando la risita ridícula que burbujeaba en su pecho, Louis se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Liam y lo abrazó.

—Gracias —susurró.

El Alfa respondió con un beso en su mejilla. —¿Quieres volver a ponerte el collar? —se lo quitaron antes del espectáculo y lo volvieron a poner en la caja. Paul, parado donde Louis podía verlo, lo sostuvo hasta que subieron corriendo a su autobús.

Louis asintió, feliz de que no hubiera preguntas sobre por qué quería hacerlo. Los alfas ya entendían que Louis necesitaba un poco más de un recordatorio de pertenencia. Zayn se lo puso al cuello y colocó el candado en su sitio. —Nuestro —susurró y besó la curva de su oreja; Louis se sonrojó hasta el final.

—¿Es por esto que preguntaste si habíamos ido antes al autobús? —preguntó Harry, pasando sus dedos por la superficie.

Zayn movió sus cejas hacia el alfa más joven. —¿Pensando en cómo se sentirá cuando te doble y te anude?

—Z —advirtió Liam; mientras sus alfas apreciaban un buen nudo de vez en cuando, el dominio de Harry no necesitaba ser probado ahora—. Y sí, Harry, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

El alfa mayor sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Como si no estuvieras pensando en hacer lo mismo conmigo, Alfa.

—O a mí —Niall, sentado entre Zayn y Harry, palmeó el muslo del joven alfa. Harry tiró de él en un beso.

—Tranquilícense, muchachos —se rio entre dientes Liam; podía sentir un poco de incertidumbre y le dio al omega un ligero beso para asegurarle que estaba bien.

 _“Y a mí también”,_ estaba en la punta de la lengua de Louis, todavía una pregunta de la que no estaba seguro de la respuesta, e incluso jugar era demasiado para pensar. En cierto nivel, sabía que los chicos nunca lo presionarían. Pero también sabía que no estaría durmiendo en su propia litera (nunca más, y no que quisiera), y no quería construir algo que no estaba listo para seguir. Al menos, no creía que estuviera listo; no con los cuatro como mínimo. Además, Liam dijo que iban a ir despacio y Louis confiaba en eso.

Antes de comenzar el largo viaje a España, se detuvieron en un McDonalds y recogieron algo de comida para bautizar la mesa.

—Quiero saber algo, Lou —dijo Niall entre bocados de su hamburguesa.

—Sí, lameré el kétchup de tu barbilla si vienes aquí —Louis movió las cejas; uno a la vez, pensó.

Sonriendo, Niall se inclinó sobre Zayn. —Estoy tan feliz —sonrió con suficiencia el alfa mayor—. Dale un beso también, ¿sí?

Los omegas lo golpearon en el pecho.

Niall continuó. —Pero, quiero saber cuántos de los rumores eran ciertos. Nunca lo supimos. Parecía que eran verdad, incluso para nosotros.

Louis tragó su bocado, sus mejillas ardiendo. —Ni…

—¿Comienza con Cher Lloyd? —insistió—. No vamos a estar enojados. Sólo quiero saber.

 _Confía en ellos._ Louis tomó la respiración profunda que sabía que necesitaría. —Falso. No pasó nada. Bueno, ella me hizo mirar The Notebook, que es una película terriblemente sobrevalorada, quiero decir, con barba o sin barba, Ryan Gosling interpreta al peor alfa de todos los tiempos, luego dormí en su sofá porque Simon me pidió que me vieran saliendo de su piso por la mañana.

—Después de lo de Cher estaba Eleanor —murmuró Harry.

—Ella era una amiga… más o menos —sorbió su refresco—. Bueno, no. Ella era una modelo y cada cita que teníamos era una puesta en marcha por la gerencia. Pero, una vez dicho esto, El era una buena compañía mientras estábamos fuera. Nos mantenemos en contacto. Me envió un lindo mensaje después del anuncio.

—Entonces, ¿no hubo embarazo o susto de embarazo? —preguntó Harry, medio asustado por la respuesta.

—Bueno. Los omegas no pueden dejar embarazados a nadie, entonces, haz la deducción —Louis y Niall se rehusaron a mirar a los ojos—. ¿Siguiente?

—Taylor —ofreció Liam—. Citas con Taylor Swift.

—Planeado por su equipo y el nuestro —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Ella es una amiga. Nos divertimos juntos. Es por eso que nunca confirmamos que estábamos "saliendo". Nunca lo hicimos en realidad. Fue por la publicidad.

—La relación con esa beta, Perrie de uh, de Little Mix —preguntó Zayn.

Louis se rio, —Muy falso. Ella es absolutamente encantadora y todo, no me malinterpretes. Pero, "nos juntamos" cuando salió uno de nuestros singles, la “engañé” justo antes de que se presentaran en algún espectáculo o festival o algo así, volvimos a estar juntos cuando empezamos a hacer la promo de la película principalmente para que ella y Little Mix pudieran caminar por nuestra alfombra roja, y luego nos separamos un par de días antes de que saliera su álbum.

—¿Cuál es el asunto con Ed? —preguntó Harry.

—Amigos con beneficios —Louis se sonrojó.

Liam dio un giro. —¿Qué pasa con Justin y Selena?

—Eso… no era exactamente un rumor. Pero, no era exactamente tampoco un no-rumor.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Zayn se rio.

—Significa… que fue falso, hasta que no lo fue —pensó en voz alta, la confusión se extendía en ambas direcciones—. Sabía que nunca podría… ser suficiente para ella, no pretendiendo ser un beta. Entonces, cuando tuve la oportunidad de luchar por ella, no lo hice.

—¿Puedes explicar esto sin ser vago?

—Realmente no. Yo… quiero decir, fue su idea, su… historia, supongo. Fue complicado. Terminó siendo más… real de lo que ambos realmente queríamos que fuera. Para ser sincero, fue tierno.

—¿Fue planeado por nuestro equipo como lo de Taylor?

—No. Pero lo alentaron. Me aseguré de que los paparazzi estuvieran fácilmente disponibles.

—Pasó la noche en nuestro hotel —Niall frunció el ceño.

—Algunas noches, sí —trató de ocultar la sonrisa en su hamburguesa con queso.

—¿Qué pasó? —el omega entrecerró los ojos, los celos se nublaron a su alrededor.

—¿Próxima pregunta?

—¡¿Y cuántos fans trajiste al hotel?

—Niall —espetó Liam—. Cálmate. Y Harry, suelta la nueva mesa antes de romperla —el joven alfa se contentó con doblar el puño.

Louis se ocupó de contar los dedos dramáticamente. —¿Redondeando o no?

Niall arrojó su comida hacia abajo. Odiaba que otras personas llegaran a tocar a Louis, probablemente no lo habían cuidado como deberían, tenían-

—Ninguno. Relájate, sunshine. Sólo estaba bromeando —Louis se acercó a Zayn por él.

Harry se atragantó con su ensalada. —¿Ninguno?

—¡¿Qué?! —los alfas no podían contar cuántas fotos habían visto de Louis llevando alfas, betas, omegas o todo lo anterior en un auto con su guardaespaldas.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Por lo general, me emborrachaba lo suficiente para poder decirle a Alberto: “estoy demasiado borracho, mejor dejémoslos en casa”. Mi única obligación era que nos vieran salir del club o del bar o de la fiesta con ellos. No estaba obligado a que me vieran entrar al hotel con ellos.

—¿Entonces nunca te acostaste con ninguno de ellos?

—No pude —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero decir, podría, pero siempre había este miedo a ser… descubierto, supongo. Acuerdo de no divulgación o no. Y, el styfilitol me quitó un poco el aroma, pero el reprezamine no lo hizo en absoluto, así que tuve que mantener a la gente alejada, a menos que confiara en que no corrieran a la prensa si veían u olían algo extraño.

—Eso… apesta —la ira de Niall se derritió en tristeza. Los omegas necesitaban afecto. Mantener a la gente “lejos” iba en contra de su naturaleza y sus necesidades.

—¿Por qué dejaste que Jones te usara así? —Frustraba a Harry sin parar que no pudiera hacer que su antiguo manager fuera su _difunto_  manager. Seguro, Jones se enfrentaría al sistema de justicia británico, que comenzó a dejar de culpar a los omegas abusados cuando la reina Victoria, la primera omega en tomar el trono, dejó en claro que tomar un alfa no usurpaba su derecho a la corona. Pero aun así, Harry daría cualquier cosa por entregar su propia justicia.

—Es lo que es —Louis jugó con el candado en su cuello.

—Mejor pregunta es, ¿con qué te amenazó? —Zayn apretó suavemente el muslo de Louis; nunca olvidaría la vergüenza mal dirigida del omega en ese hospital o lo mucho que lo sentía Louis por haber “dejado” que Jones difundiera rumores sobre el alfa en lugar de “filtrar” un video sexual de él mismo.

—No recuerdo todo. En su mayoría sólo luchas alfa con Zayn o Harry —Louis hizo un gesto a Liam, luego a Zayn—, engañando a Niall. Para Ni, fue un susto de embarazo muy público, y con Haz, era él yéndose a otra manada.

—Odio que hayamos confiado tanto en él —gruñó Liam.

—Lo siento —Louis casi susurró antes de meter el resto de su hamburguesa en su boca.

Liam besó su mejilla abultada y murmuró contra su oreja. —Deja de disculparte por cosas por las que no deberías disculparte.

Desviando el sonrojo con un poco de comedia, Louis intentó hablar a través de la comida. —Sí, Alfa.

—¿Y las fiestas? ¿Querías salir? —preguntó Harry.

—A veces —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Eran una buena distracción.

El omega inglés podría haber predicho la siguiente pregunta del Alfa. —¿Qué pasa con las drogas?

—Ninguna más que los supresores… y un poco de marihuana de vez en cuando —Louis le dio un codazo a Zayn, que rio disimuladamente—. Y nicotina. Supongo que es una droga. Oh, y oxi y algunas pastillas para dormir, que, wow, sí, me hace sonar un poco como un drogadicto.

—¿Por qué pensaban que estabas en cocaína? ¿Eso era todo Jones?

—Sí. Quiero decir, tuve una hemorragia nasal ese día, pero eso fue un efecto secundario, creo, del nuevo supresor o algo así.

—Necesitamos que estés más saludable —Liam tiró de Louis bajo el brazo—. Mejor dieta y todo. El doctor dijo que las cicatrices en el hígado podrían ser reversibles si cambias tu dieta.

—Podemos hacer una limpieza de jugos juntos —se iluminó Harry.

Jadeando, Louis abrazó la bolsa de McDonalds para él. —¡Blasfemia! ¡Sólo blasfemias! ¡Niall cubre tus orejas inocentes!

—Comenzaremos lento y confirmaremos con el Doctor Black. Ya hablamos con Sarah y ella está buscando alimentos que sean buenos para ti en particular. Dijo que trabajaría en el menú. Pero aún. No más borracheras, Louis Tomlinson.

—Sí, Alfa.

Los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde dado el tiempo que tendrían que estar en el camino, pero eventualmente, llevaron a un inseguro Louis a la gran cama, prometiéndole que estaba bien y que no lo querían solo en su litera, luego luchando alrededor mientras Niall se negaba a estar en cualquier lado menos al lado del moreno. Los alfas consiguieron que los omegas durmieran, frotándoles la espalda y manteniéndolos cerca antes de comenzar a dormitar. Es decir, hasta que uno de ellos dejó escapar un gruñido bajo.

—¿Haz? —susurró Liam sobre las cabezas de Niall y Louis—. ¿Qué es?

El alfa más joven se quejó cuando vio que la marca de mordedura apenas comenzaba a desaparecer de la clavícula de Louis. La rastreó con su dedo, odiando al alfa que se atrevió a morder su Louis, beta u omega.

Louis gimió en sueños y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Tommo? —Liam se sentó ante el sonido.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Harry lo abrazó cerca—. Estás a salvo, amor. Está bien, —susurró en repetición, ajustando a Louis para que pudiera oler a Harry mientras dormía hasta que dejó de temblar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Liam se movió un poco.

Cuando el omega se relajó entre ellos, Harry dobló el cuello de la camisa hacia atrás. —En todo lo que sucedió, lo olvidé —murmuró amargamente.

Con un poco de sigilosa contorsión y un largo brazo estirado, Liam puso una mano en el cabello de Harry para calmarlo. —Si él está bien con eso, lo morderemos mañana y veremos qué hacer si no podemos cerrarla, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ahí es donde irá mi marca. Y va a usar estos chalecos y cuellos bajos todo el tiempo —dijo Harry posesivamente.

—Bien, Haz —sonrió el Alfa—. Ve a dormir.

—Mío —Harry enterró su nariz en el cabello de Louis—. Mío y de Liam y Zayn y Niall, pero de nadie más.

Liam se rio entre dientes y se sentó para besar a sus dos omegas antes de volver a dormirse. O tratar.

Harry aclaró su garganta expectante. Liam sonrió y se inclinó para besar dulcemente al bebé alfa.

—Si él tiene uno, yo también debería —dijo una voz amortiguada por el pelo de Harry.

El Alfa se quejó acerca de sus alfas necesitados y le dio un beso a Zayn también. —Buenas noches, chicos.

Unas horas más tarde—las tres y media en el reloj—Liam se despertó y vio a Louis salir furtivamente de la habitación con un par de sudaderas que uno de ellos había dejado junto a la puerta. El Harry en pre-celo dormía más profundo de lo normal y Zayn lo hacía de esa manera regularmente. Y sin el vínculo que corría por sus venas, no podían sentirlo irse de la forma en que sentirían a Niall. Pero Liam siempre había dormido ligero; un Alfa lo hace. Escuchó a que se abriera el baño, pero en cambio captó el siseo de la puerta del autobús. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de meter a Niall bajo el brazo de Harry antes, para no despertar a sus tres compañeros antes de ponerse su propia ropa y buscar a su nuevo omega. Asintiendo a Don mientras llenaba el tanque, Liam se subió la cremallera de su sudadera con capucha y siguió los sonidos de una patineta sobre concreto.

—Ya iba a regresar —Louis rompió el silencio mientras rodaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del halo de la luz de la gasolinera.

—¿A la cama?

Louis asintió.

—¿A _nuestra_ cama?

Todavía tan poco acostumbrado a todo esto, Louis trató de no volver a sonrojarse, —Es que… me pongo ansioso durante los viajes largos. Necesito estar… _fuera_ por un momento.

—Lo recuerdo —Liam le dio algo de espacio—. Solíamos salir juntos.

Durante la gira X-Factor, aquí era donde habían encontrado un terreno común: fuera de su autobús turístico, estirando sus piernas en el medio de la noche. Aquí fue donde dejaron de ser cabezotas y comenzaron a ser amigos.

Louis se encogió de hombros y fue a dar otra vuelta.

Pero, Liam había dejado de salir cuando las cosas se pusieron tan serias con Harry. Dada la necesidad de que dos de ellos se convirtieran en subordinados de un Alfa, las manadas eran difíciles de manejar, especialmente a su edad. Todavía tenían el ego de adolescente y la arrogancia de la juventud combinada con una fama de rápido crecimiento y horarios de trabajo cargados. De muchas maneras, los tres se habían alineado naturalmente, incluso con facilidad. Sin embargo, en todo lo demás, habían necesitado trabajar, por el bien de su omega. Y, al descubrir cómo funcionaría su manada, no vieron que su _amigo_ realmente los necesitaba.

—Lo siento, Louis —Liam entró en el camino de su patineta. De pie, de pie a los camiones, el Alfa aún era un pelo más alto.

—Está bien —Louis se movió en las manos de Liam agarrando su cintura; su primer instinto todavía gritaba, _¡empuja al Alfa antes de que lo note!_ En vez de eso, se concentró en la cinta de agarre que estaba pelando sobre su tabla, tratando de apartar ese instinto.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que lamento.

—¿Por irme a la deriva?

—Por eso. Absolutamente sí. Pero también, por esperar que seas nuestro amigo, y no ser uno a cambio. Deberíamos haber notado cuán estresado estabas, cuánto estabas bebiendo, qué tan difícil era la gestión contigo —todo era muy claro en retrospectiva.

—Está bien —Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez, pero Liam levantó su barbilla y sostuvo su mirada.

—No lo está. Deberíamos haber visto cuánto estabas sufriendo. Somos tus amigos, y deberíamos haber estado ahí para ti. Beta u omega. Y lamento mucho no haberlo hecho.

—Está bien-

El Alfa le dio al collar un pequeño tirón. Nada enérgico, sólo un recordatorio de que se merecía las disculpas. —No lo está, y vamos a compensarlo —ahuecó la mejilla de Louis. Él no pudo resistir un pequeño toque en la cálida palma y dedos largos con una sonrisa suave, sonrojándose cuando Liam captó el ligero movimiento.

Louis se alejó de la mano del Alfa. —Estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo.

—¿Lo estoy?

Louis se meció sobre el monopatín. —Tomé mis propias decisiones. Confiaste en mí y te mentí. Tenía años de práctica antes de conocerlos, y me volví realmente bueno. No es tu culpa… y lo siento también.

No hubo desvío de humor o lágrimas o pánico, sólo honestidad y el gran corazón de Liam latió un poco más rápido por ello. El Alfa se inclinó para su primer beso. A diferencia de ese toque accidental en un espectáculo en Birmingham (con el que Liam había soñado durante semanas), este era una presión firme acolchada entre los labios suaves. Liam no besaba como una canción. Su beso era una promesa que llenó a Louis de canciones, con tantas notas, palabras y melodías que Louis necesitaría toda una vida de besos para ordenarlas. Y esa era la promesa: toda una vida.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron, Louis sonrió tan bellamente que el Alfa no pudo evitarlo. Liam dejó caer su pie en el extremo de la patineta, enviando al omega rodando en sus brazos.

—Idiota —Louis se rio.

Liam sonrió y luego curioso pasó la nariz por el cuello de Louis, respirando profundamente. —Tu aroma se está volviendo más fuerte.

—¿Sí?

—Mmm… —Liam lo olió de nuevo. Era más que la dulzura natural de un omega. Era cálido y familiar, pero Liam no podía relacionarlo con nada todavía—. Es bueno.

Louis se sonrojó de nuevo y Liam no pudo evitar besarlo, esta vez más profundo, lamiendo su camino entre los labios de Louis; el gemido sorprendido y delicado del omega encendió una repentina necesidad entre ellos.

Alfa y omega tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: Joder, despacio.

Manteniendo un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura, pasó la otra mano por el costado de Louis, enganchando las rodillas del omega en sus caderas. Los tobillos de Louis se cerraron detrás de él y pateó la patineta para agarrarla con su mano antes de llevarlos al autobús y dirigirse al salón inferior.

En lugar de dejar que el Alfa lo acostara y lo cubriera con su cuerpo, Louis lo empujó al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, su omega tomando el control.

—Hola —el omega se mordió los labios.

—Hola —respondió el Alfa cuando el omega se quitó el suéter y la camiseta. Debajo de Louis, Liam se debería haberse sentido sorprendido o incluso desafiado. Pero nunca había sido sumiso en silencio, ¿por qué esta parte de él sería diferente? Nunca había visto este lado de Louis de cerca, pero ahora que lo tenía nunca dejaría esconder a esta sexy y pequeña fiera de nuevo.

Él gimió cuando Louis comenzó a retorcerse contra el bulto en su pantalón, el algodón haciendo poco para protegerlos.

—Eres todo mío ahora, Louis amor —Liam palmeó el costado de Louis antes de poner sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, acercándolas más a las suyas—. Todo mío.

El omega se inclinó, con la voz profunda de lujuria, y dijo: —¿Quién dice que no eres todo mío? —sintió el ruido en la garganta de Liam mientras besaba su camino hacia abajo, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel desnuda mientras abría lentamente la sudadera—. Siempre quise hacer esto —deslizó su lengua a través de las crestas de los abdominales de Liam.

El aire acondicionado se dibujó sobre la piel de Liam y se estremeció. —Cuando quieras, Lou. Puedes ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que a los fans les encantaría si lo hiciera en el escenario.

Liam se rio entre dientes, bajo y entrecortado: el escenario debajo de su espalda, el omega encima de él, fans gritando a su alrededor… sí, él está bien con eso.

Louis desató la sudadera del Alfa, haciendo una reverencia entre sus rodillas. Hizo una pausa, casi esperando que Paul, Preston, Dale o Don los interrumpieran. Pero el autobús se puso en movimiento y Louis levantó la vista de debajo de sus pestañas.

—No tenemos que hacer nada si no estás listo, Lou, de verdad…

—¿Has terminado, Liam, o puedo chuparte ahora?

El Alfa abrió la boca para decir algo inteligente, pero simplemente respondió: —He terminado. Adelante.

—Santo cielo —la boca de Louis comenzó a aguarse en el momento en que palmeó a Liam a través de sus calzoncillos.

Él sonrió. Sabía que era grande, incluso para un alfa. —Estoy esperando.

Los ojos de Louis se hincharon cuando bajó los calzoncillos. —No es de extrañar que Ni sea un gritón —murmuró antes de arrastrar la lengua alrededor de la ranura, envolviendo el eje; ni siquiera estaba cerca de tocar sus dedos con su pulgar.

A Liam por lo general le gustaba cerrar los ojos y relajarse, pero no podía quitarlos del hermoso omega. _Su_ hermoso omega.

Sin prisas, Louis usó su lengua para aprender las crestas y caídas de la polla de Liam, dejando un rastro de saliva detrás como lubricante para la mano que bombeaba de arriba a abajo.

—Provocador.

—¿Esperabas menos?

Pero los ojos del Alfa se habían vuelto duros y lujuriosos. Enganchando un dedo en el cuello, le dio un juguetón tirón. —Te he deseado demasiado tiempo para que te burles —incluso sin la voz dominante, la sugerencia goteó con autoridad.

Prácticamente hipnotizado por eso, Louis asintió con la cabeza, —Sí, Alfa —y presionó sus labios lamidos en la gota de pre-semen reunida en la punta y los extendió lentamente mientras chupaba.

Liam lo vio llegar hasta la mitad antes de echarse atrás. —Está bien si-

—Cállate y déjame chupar —Louis habló, su boca hermosamente hinchada; justo antes de que tomara la longitud del Alfa, sonrió con aire satisfecho—, Alfa.

Louis chupó a Liam, esta vez bajando todo el camino sin arcadas, dejando toda la polla del Alfa mojada. Se ahogó un poco antes de mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, empuñando con ambas manos lo que no podía tomar con comodidad en cada golpe.

El omega pasó una mano entre las piernas de Liam, pasando los dedos por su saco.

—Joder, Lou —apoyó una mano en la parte posterior del cabello de Louis, sin empujar ni jalar, pero con el peso cargado de control. Él acarició al omega en señal de elogio, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación ardiente y húmeda de la boca de Louis y las diestras manos que jugaban con él.

Entonces Louis comenzó a chupar más fuerte y masajeando sus testículos con más vigor, también. Pero, cuando el omega comenzó a tararear, el fuego cada vez más intenso en el vientre de Liam estalló, enviando a la parte posterior de sus ojos un espectáculo pirotécnico mejor que sus conciertos. Se corrió sin previo aviso, pero su omega tomó cada fuerte pulso como un buen chico.

—Al fin —una vez recuperado, Liam arrastró a Louis a una posición de horcajadas sobre su regazo; Louis limpió un poco de semen de la esquina de su sonrisa—. Al fin puedo jugar con este culo —dijo entre besos en el cuello de Louis, comenzando la búsqueda del lugar perfecto para marcarlo más tarde. Hasta que sintió que Louis se ponía rígido en sus manos, y no de la manera buena y sucia.

El sonrojo en su mejilla no era la vergüenza que había llegado a amar.

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué es, amor? No tenemos que hacerlo, no tengo que hacerlo, quiero decir, si no estás listo. Lo prometo, está bien.

—No, quiero, en verdad… yo sólo… —el quejido del omega tuvo un borde humillado mientras continuaba, sabiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien—. No estoy… mojado… pensé que lo estaría, incluso de antes, pero… yo… por favor no te enojes, te quiero, quiero dejarte…

—Está bien, amor, cálmate —Liam se frotó la espalda—. Probablemente sea una cosa de hormonas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo estuviste?

Louis se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Han pasado unos meses, supongo.

El Alfa agarró su mano. —¡¿Meses?! Pero… Ed…

—Usamos lubricante… ¿necesitas azotarme? Porque siento que deberías…

—No, cariño, no. No es algo por lo que debas ser castigado —le aseguró Liam a su omega—. Como dije, probablemente sea una cosa de hormonas. El Dr. Black se reunirá con nosotros en Madrid para ver cómo está Niall. Le preguntaremos sobre eso.

—Ok —suspiró el omega—. Quiero estarlo, Li. Pensé que así sería.

—Lo entiendo, amor —Liam hizo la transición a la voz de su dormitorio—. ¿Quieres que te abra con los dedos? ¿Quieres que encuentre ese lugar dentro de ti que te volverá loco? —empujó sus manos en el frente de los pantalones de Louis, sorprendido con lo que encontró—. Bueno, hola, chico grande.

El rubor se suavizó. —¿Cómo crees que pasé como beta?

—¿Y tan duro, sólo por chuparme? ¿O sólo fue por besarte? Creo que te tengo tan duro sólo con besos. A mi dulce omega le gustan mis besos —murmuró Liam contra sus labios. Sus lenguas coincidían con el tirón lento y lánguido de la polla de Louis—. ¿Esto está bien?

El color en sus mejillas era todo lo bueno ahora. —Sí…

—Buen chico —Liam se inclinó para tocar sus testículos, también—. Mantén tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, amor. Buen chico.

Louis se aferró a él, uñas mordidas clavándose en la sudadera con capucha que todavía cubría al Alfa. No sabía cuándo había se había masturbado por última vez. Excepto ese momento con Harry en el baño, no había querido hacerlo por mucho tiempo y con Liam haciéndole sentir tan bien no podía recordar por qué.

Liam levantó su mano y Louis gimió por la pérdida. —Escupe —ordenó el Alfa y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Louis—. Hay algo que debes entender sobre ser un omega, Louis amor. No puedes elegir cuando te corres más. Yo lo hago. Y no corres hasta que te lo diga, ¿entendido?

El omega asintió contra su frente, esforzándose por contenerse.

—Y si prometes ser bueno mañana, puedes.

—¡Lo seré!

Liam lo acarició más rápido, el pulgar rozó la punta de su pene. —¿Cómo? —preguntó, mordiendo y chupando su mandíbula.

—Lo seré, Alfa, lo prometo —Louis suplicó con toda la desesperación que latía en su cuerpo, meciéndose en el toque; lo único que lo mantenía al margen era el control alfa que sentía envolviéndolo con cada una de las palabras de Liam. La idea de estar a merced de cualquiera de los alfas y ceder el control como un omega adecuado, esta parte de su libertad no lo asustaba como pensaba. El Alfa estaba allí para él.

Sintió un cosquilleo familiar y su lucha por contenerlo se hizo más fácil cuando Liam susurró: —Casi, amor. Sólo espera.

—Li —Louis gimió, empujando las caderas en la mano del Alfa.

Liam casi no quería. Louis era tan hermoso así, aferrándose sumisamente al precipicio entre el placer y el éxtasis. —Córrete para mí, cariño… —y justo como había pensado, la explosión de liberación que se extendía desde la cara del omega y atormentando todo su cuerpo era mejor que las palabras—. Lo hiciste tan bien, Lou. Muy bien —dijo Liam entre suaves besos en los labios, su adorable nariz, sus pómulos marcados, su mandíbula incipiente y su buen Dios. ¿Cómo terminó con cuatro hombres increíblemente hermosos?

Louis nunca… nunca se había sentido tan… el Alfa era… intenso, se había deshecho prácticamente, ¿no? Como explotado por completo en pedazos, que se mantenían juntos por los brazos de Liam; seguro, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, pero incluso antes, con Ed y Selena y su primer novio, nadie había sido capaz de sacudirlo[i] así, y mucho menos logrado que hiciera juegos de palabras terribles. Algo grandioso giraba a su alrededor y no era una ilusión, joder, esas también eran canciones[ii]. Apoyándose en el hombro de Liam, trató de componerse a sí mismo en lugar de una extraña lista de sus canciones.

Después de darle al tembloroso omega un poco de tiempo de recuperación, le dio un codazo a Louis. —Será mejor que limpies tu desorden —le guiñó el ojo, metiéndolo de nuevo en sus pantalones.

Con la mente enfocada en su Alfa, Louis sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para lamer el pecho de Liam antes de acurrucarse contra los suaves vellos que había allí. Acariciando su espalda, el Alfa casi hizo oscilar a su omega para que se durmiera antes de llevarlo de regreso con el resto de la manada por el resto de la noche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] “Rock him” es un juego de palabras con la canción _Rock me_.
> 
> [ii] Se refiere a _Something Great_ e _Illusion._


	25. Si te gusta hacer travesuras en cuartos de hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis se encuentra con su médico y los chicos le dan un peluche, o al menos lo intentan.

El plan, como siempre lo era para ellos y su equipo después de un viaje de más de diez horas, fue dirigirse al hotel. Su equipo requirió dos pisos completos en este caso, ambos bloqueados por la seguridad del hotel y la vial, ambos trabajando bajo Paul y los guardaespaldas.

Louis, por primera vez, se encontró temiendo el hotel. La incertidumbre reemplazó la promesa de su santuario de olor neutral. ¿Obtendría su propia habitación? ¿Quería su propia habitación? ¿Dónde lo quería la manada?

Zayn se inclinó y susurró: —Cambiamos la reserva a una suite de dos dormitorios. Puedes dormir con nosotros esta noche, o puedes robar Niall o uno o dos de nosotros. Con lo que sea que te sientas cómodo —entrelazó sus manos.

Aliviado, Louis besó su mejilla. —Gracias.

Harry apartó a Louis y lo besó contra una pared.

—Tranquilo, Hazza. No rompas al omega —Zayn echó un vistazo a su Alfa.

—Soy más duro de lo que parezco —Louis sonrió.

—Sé que lo eres. Vamos, amor —Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros del omega. Había algo levemente diferente en la forma en que Louis sabía, pero el bebé alfa se encogió de hombros y presionó otro beso en su cabello. Porque podía cada vez que quería, sin que nadie se preocupara porque él se apegara demasiado. Estaría apegado a él para siempre. Ellos lo estaban reclamando, se recordó Harry felizmente.

—¿En qué piso estamos? —preguntó Niall, mirando cautelosamente el ascensor.

—Diez —respondió Liam, sabiendo que era demasiado alto para caminar. Aunque, para ser honesto, él estaba perfectamente contento de cargar a Niall si el omega realmente quería.

El rubio consideró su rodilla antes de suspirar y entrar. Louis lo atrajo hacia el centro y atrapó sus manos entre sus pechos. Niall apoyó la frente en el hombro de Louis antes de decir: —¡Espera! No puedo, ¿esta mano o la otra?

—Cualquiera, Ni, estoy bien de cualquier manera. ¿Ves? —movió todos sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Niall.

—Pero la última vez, casi-

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Ves? Estoy bien. Sólo usé el soporte por un día. Todo está bien —Louis lo distrajo todo el camino. Escéptico, Niall apartó el flequillo de Louis de los puntos de sutura todavía en su frente. Pero justo antes de que los recuerdos hicieran que las paredes del pequeño compartimento cedieran, Louis agregó—. Míralo de esta manera: si no nos hubiéramos estancado, probablemente todavía estaría actuando como un beta.

Como agua fría en la cara, los ojos de Niall se entrecerraron. —No. Mi omega.

—Nuestro —Harry retumbó, pero el golpe de Liam contra su cadera lo sacó de allí.

—Lo que sea que digas, Ni —Louis se rio entre dientes y dio un paso atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Niall lo empujó hacia atrás, nariz a nariz con él. —Dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Di que eres mío.

Louis se sonrojó ante los ojos entretenidos volviéndose hacia él. —Soytuyo —murmuró.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Niall con la severidad de un alfa.

—Soy tuyo —respondió Louis, claro, articulado y de un rojo brillante.

—Bien —Niall mantuvo sus manos juntas mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Los alfas siguieron un paso atrás, más que divertidos.

—Necesitamos darle a Niall algo de cuero. Como una fusta o algo así —Zayn dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando; los ojos de Louis se agrandaron ante la idea.

—Y necesitamos tapones para los oídos —se rio Paul.

—Oye, Ni, ¿podemos robarte? —Julian salió de una habitación—. Sólo te necesito para un coro o dos.

—Por supuesto.

—Iremos contigo —se ofrecieron Harry y Zayn.

—¿Planearon eso? —Louis preguntó ante la separación perfecta.

—Sip. Tiene esa cosa en contra de las agujas, y quería que el doctor te viera primero de todos modos.

Su médico de guardia esperaba en su suite. El Doctor Black, un alfa al que solían llamar Sirius—sí, como el personaje de Harry Potter, pero también porque su nombre era Silas—examinó al omega recién descubierto.

—Felicitaciones, Louis. Quince años como médico y tú eres el beta falso más convincente que vi. Me engañaste por completo.

—Ta da —el omega movió sus dedos lentamente.

—¿Cómo fingiste los análisis de sangre?

—Jones pagó a un chico en tu laboratorio.

—Bueno, está despedido —tarareaba el doctor en reconocimiento—. Me mandaron tu historial médico por fax, pero me gustaría hacer tus análisis de laboratorio de nuevo, ¿está bien? —miró a Liam, sobre quien Louis estaba encaramado; el Alfa asintió.

—Bueno. Ahora, estos definitivamente están listos para salir… —hizo un gesto hacia los puntos.

A pesar de ver salir las tijeras y las pinzas, Louis se habría estremecido ante el primer corte si no fuera por la comodidad de las manos del Alfa apuntalando su cintura.

—También necesitaremos iniciarte en control de natalidad como a Niall, supongo. Dos veces al año con pequeños refuerzos después de tres meses —dijo, concentrándose en la cabeza de Louis.

Louis sintió la vergüenza deslizarse por sus mejillas. —Estás siendo muy directo, Doc. No soy ese tipo de omega.

—Me alegra que hayas conservado el humor.

—Mientras sea seguro para él, Doctor Black. El control de natalidad, no el humor. Pero, dijeron en Manchester que sus niveles de hormonas estarían bajos por un tiempo —Liam se preocupó, frotando los costados de Louis.

—Voy a hacer los de la sangre primero para estar seguro, pero creo que en realidad podría ayudar. Los tres sólo necesitan guardar sus nudos hasta que surta efecto.

La puerta se abrió y luego Niall se dio vuelta. —¡NO! ¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡Prefiero que me preñen! —corrió por el pasillo.

—Niall —Liam dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros de Louis mientras sus alfas perseguían a su omega por el pasillo.

—Todavía tienen que engañarlo para que me vea, ya veo —sonrió el Doctor Black.

—No lo tomes personal, Sirius —Louis rio entre dientes—. Ve, Li, estoy bien.

—Haz y Z lo tienen —Liam le besó la espalda—. Entonces, ¿qué tan pronto puedes comenzar con esas muestras?

Louis habría bajado la cabeza, pero el doctor todavía le estaba quitando los puntos.

—Dada la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado tomando supresores, dudo en darte una respuesta sólida hasta que el trabajo de laboratorio haya terminado. Aunque puedo apurarlo. Sólo mantenlo alejado de Harry. Un nuevo omega podría acelerar su celo. Y compra algunos condones.

—Ni siquiera hemos bebido o cenado y ya estás pensando en llevarme a la cama, Sirius. Estoy escandalizado —bromeó Louis porque todo esto se sentía tan incómodo que no sabía qué más hacer.

—Bueno, soy muy Sirius acerca de ti[i].

—¡¡No!! —Harry y Zayn cargaron a Niall pateando y gritando.

—Hazlo por Hazza, cariño —imploró Zayn.

—Te necesito este fin de semana, amor.

—Y esta fue tu elección. Estoy seguro de que podemos comenzar con las píldoras, pero eres pésimo recordándolas —agregó Liam—. Y el parche te picaba. Y, dijiste, bebé, que todavía no estás listo para cachorros.

Todo cierto. Niall gimió. —Maldito seas. Malditos todos ustedes y sus nudos perfectos —el rubio se dejó caer en la cama teatralmente—. Sólo dame las drogas, Doc.

—Encantado de verte, también, Niall —el doctor sonrió al dramatismo del omega y dejó a Louis por un momento, preparando el brazo del irlandés y poniéndole la inyección mientras estaba preparado para eso.

Louis hizo una mueca ante la vista, inconscientemente se frotó el bíceps.

—¿Cuáles son las otras opciones de nuevo, Doc? Píldoras, parches e inyecciones, ¿no? —Zayn preguntó por él.

—Mis supresores eran pastillas. Soy bueno para tomarlas —ofreció Louis; sus alfas fruncieron el ceño—. ¿Demasiado pronto? Sí —él preguntó y se contestó a sí mismo.

—¿Honestamente? Teniendo en cuenta tus horarios, en lo que Niall está es tu apuesta más segura.

—Estaría bien con eso, también. Al menos no es todas las semanas —le aseguró a Liam; el Alfa lo acarició.

—Si estás seguro. Aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

Niall se agitó y saltó al regazo de Zayn cuando otra aguja apareció. —¡Sólo era una! ¡Solo era una!

—Relájate. Es para Louis.

El omega mayor sólo miró hacia otro lado mientras el doctor encontró una buena vena y tomó tres viales.

—¿Tanto? —Harry miró.

—Tranquilo, tigre. También estoy revisando su función hepática y renal. Leí en sus cuadros que hubo algún daño.

—La Doctora Amos dijo que era menor —dijo Zayn.

—Eso creo. Eres tan joven que no me preocupa tu hígado. Pero los riñones no se regeneran.

—A menos que seas Liam —bromeó Louis.

—Bueno, eso se debió a su presentación, y aún tomó años. ¿Estás planeando convertirte en alfa? —el Doctor Black arqueó las cejas.

—Eso sería un truco impresionante. Tendría todo el espectro de géneros.

Niall se rio. —Sólo tenemos que descubrir cómo convertirte en una mujer.

—Zayn podría ayudarme con eso —Louis le guiñó un ojo.

—Me veía genial con tetas —Zayn se encogió de hombros—. Es la como finalmente logré que Liam cruzara la barrera de género y me follara más a menudo —movió las cejas al ahora rojo Alfa—. ¿Por qué crees que Harry no se corta su cabello?

—Pervertido —el doctor terminó con Louis y finalmente untó una crema sobre la cicatriz sobrante—. Mantuvieron los puntos de sutura pequeños, pero utiliza esto dos veces al día todos los días. Te ayudará.

—¿Puede usar eso en la mordida? —la pregunta de Harry hizo que la sala se pusiera tensa.

—¿Qué mordida?

Consciente de sí mismo, Louis se giró mientras tiraba del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Cuál de ustedes hizo eso? —el doctor pasó un dedo sobre ella; Louis se estremeció cuando la cara del alfa se le vino a la cabeza.

—Ninguno de nosotros.

Eso explicaba el estallido de ira que humeaba la habitación. —Sí, no podría doler. Pero se desvanecerá con el tiempo. Es una mordida alfa, pero no una marca de unión después de todo. ¿Fanático rabioso?

—Ojalá —Louis arrugó la nariz cuando Liam abrió el tubo.

—Periodista espeluznante.

El doctor tarareó de nuevo. —El ungüento en la cicatriz debe acelerar su desaparición. Uno de ustedes podría tratar de morderlo, abrirlo y lamerlo. Pero incluso si lo hacen, ya que está parcialmente curado, aún tardará en desvanecerse. La pomada ayudará.

—Definitivamente la usaremos.

—¿Has estado comiendo mejor? ¿Manteniendo tu ingesta de sodio baja?

—Ok, mira, he dejado de beber, excepto por ese día, he dejado de fumar, excepto por ese mismo día, pero nada más que McDonalds está abierto después de nuestros shows y me da hambre.

—Veremos si Sarah no puede comenzar a enviar algo con nosotros —Liam le frotó el costado.

—¡Pero, es prácticamente una tradición! No puedes quitarle eso a Niall, ¡ni una palabra, sunshine! —dijo cuando el omega intentó objetar.

El Doctor Black interrumpió. —No estoy diciendo que debas renunciar a McDonalds por completo, Louis, pero haz un esfuerzo.

Después de un chequeo rápido del resto de la manada, Harry en particular, el Doctor Black tenía un recordatorio adicional: —Mantengan a Harry alejado de Louis hasta después de su celo.

Harry hizo un puchero. —Mío.

—Debido a que conocen a Louis desde hace tanto tiempo, pero el reclamo es nuevo, sus alfas están un poco desorientados. Zayn debería estar bien con el suyo, pero eso —señaló la oscura posesividad en los ojos verdes del alfa—, podría acelerarlo y si termina marcándolo… bueno —era una regla con cualquier manada: el Alfa tenía que marcar a un nuevo omega primero, a menos que uno de sus alfas planeara separarse. Nadie quería una división, y teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo el alfa más joven había querido al omega mayor en combinación con un celo aproximándose y la dinámica de la manada, esa amenaza era grande—. ¿Alguna inquietud antes de irme? —preguntó el Doctor Black.

Liam y Louis intercambiaron una mirada.

—Adelante.

—Umm… —Liam no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo empezar.

—No estoy… quiero decir… creo que fue um… —Louis se rascó la cabeza—. Creo que fue el styfilitol, ¿sabe? Puedo estar… um, duro —medio tosió—, pero no he estado…

—Mojado —terminó el Alfa por él.

—¿No estás produciendo lubricante? —dedujo el doctor.

Louis se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza; Niall, Zayn y Harry se dieron cuenta de que no habían olido nada mientras tenían a Louis debajo de ellos (o contra ellos). Liam sólo le apretó la mano.

—Gráfico, gráfico, gráfico… —El Doctor Black buscó la tabla del hospital remitido por fax—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo estuviste?

—¿Supongo que el pasado octubre?

—¿Hay un pero?

—Bueno, fue en mi trasero[ii].

Los chicos se rieron. —Lou.

—Y discúlpame. Es El Trasero. Como El Alfa.

Louis se rió del comentario de Niall. —¿Así que es el líder de la manada de los traseros?

—Duh —el rubio hablaba en serio.

—¿Entonces, hay un pero? —el doctor se rio entre dientes; estos muchachos eran mucho más divertidos que sus pacientes promedio.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No solía estarlo. No había estado… produciendo eso… desde que tenía diecisiete años, justo antes de X Factor. Quiero decir, tampoco fue consistente. Pero um… en octubre pasado, con Selena yo um… bueno… sí estaba mojado, pero ella no se dio cuenta, porque… bueno, estaba en celo.

Niall gruñó. —¿¡Ayudaste a otra omega en su celo?! —oleadas de celos inundaron la habitación.

El Doctor Black lo ignoró despreocupadamente y hojeó la carpeta. —Has estado fuera de todo, ¿verdad? ¿Por un poco más de dos semanas? Podrían ser tus hormonas aun bajas. Si no es así, haremos un par de pruebas más y lo solucionaremos. Hasta entonces, usa lubricante —dijo con una franqueza que hizo arder las orejas de Louis.

—Gracias, doctor —dijeron todos, excepto el omega más joven.

Zayn pellizcó el costado de Niall.

—¡Me apuñaló el brazo! —y el irlandés todavía estaba irritable porque _su_ omega ayudó a otra en celo.

—Te dio una inyección —corrigió Liam—. Niall, no seas grosero, por favor, amor.

—Gracias, Doctor Black. Por apuñalarme el brazo.

—De nada, Niall. Estaré en contacto, Liam —cuando el Doctor Black se fue, Paul empujó el carrito con las bolsas de los muchachos.

—Salimos para el rodaje comercial en una hora. Grace estará aquí para una charla rápida. Tomaremos el autobús. Lou y Caroline ya están en camino.

—Gracias, Paul —asintió Liam—. ¿Ha llegado nuestro envío?

—Adentro —con una sonrisa cómplice, Paul señaló uno de los dos dormitorios en cada extremo de la sala de estar.

—Sigue —le dio unas palmaditas en la cadera a Louis.

Louis se volvió hacia Niall, que parecía igual de despistado. Zayn los alentó a ambos.

Los ojos de los omegas se abrieron de par en cuando abrieron la puerta contigua. —Qué. Mierda.

—Lou no tiene un peluche. Todos los omegas tienen un peluche —sonrió Liam—. Así que pensamos en conseguirte uno.

—¿Entonces compraste una tienda de juguetes? —Louis vadeó en el mar de muñecas de peluche en cada animal, cada color, cada tamaño, cubriendo la habitación de pared a pared.

—Queríamos que pudieras elegir.

—Oh, muchachos —Niall tenía el tono de un golpe en la cara con la palma.

—Um, gracias, creo —Louis no sabía por dónde empezar; era dulce, pero un poco demasiado. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo en particular, pero no pudo encontrarlo. No hubiera sido lo mismo de todos modos. —Eh, Ni. Un amigo para Wayne —agarró un pequeño oso arcoíris y lo tiró.

—Lou, ¿por qué no te bañas, cariño? ¿Entonces volveremos a ponerte tu collar y te estirarás en el sofá o algo así? —Niall hizo un gesto hacia el baño—. Traeré tu mochila.

—Sí, está bien… —Louis miró con recelo al resto de los muñecos, seguro que sus ojos lo estaban siguiendo.

—Pensé que esto era algo bueno —Harry miró a sus compañeros alfa.

—Algo que no les enseñan sobre omegas, chicos —suspiró Niall una vez que Louis se fue a bañar—. No a todos nos gustan los peluches porque son lindos y esponjosos. Bueno, supongo que así es como comienza. Pero, Wayne todavía huele como un montón de hojas, como papá y Greg después de rastrillar en otoño y saltar dentro de ellos. Aún huele a pan de soda de Dadai y pastel de manzana de mamá.

—¿Lo hace? —Liam levantó una ceja porque el osito de arcoíris no lo hacía. Olía a algodón y poliéster.

—Así es como me huele a mí.

—Bueno, joder. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? —dijo Zayn en la puerta con Niall.

—Podría donarlos —llamó Louis desde el baño—. ¡Y sí, todavía puedo oírlos!

Liam derribó a Harry cuando el alfa intentó unirse a él. Harry le chasqueó los dientes, pero el Alfa gruñó de advertencia. —Eres agresivo porque tu celo está por venir y lo sabes. Él es tuyo y mío y de Zayn y Niall. Él es nuestro. Dilo, Lou.

—¡Soy suyo! —gritó desde el baño.

—Lo sabemos. Tú lo sabes. Necesitas calmarte.

Harry se hundió en los cojines haciendo pucheros; Niall se deslizó en su regazo. —Esto fue algo muy bueno, alfa. Una cosa muy dulce y reflexiva que hacer por nuestro omega —dijo, acariciando su alfa con todo el cuidado del mundo.

—Llamaré a Grace para donar estos —Zayn le dio un codazo a un león púrpura con su pie—. Este es lindo, Lou, ¿estás seguro?

—¡Sí!

—Gracias, cariño —Liam golpeó su culo en el camino hacia la cama; el alfa mayor intentó iluminarse pero no pudo.

 

> **_¡One Direction anuncia La Colecta de Juguetes de Louis!_ **
> 
> _A partir de su concierto mañana en Madrid, One Direction recolectará animales de peluche para donar a los hospitales locales…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] “ _Sirius”_ se pronuncia parecido _a “Serious”._
> 
> [ii] Juego de palabras entre _“but”_ (pero) y _“butt”_ (trasero).


	26. Sabor en mi boca, no quiero limpiar la noche anterior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis toma una decisión (vago pero así es la autora).

—Pienso que es una idea genial. El movimiento es tan beneficioso para los niños que van al hospital como estratégico para ustedes y para la banda —Grace se sentó a la mesa del comedor de la suite con los chicos—. Se inicia el proceso de limpieza de la imagen de Louis. Ya hemos estado en contacto con los hospitales aquí. Podemos continuar en sus próximas paradas y ver cómo va antes de la etapa norteamericana. Habrá cajas, se les ha pedido a los fans que los envuelvan en plástico transparente y los dejen antes del show. Pensé en que los tiren en el escenario, pero todos sabemos que eso va a terminar mal —dijo a sabiendas—. Entonces, Louis, los medios no han soltado tu historia. Dicho esto, vamos a llegar a tres semanas ahora...

—Lo sé… —dijo el omega en voz baja—. Lo haré.

—Amor —Niall alcanzó su mano—. No es necesario.

—Llegado al punto, creo que sí. Lo he estado pensando cada vez más en los últimos días. No puedo seguir caminando por ahí sin darles una explicación a los fans. Después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, se han quedado con nosotros, conmigo a través de un montón de mierda. Y si uno o dos de ellos están pasando por lo que yo… necesitan saber que no está bien.

—Esa es una decisión muy valiente —Grace venció a los alfas para decirlo; tal vez sólo conocía a Louis hacía un mes, pero aún sentía una oleada de orgullo por este chico. Sus nuevos clientes no sabían lo duro que estaba trabajando con algunas de sus conexiones poco respetables para encontrar a la mujer que se llamaba a sí misma la madre de Louis, y también hacer que la prisión preventiva de Jones no fuera nada cómoda.

—Lo es, amor, es muy valiente —Zayn se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

—Ya tenemos un par de opciones en juego en cuanto a cómo puedes hacerlo-

Deseoso de ayudar, Harry intervino. —Podríamos hacer que Grimmy lo haga. Siempre ha sido bueno con la banda y… ¿qué? —el alfa captó los ojos en blanco del omega—. ¿Qué? ¡Te gusta Nick!

—No, a _ti_ te gusta Nick —no había ni un gramo de sumisión en la voz de Louis—. Podría vivir sin que me agarre el culo cada vez que me ve.

—¿Cómo? —gruñeron los alfas.

Louis se echó atrás y consultó con su omega: —¿Dejo la actitud?

—Me gusta la actitud —Niall sacudió su cabeza.

—No, ¿qué es lo que hace Nick?

—Oh, vamos —gimió Louis—. Literalmente, cada vez que me ve, salvo tal vez por primera vez, me agarra el culo y me dice que se desperdicia en un beta. Y lo han escuchado, sé que lo han escuchado porque estuvieron de acuerdo con él una vez cuando estaban bebiendo —llevó a Niall a su regazo.

—Bueno, quiero decir, es verdad, pero Nick necesita mantener sus manos mugrientas fuera del Trasero. Es mío —Niall alcanzó a Louis y le dio un apretón.

Nada más que divertida, Grace se aclaró la garganta. —Yo, personalmente, creo que una entrevista impresa será mejor para todos. No habrá cámaras, los chicos pueden estar allí contigo, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para decir lo que necesites, y el momento no aparecerá como si lo hubieras pospuesto demasiado tiempo. La revista _People_ está más que dispuesta a jugar a la pelota con nosotros en ese sentido. Tendrás la portada, sólo tenemos que traer al periodista aquí con los fotógrafos. Lou y Caroline están trabajando en opciones de ropa…

—No tengo que estar solo en esa portada, ¿verdad? —hizo una mueca.

—Oh, no hay ninguna sesión de fotos para ti. Podemos usar una imagen existente de ti. Pero, los alfas son parte del Issue El Alfa Vivo Más Sexy, que es después de este, por lo tanto, dos pájaros, una piedra. El periodista puede trabajar contigo mientras que los fotógrafos trabajan con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿puede la portada ser una de mí y Niall? ¿Por favor? —hizo un puchero como un verdadero omega y Grace, que sólo se había preparado para el rubio, estaba indefensa contra el castaño.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —ella pelearía con alguien si tuviera que hacerlo, este chico no necesitaba más dificultades en su vida—. Ahora, vayan a ese comercial y Harry, querido, sonríe.

Una vez que regresaron al autobús, descansando en la parte de atrás en su camino hacia una sesión comercial, Liam dijo: —Haz. Te amo, lo sabes. Pero tú y Louis no pueden estar solos hasta después de tu celo. Entonces, creo que Zayn y Louis deberían pasar la noche en una habitación y tú, Niall y yo podemos tener la otra.

—Entiendo —suspiró el bebé alfa; podía verse ridículo, agarrando a Louis y gruñendo tanto a su propia manada, pero no podía detenerse—. Supongo que nuestra primera cita tendrá que esperar.

—Después de tantos años, unos pocos días no dolerán —Louis apretó su mano; el contacto tomó su control y Harry lo tiró, lo retorció en el sofá y le metió la lengua en la boca.

—¡Harry! —Los alfas tuvieron que separarlos antes de que Harry pudiera destrozar a Louis con su nudo.

—Hueles tan bien —gruñó, oscuro y posesivo, incluso cuando fue arrancado—. Pero después de nuestra primera cita, vas a oler como yo.

—Mejor que sea un infierno de cita —Louis bromeó. Harry se lanzó, el deseo ardiendo a través de la habitación.

Niall asintió con la cabeza a Liam y los dos arrastraron a Harry al dormitorio. Un segundo después, Zayn y Louis escucharon el desgarrón literal de la ropa y un largo gemido de Niall. Liam reapareció con un encogimiento de hombros, luego una mirada al delgado techo. —Jodido infierno.

—Sí, no puedes huir de eso —Louis se rio entre dientes. Zayn subió el volumen de la televisión.

\--

Harry dejó a Niall desnudo y lo empujó de cara a la cama, arrastrándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Agarró el culo de Niall y lo extendió, lamiendo la humedad que ya se estaba acumulando alrededor de su agujero.

Niall gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Harry —se puso de rodillas un poco, retrocediendo hacia la lengua del alfa, pero Harry lo azotó y lo empujó.

—No te muevas —ordenó Harry.

El cuerpo de Niall se detuvo bajo la orden alfa. Su Hazza—su usualmente dulce y romántico, el de la luz de las velas, el de pétalos de rosa en el suelo—sólo se ponía así de duro y necesitado alrededor de su celo, y cada tres meses como un reloj, la idea de ese dolor familiar hizo que el culo de Niall se convirtiera en un grifo.

Harry lo lamió, palmeándole las mejillas hasta que se dio cuenta con sólo el olor espeso de la excitación, que Niall estaba lo suficientemente mojado. Abriendo sus jeans, los bajó lo suficiente y se hundió en su omega. Sus gemidos sacudieron el autobús, el somier rechinando bajo el poder de sus embates.

La polla del omega estaba atrapada entre sus caderas y una sábana ajustada; gracias a dios, Liam compraba sábanas con un alto número de hilos. La sequedad de ellos combinada con el sudor que se acumulaba sobre su propia piel y acariciaba su dura carne; como esa vez que Liam lo masturbó con las manos aún pegadas con cinta adhesiva de su sesión de boxeo. Harry lo azotó de nuevo, como si supiera que la mente de su omega se estaba alejando de él.

—Mío —gruñó—. Mío —apoyó una mano entre los hombros de Niall, sujetándolo al colchón para aprovechar y empujar dentro y fuera de él como un pistón. La otra se hundió en la cadera del omega, con los nudillos blancos contra la piel enrojecida—. Dilo —rugió, agarrando su piel con más fuerza.

—Tuyo —gimió Niall—. ¡Soy tuyo!

—¡¿Cómo?! —él golpeó una mano contra la nalga de Niall.

—¡Tuyo, alfa! —el borde del orgasmo pellizcó el tono de su voz—. ¡Soy tuyo, alfa!

La fuerza de los embates de Harry hizo que Niall se retorciera contra la sábana, no que lo necesitara. Sus ojos rodaron en éxtasis cuando Harry encontró el ángulo que daba directo en su próstata y se dirigió hacia él como un martillo eléctrico. No estaba seguro de si contaba como no tocarse con su polla atrapada tan fuerte como estaba, pero estaba tan cerca, tan rápido que dolía. Su cuerpo se puso rígido debajo de Harry, alrededor de él, como una bobina esperando ser liberada. Aguantó con fuerza, la anticipación se disparó dentro de él.

Harry mordió la marca de unión que había dejado en el nudo del cuello de Niall y la memoria se disparó entre ellos de una suite en París, con las manos atadas a suaves sábanas, Harry uniéndolos, los dos llenos de amor y el inicio de su para siempre. Perdido en el ensueño, su nudo lo sorprendió, extendiendo el borde de Niall hasta que lo empujó más profundo en su omega.

—¡Harry! —Niall sollozó contra el algodón, necesitando liberarse… literalmente liberarse—. ¡Alfa, por favor!

—Córrete para mí, amor —besó y lamió la piel con cicatrices, moviendo las caderas minuciosamente a raíz de eso. Niall se puso tan duro debajo de él que cayó.

Una vez que recobró el aliento, Harry los colocó cuidadosamente a los lados; esta era la única vez que realmente le gustaba ser la cuchara grande. Trató de quitarse los pantalones, pero falló.

Con un suspiro, gimió. —¡Liam! Liam, ¡ayuda!

Liam apareció. —¿Llamaste, cariño?

Aunque cuidadoso de mantener los brazos fuertes envueltos alrededor del omega aturdido, el bebé alfa hizo un puchero. —Estoy atrapado en mis pantalones.

\--

Su ropa fue colocada para ellos en el vestidor del estudio y cada uno inspeccionó su estante con curiosidad.

Harry se había acomodado después de follar a fondo a Niall, quien, después del espacio omega, había estado de acuerdo con lo que se había dicho. Con Niall en su regazo, el alfa apoyó los pies junto a las rosas rojas en la mesa de café, satisfechas sus necesidades carnales (por ahora).

Zayn frunció el ceño cuando vio un destello del mordisco del que Harry había estado hablando. Lo siguiente que Louis supo fue que estaba clavado en la pared, Zayn le quitó la camisa que acababa de ponerse.

—Zayn —Louis se quejó—. Tenemos una reunión con el director-

—Shhh —el alfa lo presionó más fuerte y lamió la herida. No podía curar el mordisco de otro alfa de la misma forma que el alfa, la mayoría de su género no tocaba la marca de otro y siempre había respetado las de Liam y Harry, pero estaba seguro de que lo intentaría. Después de escupir los primeros sabores del ungüento, trazó la cicatriz con la punta de la lengua hasta que Louis se retorció.

—Z…

Zayn alineó sus dientes alrededor de la marca y mordió. Atrapó un destello de Louis clavado en el sofá, luchando.

_—Mi linda putita…_

_—LiZaynHaz! ¡Ayuda! ¡¡Por favor, ayuda!!_

El alfa apretó con fuerza. La impresión no se habría quedado con un beta, pero sonaba fuerte y clara desde el omega, lo que significa que era lo suficientemente profunda como para dejarla. De lo contrario, los recuerdos no se unían a un omega fuera del vínculo, y Zayn irradiaba una posesividad enojada que rivalizaba con Harry antes del celo.

Louis pensó que ser mordido de nuevo lo asustaría. Ese día con ese alfa había estado aterrorizado y el mordisco lo había hecho sentir sucio y asustado. Pero, los dientes de Zayn sobre él eran posesivos de una manera cómoda para el omega, y Louis no pudo evitar responderle: —Tuyo.

—Alfa —Niall tosió.

—Tuyo, alfa —Louis tragó saliva, levantando la boca de Zayn hacia la suya y el temblor de mariposas bailando a un ritmo comenzó.

Al recordar las palabras del más joven, Liam se volvió hacia el alfa con el celo aproximándose. Pero el simple puchero en su rostro le dio al Alfa nada más que alivio. —¡Zaaayn! Ahí es donde iba a marcarlo.

Niall se rio entre dientes. —Tiene otra clavícula, amor —presionó sus labios en los de Harry. La sensación del semen del alfa más joven se burló de su agujero mientras él lamía su boca.

Liam miró a su manada feliz y sonrió. En su alegría, miró el cuello de Louis. Una para coincidir con la de Niall, justo debajo de su mandíbula, su Alfa decidió la colocación de su marca. Por encima de donde caería el cuello de una camisa. Donde siempre se mostraría. Para que todos supieran a quién pertenecía.

Paul entró y suspiró. —¿En serio? ¿Vamos a tener que hacer esto con Louis ahora? Cinco minutos y el director estará aquí —la diversión se alineaba con la exasperación del beta cuando cerró la puerta y le hizo un gesto de “no molestar ”al resto del equipo de seguridad.

—Sí —Zayn se inclinó hacia atrás para lamer la mordida; estaba hinchada y rosada y tendrían que esperar y ver cómo se curaba de nuevo. Si bien un alfa, hasta cierto punto, podría curar las pequeñas herodas o mordeduras o rasguños de un omega, no se garantizaba que la reapertura de una vieja funcionara. Por ahora, el alfa simplemente le recordó a su omega, —Mío. En cualquier momento. En cualquier sitio. Y no te atrevas a olvidarlo.

El gemido de Louis provocó tres gruñidos lujuriosos. Con Liam mirando a Harry, Niall de todas las personas tiró a Louis al suelo; antes de que los alfas pudieran preocuparse por la celosa racha de su prometido, el omega rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre Louis, aplastándose en su regazo.

—¿No acabas de correrte? —Louis gimió, el bulto de su polla frotándose contra el de Niall.

Niall no podía esperar a ver a Louis boca abajo, en un colchón empapado con su lubricante, el omega lleno de semen de alfa y tan lejos que sólo podía hacer ese glorioso gemido. Pensó que iba a tener que rodar este comercial con un semi, pero luego, frotarse contra Louis simplemente parecía una mejor idea. Se retorció contra el castaño, dejando pequeños mordiscos de amor en todo el cuello de Louis. Su asiento de primera fila para esos suaves quejidos no hizo más que estimular al rubio.

—Niall… —la autoridad en la voz del Alfa falló bajo la oleada de feromonas omega y él apartó el jarrón de rosas rojas para tener una mejor vista.

—No los detengas, Li. ¿Por favor? Esto es todo lo que siempre he querido —rebotando en su asiento, Harry mantuvo su susurro más bajo que el mojado deslizamiento de los labios de sus omegas. Pero no pudo evitar gemir largo y fuerte cuando Louis tiró a Niall al suelo y comenzó a empujar contra él, El Trasero avanzaba y retrocedía entre las piernas abiertas de su prometido, burlándose de ellos con cada movimiento.

—Louis —Niall rodó sus caderas contra él, agradeciendo a sus estrellas que había comenzado a usar jeans ajustados porque Louis estaba allí contra él. Las manos agarraron la cintura de Niall, descubriendo instintivamente donde Harry había estado antes. Los dedos tiraron del cabello de Louis y lo convirtieron en un largo beso. Los alfas sintieron que Louis aumentaba la tensión con creciente fervor. Escucharon el borde bien conocido en la garganta de Niall, lo vieron en el estremecimiento en la espalda desnuda de Louis, justo debajo de la presión de las manos de Niall clavadas en sus músculos, ambos agarrados con desesperación.

—Córranse para nosotros, chicos —ordenó Liam. El bajo gruñido liberó el agarre que ambos omegas mantenían en sus orgasmos, corriéndose con fuerza en sus pantalones.

Se mecieron juntos, cayendo lentamente, aferrándose. Louis se dejó caer al lado de Niall, respirando pesadamente.

Todavía débil y temblando, Niall le dio una palmada perezosa en la cadera. —Estoy tan enojado porque mantuviste eso alejado de mí.

—Nadie está más enojado conmigo que yo —suspiró Louis felizmente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Niall.

—Sólo espera hasta que veas su polla, bebé —sonrió Liam—. Será una pelea mantenerla fuera de tu boca.

La paz que Harry había encontrado antes desapareció y miró a su Alfa, quien levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia.

—Como si no hubieras probado a Liam esta mañana cuando lo besaste —Zayn se acurrucó en el sofá más cercano, sabiendo que estaría viendo a su Alfa afirmar su autoridad—. Todavía podría probarlo ahora mismo.

—No estás ayudando, Zayn —Liam puso los ojos en blanco y luchó para mantener a Harry en su silla. _Realmente, las cosas que tengo que hacer como Alfa_ , él sonrió y sacó la polla del hombre más joven para acariciarla. Harry apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño al Alfa, cuyo cuerpo lo tenía inmovilizado—. Dilo, Hazza —él giró su mano seca arriba y abajo de la polla de Harry, la fricción caminando por el borde bueno del dolor.

—Alfa —murmuró.

—¿El Alfa de quién? —mientras que la mayoría de líderes de manadas se hubieran rehuido de exigir la sumisión de otro alfa tan cerca de un celo, Liam conocía bien a Harry. La sumisión ayudaría a centrarlo. Harry había pensado toda su infancia que iba a ser un omega. Anne y Des lo habían alentado, abrazando la perspectiva de un raro hijo omega. Pero luego presentó como un alfa a los trece años, sorprendiendo a todos con un arrebato de crecimiento de seis pulgadas y una voz más profunda durante la noche, y pasó los siguientes cuatro años tratando de descubrir cómo ser un alfa. Intentó actuar, vestirse y ser lo que él y sus amigos percibían como alfa, hasta que Des vio lo infeliz que estaba. Su padre lo sentó y le dijo que algunos alfas sólo pertenecían en manadas. El hecho de ser sumiso no lo hacía menos alfa, de la misma manera que la sumisión no hacía que un omega fuera menos persona.

—Mi Alfa —la cabeza del menor cayó hacia atrás, el cuello expuesto y el cuerpo vulnerable; Liam mordió más fuerte de lo que nunca mordería a Louis y Niall. Pero dejar una marca en un alfa tomaba mucho más de lo que podían manejar. Harry siseó, corriéndose en la mano de Liam en el momento en que los dientes del Alfa perforaron su piel. Entre Liam lamiéndolo y la curación alfa de Harry, la marca sólo estaría allí por unas horas, pero aun así estaría.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto ante el raro esplendor de la sumisión de un alfa; Liam no la pedía muy a menudo y Louis nunca había visto una exhibición tan íntima de la dinámica de los alfas antes. Niall sin embargo, exigió su atención de vuelta. Justo cuando el rubio falso montaba a Louis otra vez, con la intención de desnudarlo y lamerlo, la puerta se abrió.

—Chicos —Paul sacudió la cabeza—. El director está listo para todos ustedes.

La manada respondió con cinco gemidos simultáneos.


	27. Escritos en estas paredes están los colores que no puedo cambiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn y Liam hablan sobre la mordida y Louis cuenta su historia.

Después de la filmación de un comercial de fragancia agradable pero sin incidentes, el trabajo terminó por la noche.

Liam envió a Harry, Louis y Niall al autobús y fue a buscar a su alfa desaparecido. Lo encontró en los muelles de carga del estudio, con un cigarrillo en la boca, un par de colillas desparramadas por el suelo.

—No has necesitado un cigarrillo en un tiempo. No así —Liam se le unió con cuidado. Niall finalmente logró que Zayn (y Liam, pero el hábito del Alfa nunca fue tan intenso) comenzara a renunciar con el argumento irrefutable de “no preferirías renunciar ahora que cuando esté embarazado de tu cachorro”. Al alfa le había ido bien con el parche, y que fumara como una chimenea ahora significaba  que algo estaba mal.

—Nos llamó —Zayn sonaba peligroso, sentía la necesidad de matar como nunca antes, y parecía una combinación de ambos—. Lo vi cuando mordí la cicatriz. Lo escuché. No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza ahora.

—¿Quién?

—Louis. Cuando ese bastardo lo atacó. Cuando lo mordió. Es lo suficientemente profundo para una impresión adjunta. Cuando estábamos al otro lado jodido estadio, quedó atrapado debajo de ese pedazo de mierda, gritando para que tú, Harry y yo lo ayudáramos —Zayn dio un fuerte tirón de nicotina feliz para evitar que su ira aumentara.

Los términos mordida, cicatriz y marca eran generalmente intercambiables. Los alfas mordían para reprender o afirmar su dominio de vez en cuando como lo hizo Liam con Niall el otro día. Esa marca se había desvanecido rápidamente. Pero, una marca de unión permanente sólo se podía dejar en un omega si se les anudaba un alfa. Era la única vez que un buen dominante mordía lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente profundo como para cubrir ese momento en la cicatriz como una impresión.

Debido a que Louis y ese bastardo no estaban anudados (y los alfas agradecieron a todas las deidades que pudieron pensar que no había llegado tan lejos), la cicatriz dejada atrás se desvanecería con el tiempo, impresión o no. Pero, el hecho de que existiera y que había sido lo suficientemente profunda como para perseguir al omega con su memoria hizo que Liam se llenara de rabia y arrepentimiento. Deberían haber estado allí para Louis. Deberían haberlo sabido. Deberían haber rastreado a ese bastardo y haberlo hecho pedazos.

Pero, ese bastardo era asunto de la policía ahora. Era Louis quien necesitaba su atención: —¿Crees que fuiste lo suficiente profundo para romper la impresión?

—Creo que sí —morder a esa profundidad iba en contra de su naturaleza, incluso si él estaba tratando de curarla.

—Bueno. Debería ayudar a que desaparezca más rápido. No podemos cambiar lo que sucedió, no importa cuánto queramos. Sólo tenemos que estar aquí para él ahora. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer y eso es lo que haremos.

Zayn suspiró aliviado cuando el Alfa lo retuvo. Incluso durante ese breve año antes de Harry, cuando se suponía que él y Liam debían ser socios, iguales en su dominio, Liam tenía esta opinión sobre él. Niall lo hizo enamorarse desde el principio, con su perpetua positividad y hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos, Dios, esos ojos. Pero, una mañana en la camioneta, Zayn se durmió contra Liam y se despertó enamorado de él. El Alfa era seguro, sólido y valiente, y todo lo que Zayn nunca había sabido que quería, pero siempre necesitaba. Aunque no necesitó reconocer formalmente a Liam como Alfa hasta que se convirtieron en una manada con Harry, una parte de él siempre lo había hecho.

—Te amo —Liam apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Te amo.

—Vamos, no quiero dejar al bebé alfa solo con los omegas demasiado tiempo.

Zayn arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteó. En el momento en que volvieron a entrar en el salón, se abalanzó sobre Louis, metiendo al omega desprevenido contra él.

—¡Liiiiaaammm! Zayn robó mi omega —se quejó Niall. Liam y Harry lo abrazaron.

—Zaynie lo necesita un poco —Liam podía ver eso e, incluso en su patrón pre-celo, Harry lo sentía—. Puedes tenerlo de vuelta más tarde.

Louis apoyó la barbilla en el esternón de Zayn, curiosos ojos azules sintonizados con él.

—Eres terriblemente hermoso —Zayn le acarició la mejilla. Louis hundió sus mejillas rosadas en el pecho de Zayn.

—Tu hueles bien.

—Eres el único pensaría eso. Has sido tan bueno no fumando —Zayn jugó con un mechón de su cabello—. ¿Harás que Lou haga la cosa con tu cabello? Tienes que dejar de esconder tus ojos detrás de todo esto.

—Ustedes y mi pelo —murmuró en la camiseta de Zayn—. Tengo una cicatriz fea en mi frente.

Zayn apartó la franja y la besó. —Eres tan bonito que nadie lo notará —el alfa lo atrapó entre él y el respaldo del sofá—. Lo eres. Tan bonito. Quiero dibujarte. O sobre ti. Sí, definitivamente sobre ti. ¿Me dejarás?

—Ya estoy todo tatuado.

—¿Y qué? Te colorearé primero.

La nariz enterrada en el cuello de Zayn y el olor a tabaco empapado en melaza lo sedujo a aceptar. —Lo que quieras.

Con Liam quedándose con Harry y Niall, así es como Zayn y Louis pasaron la noche juntos. Recién duchado, Louis recostado, con el vientre sobre las sábanas blancas y crujientes, Zayn se sentó a su lado, garabateando en su espalda, ambos sin camisa.

—No estás usando sharpies, ¿verdad? —Louis murmuró. La suave punta del marcador lo arrastró suavemente, el cálido peso de las manos de Zayn al lado. Este era el mejor masaje de todos.

—Lavables —susurró Zayn para no interrumpir su paz íntima.

Louis se acercó al negro; Zayn aplastó su trasero. —Deja de moverte, bebé. Me voy a manchar —pero el omega no escuchó, no hasta que dibujó una carita sonriente en el dedo gordo del pie de Zayn.

Al final, Louis tenía un par de alas de ángel en la espalda, un gran corazón rojo que las conectaba debajo de la nuca con sus nombres dibujados, Batman y el Joker a través de su brazo sin ciervo, y garabatos zen de líneas y formas a lo largo de su costado.

—¿Oye, ángel? —Zayn se giró para compartir la almohada del omega.

Con los ojos cerrados, Louis tarareó algo medio afirmativo.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé. También te amo —no agregó el “hermano” al final. Ya no tenía que hacerlo platónico.

—No puedo esperar para seguir enamorándome de ti —Zayn deslizó una rodilla entre los muslos de Louis y un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Z? —Louis murmuró en el hueco de su garganta.

—¿Mmm?

—Siento haberte mentido. Y pretender ser alguien que no soy. Y esas cosas.

—Lo sé, jaan. Y, entiendo por qué lo hiciste —Zayn le besó la cabeza—. Pero, ya no tenemos dieciséis años. No te daré esa mierda de “somos los alfas”. Ser el mayor vence casi todo. Eso lo aprendí de mi hermana antes que tú. Pero ahora eres nuestro, amor. Eres nuestro y nosotros somos tuyos. Ahora, tenemos que protegerte.

Louis asintió. —Entiendo, alfa.

—Bien —apagó las luces y metió las mantas a su alrededor.

\--

Zayn se despertó con voces tranquilas y olor a algodón de azúcar.

—Hola —Niall se sentó junto a Louis.

—Buenos días, amor —bostezó Zayn, comprobando que Louis permanecía metido debajo de la manta, incluso mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del moreno.

—¿Puedo recuperar a mi omega ahora, alfa? —preguntó el irlandés con dulzura.

—Claro, bebé —respondió con un beso en la cabeza de Louis y en la mejilla de Niall. Levantó el edredón para que el omega más joven lo apretara.

Niall se quedó sin aliento ante el arte en la espalda de Louis. —¡Lo pintaste todo!

—Sí, pero ahora puedes limpiarlo. De nada —se estiró.

—¡Espera, quiero ver! —desnudo y con todas las señales de un alfa que había sido follado, Harry se lanzó a la cama y rasgó las sábanas—. Tenemos que considerar seriamente la pintura corporal comestible —trazó las plumas—. ¿Me pintas, Z?

—Claro, amor —le dio unas palmaditas a la cama y agarró sus marcadores. Afortunadamente, se postró entre su compañero alfa y su omega, que había dormido durante todo el alboroto.

—Voto por una mañana perezosa en la cama —Liam hizo rodar el carrito del hotel cargado con el desayuno en la habitación—. Limpieza más tarde, ¿vale, Ni? —levantó la tapa de un plato de panqueques, ¿y cómo se suponía que Niall iba a decir que no a eso?

Louis resopló cuando se despertó, finalmente abriendo los ojos. Esperaba a Zayn, tal vez incluso a Niall, pero no los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry y su dulce sonrisa.

—Buenos días, sunshine.

Louis se incorporó tan rápido que su cabeza giró.

—¿Panqueques? —Niall extendió un bocado desde donde se había posado en el borde de la cama.

—Ven a comer, Tommo —Liam le dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. Rascándose el sueño de su cabello salvaje, Louis se dirigió hacia el Alfa—. ¿Podemos dejar las alas puestas? Son muy sexy —besó la curva superior antes de que Louis se acurrucara en su regazo como un gatito de gran tamaño.

—¿Oye, Haz? —alejó el sabor del sueño lejos de sus labios.

—¿Sí, Lou?

—Niall es sunshine.

—¡Hazlo bien, alfa, caramba! Ya mezclando tus omegas —bromeó el rubio.

Harry y Zayn intercambiaron una mirada antes de lanzarse hacia él y hacerle cosquillas.

—No demasiado, muchachos, él está comiendo —Liam pasó suavemente las uñas por la espalda de Louis—. ¿Todo bien, bebé?

Louis asintió, el sueño aún nublaba su mente, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Liam. —No me desperté todavía.

El alfa le besó la frente. —Entonces descansa, ángel. Te tenemos.

—¡Caballeros! —dijo Paul desde la puerta—. Sesión de fotos de People en quince. Louis, tu entrevistador está ahí abajo y está listo cuando tú lo estés.

Bien. Eso despertó a Louis.

—Has leído las preguntas —Liam tomó su rostro y habló antes de que la mente de Louis pudiera huir con dudas y temores—. Él sólo te va a guiar a través de tu historia, y Grace y el equipo revisarán todo antes de que se imprima. Estaremos cerca de ti todo el tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

—…De acuerdo.

Era ahora o nunca.

\--

A pesar de las miles de fotos para elegir, la portada fue una fotografía informal que el fotógrafo tomó por diversión de Niall con ambos brazos alrededor de Louis, los dos omegas con medias sonrisas después de una larga carcajada.

> _Mientras que los tres alfas de la banda de pop, One Direction, muestran sus músculos para las cámaras en el pintoresco patio de un hotel español, Louis Tomlinson observa al prometido de ellos y compañero de banda, Niall Horan._
> 
> _“No, Harry, haz la cosa. Tienes que hacer el movimiento del cabello sexy, así,” Niall lanza su cabeza animadamente, y él y Louis se disuelven en un ataque de risas._
> 
> _Los muchachos que terminaron terceros en The X Factor de Gran Bretaña ahora son hombres jóvenes, cuatro de ellos comprometidos, tres con vello facial y, sin duda, más confiados. Podrán ser más viejos y más agudos, pero la manada aún tiene la misma sensación de tejido cálido y apretado a su alrededor, como si la gravedad de hoy no tuviera relación con ellos. Como si hoy no fuera la primera entrevista pública con Louis Tomlinson, el omega._
> 
> _Hace dos semanas, en medio de un accidente en un ascensor que lo mandó al hospital, una vigilia en línea y un escándalo que involucró el arresto de su antiguo equipo de gestión, la manada deslizó el anuncio de que el miembro que el mundo consideraba como siempre disponible y un fiestero beta, era, de hecho, un omega obligado a serlo._
> 
> _Los alfas observan atentamente cómo Louis se sienta, al otro lado del patio, pero dentro de la vista, y, sin duda, al alcance del oído. Está listo para sumergirse de inmediato, pero se resiste a no jugar esto como una historia de lástima. Está viviendo su sueño, tiene a la manada detrás de él, y la mentira se acabó. “Fue una de las peores partes. Obtener todo lo que podría haber soñado, pero tener que hacerlo como alguien que sólo pretendía ser. No puedes disfrutarlo al máximo, no cuando siempre miras por encima del hombro y esperas a que el mundo se derrumbe bajo tus pies. Pero, cuando tienes dieciocho años y a ti y a tus nuevos mejores amigos se les ofrece todo esto, no piensas en las consecuencias._
> 
> _Nunca le había dicho a nadie [sobre ser un omega] hasta ese momento. Ni mis hermanas, ni mi papá, ni el novio beta que tuve cuando tenía dieciséis años. Mantuve a todos mis amigos al alcance de la mano, la manada incluida, para que nadie lo supiera. En retrospectiva, no sé si le dije la verdad a [Simon] Jones para que pudiera ayudarme o para obtener permiso para seguir fingiendo.”_
> 
> _Louis se apresura a aclarar que no tiene problemas con los omegas o ser uno. “Es sólo que ser un omega era un problema para mi madre. Ella siempre tenía una lista de razones de por qué tenía que ser un beta. Necesitaba demasiado, ella estaba demasiado ocupada, mi presentación fue un error. Y le creí.”_
> 
> _El ochenta por ciento de los casos de abuso de los padres que involucran omegas comienzan con uno o ambos padres rechazando al niño después de la presentación. En el caso de Louis a los catorce años._
> 
> _“Recuerdo que presenté en casa después de la escuela un viernes. Mi madre se había ido para dejar a mis hermanas en casa de mi padre. Ella vino a casa y estaba tan enojada. Me encerró en mi habitación mientras duró. Comencé los supresores un par de semanas después. Al principio, había tantas veces que quería decírselo a mi papá, a un amigo o a alguien. Pero, después de un tiempo, después de mentirme tantas veces, me convencí de que la única forma en que podía ser bueno era seguir fingiendo.”_
> 
> _En este punto, Niall se arrastra en su regazo y Louis lo mira como si estuviera colgando de la luna—o del sol, del que recibe el apodo su compañero de banda._
> 
> _“¿Qué pasa, sunshine?” Cuando Niall se contenta con sólo sentarse contra Louis, éste último continúa, “Esconderlo [de la banda] fue lo más difícil. Especialmente al principio. Tuve la oportunidad de este nuevo comienzo con estas increíbles personas. Pero, siempre tuve miedo de que no funcionara y tuviera que volver a mi vida de antes y no podría hacerlo si fuera un omega. Y, no quería que mi madre fuera a la cárcel. Yo tampoco quería ir a la cárcel, para el caso. Pero entonces, todo funcionó, y no pude volver. Y, el tiempo simplemente lo empeoró”, dice Louis, más para Niall que nadie._
> 
> _“Hubo tantas veces que quise salir en limpio. Salir del clóset, por así decirlo. Porque quería dejar de mentir. Quería sentir algo más que miedo… y menos asco de mí mismo. ¿No es eso una película?” Le pregunta a Niall, claramente tratando de hacer que el omega sonría para él. “¿Miedo y asco en Las Vegas?"_
> 
> _Al igual que su madre, Jones tenía una lista de razones por las que Louis no podía, entre ellas la idea de que la imagen del chico fiestero era mejor en ventas para él y para la banda. Pero, los rumores de mujeres no podían estar más lejos de la verdad._
> 
> _"No podría estar físicamente con ninguno de ellos. Bien. Yo podría. Pero, había un temor subyacente de ser descubierto y arruinarlo para los cinco. Y no podía hacerles eso. Entonces, cualquier persona que “recogí” en un club se fue a casa sola después de eso. Me odiaba por mentir tanto a todos los que me importaban, a todos los que quería y me preocupaba profundamente. No fui justo con ellos. Pero Jones insistió en que yo hiciera mi parte. Que era imposible cambiar cómo me veía el mundo._
> 
> _Siempre encontré formas de lidiar con estar solo, pero en el último año comencé a rendirme. No por Jones, sino porque… ya había terminado. Estaba cansado. Sólo quería que todo terminara, pero había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez terminara. Dejé de pedir que terminara, comencé a beber más y más. Dejé de cuidarme. Sólo terminé. Si el ascensor no hubiera jugado al tenis de mesa con mi cabeza, es posible que no hubiera avanzado en absoluto.”_
> 
> _"Puede que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo," agrega Niall mientras le quita el cabello de la frente. Hay una nueva cicatriz de dicho juego de tenis de mesa con el ascensor, aunque, sin él, pudo haber muerto._
> 
> _"Es un juego peligroso, el uso de supresores. El último en el que estuve mató a otros omegas. Si los hubiera tomado bien, los médicos dicen que tampoco habría sobrevivido. Entonces, este es un pequeño precio a pagar, supongo”, dice acerca de la herida curada. "Despertar en ese hospital debería haber sido una revisión de la realidad. Pero no fue así. Porque mi primer pensamiento no fue sobre mi salud o por qué estaba allí para empezar. Era oh dios, ¿me huelen y dónde están mis pastillas? Y luego Liam dijo que sabemos [que eres un omega], y que todo cambió._
> 
> _Pensé, bueno, esto es todo. Se acabó. Tengo que dejar la banda, o lo perderemos todo. Es lo que me habían preparado para creer. Que todos me odiarían, que la manada me odiaría. Pero no lo hicieron. Se han quedado a mi lado—literalmente, me ha crecido un Niall, ¿ves? ¿No es precioso?”, Hace un gesto hacia el omega en su regazo tanto como lo tira con más fuerza._
> 
> _"Mío," Niall no quiere que nadie más lo escuche._
> 
> _"Y los fans también han sido inmensamente solidarios. Y, después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, sentí que les debía la verdad. Y una disculpa. Realmente lamento haber mentido. Nunca quise esconderme, pero el hecho es que lo hice. Más que eso, pensé, si esto—los supresores, forzado a ser beta—si esto me puede pasar a mí, probablemente le esté sucediendo a otra persona. Tal vez incluso a uno de nuestros fans. Y quiero que sepan que no están solos y, si pueden sacar algo de todo esto, es que… no está bien que se le pida ser otra cosa que no sea ustedes mismos."_

A pedido de Louis, los números y recursos para omegas abusados corrieron a la par de la historia en cada país que lo imprimió.


	28. Aquí vamos de nuevo, otra ronda para mis amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien hace una reaparición inesperada en la vida de Louis.

> **_Taylor se confiesa_ **
> 
> _“No creo que Louis tenga nada por lo que disculparse, al menos no conmigo. Beta, omega, como sea, era un buen novio. Fue muy dulce y atento. Tommo realmente sabía cómo cortejar a una chica,” Swift comentó efusivamente de su antiguo novio. “No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Sólo espero que esté bien con todo esto y le deseo todo lo mejor:”_

 

Sentado en el autobús después del segundo show en Madrid, Harry golpeó el papel, —No dijeron que iban a hablar con tus ex.

—Grace dijo que era para desalentar a las personas que recogí en los clubes de usar la historia durante quince minutos —Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero ser cortejado por Tommo —hizo un puchero Liam—. Esa perra pudo.

—No hables así, Alfa. No te sienta —Niall besó su mejilla.

—Bien —Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez, el candado de su collar sacudiéndose en el hueco de su cuello. Los cuatro lo miraron expectantes. El omega los miró por encima del borde de su taza de té—. Cortejo cuando quiero, gracias.

La historia saldría en el próximo número de _People_ , pero la gestión había echado un vistazo al diseño final del artículo de tres páginas; la cita de Taylor se adjuntó como una viñeta lateral.

—En general, se lee a tu favor, las fotos que incluyeron de ti y Niall son adorables. Y ya está hecho y todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti —Zayn envolvió un brazo alrededor de Louis—. Vamos, descansemos un poco. Pronto estaremos en Barcelona.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Liam agarró el brazo de Harry, —No, no, Hazza, tú en un extremo, Louis en el otro.

El alfa gruñó y se envolvió alrededor del sonriente omega.

—Harry —advirtió el Alfa.

—Bien, bien, bien —suspiró.

Louis rodó hasta el otro extremo y saludó a Harry mientras Zayn, Liam y Niall se subían entre ellos. Zayn le quitó el collar a Louis; todos estaban demasiado paranoicos de que se asfixiara mientras dormía.

—Tendrás que conformarte conmigo, Haz —Niall se deslizó bajo las sábanas; Harry lo jaló más cerca.

—No me conformo. Nunca contigo.

\--

—¡Louis Tomlinson! —una voz resonó en el autobús y los tres alfas se incorporaron.

Reconociendo esa voz, el omega invocado se coló debajo de la manta. —¡No estoy aquí!

—Selena, no puedes simplemente entrar a su habitación, bebé-

—¿Justin? —Zayn se rascó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Louis Tomlinson! —miró a los dos bultos entre los tres alfas y agarró a uno de los dos aún debajo de las mantas.

Aún con mucho sueño para entender realmente lo que estaba pasando, Niall extendió una mano y señaló a través de la cama.

—Louis —gruñó la texana.

El moreno dobló la manta. —Hola, cariño. Qué casualidad verte aquí.

—¡Fuera, ahora! —dio un golpecito contra el piso—. Por favor —agregó ella como una idea de último momento.

Justin se encogió de hombros ante los alfas medio dormidos y el omega rubio. —Lo siento.

—¡Ahora, Louis!

—Está bien, está bien, ya voy. Uno pensaría que ella es la alfa. Tan malditamente mandona —Louis bostezó y agarró sus jeans.

—Toma un jersey —Niall bostezó y tiró de la manta sobre sí mismo—. Harry —dio unas palmaditas en la cama expectante.

Harry miró a la formas que se retiraban antes de hundirse en los brazos del omega. —¿Li?

—Por supuesto que vamos, Haz. Ya volvemos —Liam y Zayn agarraron algo de ropa antes de seguir al canadiense.

\--

—¿Cuándo conseguiste una manga? —levantó el algodón para ver a Batman y Joker.

—No, Zayn sólo dibujó en mi —sonrió ante el recuerdo fresco; se había puesto su camiseta de béisbol Vans para ocultarlo durante la segunda noche en Madrid porque no quería borrarlo.

Ella tomó su mano mientras caminaban, el calor familiar lo arrastraba. —Quería… fui a Manchester mientras estabas en el hospital. Simplemente no sabía qué decir.

—¿Qué hay que decir?

—Oh, no lo sé. Vamos a empezar, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Entiendo por qué no le contaste a Taylor. Eso fue todo una farsa, ¿pero yo? ¡Te dejé ayudarme en un celo! Lo menos que podías hacer era decirme que eras un omega. Hablando de eso —ella miró hacia abajo a su cremallera y volvió a subir—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —se rio—. Y no se lo dije a nadie.

—¿Ed?

—¿Todos saben sobre mí y Ed?

—No lo escondiste exactamente. Como otras cosas —dijo enfáticamente.

—No podría decirte, Len.

—¿Por qué? ¿También me estabas protegiendo?

—No. Selena, no podía.

La realización cruzó su rostro. —¿Comando alfa?

—Jones —asintió Louis—. Creo que se había desavenido, cuando nos conocimos y todo, pero todavía era la primera vez que había oído, er, que me habían dado una orden como esa.

—¿Fue la primera vez que una voz alfa fue dirigida hacia ti? Tu papá, Mark, quiero decir, nunca…

—No. Mamá me mantuvo lejos de él lo más posible. Él pensó que ella lo estaba castigando por el divorcio, yo sabía que era para que no me oliera. ¿Estás enojada?

—Estaba. Ya no, supongo. Era más dolida. Te lo dije todo, Louis. Todo. Nosotros, nosotros estábamos… —su voz se alejó de la decepción de regaño, a algo sincero y desconsolado.

Louis apretó su mano y la emoción en su garganta mantuvo su sentimiento en un susurro: —Estábamos casi enamorados.

—Estábamos enamorados. —Lo que había comenzado como un truco para recuperar a su alfa se había convertido en algo más profundo de lo que cualquiera de ellos había esperado. Su independencia y espontaneidad eran emocionantes y, cuando Justin volvió a la escena, amar a su amiga había llegado a la cúspide de estar enamorado de él.

—Lo sé —él giró su palma contra la de ella para poder cruzar sus dedos, como lo hizo cuando presionó su mano contra el colchón—. Si hubiera sido un beta, habría luchado mucho más para mantenerte —su fortaleza como omega era intrigante y ella había sido tan abierta con él, tan confiada y había tenido que ceder a sus afectos en público y, finalmente, no podía prescindir de ellos en privado, y luego un día ella lo miró y él sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa, incluso ser un beta.

—Louis, si lo hubiera sabido, habría…

—Lo sé —le besó la frente. Todos habrían hecho algo y era la gran ironía de la vida de Louis que esa era la razón exacta por la que no podía contarle a nadie.

Antes de que Louis y Selena pudieran continuar caminando, dos voces los llamaron.

—¡Louis!

—¡Selena!

Al mirar hacia atrás, sus Alfas giraron un dedo en el aire: la señal internacional para dar la vuelta.

Selena entrecerró los ojos. Ella y Louis intercambiaron una mirada y se fueron en otra dirección.

—No lo has perdonado —dijo cuando salieron del estadio y se adentraron en las calles laterales.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes psicoanalizarme.

—Un loco conoce a otro loco, amor. Ouch —se rio entre dientes, haciendo una mueca y sacando una piedra de su pie desnudo—. Lo recuperaste hace, ¿qué, ocho, nueve meses? Pero no lo has perdonado —Justin era un joven alfa lidiando con la fama por su cuenta, a diferencia de una manada; cada uno tenía otros dos alfas para desafiar y resolver todo. Selena era, para todos los propósitos intensivos, su compañera, pero no estaba listo para admitir eso, para trabajar en ello. Así que se fue, alegando que aún no estaba listo para un vínculo. Era un error que tenía que cometer, y ambos lo sabían. Pero, Selena nunca iba a ser la omega que esperaba como una oveja perdida, y, al mismo tiempo, no quería otro alfa. Ella y Louis se conocieron a través de Taylor, por lo que llamó a su amigable beta del vecindario para salir con ella, directamente en su cara. Al principio sólo era casual, para demostrarle que no lo echaba de menos. Pero cuando Justin comenzó a caminar por un camino del que ella tenía miedo que él no pudiera regresar, ella hizo de “Lena y Loulou” una cosa oficial para ver qué haría. Y, finalmente, Justin recobró el sentido y luchó por su chica; Louis casi no la dejó ir.

—Yo… yo pensé que lo hice. Perdonarlo, quiero decir. Confío en él. Confío en esto —señaló a su marca de unión.

—Pero todavía estás enojada.

—Me dejó por alguna perra. Se mudó de nuestra casa para irse con una zorra cualquiera con un lindo trasero —soltó.

—Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no planeabas esperarlo, volvió corriendo.

—Porque no quería perder contra un beta —ella expuso la raíz del problema.

—¿Temes que sea todo? —abrió la puerta de un pequeño café y le indicó que entrara.

Se sentaron y pidieron churros con chocolate al estilo español. —Bastante segura de que si hubiera ido con la versión omega tuya, hubiera vuelto corriendo más rápido. Eras bonito como beta, pero como omega no es justo.

Louis se sonrojó y luego se frotó la cara. —Sigo haciendo eso.

—Eso es sólo tu omega, Loulou —usó el apodo cursi. Para su horror, ella lo había dicho como una broma frente a los paparazi en una de sus salidas y “Lena y Loulou” se volvieron virales—. Finalmente, obtienes la atención que necesitas —le dio un codazo en la pierna con el pie.

—Hablando de merecer: cambiaste de tema —Louis se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Él te escogió. Luchó por ti. Seguirá dejándote castigarlo porque es lo que él cree que necesitas, pero ambos merecen ser felices, Lena. Y sólo vas a conseguir eso si lo superas.

—Qué sabio consejo —suspiró de esa manera que él sabía que significaba “lo consideraré”—. Entonces, ¿ya te has acostado con ellos? —ella sonrió.

Louis se rio ante el abrupto cambio de tema. Quería saberlo todo, por lo que en la esquina de la pequeña cafetería, él le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde el hospital, el collar hasta ahora.

—No es de extrañar que quieran que Harry espere. Si está cerca de un celo, te marcará sin pensarlo.

—Me siento un poco mal. Lo lancé por un bucle y está luchando con este.

—Él tiene que tenerte. Ese chico te ha deseado durante años. De los cuatro, él fue el único que ni siquiera pretendió que le agradaba, sin importar lo que hiciera.

—Él lo intentó.

—No. Me toleró porque pensó que te hice feliz —Sabía que toda la manada estaba celosa de su relación con su “beta”, la que no creían poder tener con él. Pero, Harry había sido peor.

—¡Fueron a la semana de la moda juntos!

—¡Fuimos a la semana de la moda juntos y él me miró por el rabillo del ojo todo el tiempo!

—¿… de verdad?

—¡Sí! —su risa se calmó antes de señalar la mano que él seguía frotando contra su clavícula—. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

—Me pica —murmuró, pero no era un cosquilleo. Era algo más. Como peeling de quemadura solar, pero más irritante.

—¿Liam te mordió ya?

—No —suspiró y le habló sobre el alfa de Geordie, pero incluso mientras mencionaba a Zayn, ella ya estaba sacando su teléfono.

—Pensamos que te daríamos un poco antes de rastrearlos.

—Justin, rastréame ahora y trae a la seguridad de Louis —dijo ella, con los ojos mirando a su alrededor.

—Selena, ¿qué pasa?

—Probablemente no sea nada —ella escondió su teléfono, la aplicación Encuentra-mi-omega se iluminó—. Es una marca, Lou. O al menos, un intento de una —trató de explicar—.  Oh, bebé omega, eres tan lindo y despistado. Cuando Justin está cerca, lo sé. No puedo escuchar lo que está pensando, pero puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentirlo a él.

—Así es como dijo Niall que era después de que te vinculas.

—Sí, pero se supone que los alfas, bueno, no hacen eso, no tan profundo y no fuera de un momento de vinculación y definitivamente no sin consentimiento. La gente dice que no lo sentiríamos como si fuera un vínculo. Pero, dolería cuando el alfa estuviera cerca…

—¿Como una señal de advertencia? —resopló con incredulidad.

—Como picazón.

Louis sintió que su sudor se enfriaba. ¿Eso significaba que estaba aquí?

—Podría ser nada. Como dijiste, Zayn lo mordió y está en esa fase de curación, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿sabes? Además, hay demasiados testigos para que alguien te atrape —asintió a los fans que estaban congregándose afuera.

En el momento justo, Justin y Liam irrumpieron por la puerta del café. —¿Qué pasa? —el canadiense sacó a Selena de su silla.

—¿Estás bien? —Liam hizo lo mismo con Louis.

—Si sólo estás tratando de jugar al escondite-

—Él está aquí, creo. Él… —ella miró a Liam y luego a la mordida no deseada—. Le pica. Lo siento, nunca lo hubiera sacado así si lo hubiera sabido.

Liam se erizó. —Paul, ¿lo ves?

—No —Paul y Preston miraron alrededor de la tienda—. No, pero salgamos de aquí. Tus fans están empezando a moverse en manada.

Liam levantó a su omega descalzo sobre su cadera, permitiéndole aferrarse como un koala gigante mientras susurraba: —No dejaré que nadie te lastime. Estás a salvo, Louis amor. Estás seguro.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, bebé —dijo Justin cuando llegaron ilesos al estadio.

—Dile adiós a Selena y luego sube a la habitación —asintió Liam, bajando a Louis.

—Adiós a Selena y luego sube a la habitación —respondió Louis obedientemente. Abrazó a la omega y agregó con más sinceridad—: Y gracias.

—Te quiero, Loulou —sonrió ella.

Justin extendió una mano, posiblemente por primera vez. —No puedo hacerte daño ahora, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ja. Ja —Louis bromeó mientras el alfa lo atraía para un abrazo—. Cuida de ella. Y reconoce el hecho de que no es un premio que ganaste; eso es lo que ella necesita —susurró la última parte.

—Lo haré.

Hecha una doble verificación de que la seguridad pasaría por el perímetro del estacionamiento, y que los alfas recordaran el aroma del Geordie, Liam también se despidió y acompañó a Louis hacia el autobús y a un Zayn sonriente.

Al saber que estaba a salvo dentro de las puertas, Louis preguntó: —Me están nalgueando, ¿no?

—Sí —el alfa se frotó las manos; No podía esperar a ver ese culo en su perfección descubierta.

—Esto apesta —suspiró. En el interior bailó, sin rasguños, perra, deja de lloriquear—. No me darían nalgadas si todavía fuera un beta.

Zayn lo agarró del brazo. —Como beta, estabas más seguro. Hay todo un mundo de mercado negro, trata de personas que secuestran omegas y los venden al mejor postor. Estar en el ojo público no ayuda; lo hace peor. Estás en mayor riesgo porque en algún lugar, podría haber un súper fan dispuesto a pagar diez millones por la oportunidad de preñarte.

—Valgo al menos veinte —Louis bromeó, pero Zayn golpeó ambas manos en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Louis.

—No tienes precio, Louis, y no podemos perderte.

—Está bien, está bien —Louis se encogió—. Lo entiendo. Lo siento.

—¿Lo haces? Entonces dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

Zayn sonrió. —Dime que no tienes precio.

—Como si mi ego necesitara aumentar.

—Tu omega siempre necesita refuerzo. Ahora dilo.

—No tengo precio —murmuró y se agachó bajo el brazo de Zayn.

—¿Ansioso por tus nalgadas? —Liam lo persiguió escaleras arriba.

Niall se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados como si hubiera estado esperando que regresaran; él lo hizo. ——¡¡Te escapaste con otra omega!! —llevó a Louis a la cama y lo olfateó—. ¡Hueles como ella! Como caramelo, maldita sea. Tendremos que arreglar eso —Niall alcanzó su ropa interior, con la intención de correrse sobre su omega para deshacerse de ese olor.

—Ah —lo cortó Liam—. Nalgadas primero. ¿Qué dicen, muchachos? ¿Cinco por cada uno de nosotros?

—Agrega cincuenta por oler como otro omega —resopló Niall.

—Un poco excesivo, Ni. ¿Qué tal si obtienes cinco y haces que sean veinte? —Liam lo alejó.

—¡Hey! —Louis hizo un puchero.

—Haré que valga la pena —Niall le dio una palmadita en el regazo, frotándose las manos con avidez.

Louis se enfurruñó en el regazo del irlandés.

—¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? —Zayn rebotó.

Hubo cuatro gemidos cuando Zayn liberó El Trasero. Donde su omega rubio tenía un hermoso puñado de culo, su moreno parecía tener suficientes puñados para los cuatro.

—Siento que un coro de aleluya está en orden —Niall también quería construir un monumento.

—Amén —Zayn se lamió los labios.

—¿Estás bien, Hazza? —Liam, quien ya había sido testigo de la gloria del culo de Louis, lo vigilaba.

El alfa en pre-celo se sentó en sus manos para evitar montar a Louis, anudarlo, marcarlo y devorar el omega entero para poder mantenerlo sano y salvo dentro de sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Niall palmeó la carne flexible.

—Recuerdas las reglas, Louis amor —Liam no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara—. Dime por qué estás siendo castigado.

—Me escapé con Selena.

—No importa con quién, pero te escapaste sin seguridad mientras había un grupo de fans listos para seguirte dondequiera que fueras —aclaró Liam.

—Oh. Eso también.

—No, no. No huyes de nosotros. ¿Entiendes? Así no. Somos manada, Louis —Liam miró directamente a esos ojos azules buscando entendimiento; Louis asintió.

—Sí, Alfa.

—Está bien, Ni. Empezar a azotar.

Sonriendo, Niall bajó la mano con una bofetada audible; el culo de Louis onduló deliciosamente.

—Uno —Louis contó. No era tan malo. Niall seguía frotando, eso estaba bien—. Dos. Tres. Cuatro…  ¿Niall?

—Sólo quiero seguir tocando El Trasero —frotó la mancha rosada apenas allí.

—Rápido antes de que use tu ultima —Liam levantó las cejas.

—Alfas malos que roban mi omega —Niall gruñó y golpeó su mano una vez más. Intentó entregárselo al Alfa, pero Liam negó con la cabeza.

—Puede quedarse en tu regazo para las mías, está bien —Liam apoyó una mano en la espalda de Louis para apalancarse.

—Espera, ¿se supone que debo comenzar en uno? —Louis preguntó solo para ser sorprendido con el primero—. ¡Uno! Nota personal: ¡es mejor estar borracho para esto!

Liam lo azotó más fuerte, alternando de una mejilla a otra.

—¡¿Seis?! ¡Qué demonios! —Louis se retorció, su trasero le picaba de la enorme mano del Alfa.

—Se supone que no debes emborracharte, Tommo y lo sabes.

—No dije que me iba a emborrachar, sólo que debería estarlo —murmuró Louis.

—Ven con papi —Zayn dio unas palmaditas en sus muslos y sonrió.

—No soy un perro —sin embargo, el omega se arrastró, luchando un poco con sus pantalones.

—Esta es una de las mejores vistas del mundo —Zayn pellizcó la piel roja; Louis le golpeó el muslo.

—Manos a la obra.

Zayn entregó los suyos duro y rápido. De los tres, él tenía las manos más delgadas, ¡pero picaban como un maldito látigo!

La tensión en la habitación aumentó cuando Louis y Harry se miraron fijamente.

—Ven aquí —Harry le indicó que se acercara—. No. Mejor. Quédate con Zayn. Sí, quédate con Zayn. Como con Liam y Ni —se acercó a ellos, tragando la necesidad de devastar al omega y su impetuoso culo. Su mano se cernía sobre Louis, como si tocarlo fuera la pluma que derribara el muro de resistencia. Al igual que Zayn, azotó fuerte y rápido, pero tuvo que abandonar la habitación de inmediato, necesidad retorciéndose en su vientre, sus pantalones apenas podían sostenerlo—. Tú —se volvió hacia Liam y señaló al omega lagrimoso y se fue corriendo.

—Tendremos suerte si no tiene su celo antes —Liam le entregó a Niall la crema para después de los azotes.

—Estoy bien. Uno de ustedes debería —Louis sintió el temblor en su voz cuando le hizo un gesto a Harry.

—Yo iré. Vamos a hacer ejercicio —Liam los besó a los tres y siguió al más joven.

—¿Él estará…?

—Sí, jaan. Estará bien. Ahora, ¿te gustaría ponerte el collar primero?

Con la voz más pequeña que pudo manejar, Louis chilló: —Sí, por favor.

—Por supuesto, bebé —Zayn alcanzó la caja y la deslizó de nuevo sobre él.

Niall echó el áloe en su mano y luego en su alfa. —¿Tomas una mejilla, yo tomo la otra?

—Hay suficiente para los dos —sonrió Zayn.

—Este trasero tiene orejas aquí arriba, ¿saben? —el omega puso los ojos en blanco. Tanto el alfa como el omega abofetearon sus manos antes de frotar la crema.

—El Trasero. Por favor, refiérete a él por su nombre propio.

 

> _Sugarscape: ¿Loulou y Lena 2.0?_
> 
> _El recientemente revelado omega, Louis Tomlinson, fue visto paseando por las calles de Barcelona con su ex, Selena Gómez, la omega vinculada a Justin Bieber. Mientras abundan los rumores sobre si la manada ya reclamó a su compañero de banda, ¿podría Jelena lanzar a la borda ese plan?_


	29. No entiendes, no entiendes, lo que me haces cuando sostienes su mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escenas de su fin de semana.

La edición de _People_ llegó a los quioscos de periódicos mientras los chicos se separaban para su mini descanso. Mientras que Liam estaba contento de tener sus celos en la carretera, Zayn y Harry preferían la comodidad de su hogar en Londres.

Así que, de pie en la pista entre dos aviones privados, Liam sostuvo a Harry, siempre preocupado antes de los celos de sus alfas. —Primero vas al supermercado, no olvides comprar el helado Niall y definitivamente no olvides limpiar los contenedores antes de que nos encontremos. Tal vez debería ir contigo, hasta que empiece. Sí. ¿Zayn? Llevas a Louis a Portugal. Me iré a casa con Haz y Ni sólo para que se calmen, y luego te veré allí mañana, ¿vale?

—No seas tan quisquilloso, Li. Estaremos bien —Niall le dio una palmada. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que el aroma de Harry se volviera cada vez más sabroso y sabía cómo contenerlo. Sabía cuidar a sus alfas—. Conozco a mis alfas, Alfa. Ven con nosotros si quieres, pero estoy seguro de que será menos… bueno, eso, lejos de Lou.

_Mis alfas._

Descartando eso como una simple posesividad antes del celo de Harry, Niall ayudó a Liam a buscar a Louis y Harry. El beso de despedida se había convertido en un bebé alfa que empujaba el omega contra el auto, las piernas del hombre mayor se envolvían alrededor de sus caderas, las bocas apretadas y las manos de Harry en busca de la cremallera de Louis.

—¿Un poco de ayuda, Z?

Zayn se sacudió de su ensueño de ver a Harry. Podría ser Niall, podría ser Louis, le encantaba ver a Harry pasar del bebé alfa con las piernas de bambi a… eso—. Bien, ya voy.

—¡Pero, Harry! —Louis comenzó a llorar y a arañar el alfa. Tan cerca de su celo, Harry olía a zumo de naranja de bergamota y Louis tenía tanta sed.

Niall lo alejó lo suficiente como para aclarar: —Tu omega lo sabe, bebé. Tu omega sabe que está cerca de un celo. En su próximo, tal vez estés listo, pero no ahora, Lou amor. En este momento, lo tengo, ¿vale? — _En este momento, él es mío._ Niall tuvo que sacudirse eso otra vez. Por lo general era por Louis, no contra él.

Louis no se dio cuenta. Podía verse a sí mismo cayendo a pedazos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quería a Harry. Quería tanto a Harry.

—Vamos, bebé —Zayn llevó a Louis al refugio de sus brazos—. Te amo, Ni.

—Te quiero, Z. Nos vemos en un par de días —el omega lo besó a él y al moreno—. Estarás bien en un momento, cariño. Cuida bien el Trasero, Z.

—Mi Harry —gimió obstinadamente.

 _¡No! Mío_ , Niall lo apartó de nuevo. Su posesividad era simplemente un estallido debido al celo del alfa más joven. No había otra razón. No.

—Haz está bien cuidado, amor —Zayn lo llevó al avión y lo bañó con besos—. Vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones y voy a acercarme lo más posible a follarte como pueda sin romper mi promesa —Zayn abrió la sudadera de Louis, levantó su camisa y puso un pezón en su boca.

Necesitado y sin sentido, Louis se giró sobre su regazo y comenzó a molerse contra él.

—Qué buen chico —la voz de Zayn bajó cuando su cabeza golpeó el respaldo.

—Z —Preston y Alberto entraron. El alfa suspiró y enderezó la ropa de Louis. No le gustaba una audiencia.

Más tarde, esa noche, Louis entró en la elegante suite con cientos de tipos diferentes de flores (lirios y rosas, lirios y margaritas, tulipanes, girasoles) en la habitación.

—No estaba seguro de qué tipo eran tus favoritas —Zayn agradeció al botones y su equipo de seguridad, que tenía habitaciones en el pasillo—. Así que te conseguí de todas.

—Peonías. Porque son bonitas —Louis los encontró y enterró su nariz en los pétalos—. Y su nombre es casi una petición sucia.

Curioso, Zayn lo pronunció en su cabeza[i] y se rio. —Quieres decir que casi suena como algo que Harry realmente te hizo.

—Eso también —sonrió.

—¿Quieres ponerte el collar, jaan?

—Sí, por favor.

Con el Alfa lejos, Zayn fue a jugar. Rebuscando entre sus cosas, sacó su pitillera de plata, la que estaba llena de porros.

—Sí —Louis sonrió—. Cambié de opinión. Ese es mi tipo de flor favorito.

—Liam me mataría si te dejo fumar —Zayn encendió uno—. Pero, si fumo y por casualidad estás en mi regazo, bueno… —él parpadeó con picardía y palmeó su rodilla.

—Me encanta un buen agujero legal —Louis se puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y se sentó en las rodillas del alfa.

Zayn dio su primera calada y soltó suavemente el humo. Louis se inclinó hacia delante para inhalarlo, besándolo antes de exhalarlo. Compartieron algunos más, estableciéndose en un viaje cómodo y cálido. —Este es mi lugar favorito para tenerte.

Un risita Louis apoyó su frente en la de Zayn. —Mío también. Con todos ustedes. Excepto a Niall. Me gusta tenerlo en mi regazo.

Zayn arrastró su articulación una última vez antes de aplastar el final. Bloqueando su boca alrededor de la de Louis, el humo salió de su beso.

—Eres hermoso —el alfa agarró el Trasero, juntando sus caderas.

El omega ondulaba contra él, el cuerpo buscaba la sensación de la polla de Zayn presionada contra la suya. Él gimió, los dos se endurecieron. —Z…

—Ven aquí, amor —Zayn lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama. Caminando sobre sus rodillas, depositó suavemente a su omega sobre las almohadas. En una brumosa altura, sus ropas parecían simplemente desaparecer—. No puedo follarte… le prometí a Hazza —Zayn le dio un beso en el camino hacia abajo—. Pero puedo besar… y lamer… —lamió ambos pezones y chupó pequeñas manchas rojas en el camino hacia abajo—, y chupar —dijo cuando finalmente llegó a la polla de Louis.

—Zayn —Louis cerró los ojos; el alfa pasó dos dedos por la parte inferior de la misma, retirando el prepucio para poder lamer la cabeza caliente.

—Lo sabía —él lamió su sonrisa—. Sabía que no era sólo a Liam al que probé en ti el otro día. ¿Dímelo? —Zayn se puso de rodillas—. Dime lo que hizo.

—Yo… él —Louis tragó saliva, observando cómo el alfa le acariciaba la polla—. Él me pajeó después de que lo chupara. Y él… me corrí en su pecho y me hizo que lo limpiara.

Escuchar los hechos sucios de la boca de Louis era casi tan bueno como el show en vivo, sin embargo, él se aseguraría de captar eso algún día. El omega se sentó, atraído por la polla del alfa como una polilla hipnotizada por la luz.

—Uh-uh —Zayn movió un dedo y volvió a Louis a sus manos y rodillas—. Mmm —acarició una mano a través de la perfección de su espalda inclinada. Zayn deslizó su cabeza por debajo del cuerpo del omega y separó sus rodillas.

Captando la idea, Louis se ajustó a las delgadas caderas de Zayn y lamió su polla.

Todo quedó en silencio, excepto los sonidos de la carne húmeda deslizándose juntos, la succión de las bocas golpeando y la respiración pesada en medio.

—Zayn —Louis se alejó y gimió.

El alfa le dio una palmada en el culo, profundizando como una orden a la que Louis respondió siguiendo su ejemplo. Zayn se aferró a sus mejillas. Podía sentirlo moverse bajo sus palmas, apretando; el alfa acercó las puntas de sus dedos hacia el centro, rozando el pliegue de la piel que casi lo absorbió.

—Córrete para mí, amor —Zayn se apartó y Louis lo hizo de inmediato, gimiendo vibrando alrededor de la cabeza gruesa del alfa—. Jodidamente delicioso —dijo entre trago y trago y después sólo para asegurarse de que lo tenía todo. Se apartó de la boca del omega jadeante, dejando que Louis jadeara por aire antes de arrodillarse frente a él, abriendo la boca e intercambiándola como una nube de humo.

—Me gusta compartir —Louis lamió sus labios sucios.

—Quiero verte y Niall hacer eso un día. Tengo una lista completa de cosas que necesito verlos hacer.

—No puedo esperar.

Zayn lo besó antes de que Louis lo empujara a sus pies. —Ese es un buen chico —gimió el alfa cuando el omega lo chupó hasta la base, mientras mantenía su espalda arqueada y su trasero levantado. Acurrucó sus caderas contra los labios de Louis, probando qué tanto Louis quería chupar y qué tan profundo podía follar los labios resbaladizos del omega mientras también fantaseaba con lo que le haría a Louis al otro lado de esta posición—. Me voy a correr, bebé. Trágame, traga como un buen chico.

—Sí, alfa —la polla de Zayn sofocó el murmullo de Louis. La sumisión en sus ojos azules dilatados activó al alfa y disparó con fuerza contra la boca caliente de Louis.

—Jodido infierno —Zayn lo mantuvo quieto, memorizando este momento.

\--

Niall sabía exactamente qué verduras recoger y cuán maduras debían estar para las deliciosas mezclas de batidos de Harry.

—¿Conseguiste…? —comenzó Liam, mirando la receta con una mueca.

El omega levantó un aguacate.

—Y el-

Col rizada. Por supuesto.

—Y el-

—Pepino, cilantro, jengibre y limón.

—Veo que escogiste el que tiene el tamaño de Harry —Liam acarició el pepino con una ceja—. Un omega tan bueno para sus alfas.

—Puedes oler mejor que yo, ¿qué piña es mejor? Ugh, me siento tan doméstico —se encogió—. Si él no comienza esta noche, vamos a tomar un par de pintas en el pub.

—Bebé, ¿estás bien? Has estado tranquilo desde que dejaste a Z y a Lou.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió—. ¿Dónde está Harry? — _Mío. Mío. Mío._

—Consiguiendo el helado y el yogurt. Nunca sé qué tipo le gusta.

—Mientras no me consiga esa mierda baja en grasa —hizo un puchero.

Liam le besó la cabeza. —Voy a verificar dos veces antes de ir a casa.

Una vez en la casa de la manada, Niall recogió el paquete en la puerta con precaución. Por lo general, les enviaban el correo a otra parte, pero el cambio de gestión debió haber desarreglado eso un poco.

Nunca se daba cuenta cada que sucedía. Al abrirlo, había una docena de pastelitos Guinness de la panadería aprobada por Harry cerca de Picadilly y una nota, el mismo paquete que Harry enviaba a casa en cada celo.

> _Querido Ni, gracias por estar aquí por mí. Te amo, siempre –Hazzabear._

Harry besó su mejilla ruborizada y fue a preparar la cena para los tres.

Inesperadamente, el celo de Harry comenzó justo cuando colocaba la mesa. Niall entró en el comedor, y Harry descendió a algo primitivo, barriendo los platos llenos de la mesa para dejar espacio para lo único que su alfa necesitaba consumir.

Con un estómago retumbante, Liam maldijo internamente. La lasaña cargada de carbohidratos de Harry era una de sus favoritas. Cuando hizo su salida, organizó el servicio de limpieza habitual en un par de días y realizó un pedido de una nueva mesa mientras cerraba.

Mientras sus ropas caían al suelo, Niall respondió al torrente de feromonas alfa inundando con lubricante hasta que goteaba sobre la caoba de la mesa. El habitual experto en juegos románticos y previos fue directo al primero de tres—a veces cuatro—nudos de su celo, conduciéndose hacia el húmedo calor omega. El cuerpo de Niall se abrió para él sin problema, envolviendo la longitud gruesa con facilidad practicada. Él arañó el acabado brillante de la mesa hasta que Harry retiró los brazos y los utilizó para hacer rebotar el cuerpo omega flexible sobre su gruesa polla.

Como un pistón, Harry lo folló implacablemente, con las caderas contra las caderas. La bofetada húmeda de la carne abrumó el estruendoso crujido de los cubiertos moviéndose y la mesa sacudiéndose sobre sus patas.

—¡Harry! —los dedos de los pies de Niall se curvaron, tensando el cuerpo mientras se corría, sin inhibiciones. Durante un celo, él podía y se correría tantas veces como fuera necesario, sin dejar rastro, para satisfacer a su alfa; iba a ser una noche larga para el omega irlandés.

Cuando su primer nudo estalló, Harry mordió la marca que dejó años antes, el recuerdo de pétalos de rosa y velas y Niall siempre fluía entre ellos.

Los ojos de Niall se humedecieron, apretando los brazos del alfa con más fuerza a su alrededor.

_Mío._

\--

Liam y su guardaespaldas entraron temprano en la suite portuguesa a la mañana siguiente. Olfateó el aire y gruñó.

Marihuana.

Esperaba que los chicos drogados estuvieran en la cama, pero en lugar de eso los encontraron en el balcón que daba al océano.

Louis estaba parado contra la barandilla en la camisa de Zayn y sus pantalones a rayas, una suave brisa crujía en su franja. En la butaca acolchada cerca, se sentaba el alfa restante de Liam, un cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo, un lápiz en la mano, los ojos mirando hacia arriba cada momento. El alfa casi no quiso interrumpir. Casi.

—Hola, bebés —llamó.

—Hey, Li… ¡Paddy!

El guardaespaldas curado atrapó al entusiasmado omega con un fuerte abrazo de oso. —Me alegro de verte, pequeña mierda astuta. Un omega, ¿todo este tiempo?

—Sí —Louis se encogió de hombros.

Paddy miró la cicatriz, más pequeña de lo que era y desvaneciéndose, pero aún estaba allí a pesar del intento de Zayn de curarla. —Lamento no haber podido evitar que ese bastardo…

—No te atrevas a disculparte. Te apuñalaron por mí —Louis palmeó el lugar en el pecho de Paddy, tres pulgadas a la derecha de su corazón. Además, su equipo de seguridad era como una familia, y Louis lo abrazó de nuevo—. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Lo mismo, chico. Me alegro de que Rick y los muchachos entraron cuando lo hicieron —admitió Paddy—, y no dejaremos que ese bastardo vuelva a acercarse a ti.

—Lo sé —asintió Louis. Antes del concierto en Barcelona, Liam, Zayn y Harry lo habían sentado y le dijeron que el alfa de Geordie se había saltado su fianza. Mientras que un poco de miedo bajó por su espina dorsal, no pudo evitar sentirse seguro con sus alfas a su alrededor.

—Entonces, vamos a agarrar una ola —sonrió Liam mientras Paul observaba a los hombres de botones cargar en sus tablas.

\--

Con su celo saciado temporalmente después de su primer nudo, Harry siguió a Niall a la cocina, con el cuerpo dolorido por una noche en la mesa. Bueno, lo que quedaba de la mesa; Liam iba a matarlo.

Oh, a quién estaba engañando, estaba seguro de que Liam ya tenía un procesamiento de reemplazo.

Niall estaba en la isla central, clasificando las verduras y comenzando a cortar. Levantó un poco de pepino para que el alfa se lo tragara con hambre. —Un poco más pequeño para el batido, amor —Harry apretó sus cuerpos desnudos, con los brazos alrededor de él, las manos cubriendo la suya para guiarlo—. Así.

Niall se acomodó contra el cálido alfa; sus celos siempre los convertían en hornos. —Será mejor que me sigas mostrando.

—Lo haré —Harry frotó una mano libre sobre el estómago plano del omega—. No puedo esperar hasta que pueda embarazarte. Hasta que lleves a mis cachorros. Eres tan hermoso ahora, simplemente no va a ser justo cuando estés embarazado.

—Nuestros bebés serán hermosos —estuvo de acuerdo Niall—. Con tus rizos.

—Y tus ojos.

—Y tus tatuajes.

La risa de Harry le hizo cosquillas en el hombro al omega mientras lo besaba. —No creo que funcione así.

—Entonces haremos que Zayn dibuje en ellos.

—¿Como lo hizo con Lou?

Niall se tragó la posesividad, tratando de evitar que se filtrara en su vínculo y alertando al alfa súper atento. Después de todo, si Louis podía mantener cosas de los alfas, él también podría. —Si, como eso. _—¡Mío!_

El momento tierno no duró mucho, y pronto Harry tuvo a Niall tendido en el mostrador para el segundo nudo. Pero, todavía era bueno tenerlo.

\--

Cuando salieron a surfear juntos antes, Liam siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que estaba remando detrás de Louis para asegurarse de que el beta no se cayera de su tabla y se ahogara. Ahora que Louis era un omega, podía admitir que eso era una completa mierda. Sólo le gustaba la vista del trasero de Louis en un traje de baño.

Louis no dijo nada mientras se sentaban y esperaban una ola, ni siquiera cuando podía ver la tienda de campaña de Liam. Sonriendo, se deslizó de su tabla y se subió a la del Alfa (no era una hazaña fácil, pero merecía la pena). Su propia tabla de surf tiró de su correa del tobillo, ansiando ser montada, pero tenía mejores cosas que atender, como besar a Liam.

Louis descansó contra él, bañándose tanto con el sol como con el alfa. —Esto es a lo que hueles, ¿sabes?

Liam le besó la cabeza. —Ni dice que es raro que huelo como el océano a pesar de crecer en la región central. A él le gusta, pero aun así.

—Yo también. Siempre me recuerda estar aquí contigo —la nariz de Louis pinchó su cuello mientras tomaba otro gran golpe de ese olor. No era sólo el océano, como Louis siempre había pensado. Era la suavidad de la espuma de las olas y la fuerza fría del agua y el calor del sol que lo envolvía todo en un aroma y Louis quería disfrutarlo todo el día. Y si pudiera, si quisiera. Porque Liam era su Alfa. Él tenía un Alfa.

\--

Niall se despertó la mañana siguiente al celo de Harry, envuelto en las extremidades del alfa más joven y soltando semen. Besando la cabeza rizada debajo de su mandíbula y ajustando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del inglés, suspiró. Esta era la última vez que sólo sería él y un alfa después de un celo a causa de Louis.

Una parte de él estaba emocionado de tener al omega mayor allí con él, compartir celos y tal vez incluso entre ellos.

Pero, otra parte de él que siempre había estado celosa de la conexión inmediata de Louis y Harry no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Louis estaba empezando a fundirse más fácilmente en sus afectos y en el amor que siempre había estado allí, particularmente con este alfa. Louis era tan fuerte para Harry en la forma en que Liam era—capaz, protector y abierto a todo lo relacionado con el alfa que desafiaba normas de género, incluso su necesidad de someterse—y ahora Louis era suave en la forma omega en que el alfa necesitaba que lo fuera.

Cepillando un rizo suelto, Niall suspiró. Pensó que sólo había sido el celo de Harry, haciéndolo más posesivo de sus propios lazos. Pero tal vez no lo era y no podía evitar pensar, _viendo lo mucho Harry ama a Louis, podría ser tu último celo con él, punto._

Y, Niall sabía de primera mano que las manadas podían romperse. Después de todo, había una razón por la que Maura era una Alfa, a pesar de que sus padres eran una tríada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Peonía en inglés se pronuncia parecido a “Pee on me”, en español “oríname”.


	30. Estábamos destinados, pero un giro del destino hizo que nos alejáramos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis y Harry tienen su primera cita, y Niall está, bueno...

—¡Nialler! —Louis saltó sobre el rubio, extrañándolo después de un fin de semana apartados.

—Hola —el irlandés lo abrazó y lo bajó.

La cara del omega mayor cayó ante la corta duración del abrazo. —Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy genial —sonrió él y fue a saludar a sus otros alfas; Louis pensó que quizás estaba cansado del celo.

—Sí, la mesa llegó, los de la limpieza están ahí ahora, y recogieron la otra —Harry se sonrojó cuando Niall abrazó a Liam, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del Alfa.

—Bien. Hola, mi amor —levantó la barbilla del rubio y lo besó, pasando rápidamente de profundo a sucio.

—Hola, Alfa —sonrió—. ¿Vamos a casa?

—Vamos —asintió.

—Oh, dormir en mi propia cama —Zayn se estiró ante el pensamiento. No podía esperar para sumergirse en esos deliciosos pliegues de algodón ridículamente suaves, incluso por unas pocas noches.

—Louis probablemente se siente de la misma manera, ¿verdad, Lou? —dijo Niall con indiferencia, pero toda la banda se congeló. Liam y Zayn habían pasado por alto el hecho evidente de que Louis tenía su propia casa.

Y, no, Louis no se sentía de esa manera en absoluto, pero el escalofrío de Niall evitó que lo dijera. —Sí. Absolutamente. Tendré un descanso de todos ustedes —trató de romper la tensión, pero su risa incómoda solo empeoró las cosas.

—Podemos pasar un tiempo en casa de Lou —Niall trató de reducir la tensión.

—No. —Ok, eso era una mala idea. No habían visto su lugar en años, al menos por dentro, y, bueno...—. Quiero decir, si quieren, pero probablemente quieran ir a casa también, ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ Harry miró entre los dos omegas.

—Estoy seguro —Niall los acompañó al Range Rover de Harry—. Vamos, Lou, te llevaremos.

—No, está bien. Los veré en un par de días.

—No seas ridículo, Louis, vamos —Niall le abrió la puerta. Harry se subió al lado del conductor y palmeó la pierna de Louis mientras Niall estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, acurrucado entre los dos alfas que había estado extrañando.

—Ni, ¿estás bien, amor? —preguntó Liam, una vez que estaban en el camino otra vez.

—Sí. Pero Harry quiere recoger a Louis esta noche, como una cita apropiada —explicó Niall; Harry miró por el espejo retrovisor.

No era exactamente como había querido preguntar, pero se volvió hacia Louis: —¿Si está bien?

Alivio, que Louis no sabía que necesitaba, lo bañó. —Suena perfecto.

—¿Te recogeré a las ocho? —Harry sonrió—. Vístete bien.

Zayn resopló. —Podría usar pijamas e igual pensarías que se ve bien.

—Estaba tratando de insinuar sutilmente que no usara pijamas, Z.

—Realmente no lo haces sutil —Liam le dio una palmadita en el hombro de su alfa.

—No tienen que entrar —Louis murmuró, una vez que llegaron a su casa cerrada. Buscó a tientas en su mochila, buscando sus llaves solo para recordar que estaban en su litera en la guarida de camino a California para la parte estadounidense del tour. ¡Es por eso que mantenía su mochila desordenada, porque cada vez que trataba de limpiarla, olvidaba algo importante! Con un suspiro, fue a por su copia de seguridad. Arrastrándose por la casa, se volvió hacia el suelo que un jardinero adecuado habría usado para algo más que esto.

—Louis —Liam se rio entre dientes por las filas de tazas medio enterradas (con los lados decorativos mostrándose) compradas (o robadas) de estadios y restaurantes de todo el mundo.

Louis se encogió de hombros y contó desde la izquierda, doce a través y una abajo.

Niall contó con él y lo pensó un poco (doce y uno, doce de enero… el cumpleaños de Zayn). ¡ _Mío, mío, mío!_

Agarró la taza Capitals del Verizon Center en Washington DC. Tirando la tierra hacia abajo, las llaves cayeron y él la volvió a enterrar.

—Sólo… ¿por qué? —Zayn preguntó un poco estupefacto ante la aleatoriedad.

—A veces me olvido de mis llaves —se encogió de hombros, limpiándolas—. Guardo cincuenta libras en una lata escondida en la Ciudad del Hombre por allá en caso de que necesite un taxi.

Liam captó el olor arraigado de demasiado tabaco cuando Louis abrió la puerta. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

—Uh… ¿el año pasado? —Louis se subió a la patineta que guardaba en el vestíbulo y rodó por el piso de mármol.

Entre hacer una promoción para su último álbum, lidiar con vacaciones y cuatro familias separadas que necesitaban visitar, planear su gira y su próximo álbum y todo el alboroto que acompañaba ambos, y su compromiso… un año sonaba bien.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí de nuevo? —Zayn tiró un Converse hi-top, solo el izquierdo y cubierto de barro, a un lado. Su lugar era meticuloso (mantenido así por un servicio de limpieza diligente y un Alfa compulsivamente limpio). Pero la ropa de Louis cubría sus muebles al azar. Un cargador móvil aquí, un zapato Vans (otro izquierdo) por allí.

—Un rato. Perdón por el desorden. No tengo quien limpie —llamó Louis desde la cocina.

—¿Porque diablos no? Ciertamente, no limpias —recordó Harry de sus días como compañeros de piso mientras ajustaba la fila de retratos escolares enmarcados de las hermanas de Louis.

—Huele a omega arriba. No podría tener demasiada gente preguntando por qué —respondió él, patinando alrededor con una bolsa de basura para la gran cantidad de cartones de cigarrillos vacíos y filtros desechados y arrugando trozos de papel con canciones alrededor del piano de cola en el invernadero.

—Espera, ¿huele como se supone que debes? —Zayn retrocedió hacia las escaleras con curiosidad y olfateó.

—No. Sólo algo dulce. No me molesté con el spray aquí a menos que estuviera esperando compañía —gritó Louis un poco.

—Bueno, estás en casa, no deberías tener que hacerlo —Niall sacó una blusa de debajo del sofá en el que estaba tratando de sentarse—. Um. Disculpa, ¿desde cuándo usas encaje? — _MÍO_.

—Maldita sea, ella tenía razón. Lo dejó aquí —Louis agarró su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Selena.

 

> **Lou Squared 5:00 PM**
> 
> ¿Este es el top que te falta?

 

> **Alex Russo 5:02 PM**
> 
> Si !!!!!!!!!
> 
> Me encanta esa camisa.
> 
> Tráela a LA por favor.

 

Niall la miró. Suyo. Todo era suyo. Sus alfas. Su manada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hasta tu cita? —Zayn se dejó caer en una silla y se sobresaltó haciendo una mueca—. ¿Qué demonios?

—He estado buscando eso —agarró la herramienta de monopatín del alfa.

—Louis, bebé —suspiró Harry mientras atravesaba los armarios—los armarios _vacíos_ , exceptuando un poco de té, latas de sopa, patatas fritas, nutella y botellas de Jack, Jim y Jose. Liam notó que las botellas estaban más vacías que llenas, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Joder, Louis —gruñó y comprobó la nevera. Dentro había algo de mostaza, menos de la mitad de una caja de cerveza (las botellas vacías iban rápidamente en la bolsa de basura de Louis) y media botella de jugo de tomate—. Lo que supongo es para el vodka —abrió el congelador y encontró los estantes llenos de un par de botellas de Smirnoff, helado y nada más—. Sí. Todo se va, Lou. Todo el alcohol.

—En mi defensa, no bebí la mayor parte solo. Desde que Ed dejó de beber cerveza, realmente puede beber licor.

—Todo ello.

—Sí, Alfa —suspiró Louis.

Niall se tensó en el regazo de Zayn y el alfa lo pellizcó. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó bajo los sonidos del whisky que se iba por el desagüe.

—Zayn Javadd Malik, ¿eres responsable de esto? —Liam levantó un Tupperware lleno de hierba de los cajones del refrigerador.

—Um, no —Zayn bajó a Niall y se acercó—. Lou, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? —levantó la esquina y olfateó.

—Mi chico. Bueno. Chica. Buena mierda, ¿verdad?

—Demonios… no —dijo cuando sintió el ceño fruncido del Alfa—. De ningún modo. La hierba es mala para ti.

—Vámonos, dejemos que Lou se prepare para su cita —Niall se puso de pie—. Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Mirando entre ellos, Liam asintió con la cabeza a Zayn, quien siguió a Niall de regreso al auto con una advertencia a su Alfa sobre la hierba. —No tires eso.

—Oye, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Qué? Quiero ir a casa, pensé que Louis sentía lo mismo  —Niall se cruzó de brazos, sin querer retroceder.

—Has estado siendo…

—¿He estado siendo qué, Zayn?

—Un imbécil —el alfa le arrojó las llaves—. ¿Te quieres ir a casa? Vete a casa.

—Entonces, ¿es así? —Niall fue al asiento del conductor.

—Es así ahora.

—Basta, los dos —dijo Harry desde la puerta principal; odiaba cuando peleaban, le dolían los oídos—. Sólo vámonos. Lou se preparará, yo tengo que prepararme, y la gerencia quiere vernos a los tres de todos modos —para el registro, no era raro que los chicos se reunieran con la gerencia por separado; así es como todas las reuniones de Louis con Jones habían volado bajo el radar.

—Vamos. Ni, ¿por qué no te quedas con Lou hasta que regresemos?  —preguntó Liam.

—Estaré bien en casa.

—¡¿Qué pasa con la actitud?! —Zayn gruñó.

—¿Vamos o no? —Niall gruñó de vuelta; Harry lo movió hacia atrás y Zayn se subió al frente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Liam. El Alfa tuvo que decirlo, más por sí mismo que por su omega. Conocía a Niall y empujarlo para hablar cuando no estaba listo solo lo haría más distante, como hacía cada vez que aparecía Connor.

—¡Nada! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjalo, joder! —resopló—. Sólo llévenme a casa y vayan a su maldita reunión.

—Bien, pero espero que esta actitud se haya ido para cuando volvamos.

 

> **Tommo 5:45 PM.**
> 
> Hola, sunshine, ¿estás bien?

 

Niall no respondió. Simplemente dejó morir su batería ya de por sí baja y arrojó su teléfono a su bolso mientras se acurrucaba en su cama que olía a las alfas. Sus alfas.

\--

Louis revisó su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Quería saber si Niall pensaba que se veía bien, pero el omega no estaba respondiendo.

Él no sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo sucedía con el rubio. Había esperado un tiempo de abrazos, tal vez incluso que el omega más joven lo ayudara a prepararse. Pero, si Niall no iba a responder, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Además, tenía un asunto más urgente a la mano.

Él tenía una cita. Una cita real.

Una cita real. Con Harry.

Finalmente iba a una cita con su Harry.

 _Su_ Harry. Él tenía un Harry.

Haciendo un giro que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría golpeado a sí mismo por hacer en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se alisó la camisa marrón que se había puesto sobre los pantalones negros y contempló si usar Vans, Converse o zapatos de vestir reales. Había tenido la oportunidad de limpiar la casa un poco, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo… posiblemente desde que se mudó, no estaba seguro. Aunque había dudado sobre el dormitorio. Por un lado: ¿no había una serie de citas que debían esperar? Por el otro: ¿no habían esperado lo suficiente?

Se conformó con cambiar las sábanas, por el simple hecho de que había tenido un beta entre ellos. Técnicamente, _había_ sido el último beta entre ellas.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contemplar cuánto había cambiado, cuánto mejor, más sano y más fuerte se sentía con la manada detrás de él, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Metió los pies en los zapatos de vestir; las mariposas quedaron atrapadas en el torbellino que superaba su estómago.

¿Y si esto no iba bien? ¿Y si la única atracción era no poder tenerse entre ellos? ¿Y si él y Harry no tenían nada de qué hablar? ¿Y si terminara con algo entre los dientes?

Aun así, sus pies lo llevaron a la puerta en un tiempo récord.

—Hola —abrió la puerta y perdió el aliento que le quedaba.

Harry.

Con lino blanco apenas abotonado y pantalones de cuero negros, Louis sabía que habían esperado lo suficiente. Antes de que pudiera arrastrar al alfa escaleras arriba, Harry dijo: —De nuevo —se hincó en una rodilla, pero en lugar de la única rosa blanca que le había dado a Louis una vez antes, sacó un paquete de peonías rosa oscuro de detrás de su espalda, presentándolas con una sonrisa cursi—. Zayn me dijo. Y me dijo por qué.

—Pienso en ti cuando las veo —solo bromeaba en parte—. No tengo jarrones.

—Lo sé. ¿En qué gastas tu dinero? —Harry tenía una bolsa de Tiffany en la otra mano.

—Cosas —Louis se encogió de hombros y abrió el camino hacia la cocina. Sacó el jarrón de estrellas grabadas en el cristal de la caja azul claro y lo admiró—. Qué bonito.

—Al igual que tú —Harry tuvo que alejarse un par de pies de él para que sus manos no se agarraran a ese cuerpo. Pensó que había sido el celo lo que lo tenía desesperado por el contacto, pero claramente estaba equivocado. Su alfa todavía quería olvidar la cena, doblar a Louis sobre la encimera de mármol y follarlo.

—Gracias —empujó los tallos al agua y los arregló. O bien, pretendió, al menos—. De acuerdo. ¿Listo?

—Sí. Conseguí la mesa del chef en Savoy Grill.

—¿El restaurante de Gordon Ramsay? ¿Está él ahí? ¿¡Vamos a verlo gritarle a su personal!? —Louis sonrió.

—Lo dudo, pero espero que sí.

Desafortunadamente, no hubo teatro. Pero hubo una conversación coqueta durante una comida por la que matarían los reyes, mientras que el alfa y el omega jugaban con los pies debajo de la mesa y entrelazaban sus dedos durante el postre, mirándose con cariño el uno al otro.

—Esto no duró lo suficiente —suspiró Harry cuando se detuvo en el camino de Louis.

—Incluso tomaste el camino largo —Louis sostuvo su mano sobre el cambio de velocidades.

—Tomamos el camino largo para llegar aquí —apretó la delicada palma.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Quédate aquí —dijo y caminó alrededor para poder abrir la puerta.

—Soy un omega, no una antigüedad —Louis puso los ojos en blanco al salir.

—De cualquier manera, no tienes precio —saber que era cursi no impidió que el alfa lo dijera. Tampoco dejó pasar la oportunidad de tomar la mano de su omega. _Su_ omega.

Una vez en la escalera, Louis se apoyó contra la puerta. —Entonces, esta es la parte en la que te digo que la pasé muy bien y busco mis llaves.

—¿Y me inclino así? —Harry bajó la cabeza.

—Y yo —Louis cruzó el último espacio para besarlo, suave y cuerdo, sin la necesidad de un alfa en pre-celo, pero con algo más. Como si un fuego finalmente hubiera estallado donde siempre había habido chispas.

Una mano ahuecando su mejilla, la otra presionando la puerta, Harry apoyó sus frentes juntas. —Ahora que hemos resuelto nuestras partes, deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

—Joder, sí —Louis se lanzó para otro beso, esta vez más profundo, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del alfa, listo y dispuesto a hacer lo que Harry quisiera justo allí contra la puerta.

Harry se dejó llevar, con las manos vagando, ahuecando ambas mejillas suaves. —No —se retiró rápidamente.

Louis se dio un paso adelante y se retractó. —Lo sien-

—No lo hagas. No lo sientas. Es sólo… etiqueta de primera cita —se rio de sí mismo, pero sobre todo para aliviar algo de la energía que Louis encendió.

—Correcto —Louis buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta—. Cierto, tienes razón. Voy a… sí. Buenas noches, Harry. Gracias por esta noche.

—Me gustaría salir de nuevo mañana, ¿está bien?

—Claro —sonrió—. Me gustaría verte de nuevo.

—Bueno lo harás. El Dr. Black quiere verte, así que vendremos a buscarte mañana —Harry se quedó unos pasos atrás—. Buenas noches, Louis.

—Buenas noches —miró hacia atrás y sonrió otra vez antes de girarse para abrir la puerta. Antes de que pudiera cerrarla, Harry lo agarró para otro largo beso. Louis tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para mantenerse firme.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches… ¿realmente te vas esta vez?

—Sí. Cierra la puerta y pon la alarma, ¿sí? —Harry se apartó.

—Está bien —Louis odiaba este momento en las películas, cuando el omega cerraba la puerta detrás del alfa y se apoyaba en ella, sin aliento y con incredulidad que hubiera sucedido.

Pero aun así, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, sin aliento y con incredulidad que hubiera acabado de suceder.

Finalmente.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Zayn apareció y Louis saltó de su piel.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!

—Bueno, Li y yo teníamos una apuesta. Li supuso que Haz es demasiado de la vieja escuela para llevarte a la cama en la primera cita oficial. Yo tenía esperanzas de lo contrario. Pero, de cualquier manera, no te queríamos solo —se encogió de hombros—. Además —agitó el Tupperware de la hierba—. Tienes la buena mierda. Entonces, dime cómo te fue.

Louis no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro.

\--

Liam levantó las cejas cuando Harry giró en su habitación. Acababa de conseguir que Niall se durmiera después de pasar la noche cenando en casa con su omega. Intentó que Niall se abriera a hablar de lo que estaba mal, pero pensó que esta era una de esas ocasiones en que el irlandés necesitaba algo de espacio para resolver las cosas por su cuenta primero.

—No te esperaba en casa.

—Primera cita, Li —se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro feliz y luego se acurrucó con su omega para dormir.

—Estás enamorado —bromeó el Alfa en voz baja para no molestar a Niall.

—Finalmente.

Sin dormir—no podía sabiendo dónde estaban sus alfas y dónde habían estado—Niall frunció la nariz contra el cuello de Liam, presionando sus dedos contra la marca de Harry como un recordatorio de pétalos de rosa y velas y el arcoíris que había explotado detrás de sus ojos cuando tomó su tercera marca de vinculación.

 _Mío_.

\--

—Entonces, me di cuenta de algo mientras estábamos en Portugal —dijo Zayn a la mitad de su primer porro, iluminado para celebrar una gran cita que Louis relataba emocionado—. Me incepcionaste.

—¿Qué hice qué? —Louis se rio desde el otro brazo del sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas.

—Como Incepción. La película. Tú me incepcionaste. Hablaste con Harry. Sabías que él quería a Ni, sabías que iba a hablar con nosotros y me ablandaste antes de que incluso nos preguntara si podía salir con nuestro omega —y convertirse en manada estaba implícito en la solicitud de Harry; de otra manera no saldrías con un omega doble vinculado.

—Estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Oh, creo que sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Fue la primera vez que nos drogamos…

_Al entregarle al alfa mayor un porro pobremente enrollado de una hierba apenas decente, Louis, de diecinueve años, preguntó: —Entonces… ¿qué piensas de Harry?_

_—Buen chico. Bonito y pequeño cuerpo._

_—De hecho, muy cierto —pensó el simulado beta para sí mismo, ocultando la respiración entrecortada en una risita—. No. Quiero decir… crees… quiero decir, ha surgido un par de veces en la radio y todo, por grosera que sea la pregunta. Pero, ¿crees que ustedes cuatro puedan ser manada? —Basta, Louis. No puedes ser manada. Eres un beta, perteneces a una pareja, no a una manada. No la mereces, de todos modos._

_Zayn se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Tal vez. ¿No está detrás de esa presentadora nueva de X Factor?_

_—No —se burló, no si Louis podía evitarlo—. Lo dudo._

_—No todos los alfas están destinados a estar en manada._

_—¿Crees que tú podrías?_

_Zayn sabía que amaba a su compañero alfa y una parte de él sabía que también podía someterse a Liam. —Sí. Si Liam fuera Alfa._

_—¿Con Harry? —Harry, quien pasó toda la noche charlando sobre el azul de los ojos de Niall; no dolía. De ningún modo. Incluso si él mismo estaba de acuerdo en que Niall tenía los ojos más bonitos—. Quiero decir… Harry no es como otros alfas, ya sabes. Él… necesita a alguien fuerte en su vida. Y alguien que lo deje ser la persona que quiere ser. Y alguien en quien pueda confiar. —Y no puedo ser eso para él…_

_—Sí. Puedo ver eso._

_—¿Podrías ver eso siendo tú, Li y Ni? Hipotéticamente, por supuesto._

_—Hmmm… —algo hizo clic en la mente de Zayn, incluso cuando la hierba lo adormecía._

_Harry. Gran corazón, dulce de azúcar, tonto y tierno Harry. ¿Un compañero?_

_Sí._

_Cuando Harry se acercó a ellos dos días después, Zayn ya había hablado con Liam al respecto y ni siquiera tuvieron que pensar en aceptar que el bebé alfa cortejara a su omega (con la intención de convertirse en manada)._

—Sólo quería… quería que él estuviera a salvo. Y, como he aprendido —Louis se arrastró hasta el alfa, recibiendo un porro con hierba de mucha mejor calidad—, no hay lugar más seguro que los brazos de Niall.


	31. Está liberando mis demonios, más que nunca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se armó la gorda...

Zayn había terminado de esperar.

Harry había salido con Louis todos los días que estuvieron en Londres, en cenas y salidas elegantes por la ciudad, incluso en un viaje de un día completo para ver a su familia en Doncaster, y había acaparado al omega durante las mil horas completas que estuvieron en el avión privado a Los Ángeles, jugando Scrabble y abrazándose y besándose y Zayn ya estaba harto. Lo había dejado pasar por su visita al médico…

_El Dr. Black calmó a los alfas en el momento en que entró en la habitación. —No se preocupen, los resultados de las pruebas volvieron bien. Riñones, hígado, etc._

_—Ha dejado de beber —le dijo Liam intencionadamente al omega._

_—Eso es bueno, pero creo que se debe principalmente al uso de supresores. Particularmente el último. Casi una semana estuviste en ese, ¿verdad, Louis?_

_Louis asintió. —Pero no lo tomé bien. Se suponía que lo tomara dos veces al día, y lo hice una sola vez._

_—Eso es lo que te salvó al final. Repetiré las pruebas en tres meses, así que programen algo con mi asistente. Creo que sin los supresores, las cicatrices en los riñones no empeorarán, pero continúa con tu dieta para estar seguros y no comiences a beber y fumar nuevamente._

_Con las manos en la cintura de Louis, Liam dirigió su mirada hacia Zayn._

_—Sí, Alfa —murmuró el alfa._

_—Aparte de eso, sus niveles de hormonas están aumentando lentamente, lo cual es bueno. No puedo predecir tu celo todavía; todavía son muy bajos. El control de natalidad puede causar un pico, pero no uno poco saludable. No puedo ver ninguna razón para evitar el régimen, así que, podemos comenzar ahora, si lo desean —preguntó._

_Louis se sonrojó. —Estás siendo muy atrevido, y estoy escandalizado una vez más._

_—A él le gustaría empezar —sonrió Harry._

_—Me gustaría —las mejillas de Louis se pusieron de un tono rojo delicioso._

_—Muy bien, entonces —el Dr. Black preparó una jeringa._

_Louis levantó la manga, pero el doctor negó con la cabeza. —Las inyecciones bianuales son dosis mayores. Tienen que ir en tu trasero._

_—Bueno, para eso es la inyección, porque necesitan ir en mi trasero —Louis hizo que el médico se sonrojara. Bajó los pantalones lo suficiente e hizo una mueca cuando sintió el pinchazo de la aguja._

_—Eso es. Denle una semana para que surta efecto, muchachos —advirtió a los alfas._

… pero de vuelta en la guarida una semana después de la cita, viendo el interminable besuqueo de Harry y Louis, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué pasa? —la ingenuidad del bebé alfa hizo que Zayn se quebrara.

—¿Estás bromeando con esto, Haz? ¡Yo también lo quiero! Liam ya quiere hablar de una unión con él, ¡¿podrías sólo por favor, POR FAVOR, llevarlo a la cama ya?!

—¡NO es un pedazo de carne, Malik! —rugió Harry; sólo usaba el Malik cuando estaba enojado y maldita sea, lo estaba.

—No, él es un omega del que has estado enamorado desde que tenías dieciséis años y lo entiendo. Por eso Liam y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, tú deberías ser el primero…

—¡No es un premio, Zayn!

—¡Pero no eres el único que lo quería! ¡El único que pasó años queriéndolo!

Cuando escuchó el inicio de la pelea, Liam corrió escaleras arriba para separar a los alfas. —Tenemos un show en unas pocas horas, ¿podrían abstenerte de matarse entre sí?

\--

Antes de que Louis pudiera preguntarle a Niall (por enésima vez) si algo estaba mal y por qué no lo había visto todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Londres, el rubio se volvió hacia él con veneno en sus ojos azules.

—Nunca pelean así —se quejó Niall, golpeando cosas en la cocina mientras los celos espoleaban su ira. ¡Odiaba cuando sus alfas peleaban y nunca habían peleado así por _él_!—. ¿Qué? —escupió sobre su hombro—. ¿Sin disculpas? Antes, todo era una disculpa, ahora que la situación lo justifica, ahora que es tu culpa, ¿no tienes nada que decir? Haciendo que mis alfas, _mis prometidos_ se enojen! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Retirado físicamente por la animosidad, Louis pudo escuchar su corazón destrozado en la boca de su estómago. Él… él lo sabía. Era demasiado bueno. Todo había sido demasiado bueno y él no lo era y tenía que alejarse antes de hacer más daño.

—Se los advertí. Les dije que arruino todo.

Las palabras golpearon a Niall como una bolsa de ladrillos, y la conmoción le hizo detenerse. Estaba enojado (léase: celoso), ¡pero nunca quiso que Louis, su Louis, se sintiera así!

Cuando se dio la vuelta para disculparse, Louis se había ido, el collar que acababa de llevar puesto estaba sobre la mesa.

—¡No! ¡Oh, no! —Niall salió corriendo por la puerta—. ¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡No quise decir eso!

Los alfas se congelaron cuando escucharon a Niall gritar y corrieron tras él. —¿Ni? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Louis! Soy un estúpido, soy tan estúpido, ¡lo siento! ¡Louis! —corrió por la línea de autobuses, mirando entre ellos con esperanza—. ¡¿Dónde diablos está?!

—Niall, ¿qué pasó? —Liam lo agarró del brazo.

Enrojecido de vergüenza, Niall les contó lo que había dicho, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Repetir las palabras le permitió escuchar, realmente escuchar cómo Louis lo habría escuchado por primera vez y si alguien más le hubiera dicho algo así a su omega, Niall lo habría golpeado. —¡Lo siento! Yo no… yo sólo ... ¿podemos encontrarlo? ¿Pueden olerlo?

—¿Cuál olor? ¡No lo hemos descifrado todavía!

—¡Dejen de pelear, eso es lo que causó todo esto! Probablemente se dirigió hacia adentro. Vamos —Liam los arrastró a la puerta del estadio.

Pero él no estaba en el camerino. O en catering—aunque Sarah les dijo que ella lo había obligado a tomar un tocino cuando no se quedó mucho tiempo. O en cualquier lugar cerca del escenario—los editores de sonido apuntaron hacia el vestuario—pero, Caroline lo vio cuando se vistió para el show; él no se había quedado mucho tiempo allí tampoco. Incluso revisaron el techo en vano.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡Busca al resto del equipo de seguridad, Paul, y llama a la policía! —Liam quería destrozar algo. Con el acosador de Louis todavía por ahí, Liam no quería arriesgarse más.

—Acabo de verlo. Louis, ¿verdad? ¿Están buscando a Louis? Acabo de verlo patinando —Rick tranquilizó.

—¿Dónde? —ladró el alfa.

—Por los muelles de carga. Le quitó un cigarrillo a Trav.

Tampoco estaba allí, aunque el persistente olor a humo les daba esperanza, lo que hizo peor no encontrarlo en la hora siguiente.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Louis? —Niall entró en pánico. Faltaban diez minutos para el show, claro, pero lo más importante, ¡nadie lo podía encontrar! ¿Qué pasaba si algo le había sucedió? ¿Y si alguien lo tenía? ¡Todo esto era su culpa! ¿Por qué perdió la paciencia por algo tan estúpido?

En lo profundo de los pasillos traseros, Rick golpeó la caja giratoria número veintiocho. —Cinco minutos para el escenario, chico.

Louis salió, limpiándose los ojos y sollozando. —Lo siento, vamos.

Rick lo ayudó a salir, luego lo redirigió cuando comenzó a bajar por el camino equivocado. El omega corrió detrás del escenario para el alivio de la manada.

La manada de Niall. Los _prometidos_ de Niall.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Liam lo abrazó con fuerza, pero su ola de alivio fue rápidamente interrumpida por Louis, que se alejó con el pretexto de atar su audio.

—Por ahí —el omega se encogió de hombros, evitando el contacto visual; Zayn trató de ayudarlo a sacar los auriculares a través de la camisa, pero el omega golpeó sus manos—. Lo tengo —murmuró.

—Louis‒

Paul apareció, cortando a Niall. —Dos minutos para el escenario, muchachos, suban al ascensor. Y Louis, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de escabullirte? —lo regañó el beta.

—Lo siento —Louis no podía parecer más deprimido si lo hubiera intentado.

—Lou‒

—Y Niall, tendrás que usar tu inalámbrico esta noche, el equipo de sonido no puede encontrar tu micrófono o tu repuesto.

—¡Danos un minuto, Paul! —Liam gruñó, gritando a causa de la multitud y la pirotecnia y la música comenzando.

—¡Es demasiado tarde! No tienes un minuto, el pirotécnico está empezando, el humo está encendido y sus micrófonos están oficialmente funcionando —los dirigió al escenario, donde Louis ya había comenzado a caminar.

Por primera vez, la manada vio la máscara que se colocaba en la cara de Louis, y con una respiración profunda, estaba listo para el escenario.

A Louis le tomó toda su fuerza sobrevivir el show. La felicidad no era completamente falsa, por supuesto. La vibración de la multitud era contagiosa y no pudo evitar sonreírle a los fans. Inusualmente para él, permaneció en el escenario todo el espectáculo, esquivando el intento de la manada de hablar con él, especialmente Niall—atrapado con su inalámbrico toda la noche, era un poco problemático para el irlandés intentarlo, pero lo hizo. Aunque él, por el bien de la audiencia, usó una cuerda tonta en Liam y roció a Zayn con una pistola de agua.

Él no se detuvo a cambiarse después del show. Demonios, Louis ni siquiera se quitó su audio. Sólo dejó caer su micrófono (literalmente) y corrió detrás del escenario donde esperaban los autos; autos, en plural, ya que Liam no era el único que podía arreglar su transporte.

—Vamos, saben que LA siempre es de locos. Pueden arreglar las cosas en el hotel —Paul y el equipo de seguridad los dirigieron a todos hacia los dos autos restantes, tratando de vencer a la ola de fans locos.

Liam se metió en uno con Paul y Alberto, apresurándose para poder vigilar el auto de Louis en el frente, entrando en pánico cuando en algún lugar de la carretera, de repente se desvió hacia una rampa de salida.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Síguelos!

—Nos perdimos la salida —dijo el conductor.

—No me importa si tienes que conducir hacia atrás, ¡hazlo!

— _Iremos a In and Out Burger_ —Paul leyó el mensaje de Preston en voz alta—. _Nos vemos en el hotel._

Pero, Louis sabía que era más rápido que Preston y Colby y saltó del auto en su primera oportunidad, despegando por la concurrida acera de Los Ángeles y subiendo al primer taxi que pudo encontrar. Lo dirigió hacia Beverly Hills y llamó al timbre de la gran puerta de hierro.

—¿Hola?

—Hola… es Louis… yo… no sabía a dónde ir.

—Entra, Loulou —se abrió con un zumbido.

Estaban a medio camino del largo camino de entrada cuando Selena salió corriendo y lo envolvió en un abrazo, un calor familiar y reconfortante con aroma a caramelo.

Ella había reconocido esa voz, incluso a través de un intercomunicador que necesitaban arreglar; era la que ella había usado con él antes de compartir su plan para recuperar a su alfa. —Vamos. Voy a hacer té. Jus, retrocede.

El alfa levantó ambas manos. —Como le dije a sus alfas en Barcelona, bebé, ahora es un omega y estoy enojado porque me perdí la acción.

—Alfas —Louis puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo ve y paga por mi taxi —apenas pudo hacer la solicitud en broma.

—Ve a la cocina, cariño, está justo allí —Justin esperó hasta que el omega se perdió de vista, pero Selena lo interrumpió con una cálida mano en el pecho—. ¿Sólo dame una hora antes de que llames a Zayn?

Un imbécil por esos bonitos ojos marrones (de Selena, no de Zayn; aunque para un alfa… de todos modos), estuvo de acuerdo. —Cincuenta y nueve minutos y contando.

Ella le golpeó el estómago, y él la apartó para darle un beso.

—Lo digo en serio, ya sabes. Si ellos no lo quieren y tú sí…

—Sabes que lo quieren —sonrió ella—. Buen intento, sin embargo.

Justin sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Un alfa puede soñar, ¿verdad? Él es tan bonito ¿Y viste ese culo?

—Cariño, he visto ese culo desnudo y es incluso mejor que tu imaginación.

—Provocadora —gimió él y fue a pagar el taxi.

Selena entró en la cocina donde encontró a Louis sentado en un taburete, desplomado sobre el mostrador. Ella sacó el hervidor y lo puso antes de preguntar: —¿Qué pasó?

Con la barbilla apoyada en el granito fresco, Louis suspiró: —Arruiné todo.

\--

—Sí, no, lo entiendo. Estaremos allí tan pronto nos llegue tu texto. Gracias Justin. Lo aprecio —cincuenta y nueve minutos después, Zayn colgó y tiró su teléfono sobre la mesa de café—. Él está a salvo. Justin y Selena lo tienen.

Si algo podía aclarar los celos de Niall era eso. ¡Louis estaba con ella! Se puso de pie de un salto. —Bueno, vamos a buscarlo.

_¡Mi omega!_

Zayn se frotó la cara. —Justin no me mandará un mensaje de texto con su nueva dirección hasta la mañana. Dice que Louis necesita algo de tiempo.

Nadie dijo una palabra, sin embargo, al estar unidos, no tenían que hacerlo; una inquietante ola de celos estalló a través de ellos.

Había ido a Selena de todas las personas. La relación que había sido más cercana a lo real.

Él iba a dejarlos por ella y por su alfa. ¿Para qué más necesitaría pasar la noche?

—Lo lamen‒

—No, Niall. Te amo y siempre lo haré. Pero no puedo hacer esto ahora mismo —Harry se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la suite y cerró de un golpe la puerta contigua.

_Ahora definitivamente te va a dejar. Demonios, todos podrían._

—Vamos, amor —Liam se frotó la frente. Él podía sentirlo; tenían que resolver esto como una manada y Harry se había ido y Niall estuvo distante y Louis estaba con otra pareja.

—Yo… sólo voy a mirar televisión un poco.

—No te quedes hasta demasiado tarde —Zayn le apretó la mano; él y Liam sabían cómo iban estas peleas. Incluso si él no fuera el catalizador para la pelea, Niall esperaría a quien estuviera más enojado para darse cuenta de que pasar la noche sólo era más difícil que pelear, y luego Niall despertaría a los otros dos para que pudieran hablar.

El omega paseaba por la sala de estar, recogiendo una manzana de la cesta de frutas, contempló comerla durante cinco segundos antes de que su estómago se revolviera con culpa y odio a sí mismo y la dejara caer de nuevo. Se dejó caer en el sofá, tratando de encontrar el cojín adecuado para sentarse, sin poder pensar en nada que no fuera las cosas que dijo y la relación que había roto y el hecho de que Louis estaba con _ella_.

Tocando sus dedos, no lo había entendido hasta ahora. Todo el asunto de la autodisciplina. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Pero no podía soportar esta culpa mordiéndolo en pedazos.

Después de ver a Louis caer en pedazos varias veces, sabiendo por lo que había pasado, lo que habían tenido que prometerle antes de dejar que lo reclamaran, ¿cómo pudo Niall ser tan estúpido?

Se clavó las uñas en el muslo y arañó. Se lo merecía.

Sus uñas no eran lo suficientemente largas para hacer mucho daño, pero el dolor liberó un nudo de tensión alrededor de su segunda vértebra. Se arañó de nuevo y otro estalló. Y otro y otro…

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —Harry salió corriendo de la habitación; tenía la intención de unirse a su manada, pero vio a Niall y sintió la vergüenza y supo lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi omega nunca más!

—¡No quise lastimarlo, Harry! No quería. Sólo, mi boca siguió y no sé por qué, sólo seguí hablando, por favor, no me odies y ...

Harry arrancó la mano de Niall y comenzó a lamer las líneas de color rosa oscuro. —¡Me refiero a ti, idiota! —dijo entre largos lamidas a su muslo. Su omega ni siquiera había roto la piel, pero lamerla era calmante de todos modos.

—Lo sabes mejor que esto, Niall —Liam y Zayn se apresuraron a entrar desde la habitación opuesta.

—Ya no sé nada —resopló. Las estúpidas malditas hormonas omega siempre lo hacían llorar.

—Dime por qué crees que necesitas que te castiguen —Liam le dio una palmadita en su regazo.

Niall se dirigió al sofá y se recostó sobre sus muslos. —Lo alejé. Le grité por hacerlos pelear. Lo envié directamente hacia ella.

—Él no nos hizo pelear, amor, ¿por qué piensas eso? —Liam se frotó la espalda.

—Porque soy estúpido. Soy estúpido y egoísta.

Liam le dio la vuelta y lo sentó. —Ni. ¿Dónde comenzó todo esto? Has estado distante y siendo una especie de gilipollas, y he estado intentando sacártelo durante días. Ahora, ¿me lo vas a decir o tengo que darte una zurra?

Niall se quedó en silencio. Él era malo. Era malo y necesitaba ser azotado.

—Está bien, bebé —Liam lo hizo girar de nuevo, le sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Sintió que el omega se estremecía bajo su palma, pero el rubio no dijo nada—. Cuenta.

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… —Niall los contó en voz alta, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la mano del Alfa golpeó su tierna piel—. Cinco… seis… siete… ocho…

Los sonidos de azotes llenaron la habitación mientras la piel pálida de Niall se enrojeció rápidamente. Liam podía sentir su mano comenzar a doler, pero si esto era lo que necesitaba su omega, seguiría adelante.

—Veinte… veintiuno..

Zayn y Harry esperaron pacientemente, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaban su oso y el aloe.

—Veintinueve… treinta… —la voz de Niall comenzó a quebrarse—. ¡Tuve que cancelar una reunión con un planificador de bodas! Tuve que, lo siento, cancelé, tan estúpido.

—Shh, espera, bebé, sólo cálmate. Puedes hablar en un minuto —Liam lo tiró a los brazos con gratitud, frotándole la espalda con suavidad mientras sollozaba; Zayn fue a buscar a Wayne y Harry el aloe. El alfa mayor metió el oso arcoíris en los brazos de Niall, mientras que el más joven frotó suavemente la crema blanca sobre la piel roja—. Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—Se suponía que me encontraría con Peregrine Armstrong-Jones cuando estuviéramos en Londres. Él es un planificador de eventos y tuve que decirle que íbamos a posponer la boda y con el celo de Harry, tuve… es tan estúpido, pero simplemente —su voz se estremeció—. Se los dije, soy estúpido y egoísta y es por eso que necesito ser castigado.

—Oh, bebé —Liam lo meció.

—Lo siento —gimió. Le había dicho cosas horribles a su omega sobre algo tan estúpido como cancelar los planes para la boda. ¡No merecía llamar a Louis suyo!—. Yo sólo... lo siento.

Harry se frotó la espalda. —No tienes que disculparte, Nialler. Tus sentimientos no son estúpidos. Son válidos e importantes y lamento que nosotros no… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? Siempre has sido abierto con todos.

—Sólo… ¡todos ustedes lo quieren! Lo quieren tanto —le gruñó a Harry, aunque salió más como un sollozo, incapaz de transmitir ninguna emoción a los demás—. ¿Cómo le digo que no a eso? Se supone que debo ser su sumiso, esta no era mi decisión, pero… yo sólo, no quiero perder, quiero casarme... también, quiero... ¡Lo siento!

—Oraciones completas, Niall. Vamos, amor.

—No quiero perderlos —era principalmente a Harry, pero no pudo decírselo. No podía arriesgarse a que esa pequeña y molesta voz tuviera razón, que no podría casarse con Harry—. A ninguno de ustedes. No puedo… no como mamá con Connor.

Era raro que Niall dijera su nombre. Dadaì Maura era la Alfa Horan, aunque ahora sólo eran Bobby, su compañera Siobhan y ella. Dos alfas no tenían que declarar un líder de la manada, pero habían tenido un tercero cuando se casaron por primera vez. Connor los había dejado por otro omega cuando Niall tenía cuatro años.

Los muchachos sabían que los Horan no hablaban de ello; sin embargo, había sido la comidilla de Mullingar cuando sucedió. Después de todo, en un mundo que se apareaba de por vida, era raro que un alfa simplemente se alejara de un vínculo y de una manada casada. Pero, eso es lo que Connor había hecho. Niall no recordaba mucho, excepto que un día papá había estado allí y al siguiente ya no. Y los niños Horan habían crecido simplemente ignorando el hecho de que sus padres ya no eran una manada, sino una tríada. Connor se mudó del Condado de Westmeath y nunca reconoció a su hijo biológico, Greg, ni a su hijo de la manada—el hijo de Maura—Niall, incluso cuando el más joven se presentó a X Factor.

Cuando Liam le dijo a los Horan que iban a agregar a Harry, Bobby les advirtió que no todos los alfas estaban hechos para una manada, y tenían que estar seguros de que esto era para ellos porque ese tipo de pérdida era peor para el omega. Una década después del hecho, Siobhan, quien tenía la misma disposición brillante y despreocupada que le había pasado a su hijo omega, todavía sentía un vacío donde había estado el vínculo de Connor y la vergüenza de no ser una omega lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Ni, es por eso que te preguntamos antes de que empezáramos si estabas seguro de que estás de acuerdo con que lo reclamemos —Zayn pasó una mano por sus puntas rubias.

—¡Estaba seguro de eso entonces!

—¿Y ahora?

Por mucho que el chico irlandés amaba a Louis, no pudo evitar comparar su relación con Harry con la que el bebé alfa tenía con el omega mayor, el que Harry siempre había querido y la única conversación que había tenido sobre Connor con su madre se metió en su cabeza…

_—¿Por qué no fuiste tras él, mamá? —le preguntó Niall una vez, cuando Bobby llevó a Greg a una clase de boxeo. Su hermano mayor y su papá también habían intentado que Niall fuera, pero él nunca había estado realmente enojado con Connor. Y cuando presentó, se dieron cuenta de por qué. Era un omega. Él entendía sin entender realmente por qué—. ¿Por qué no fuiste después de papá Connor? ¿Por qué no le pediste que se quedara?_

_Nueve años después del hecho, Siobhan se estremeció ante el sonido de su nombre, como si alguien hubiera retorcido el cuchillo en su corazón más profundo. —Porque dejarlo ir era lo correcto._

_—¿Pero por qué?_

_—Porque vivimos por la felicidad del otro, mi pequeño amor. Y era la única manera en que podíamos vivir._

_—Pero no eres feliz sin él._

_Con un profundo suspiro, su madre respondió: —Estoy más feliz de saber que está feliz con… con ella, de lo que estaría si se hubiera quedado y se conformara conmigo. Soy una omega, cariño. Tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi alfa. Y fue mejor que lo dejara ir._

Niall ni siquiera podía mirar al alfa por el que no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno, el que sabía que podría tener que dejar ir mientras tartamudeaba, —Yo… yo…


	32. Me di cuenta que sin ti, la vida es sólo una mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conclusión

—… No lo sé… —¿Podría Niall acercarse tanto a alguien que podría quitarle a uno de sus alfas? ¿Incluso si era su omega?

Sorprendidos, los alfas necesitaron un minuto para procesarlo. ¿Podrían realmente dejar de cortejar a Louis ahora? No sería justo para él, pero continuar sin la aprobación de Niall tampoco estaría bien.

Entre la espada y la pared.

—¿De dónde viene esto, Ni? Estabas de acuerdo en traer a Louis —el corazón de Harry latía en su estómago.

—Sabía que ibas a reclamarlo… y él es mi omega y quiero que lo sea… yo sólo… no pensé en tener que compartirlos con ustedes tres y que este celo de Harry será el último conmigo nada más. —Eso no era todo, ¿verdad? Niall no pudo quitar el verdadero razonamiento de su cabeza.

—Bebé, no tiene que ser…

—¡No es justo dejarlo fuera!

—Traerlo no significa perder tiempo solos. Tendremos toda una vida de celos. Si quieres que uno de nuestros celos sea para ti mismo, estoy seguro de que Louis estaría bien con eso —explicó Liam.

¿Lo haría? ¿Con la forma en que había llorado cuando tuvieron que separarlo a él y a Harry?

—¿Estarías bien con eso?

—Por supuesto, Nialler. Somos alfas, vivimos para tu felicidad —insistió Harry.

—… ¿Incluso tú? —él giró su anillo de compromiso.

—¿Qué? —el más joven de los tres alfas se movió en su línea de visión—. Sí, por supuesto, incluso yo.

—No, yo sólo… me siento como el juguete viejo. Como si… Louis es todo nuevo y brillante, y todos ustedes están peleando por él.

—¿No crees que peleamos por ti? Lo hicimos. Todos lo hicimos —se rio Liam. Él y Zayn casi se habían ido a los golpes muchas veces en los primeros días.

—Pero, sabíamos que te molestaba, por lo que siempre tratamos de mantenerlo alejado de ti. Es por eso que arrastré a Harry escaleras arriba. Simplemente… olvidé lo delgadas que eran las paredes, supongo —añadió Zayn tímidamente.

—Y todavía nos vamos a casar, bebé —Liam apretó su rodilla.

—¿Todos nosotros? —Niall miró a su alfa más joven.

Harry tomó su mano. —Todos nosotros. Somos manada.

—También lo eran mis padres —murmuró el omega y luego todo hizo clic.

—Niall, nunca podría alejarme como lo hizo Connor —el bebé alfa cayó de rodillas frente a él para poder encontrarse con esos asustados ojos azules.

El corazón de Niall se encogió al escuchar su nombre. —No puedo… no puedo perderte, Hazza, ¡no puedo y si te vas te llevarás a Louis contigo! —decirlo en voz alta fue casi un alivio porque la idea había encendido todo esto. Que, no sólo Niall podía perder a su bebé alfa por el omega que siempre había deseado, ¡sino que también se estaría llevando el omega de Niall con él! Su madre sólo había perdido un alfa. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a la pérdida de un alfa y un omega? Y tal vez empujarlos lejos a ambos primero sería más fácil…

—Nunca podría quitarte a Louis —Harry tomó a Niall en su regazo y se sentó en su lugar—. Yo mismo nunca podría dejarte, Niall.

—¡Pero serías feliz con él! Él… —mataba al irlandés decirlo—, te haría más feliz que yo.

—Nunca podría elegir entre ustedes dos. Estaría más feliz con los dos.

—¿Lo serías?

—Lo sería.

—¿Qué pasa con Louis?

—Cariño, Louis te ama. Él te ama tanto que empujó a Harry hacia nosotros —dijo Zayn en voz baja.

—Él amaba a Harry lo suficiente como para abandonarlo, ¡pero yo no!

—Me amas de la forma en que necesitaba ser. De la forma en que necesito que sea. Porque nunca quise que me abandonaran. Nunca quise que me sacrificaran —Harry se frotó la espalda—. No quiero que te rindas conmigo. No voy a ninguna parte —prometió—. Y si es realmente importante para ti, amor, llamaremos a Peregrine para reprogramar y podemos casarnos este año, o el que viene si quieres.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Louis? _—¡No podían dejar a Louis afuera!_ El alivio llenó a Niall porque a eso estaba acostumbrado. Su omega. Suyo, no de ella.

Liam dijo: —Él puede tener su propia boda si quieres tener la tuya. Estoy seguro de que Louis lo entendería.

El irlandés negó con la cabeza. No podía hacer que Louis lo viera, ni siquiera si la boda de Louis era el día siguiente. —No sin Louis.

Cuando el silencio se apoderó de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que no podían terminar su discusión. Todavía faltaba un miembro clave en todo esto. Y no lo recuperarían hasta la mañana. Con un suspiro, el Alfa hizo un gesto hacia el muslo curado de Niall. —¿Duele?

El irlandés negó con la cabeza. —Gracias, Haz.

Harry le besó la frente. —Te amo.

El omega también lo sintió, una oleada de calor de su vínculo que fácilmente desplazó la culpa; ¿cómo podría vivir sin esto? —Lo siento, lo estropeé todo.

Harry lo llevó acomodó en sus brazos y se puso de pie. —Vamos a resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, durmamos un poco —llevó a Niall a la cama que olía a Liam y Zayn.

—Tenemos que recoger a nuestro omega mañana —asintió Niall.

—¿Todavía estás bien con que lo reclamemos, Ni? —preguntó Harry, casi seguro de la respuesta, pero aun temía que estuviera equivocado.

—Por supuesto que sí. — _Incluso si yo no puedo reclamarlo._

—Deberías ser parte del cortejo —Zayn se acomodó en su otro lado mientras Liam hacía de cuchara grande a la pequeña de Harry—. Ahora que Haz ha salido con él un poco.

—Entonces, ¿también voy a salir con él?

—Claro que sí, bebé. Tú también lo reclamas a él —Liam apretó el brazo que Niall había lanzado alrededor de la mitad de Harry.

—No como ustedes.

—El claddagh en la cerradura es por ti, ¿no?

—Sí…

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, Alfa. Pero fue sólo para que coincidiera con mi collar y mi anillo.

—El collar que tienes porque eres nuestro —aclaró Liam—. Y amar a Louis no va a cambiar eso para nosotros.

Sus temores se apaciguaron un poco más, Niall asintió. —Está bien, Alfa. ¿Podemos ir a buscar nuestro omega ahora?

Harry sonrió. —Tu omega.

—Mi omega… si él no me odia. Yo me odiaría —Niall enterró su rostro en sus manos al recordar lo que le dijo a Louis, cuando tuvo que abrazarlo mientras sollozaba, cuando todas las cosas que Louis había hecho para protegerlos finalmente lo rompieron. Después de todo lo que su omega había pasado, ¿cómo pudo decirle esas cosas?

—Louis te ama —susurró Zayn cuando pudo sentir esa culpa.

¿Lo hacía? ¿De verdad? ¿Como Niall? —Esa es la peor parte. ¡Él va a entender y no se enojará conmigo porque está acostumbrado a que lo traten como a una mierda! —sollozó Niall—. ¿Podemos ir a buscarlo, por favor?

—Cuando Justin envíe un mensaje, iremos.

Incapaz de dormir, incluso con los alfas que lo acariciaban, Niall tomó su teléfono. Sabía que nunca se iba a dormir cuando la línea de tiempo no oficial de su cuenta de twitter (recientemente cambiada a **_@Louni_Paylik_** ) explotó con notificaciones de todos los fans que seguía. Lo llevó a la página de Instagram de Selena y a la selfie que publicó de Louis apretado entre ella y su alfa y la leyenda, "Noche con dos de mis chicos favoritos".

Esa perra. Louis era _su_ chico favorito.

Niall comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a Justin cada dos o cinco minutos alrededor de las seis de la mañana, y finalmente obtuvo una respuesta alrededor de las siete.

Al llegar a la casa, el adormilado canadiense les dio la bienvenida con un par de pantalones vaqueros bajos colgando alrededor de sus caderas, completamente sin camisa. —Selena quería que les dijera que no dejen que él los aleje —subió las escaleras adormilado para buscar a su omega—. Oh, para que conste, se quedaron en la habitación de invitados.

El alivio se asentó sobre la manada. Al menos no pasó la noche con otro alfa.

Niall pensó que pasar la noche con otro omega era un castigo adecuado. No quería decir que le gustara, pero… se quedó sin aliento cuando vio al omega. Su omega. ¡¡¡Su omega, _su omega **, su omega**_!!!

Un Louis suave, con su cabello despeinado y ojos cansados y, Dios los ayude a todos, el pijama de Justin que le llegaba más allá de las manos, bajó las escaleras como un ángel adormecido, en contraste con Selena en nada más que la larga y negra camiseta de Louis. Camisa que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Niall estaba segura ahora que ella era el diablo.

—Gracias de nuevo —Louis estrechó la mano de Justin y luego abrazó a Selena en el vestíbulo.

—No hay problema, Loulou.

De hecho, el diablo. Esa perra era el maldito diablo. ¡Niall se tensó porque maldita ella y su apodo y sus abrazos y su perfecta cara de maquillaje y ella lo estaba besando! ¡Ella estaba besando a su omega (un ligero toque, pero aun así era un beso de mierda)! Al diablo con lo que lo había estado volviendo loco, porque maldita sea si alguien más se quedaba con Louis. Él era el omega de Niall, de nadie más. Suyo. Suyo y él nunca lo volvería a olvidar mientras viviera.

Selena buscó a tientas su brazo. —Llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. ¿Ese es mi bolso? —Louis preguntó.

—Sí —Zayn lo sostuvo—. ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar?

—No. Estoy bien —metió sus pantalones y sacó una blusa de la parte inferior de la mochila y se la devolvió a su legítima propietaria.

—¡No puedo decirte cuánto tiempo he estado buscando esto, Louis! Ni siquiera podía recordar de dónde la había sacado —sonrió Selena.

—Me encanta esta camisa en ti —sonrió Justin.

—¿De verdad? Porque me encantó quitársela —Louis bromeó; sonrojándose, la omega le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Cuidado, Loulou, o podría hablarle a tu banda sobre tu pequeño fetiche con el encaje. ¡Oops! —sonrió y se escapó cuando él trató de arrebatarle la blusa, con la intención de no dejar que se la quedara ahora—. ¡No, no puedes tenerla! —se rio mientras él la tiraba al sofá.

Niall la odiaba tanto.

—Coquetos, los dos —suspiró el canadiense; la manada contuvo sus gruñidos.

Después de otra serie de despedidas y gracias, Louis se dejó acompañar a una de las SUV con Zayn y regresó al hotel. No dijo nada, incluso mientras se preparaba el café, ya que habían enviado el té a la parte de arriba y que lo jodieran si se acercaba de nuevo. No. Tenía que mantenerse alejado.

—Está bien —Liam, Niall y Harry llegaron momentos después, se sentaron en la sala de estar de la suite y le indicaron que se acercara—. Espera, no, primero ve y ponte tu ropa, luego vuelve.

Louis olió la camisa de Justin. Huh. Olía como un arce. —No.

Los alfas se tensaron y el líder de la manada habló: —Louis, no me hagas usar mi voz.

—No.

—Louis.

—Esto acabó —mordió con una seriedad cruel. Terminó de preparar el café antes de caminar hacia la habitación que olía menos. Cerró la puerta de golpe, una ira herida resonando a su paso.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Niall se acurrucó en el regazo de Liam. —Lo siento. Es mi culpa que no nos quiera, lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Él nos quiere, amor. Sé que lo hace. Sólo dejaremos que se calme un poco —Liam meció a su omega suavemente.

Media hora más tarde, cuando el smog de la ira se disipó, Liam se acercó. Se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas, mirando fijamente la espalda de Louis.

—Sé que no estás dormido.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Sólo estoy contando las tundas que vas a recibir y en este punto, bebé, y la noche 2 en LA va a ser un show muy incómodo para ti —se rio Liam; Seguro que reírse de un azote lo hacía parecer un poco sádico, pero le encantaba poder tocar El Trasero. _Enfócate, Liam_ —. Lou, tu respuesta a una pelea no puede ser huir de nosotros. Sin decirnos. ¿Simplemente desaparecer en el aire y luego salir corriendo después del show? Eso no está bien. Así no es cómo lidiamos con las cosas. No somos perfectos, pero somos manada, Louis y lidiamos con cosas como esta como manada.

—No soy tu omega, Liam.

—Sigues diciendo eso. Pero siempre lo has dicho. Incluso como un "beta". Si quieres que esto termine, dime que ya no quieres que te reclamen. Dime que no quieres tu collar, que no quieres ser manada. Dime que no me quieres como tu Alfa.

Negarse a sí mismo era una cosa, pero Louis sabía que nunca conseguiría forzar esas palabras más allá del nudo en su garganta, por lo que optó por permanecer en silencio.

—Dime que no quieres que Zayn sea tu alfa. O Harry. Que no quieres a Niall como tu omega.

Louis se incorporó apresuradamente y se giró hacia él con enojo: —¡Lo prometiste, Liam! ¡Dijiste que no me dejarías hacerles daño! Dijiste que los protegerías y mira lo que pasó, ¡te dije que arruinaría todo! ¡Me dejaste arruinar a Niall!

—Tú no…

—¡No me arruinaste! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Me puse celoso! —Niall se apartó de la puerta donde se había estado escondiendo.

—¡Me gritaste! ¡Nunca me gritas! —medio sollozó, medio gritó él.

Niall no sintió nada más que alivio al ser gritado: —¡Me asusté, de acuerdo! Simplemente, me puse celoso de que todo iba a ser nuevo y diferente contigo, ¡y se aburrirían conmigo! ¡Que te aburrirías de mí! —¡Porque si Louis quisiera que Harry se alejara, el bebé alfa todavía podría!

—Ni —Liam intervino, o intentó, al menos.

—¡Cállate, los omegas están hablando! —Louis soltó un chasquido, luego se volvió hacia el rubio—. ¿Eres estúpido? Eres sunshine. ¡Nadie se cansa del sol, idiota! ¡Y nunca dejaría que eso pasara! ¡Te he deseado casi tanto como he querido a Harry!

—¡Sí y te han deseado durante mucho tiempo! ¡Y me tenían a mí!

—Ustedes dos se dan cuenta de que básicamente están peleando por quién creemos que es más bonito y por qué, ¿no? —Harry y Zayn se sintieron un poco abandonados en el salón. Además, como dijo Liam: eran manada. Ellos iban a superar esto como una. (Y sí, estaban espiando. ¿Dónde más estarían?)

Los omegas lo fulminaron con la mirada. —¡Cállate!

—No quiero ser parte de esto si te va a lastimar —suplicó Louis, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No es eso! Me pongo estúpido cuando estoy celoso —Niall hizo un puchero y se metió en su cama para poder limpiarlas.

—¿Por qué podrías estar celoso? —Louis ahuecó sus mejillas, acercándolo más; odiaba el puchero triste y todo lo que importaba era besarlo.

—¿Honestamente? —Niall frotó sus narices juntas—. Muchas cosas. No puedo vincularme a ti. No te puedo marcar. No puedo reclamarte —su corazón le dolía cuando lo admitió—. No tienes que quererme para que podamos ser una manada, así que no quería compartirlos porque…

—Pero, lo hago —Louis frotó una mano arriba y abajo de su espalda—. Además, el claddagh en mi collar es por ti, ¿no?

—Es para que coincida con el mío.

—Es por ti. Ellos me dieron el cuero, tú me diste la cerradura. Así es cómo lo veo. Tú también me has reclamado. ¡Si algo me molesta es no poder reclamarte!

El alivio sólo dolió. —Lo siento —besó suavemente al castaño.

—No, yo lo siento —Louis besó sus mejillas.

—No‒

—No, lo siento. Siento que todo esto esté saliendo ahora. Debería haber sido sincero contigo desde el principio. Tal vez ya lo hubiéramos solucionado.

—O podríamos haber decidido que no valía la pena y dejarlo como tú y Haz y Zayn, Li y yo —respondió con un puchero triste.

—No —Louis movió suavemente un pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Niall—. Harry te ama.

—Pero su alfa te quiere tanto. Siempre lo ha hecho. Él habría sido todo tuyo. ¡Y aún podría serlo!

—Pero él es nuestro.

A regañadientes, Harry intervino desde el sofá donde los alfas se habían sentado para observar a los omegas, literalmente, besarse y arreglarse. —¿Tengo voz aquí?

—No —los omegas no se molestaron en mirarlo.

—Sunshine, te amo. No podría hacer nada de esto sin ti.

—Pero Harry podría.

—Harry no podría —el alfa en cuestión levantó una mano.

—Sólo porque estás atrapado conmigo ahora…

—Porque no podría haber pasado los últimos años sin ti. Y no sólo me refiero a los celos, Ni. Me refiero a todas las noches previas a los grandes shows en los que estuviste conmigo porque estaba demasiado nervioso para dormir. Me refiero a estar allí para abrazarme y llamarme maravilloso después de que jodí mí solo y la gente me llamó mierda. Me refiero a animarme a vestirme como lo hago a pesar de que los alfas no usan jeans blancos, botas doradas y camisas floreadas. Me ayudaste a aceptar el alfa que soy, independientemente del alfa que todos piensan que debería ser. Nunca podría alejarme de ti, nunca —Harry se unió a ellos en la cama.

—Debería haber sido Louis.

—Pero, no lo fui —Louis le acarició la mejilla—. Fuiste tú. Tú y Haz tienen una historia que nunca tendré. Debería haberla tenido tal vez, claro, pero no la tengo. No lo hago. Estuviste ahí para él a través de todo eso. Tú, no yo. Porque hice algo que sabía que nunca harías —Louis rozó su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos—. Lo di por vencido.

—¡Lo que no puedo hacer! ¡Soy un mal omega!

—No, no, no —exclamó Louis—. ¡Eso no es verdad en absoluto! ¡No te hace un mal omega!

—Mamá no persiguió a Connor porque lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir, pero yo no puedo. ¡No puedo dejar que Harry y tú nos dejen!

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! —Louis lo recogió en su regazo.

—¡Tú podrías! ¡Y yo no! ¡Soy malo! —los tres alfas vieron el ataque de pánico que se avecinaba: años de aprendizaje de su omega. Suavemente, una mano se extendió y agarró la nuca de Niall, masajeando. El cuerpo de Niall se relajó involuntariamente, las lágrimas en sus ojos se disiparon.

—Nunca tienes que darme por vencido, Ni. Nunca quiero que lo hagas. Nosotros somos tuyos. Todos somos tuyos. Olvida a Liam, puedes ser el líder de la manada —Harry sonrió a su Alfa, que le guiñó un ojo.

—Y, no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo, Ni. En realidad, no —Louis le frotó la espalda—. No creo que pueda renunciar a él ahora que lo he tenido. Soy fuerte, pero no tanto.

—Pero lo hiciste. Porque-

—No importa. Lo di por vencido. Hice exactamente lo contrario de lo que Harry realmente necesitaba. Me rendí. Punto. Y, Harry nunca te dejaría, ni siquiera por mí. ¡Y no quiero que lo haga! Tienes que saber eso. No importa si él me quería o yo lo quería, o si su alfa y mi omega tienen un afecto especial el uno por el otro. Su alfa te vinculó. Siempre serás su primer… compañero[i]… —trató de no reírse del juego de palabras náutico cursi del que Harry estaría orgulloso. Niall, por otro lado, soltó una risita, desvaneciendo lo último de su ataque de pánico.

—Eres ridículo.

—Tú eres ridículo. Te amo —Louis lo acarició—. Lo siento.

—¡No, lo siento! Te dije algo horrible y te hice sentir cosas terribles, terribles —Niall le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

—Lo hiciste, pero entiendo.

Al igual que Niall sabía que lo haría, al igual que Selena había dicho. —¡No! ¡Deja de ser tan amable conmigo! Fui un gilipollas horrible, ¡y nunca has sido más que desinteresado y protector de todos nosotros! ¡Enójate conmigo! ¡Deberías estarlo!

—Pero eres sunshine. Es imposible.

—¡No! ¡No merecías lo que dije! —Niall ahuecó su rostro—. No mereces ser tratado así y deberías estar enojado. Si hubiera sido alguien más, lo hubiera abofeteado.

Louis no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡No es gracioso! Enójate.

—No quiero —el omega hizo un puchero completo y negó con la cabeza—. Quiero ser egoísta y conseguir lo que quiero y quiero que mi sunshine sonría y sea feliz. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¡No! —suspiró Niall—. Después de todo lo que has pasado, no tenía derecho a lanzar un ataque. ¡Merezco ser castigado!

—El dolor no es una competencia, Niall. No es algo que puedas comparar. Si te duele, si tienes dolor, es igual de válido. La diferencia es que estás haciendo lo que no pude. Estás siendo honesto y nos lo dices para que pueda arreglarse. Nunca se lo conté a nadie, así que, ¿cómo podrían cambiar las cosas? —Louis lo sostuvo—. Además, pasé la noche con Selena. Y huelo a ella. ¿Qué tal si no me ducho? ¿No es eso suficiente castigo para ti?

—¡No! ¡Preferiría que me azotaras! —gruñó el joven y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Louis frotó suavemente su espalda con la mano. —¿Una tunda sería realmente un castigo?

—No —se quejó—. Nunca vuelvas a pasar la noche con ella —la ira en su gruñido no fue nada más que entrañable.

—Sí, señor, sunshine.

Niall capturó sus labios. —Entonces, ¿tengo que quitarte la ropa de Justin?

—Nunca te diría que no me quitaras la ropa.

—Ok, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —Zayn ladeó la cabeza, susurrando con curiosidad.

—Tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos así —Harry no podía apartar los ojos de los omegas que se besaban y las camisas que parecían desaparecer.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el Alfa.

—Ni siquiera sé qué… —Zayn se quedó boquiabierto—. Comenzaron gritando, ¿no?

—No lo cuestionen —Liam se lamió los labios—. Sólo disfruten.

Pero de repente, Niall se tensó.

—¿Ni?

—… Santa mierda… —Niall clavó su nariz en el cuello de Louis. No había olido a Louis adecuadamente en días, y ahora era mucho más pronunciado—. Sé qué es ese olor, ¿qué es eso? No es ella, no es él… ¡¿eres tú?!

—¿A quién le importa? —Louis intentó besarlo otra vez, pero Niall se apartó.

—Sí… pensé que era… ella huele a caramelo, pero no es eso… es diferente, ¡y creo que es tuyo!  Y… Dios, qué es eso, lo sé… —llamó a sus alfas con un gesto y Louis se encontró rodeado por los alfas, todos ellos husmeando en su cuello.

—Paren —se rio, alejándose de uno sólo para estar más cerca de otro y ráfagas de aire le hacían cosquillas en la piel.

—Es una especie de baya… —Zayn mantuvo a Louis inmóvil.

Liam estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero no sólo una baya…

—Arándano —Niall consiguió parte de eso, pero había algo más allí.

—Muffins —dijo finalmente Harry—. Muffins de arándanos.

—¡Sí! —Liam tomó un profundo respiro del omega—. Bien por ti, Haz.

—Bueno, solía trabajar en una panadería —dijo el bebé alfa.

—Mmmm —Niall mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis—. También tengo mucha hambre —murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres comer, bebé? —preguntó Harry.

—A mí —Louis bromeó y con los ojos abiertos el omega más joven lo agarró con más fuerza. Pero, un golpe en la puerta de la suite los interrumpió.

—Chicos —Paul entró—. Es hora de salir. Entrevistas y… oh, Dios —cerró de golpe la puerta del dormitorio—. ¡Vayan con Lou, pequeñas mierdas! ¡Ella está esperando!

—¡Ya vamos, Paul! —los omegas trataron de salir de la cama, pero los alfas los agarraron.

—Oh, no. No, no —Liam agarró a Louis—. Primero, alguien está siendo azotado.

—¡No! —el omega trató de escapar, pero Liam lo arrastró sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué crees que te estoy castigando?

Louis suspiró. —Entristecer a Niall.

—¡No! ¡No puedes castigarlo por eso! ¡Eso fui yo! —objetó Niall.

—No estás siendo castigado por eso —Liam negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ir con Selena y Justin?

—No.

—Espera, ¿qué? —la cara de Niall cayó—. ¡Sí, él está siendo azotado por ir con ella!

—No. También puede tener amigos con los que estar fuera de la manada, Niall —Liam levantó a Louis y lo agarró de la barbilla. Niall aceptó a regañadientes eso—. Desapareciste en el aire ayer y eso no está bien. Después de todo lo que te pasó con ese tipo, desapareciste en el aire. Y luego, después del show te le escabulliste a Preston, me dijo que casi te atropella un auto, Louis.

—No lo hice —hizo un puchero—. ¡Y me aseguré de que el equipo me viera!

El Alfa levantó una ceja. Louis suspiró y se recostó sobre el regazo de Liam.

—No. Niall lo va a hacer —decidió el Alfa—. Y Ni, si no lo azotas con fuerza, vas a seguir haciéndolo.

—Creo que lo he lastimado lo suficiente, Li —tragó Niall.

—Entonces termínalo —ordenó Liam. No era un comando alfa, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Pero… El Trasero —presionó su mejilla contra el músculo flexible de Louis.

—Tenemos un día por delante, amor. Entonces, ponte a azotar, ¿sí? —Zayn le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa detrás de una fachada de impasibilidad; quitando el drama, esto era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado.

Niall gimió y bajó la mano. —¡Lo siento!

—Uno —Louis hizo una mueca—. Dos…

—Más duro, Niall. Y no te olvides de cambiar de mejilla.

—Te estás poniendo pervertido allí, Li… ¡tres! Ay, carajo —gritó Louis—. Cuatro, cinco…

Su trasero se puso de color bebé rosado, luego se sonrojó y luego algo cercano al rojo. —¡Vamos, Liam! —se quejó Niall.

—Te detienes cuando te lo ordene —el Alfa se cruzó de brazos.

—Sádico —Louis agarró las sábanas—. Catorce… quince…

—Para —el Alfa lo llamó y sentó a Louis en su muslo—. No te escapes así. Nosotros peleamos. Nos lastimamos a veces. Eso pasa. No es natural de otra manera. Pero somos manada y tú te quedas aquí y lidias con ello. Si necesitas espacio, lo tomas, pero no desapareces todo el día. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, Alfa —resopló, limpiándose la nariz.

—Bueno. Ahora. Tengo una pregunta más para ti: ¿te arañaste anoche y en dónde? Para poder arreglarlo.

Louis se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no estaba permitido… así que no lo hice, a pesar de que quería… —sus dedos le picaron toda la noche, temblando por la necesidad de cavar en su piel. Pero no lo había hecho.

Liam sonrió, alivio aliviando la tensión sobrante. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebé —se pasó una mano por la mejilla y lo besó. Aunque Louis todavía tenía sus inseguridades, sus grietas no eran tan frágiles como lo habían sido antes, incluso después de su primera pelea con su persona favorita en la manada—. Ahora cuidemos tu trasero y preparémonos para el día, ¿de acuerdo? —Liam se lo entregó a Harry, quien extendió la crema lo más tiernamente posible.

—¡Aquí, puedes usar a Wayne! —Niall volvió corriendo con su osito arcoíris, metiéndolo entre ellos antes de que Louis lo agarrara.

Mientras los omegas se acurrucaban, el más joven susurró más disculpas al mayor, Harry rodeó la palma de su mano suavemente sobre la piel roja de Louis. Viendo sus manos moverse, vislumbró ese pliegue de piel entre las burbujas de carne. Con la boca llena de deseo, pasó el pulgar por el interior de la mejilla de Louis, sin atreverse a tocar.

Aún no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] En jerga náutica, “first mate” se refiere al primer oficial al mando después del Capitán, también puede traducirse como “primer compañero”.


	33. Bebé, yo te amé primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall planea la cita perfecta para Louis, Liam tiene una en movimiento. Sin embargo, Louis les gana a ambos.

—¡Me voy a robar a Louis por hoy! —anunció Niall desde detrás de su computadora portátil—. Y Grace es mi favorita —saltó a través de la habitación de su estilista y moldeó su cuerpo alrededor del hombre frente al espejo. Estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Louis y sus alfas que estaba de regreso a bordo del tren del reclamo y quería compensar las cosas horribles que había dicho.

—¿Por qué y cuándo me estás robando? —Louis dejó de examinar su frente para apoyarse contra Niall, tratando de no presionar su culo dolorido; Incluso después de que él y Niall pasaron la mañana besándose frente a los alfas, todavía lo azotaron fuerte.

—No sabía si podíamos hacerlo a tiempo, pero Grace lo logró —sacó el correo electrónico de su teléfono—. Tenemos una suite en el StubHub Center para Manchester United contra LA Galaxy. Nos quedaremos en Los Ángeles mañana mientras los alfas se dirigen a Arizona. Bueno, tú y yo y, dada la mirada en la cara de Li, la mayoría de nuestro equipo de seguridad. Así que, una cita muy íntima.

—Ah, fútbol. El camino más rápido hacia mi corazón —le apretó el brazo a Niall—. ¿Qué harán los alfas sin nosotros?

—Se les ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro —el irlandés se quedó a su alrededor, observándolo tocarse la cabeza—. Se ve bien, amor, de verdad. Un poco sexy.

Esta era la primera vez que dejaba que Lou le peinara el cabello desde que la caída en el ascensor le partió la frente de la sien al cuero cabelludo. La crema que el Doctor Black le había dado hacía que los puntos de sutura apenas se notaran, pero la laceración persistente seguía siendo una línea de color marrón enojado. —Me parezco a Harry Potter.

—¿Crees que arderá si Voldemort está cerca? —Harry bromeó desde la cama donde él y Lux miraban un programa infantil en su teléfono.

—No lo sé. Tú eres el mago, Harry —Louis murmuró, un poco tentado de que Lou le cepillara el pelo. Pero, Grace sugirió (muy amablemente) que mostrara la cicatriz, y teniendo en cuenta el tacto y la comprensión que ella y el resto del equipo habían tenido desde que se hizo cargo, él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lou amor, ¿estás bien? —Niall le besó el hombro.

—Bien —Louis hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su enrojecimiento encogió el dolor—. ¿Por qué no te dieron una tunda?

—Sí me la dieron. Anoche —él también se movía incómodamente. Había optado por pantalones más holgados hoy.

—¿De una manera sucia? Porque no creo que eso cuente.

—No, como castigo —Niall se frotó el costado.

—Yo no pude azotarte.

—Una tunda tuya nunca sería un castigo —el rubio meneó las cejas.

—¿Estás bien haciendo la entrevista, bebé? —Zayn se levantó de la silla de Lou y se unió a ellos en el espejo para ver su propio cabello; ante la insistencia de su omega, lo había dejado crecer otra vez, no casi la longitud de Harry, sino una melena bien arreglada que, en solidaridad, le mostraba la frente. Aunque este mechón seguía cayendo en su cara y estaba seguro de haber hecho esto con su cabello antes.

—No hay forma de que Ni y yo podamos saltarlas de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Louis sopló un beso ante su reflejo.

—Lo siento, Tommo —respondió Liam desde la silla de Lou—. Si eres bueno, te llevaré a surfear mañana por la mañana antes de tu cita con Ni.

—Ah, vaya, ¿en serio, papi? ¿Podemos ir a Pinkberry[i] después?

—No tenemos que hacerlo, si no quieres.

—No, si quiero —Louis se puso serio, todavía tocando su frente—. Pero, también quiero ir a Pinkberry.

—Tráeme algo —Niall apartó el omega del espejo para que dejara de preocuparse por su cara.

—Pensé que eso era un hecho —Louis frotó sus narices juntas.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención; simplemente esperaron, porque un momento después Paul usó su llave. —Muchachos. Veinte minutos.

Suspirando, los omegas se separaron y se prepararon para enfrentar el día. Con el comercial terminado, tenían otro perfume que comercializar.

La mayoría de las entrevistas apenas tocaban el perfume. Los periodistas se centraron más en Louis sentado en la silla del director, cómo estaba y cómo se sentía y cómo manejaba las cosas, si estaba bien, cómo la banda lo estaba ayudando, cómo lo tomó Selena, con quién había hablado, si lo estaban reclamando. Aunque los alfas no le permitieron responder la última pregunta (nunca habían hecho comentarios sobre los reclamos, ni siquiera cuando le habían dado el collar a Niall), Louis respondió con una mezcla de su descaro habitual y las bien ensayadas respuestas aprobadas por la gerencia.

La última entrevista dejó a Louis felizmente en el fondo. La coqueta omega se centró en cambio en los alfas, en cómo estaban y sintiendo y manejando las cosas. ¿Disfrutaban de salir a pesar de estar comprometidos, se sintieron heridos por la revelación de Louis? Cuando descaradamente ella se acercó a tocar el muslo de Liam por encima de Louis, Niall no pudo reprimir el gruñido.

—Lo siento, Niall —la mujer del vestido de animal print demasiado corto apenas parecía arrepentida antes de continuar, rara vez reconociendo a los omegas y reduciendo a Liam, Zayn y Harry a caras bonitas y buenos cuerpos. Cuando preguntó cómo los alfas recogían un omega en un club o bar, Niall consideró seriamente agarrar a Louis y salir corriendo.

Pero luego Louis, que no se veía perturbado por el comportamiento poco profesional, se movió sobre su trasero azotado, tirando su taza de té del brazo delgado de su silla y sobre el regazo de ella.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Louis jadeó—. Oh no, era una taza llena. Paul está allí, gracias —agarró las toallas de papel del guardaespaldas y trató de ayudar a que la omega se secara—. Lo siento, Marla.

—Marta —corrigió ella.

—Eso, eso, lo siento. Hay un baño justo al final del pasillo a la izquierda —señaló y se disculpó unas cuantas veces más antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella y de su camarógrafo que la había seguido. El epítome de la indiferencia, Louis se preparó otra taza de té en la mesa de bocadillos y se sentó ante la diversión de la manada.

—Tommo, no puedes andar por ahí lanzando té a la gente —la reprimenda de Liam fue, en el mejor de los casos, poco sincera.

—Lo ha hecho antes —Harry sonrió ante la realización—. Más o menos. Ese tipo australiano en los ARIA. El que estaba encima de Niall. “Accidentalmente” derramaste agua sobre él cuando nos tomamos esa selfie.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero estoy totalmente en desacuerdo —dijo Louis desde detrás del borde de la taza.

—Y esa mujer en Florida. La que seguía frotando la pierna de Zayn. ¡Derramaste soda en su teléfono! —Niall sonrió absolutamente.

El omega inglés se encogió de hombros. —Medio la toqué. Y si recuerdo bien, la mesa estaba tambaleante de todos modos.

Su alfa se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Louis. —Ibas a tirar a Danielle del escenario de X Factor durante el ensayo, ¿no?

Louis ocultó sus oscurecidos ojos en un largo trago de té. —Estabas coqueteando con ella y le molestaba a Niall más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Niall se lanzó a Louis, enviando a volar otra taza de té.

—¡Quería terminar eso! —chilló él.

—También te molestó, ¿no? —le hizo cosquillas al omega mayor hasta que cayeron hacia atrás sobre la alfombra de felpa—. ¡Nos amaste desde el principio!

—Cuando te veo con él, destroza mi mundo[ii] —Louis cantó a medias, medio riéndose.

—¡Admítelo!

—¡Niall!

—Oh, puedes gritar mi nombre más tarde, Lou amor, ahora dinos la verdad, ¡nos amaste desde el inicio!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo hacía! ¡Detente! ¡Me harás orinar! —se rio él.

Sosteniendo la cintura de Louis, Niall negó con la cabeza. —Dinos que nos amas desde el principio.

Hiperventilando, Louis dijo entre la última de las risitas: —Los amé desde el principio.

—Ahora dime que nos amas ahora —bajó la voz de Niall, y la sinceridad silenció la habitación.

—Los amo ahora.

El tierno beso del irlandés fue suficiente, pero Niall todavía susurró contra sus labios: —También te amo.

La puerta se abrió, señalando el regreso de la dama omega; Paul la cerró de nuevo en su cara. Este era un momento privado para sus chicos y lo iba a mantener así.

\--

Dos horas después de su segundo concierto en Los Ángeles, los chicos se habían hundido hacía mucho tiempo en la mullida cama del tamaño de una mochila cuando el teléfono del hotel los despertó.

—¿Qué demonios? —Harry se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

—Eso es para mí —Louis saltó de la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Liam se apoyó en los codos, pero Louis sólo lo hizo callar antes de desaparecer en la sala principal—. ¡Louis! —no quería levantar demasiado la voz porque Niall se había quedado dormido y Zayn necesitaba más que un teléfono sonando para despertarse.

—Niall —Louis regresó y se subió a la cama, frotándole la espalda con suavidad y sacándolo del reino de los sueños—. Vamos, amor. Estoy a punto de cortejarlos a todos ustedes.

Liam se frotó la cara. —¿Tienes que hacerlo en medio de la noche?

—Sí. Incluso le traje flores a Niall —Louis lo golpeó en la cara con ellas—. Girasoles para mi sol.

Niall se frotó la nariz, riéndose en un bostezo. —Oh. Bueno, está bien entonces —se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones de correr sobre sus piernas.

—Vamos, alfas. Están a punto de ser cortejados por el Tommo. Pero tengan cuidado, estoy poniendo todos mis esfuerzos en el rubio.

—Me amas más —sonrió Niall.

—¿No lo hacen todos? —Louis pellizcó su trasero.

Niall lo acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. —Ellos no me aman más. Nos aman más a los dos.

Sonrojándose, Louis se escabulló mientras esperaban a que Zayn se metiera en su ropa. —Definitivamente.

Nadie en el árido vestíbulo del hotel se fijó en la banda en pijama, tres de ellos descalzos, dos de ellos con sudaderas con capucha. Louis los llevó de vuelta al salón de conferencias y abrió la puerta de la que habían usado antes. Esperaban oscuridad, pero una serie de velas los sorprendió. Las velas y columnas de color crema brillaban alrededor de un sofá de terciopelo y la mesa de café estaba cargada de palomitas de maíz, dulces y batidos.

—Bueno, vengan —Louis los llamó y se dejó caer en el medio, tirando de Niall en su regazo con un cubo de palomitas de maíz. Sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo y pulsó play. Un proyector en algún lugar detrás de ellos golpeó la gran pantalla blanca frente a ellos.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —Liam bostezó, tratando de despertarse.

—Shush —Louis metió unas palomitas de maíz en la boca de Liam.

—Ohh, hay mantequilla extra —el Alfa masticó, lanzando un brazo alrededor de los omegas.

—Incluso separaste los ositos de goma para Zayn —Harry se fijó en una bandeja y comenzó a escoger todos los colores que sabía que su compañero alfa no quería.

—¿Es esta la nueva película de Marvel? —dijeron los ojos de su compañero alfa cuando comenzaron los créditos; se despertó rápidamente y se puso cómodo, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla—. ¡Esto sigue en el cine!

—Sí. Aún sigue.

—¡Incluso hay avances, me encantan los avances! —Harry cruzó las piernas con entusiasmo—. ¿Queremos saber cómo conseguiste esto?

—Hice las llamadas correctas. ¿Te sientes cortejado? —Louis deslizó su mano debajo de la parte de atrás de la camisa de Niall, acariciando la suave piel; el rubio ronroneó.

—Me siento bastante cortejado —susurró el omega, levantando la barbilla del moreno para besarlo.

—Bueno. Ahora que lo estás, ¿podemos dejar de usar la palabra cortejar?

—Woo[iii] —gritó Liam animadamente.

\--

A pesar haberse acostado tarde, el Alfa sacó a Louis de la cama muy temprano. Pero, la mención de surf y la promesa de oleajes decentes los despertaron a ambos lo suficiente. Se dirigieron a Santa Mónica, con tablas de surf atadas a uno de las SUV. Paul y Paddy se quedaron atrás en la playa, evaluando a la multitud relajada mientras los chicos desaparecían.

—Buenos días —Louis finalmente dijo. Tiró de Liam y lo besó.

—Buenos días en efecto, amor. Gracias por anoche.

—Te dije que los cortejaría.

—Sí, bueno. Mi turno —sonrió Liam—. Esto no es. Es sólo una parte de ello. Sólo para que sepas.

—Podría ser, ya sabes. La única razón por la que incluso aprendí a surfear fue porque quería pasar tiempo contigo —la sonrisa más dulce de cachorrito arrugó los ojos del Alfa, y Louis amó esta cosa de la honestidad.

—Ven aquí —Liam tiró de él y lo olió—. Mmm. No puedo tener suficiente de eso.

—Muffins de arándonos —Louis se rio entre dientes—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que olemos como lo hacemos?

—Realmente no. Algunas personas dicen que está ligado a un buen recuerdo de la infancia o que se supone que coincide con el olor de tu alma gemela, pero sólo son teorías. Niall no tiene idea de por qué huele a algodón de azúcary yo crecí en el medio del país, así que el por qué huelo que el océano me supera. Pero, Anne cree que Harry huele a bergamota porque bebió mucho Earl Grey cuando estaba embarazada de él y el abuelo de Zayn fumaba mucho shisha.

Después de unas cuantas olas buenas y mirando a los atletas más talentosos a su alrededor, regresaron.

—Quédate aquí por un segundo —el Alfa y Paul aseguraron ambas tablas a la camioneta, mientras que Louis se quitó la toalla, el rashguard[iv] y se puso las zapatillas Adidas. Liam siguió su ejemplo, tomó una mochila del maletero y consultó su reloj—. Per-fecto —dijo, recordando al personaje de Leeroy que había interpretado—. Hora de irse.

—¿Por…?

—Algo de desayuno antes de que te consigamos el yogur helado que te prometí ayer. Vamos.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Cállate y déjame que te corteje —el Alfa tomó su mano.

—¡Pensé que ya no usábamos esa palabra! —Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de protesta.

—Última vez, lo prometo —Liam sonrió y comenzó a bajar la playa. Recogiendo dos hamburguesas de desayuno y un poco de café, el líder de la manada llevó a su omega al parque en el muelle.

—¿Me estás llevando a la cita de Night Changes? —Louis aplaudió—. Pero, Li, está cerrado.

—¿Señor Payne? —un hombre, beta, ambos notaron inmediatamente, extendió una mano hacia el Alfa—. Adelante.

—Un poco la belleza de ser rico, supongo —Liam se encogió de hombros; a ninguno de ellos le gustaba ser ese tipo con demasiada frecuencia, y mucho menos al Alfa, pero de vez en cuando, tiraban su dinero para salirse con la suya.

—Liam Payne. Estoy oficialmente impresionado —sonrió Louis, siguiéndolo a la rueda de la fortuna y en uno de los carros. El beta les permitió dar vueltas antes de dejarlos en la parte superior para disfrutar de su desayuno y la vista.

—Yo también lo estoy, ya sabes —Liam tomó un sorbo de su café—. Contigo. ¿Cómo manejaste nuestra primera gran pelea? Estoy muy impresionado.

—Ok, no puedes castigarme por huir y luego decirme que estás impresionado conmigo. ¡Esos son mensajes mezclados!

—Oh, huir de la forma en que lo hiciste merecía un castigo, no hay duda de ello. Pero, no hace mucho tiempo, habrías hecho un daño real con tus uñas. Habrías llorado mucho más de lo que lo hiciste. Habrías necesitado más tranquilidad. Y ciertamente no habrías ido a Selena para hacer ese pequeño acto con ella.

Louis sonrió como un gato que había atrapado el canario. —¿Cómo sabes que fue un acto?

 _—Oye, gilipollas —Selena agarró el brazo de Niall cuando Zayn y Louis se dirigieron hacia la puerta—. Está demasiado acostumbrado a ser tratado como una mierda por las personas cuya aprobación le importa. Por lo tanto, hará que esto sea más fácil para ti de lo que mereces. Pero ayúdame Dios, Niall Horan, si le haces daño de esta manera otra vez, te asesinaré_.

—Ella es una buena amiga. La idea del pijama de Justin fue suya.

Liam se rio entre dientes. —Tengo que preguntar, ¿el encaje?

Las mejillas de Louis se fueron directamente a rojo. —¡Sin comentarios!

—Tendré que tener eso en cuenta. Sin embargo, mi punto: eres muy fuerte, Louis, y estoy muy orgulloso de lo lejos que has llegado en tan poco tiempo.

Sus mejillas quedaron de un dulce color rosa. —Gracias, Alfa.

Las hamburguesas se terminaron y las manos se secaron en los pantalones cortos, Liam abrió su mochila y sacó una gran caja marrón. —Sé que soy el único que no te ha regalado flores, pero pensé que haría algo diferente. Técnicamente hablando, ni siquiera te lo compré.

Louis notó la dirección de su familia en la esquina del remitente y frunció el ceño mientras abría las solapas de la caja.

—Es sólo algo que Ni dijo acerca del peluche de un omega, y aunque Nialler da grandes abrazos, pensé que debías tener el tuyo. Así que llamé a tu papá. Me contó sobre el que tenías de pequeño…  

Liam dejó de hablar cuando emoción abrió paso al asombro y a una sonrisa que rivalizó con el sol a medio camino del cielo.

—Boo Bear… —Louis susurró, contemplando al peluche como un amigo que pensó que había perdido para siempre.

Levantó el  Winnie the Pooh del tejido decorativo interior. Sin duda, era más nuevo y un poco más grande que el que había tenido de niño, pero aún conservaba el ligero aroma de salvia, té de Yorkshire suelto y suavizante de telas.

La salvia despertó el recuerdo de un alfa que estaba ante un niño escéptico, con el pulgar en la boca, medio escondido tras las piernas de su madre. Ella lo regañó por arruinar su falda, pero la suave voz del alfa lo sacó y le entregó un oso amarillo con una camisa roja, cuyo nombre no pudo acertar.

El té trajo el toque de las falsas perlas y el tul, las sonrisas de Lottie y Fizzy y su papá trayéndoles una tetera tibia de Yorkshire y sus mini muffins caseros de arándanos, el gran alfa fuerte que llevaba un sombrero de paja blanco dos tamaños más pequeño, jugando al té en una pequeña mesa con tres niños y un oso.

Y el suavizante de telas, como el que había llenado el fuerte con mantas que él había construido en su habitación para protegerlo a él y a las niñas de las peleas de abajo. El olor se agitó más fuerte cuando Lottie salió disparada de la abertura y regresó con tres animales de peluche diferentes mientras le cantaba a Fizzy y las bebés gemelas para que durmieran. Recordó haberse despertado en esa tienda improvisada con una mezcla de los tres aromas y un toque de dolor, porque no había lugar para él en torno al único padre que había conocido. Pero, Mark lo hizo desaparecer. El alfa se había despertado como si sintiera la angustia de su hijo y buscara a Louis, empujándolo en el abrazo de la familia.

—Liam… —el omega sintió que la emoción le tapaba la garganta y le picaba los ojos, incluso mientras se lanzaba al regazo del Alfa, con un brazo alrededor de Liam y el otro alrededor de su oso, sosteniendo a ambos en un fuerte abrazo que hablaba más palabras que cualquiera compositor supiera.

—Te amo, Lou —susurró, esperando que transmitiera todo lo que haría por el omega, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Estoy empezando a entender eso —murmuró Louis en medio de su oso que siempre olería un poco como un muelle junto a la playa, también—. Yo también te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] **Pinkberry** es una franquicia de restaurantes de postres congelados con sede en Scottsdale, Arizona.
> 
> [ii] Es un verso de More Than This de One Direction
> 
> [iii] Woo significa “cortejar” pero también puedes usarse como una expresión de alegría.
> 
> [iv] Los **rashguards** , también llamados _rashies_ fueron diseñados originalmente para los surfistas para proteger la parte superior del cuerpo contra el enfriamiento rápido, os rayos del sol, arañazos, raspaduras, etc. Se parecen a las camisetas de natación, excepto que son más apretadas que estas.


	34. Lo sé, sí, sé que estaremos bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall conoce a otra omega que lo hace sentir mejor por su crisis nerviosa y Zayn y Harry tienen una conversación desde el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volvemos con las actualizaciones regulares!
> 
> Olvidé avisarles en el capítulo anterior que iba a estar en hiatus debido a asuntos académicos, pero ahora que mis examenes terminaron, estamos en el juego de nuevo. Disfruten el capítulo.

—Sin escurrirse de la seguridad hoy —les dijo Liam con severidad a los omegas cuando llegó el momento de que los alfas se dirigieran a Arizona sin ellos. Serían unas tensas dieciséis horas para los tres, pero por sus omegas, lo soportarían.

—Sí, alfa —ambos soltaron.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —el irlandés se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Sí —suspiró. Si no se hubieran retrasado en la grabación, el Alfa insistiría en quedarse. En cambio, ocho miembros de su equipo de seguridad tendrían que servir—. ¿Vas a mostrarle su regalo, Lou?

Casi ofendido, Niall exclamó: —¡Esta es mi cita, se supone que debo traerte algo!

—Sí, bueno, quería hacerlo —levantó la mano, la que Niall había aferrado en el ascensor, y quitó la venda del borde interior de su dedo meñique donde se había tatuado _sunshine—_. Me marqué para ti —sonrió él.

La sonrisa de Niall era cegadora. —No te merezco.

—No lo haces —Louis bromeó mientras el omega más joven se acurrucaba en su abrazo—. Soy tuyo —susurró.

—Todo mío.

\--

Como prometieron, los omegas se comportaron en el partido, incluso en una multitud tan numerosa en la que hubieran podido fácilmente perder a los ocho guardaespaldas. En vez de eso, observaron los ejercicios de calentamiento y se tomaron selfies en el campo antes de escoger todo tipo de bocadillos que ofrecía el estadio estadounidense y dirigirse a la suite para la patada inicial.

Después de un gol temprano de Rooney para United, Gerrard y González anotaron para el Galaxy antes de que terminaran los primeros cuarenta y cinco. Justo después de que los equipos se dirigieron al medio tiempo, Colby, estacionado en la puerta, asomó la cabeza. —Muchachos, hay alguien aquí para verlos. ¿Debo dejarlo entrar? —su sonrisa decía que no era sólo un fan pasajero que los había encontrado, así que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego los cielos se abrieron y los ángeles empezaron a cantar cuando entró el ex mediocampista del Manchester United y de LA Galaxy, David Beckham; Louis agarró la mano de Niall. —La mejor cita de todas —susurró.

—Hola, muchachos —sonrió el alfa—. Escuché que el omega de Harry estaba aquí. Hola, soy David —extendió una mano a Louis quien, con asombro, la sacudió por un momento demasiado largo antes de que él y Niall se presentaran, charlaran un poco y se tomaran un par de selfies antes de que David los invitara a la sala de jugadores después del juego. Ambos omegas aceptaron con entusiasmo—. Y tal vez podamos colarnos en el campo para unos cuantos pases, ¿sí?

—Absolutamente —ellos trataron de parecer lo más tranquilos posible. Pero después de que el alfa se fue, Niall y Louis comenzaron a enloquecer con una intensidad que les dio un nuevo respeto por sus propios fans.

—Santa mierda —Louis se quedó boquiabierto, sosteniendo el kit autografiado que planeaba enviar a su padre—. No puedo creer que eso haya pasado! ¡Ni, he querido conocerlo desde que tenía diez años!

—Desearía poder decir que lo planeé —sonrió Niall, un poco ocupado con su teléfono—. Hazza se jactó cuando Becks… ¿crees que puedo llamarlo Becks? Lo voy a llamar Becks; de todos modos, Harry estaba todo presumido cuando pudo jugar con él, bueno, ¿adivina qué? —se rio y publicó la foto que se tomaron con uno de los icónicos números de United—. Cómete tu corazón, Styles.

Louis dejó que Niall terminara con las redes sociales antes de besarlo. —En serio. La mejor cita de la historia.

—Y tuviste una muy buena esta mañana.

—¡Sí, pero ese era David Beckham! —Louis atacó a Niall con un beso.

\--

Después de que Rooney selló un pase al final de la segunda mitad, el partido terminó en una tira de penaltis que tenía a ambos omegas en el borde de sus asientos, saltando sobre sus pies cuando Juan Mata anotó el gol decisivo.

Llevando sus kits firmados, ellos y sus ocho guardaespaldas se dirigieron al salón de los jugadores. La gran multitud de personas combinadas con sus nervios desgarrados hicieron que Louis mirara el bar hasta que la mano de Niall encontró la suya. ¿Quién necesitaba coraje líquido cuando su sunshine estaba sonriéndole así?

David los encontró inmediatamente y los presentó a su familia. Pero, cuando los jugadores activos comenzaron a llegar, Niall dejó que David llevara a Louis hacia ellos, indicándole a Paul que se asegurara de que lo viera. Quería quedarse con la omega de David.

—¿Victoria? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—¿Fue difícil? ¿Agregar a Iker a tu vínculo? —preguntó. Al igual que con cualquier adición tardía a un matrimonio, particularmente uno famoso que ya tenía media década de antigüedad en ese momento, había sido alimento de los tabloides durante meses tanto en España como en Inglaterra cuando David Beckham le pidió al subcapitán alfa del Real Madrid que se vinculara a ellos.

—Sí y no —respondió el omega—. Fue diferente para mí. Añadir otro alfa es mucho más fácil para un omega, creo. No hay una amenaza de dividir la atención. ¿Sabes con quién deberías hablar? Alex, la esposa de Stevie y Carra. Ella, Jamie y Stevie se comprometieron y tuvieron su primer cachorro cuando Stevie se enamoró de Xabi —Victoria le hizo un gesto a la rubia bronceada con dos pequeños mini-yo en las piernas. Sólo había sido un pequeño punto de conversación después de la final de la Liga de Campeones en 2005, cuando el alfa comprometido y luego capitán del Liverpool besara a su compañero de equipo omega frente al mundo. Cualquier escándalo había sido empequeñecido por uno de los más grandes mítines que el torneo había visto y barrido por la tríada que explicaba después del partido que la adición había tenido lugar en silencio para no distraer la atención de Estambul—. Alex, querida —ella lo guio—. ¿Ya conociste a Niall Horan? Uno de los omegas de One Direction.

—No he tenido el placer, pero te conozco. Mi omega y yo llevamos a estas dos a tu show de ayer. Y Lily te ayudó mucho en la final de X Factor —la mujer claramente de Liverpool le dio unas palmaditas a sus hijas asombradas.

—Bueno, muchas gracias —Niall abrazó a las dos niñas y conversó con ellas, preguntándoles sobre el partido y el concierto.

—¿Es cierto que tus alfas van a reclamar a Louis? —soltó la más joven.

—Lexie, sabes que no es educado preguntar cosas así.

—Lo siento —ella agachó la cabeza en la falda de su madre.

Una mirada de complicidad cruzó entre los tres omegas y Alex dijo: —Chicas, ¿por qué no van a buscar a sus papás, Mamá y a Lourdes?

Cuando las rubias se vieron menos que emocionadas, Niall se agachó un poco y dijo: —O, si pueden hacerme un favor y encontrar a Louis, estábamos planeando meternos furtivamente en el campo. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

Iluminándose, Lily y Lexie asintieron y desaparecieron. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el campo, Louis cruzando una pelota con David Beckham, Steven Gerrard, Jamie Carragher y Xabi Alonso (y sus hijas) que Alex se acercó a Niall.

—Sí —se apoyó en los carteles publicitarios con su compañera rubia (aunque había fingido un pequeño dolor en la rodilla para dejar de jugar, estaba considerando unirse más tarde), mientras mecía a Lourdes, la hija de Xabi, tratando simultáneamente de sacar su chupete—. Fue un desafío agregar a Xabi y pasar de tríada a manada. La verdad es que el beso en Estambul fue el primero. Simplemente no queríamos que nada eclipsara esa victoria, ¿sabes? El club no se merecía eso, Jamie no quería y, desde luego, yo tampoco.

Niall se ofreció a cargar a la recién nacida y le cantó suavemente; sus suaves ojos marrones se abrieron ante la suave melodía. —Entonces, ¿simplemente aceptaste la historia? —preguntó cuando Lourdes se enroscó en el olor familiar de omega.

Con una cariñosa sonrisa a su hija, Alex estiró los brazos y habló: —Vinieron a casa después de las celebraciones y nos sentamos a hablar. No podía ir a la final, no con Lily recién nacida, no sabiendo lo loco que se pondría. Entonces, llegaron a casa y Stevie se disculpó profusamente y Jamie explicó el plan. Que esperarían hasta que las cosas se calmaran y anunciarían que el cortejo había fallado y eso sería todo. Jamie caería sobre esa espada, Xabi y Stevie se mantendrían alejados el uno del otro y serían lo más profesionales posible —ella respiró hondo—. Pero dije que no. Podía sentirlo en nuestro vínculo, lo difícil que fue ese momento para Steven. Estaba atrapado. No conmigo, como pensé al principio, sino al tener que elegir a cuál de estos dos omegas que le encantaban lastimaría. Así que, supongo, sí. Simplemente lo acepté porque, ¿qué opción tenía? Míralos —señaló a los dos centrocampistas que podían enviarse pases perfectamente ponderados entre sí sin siquiera mirar y las sonrisas cariñosas que los acompañaron—. Eran así desde el momento en que Xabi firmó con el club. Sacando la sumisión omega, ¿cómo podría yo, como amiga, prometida y compañera de Stevie, negarle ese tipo de amor?

Sonaba demasiado familiar para Niall. —Así es como son Louis y Harry —suspiró—. Si hubiera sabido que Louis era omega, sé que se habrían unido, probablemente antes que Liam y yo. Pero, sigo preguntándome…

—¿Si él también sería tuyo? —Alex asintió—. Me preguntaba eso, también. Pero, no puedes compararte con él, Niall. No deberías. Y una vez que lo vinculen, una vez que esté hecho, no tendrás que hacerlo —Alex sonrió—. Una vez que mis muchachos vincularon a Xabi, pude sentir que lo que Stevie y Xabi tenían no era más verdadero o más profundo que lo que nosotros tenemos. Es sólo amor y una vez que eso sucedió, también pude enamorarme de él.

Y como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, el omega vasco, que había seguido sus alfas a Los Ángeles a pesar de las ofertas de Bayern Munich y del Real Madrid, miró y le guiñó un ojo, lanzándole un beso. Ella se sonrojó.

—Pero ya lo amas. Puedo ver eso.

—Sí —asintió Niall, vigilando al bebé que se había quedado dormido contra él; podría acostumbrarse a ese calor contra él y al dulce olor del bebé. Dejó a un lado el tirón en su vientre por ahora—. Creo que siempre lo hice. Y eso complicó las cosas. Porque al principio todo tenía sentido. Cómo todos nos sentíamos… cómo todos nos sentimos y esa atracción que siempre ha estado ahí —corrigió—, simplemente tiene mucho sentido. Y al principio lo era todo, pero no lo sé. Algo sucedió y un poco de duda simplemente se multiplicó y se convirtió en una pelea.

Alex sonrió. —Todos me decían “¿pero no te preocupa que lo quieran más?” y al principio se sentía así.

—¿Como si él fuera el juguete nuevo y tú el viejo?

—Exactamente. Pero, toda la atención que le dieron… sólo tenían que conocerlo. Todos sus pequeños caprichos y matices. De la misma manera que lo hicieron conmigo. Y, yo también. Tuvimos que descubrir cómo encajábamos, no sólo él con los alfas y yo con los alfas. Estábamos juntos en esto, como sus omegas.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste dudas?

—Lo pensé un par de veces antes de que se vincularan. Pero, sabía en mi corazón que él pertenecía con nosotros. Incluso si mi mente tuviera otras ideas a veces.

Niall asintió al comprender de nuevo: —¿Te… te sientes vinculado a él? Aunque no puedas marcarlo.

—Estamos conectados de una manera que no pensé que podríamos estarlo como omegas. Es algo que las parejas y las tríadas o manadas con un sólo omega no entienden mucho. Pero, tenemos un vínculo a través de nuestros alfas.

—¿Así que confías en él? ¿Que no te dejará por un ex o algo así? Quiero decir, puedo ver a las ex de Liam o las de Harry y Zayn y estar bien. Pero, la última vez que vi a un ex de Louis me sentí homicida.

—Golpeé a Mikel Arteta, un _alfa_ , por guiñarle a Xabi. Le habría sacado los ojos al bastardo, también. No me malinterpretes, confío en que Xabi no se irá a ninguna parte. Pero odio a sus ex novios más de lo que odio a los de Stevie o Jamie y, con toda honestidad, no puedo explicar eso.

Los rubios compartieron una risita de camaradería. La perspectiva de otra omega, una que ya había pasado por una adición, tranquilizó a Niall. Él y su manada estaban en una curva de aprendizaje, todos ellos, pero las cosas estarían bien.

Como lo había hecho Xabi, Louis echó un vistazo para fijarse en su sunshine, sonriendo cuando llamó su atención.

Niall le devolvió la mirada al moreno. Sí. Las cosas estarían bien.

Louis lanzó un suave pase hacia él, y Niall se excusó de Alex, devolviéndole la niña dormida. Necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco antes de su largo viaje a Phoenix y, además, ¿cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de jugar con dos ex capitanes de Inglaterra, el ex subcapitán de Liverpool y el ganador de dos Copas Mundiales que también ganó la Euro dos veces?

\--

Mientras tanto, mientras Liam grababa en el salón trasero de Julian y John convertido en estudio, Zayn siguió a Harry a su cocina. —Nunca terminamos la pelea.

—Lo sé —el alfa más joven se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego llenó y puso en marcha el hervidor. Zayn sacó un par de tazas y la tetera mientras Harry llenaba el colador. Esperaron en silencio hasta que, sentados a la mesa con una tetera llena, pasaron el azúcar y la leche de un lado a otro y comenzaron a revolver—. Estoy nervioso por… ¿cómo dijiste? Llevarlo a la cama —Harry rompió el sonido de metal raspando porcelana.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nervioso?

—Yo… Liam lo entiende. También estaba tan nervioso con Niall la primera vez. Pero… no tuve que esperar años por él. Así que es como… peor ahora. ¿Qué pasa si estoy tan nervioso que… no sé…?

—¿No se te para? —Zayn no quería reírse de la difícil situación de Harry, no en este momento, pero era duro, no pretendía hacer un juego de palabras. Incrédulo, resopló—: ¿Sabes lo duro que Li y yo tuvimos que trabajar para mantenerlos a los dos separados? No sólo antes de tu celo, sino incluso cuando era un “beta”. Tu alfa sabía la verdad y esa es probablemente una de las razones por las que Ni está tan celoso. Tú y Louis siempre tuvieron, como, una conexión.

—No quería que Ni se sintiera excluido u olvidado, especialmente después de un celo…

—Ni lo sabe, bebé. Y él sabe lo emocionado que estabas, cuánto tiempo quisiste estar con Lou. La luna de miel ha terminado y todos estamos resolviendo esta mierda, bebé, y eso está bien. Aunque tienes que hablarlo con nosotros. No puedes mantenerlo todo encerrado. Especialmente tú. Y soy el melancólico y misterioso —bromeó y le dio un codazo a la pierna de Harry con el pie.

—Es toda la cosa del lubricante, también. Yo… no quiero tener que usar… ya sabes.

—Algo falso.

Harry asintió.

—¿Quieres que sea natural? Entonces esperaremos, bebé. Esperaremos todo el tiempo que tú y Lou necesiten.

—¿Y qué si lo marco? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control y lo marco? —Harry golpeó su cuchara contra la mesa—. Li es mi Alfa y Niall… no puedo hacerles eso. No puedo hacerte eso a ti —había una salida, una forma de volverse manada incluso si lo hacía, pero aun así. La culpa aplastaría a Louis.

—Y es por eso que no lo harás —Zayn tomó su mano—. Liam confía en ti. ¿Recuerdas antes de tu celo, cuando intentaste joder a Louis en la cocina de Sarah? Cuando fuiste a caminar y Lou te siguió, quería ir con ustedes, como precaución. Pero Liam dijo que no. Él confió en ti entonces y confía en ti ahora. Y si lo hace, Ni y yo lo hacemos. Pase lo que pase, Hazza, vamos a resolver esto como una manada.

—¿Y si le hago daño? Podría arruinar esto para todos nosotros —gimiendo, Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Wow, si tú y Louis tienen un cachorro, el pobre niño podrá convencerse de no seguir cualquier idea que tenga.

Harry murmuró a la superficie. —Niña. Presley Anne.

—¿Presley como Elvis? —Zayn se rio entre dientes.

—Al niño que tendré con Niall, lo voy a llamar Jagger.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—¿No crees que le guste?

—Los nombres se deciden en la manada y de ninguna manera Liam nombrará a un niño Jagger.

—¿Qué pasa si él tiene los movimientos? —Harry hizo un pequeño movimiento—. Se mueve como Jagger, tiene movimientos como Jagger[i]… ¿no?

Zayn negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué veía en el bebé alfa. —Bebe tu té, Harry —sonrió—. Y… sobre Louis… no puedes crear un momento perfecto. Sólo… cuando se sienta bien, estarás bien. Confiamos en ti. Él confía en ti. Vamos a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Es una referencia a la canción “Moves Like Jagger” de Maroon 5 y Christina Aguilera.


	35. Tú eres al que quiero al final del día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall y Louis conducen a Phoenix.

En el camino a Arizona, flanqueado por las dos SUV de seguridad en su limusina, que Niall había conseguido especialmente para Louis y llenó con peonías, almohadas, mantas y chocolates, los omegas se enroscaron, aún entusiasmados por la increíble noche que habían tenido.

—David Beckham —Louis revisó cuatro veces el kit firmado de United para asegurarse de que fuera real. Claro, Stevie y Xabi habían firmado kits de Galaxy para ellos, y eso fue genial, pero David jodido Beckham. ¡Habían conocido a David Beckham!—. En serio, Ni. La mejor noche de todas.

—¿Por qué es tu favorito? Quiero decir, aparte de que él está en buena forma —el rubio abrió un trozo de chocolate.

—¿No es el favorito de todos? —Louis se encogió de hombros, pero Niall reconoció el tono. No era una mentira, pero no toda la verdad. Él pellizcó el omega mayor.

—No, en serio, Lou.

Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez, esta vez con un suspiro que decía, _ya está bien, honestidad_. —Las cosas empezaron a ir mal entre mamá y papá cuando tenía unos nueve años. Ella era beta, pero quería un alfa, así que trató de someterse, pero siempre fue eso, ¿sabes? Tratar. Y Mark es genial. Él siempre supo leerla y aliviar todo el asunto… alfa. Ayudó que fuera desplegado de vez en cuando; probablemente una razón por la que duraron tanto como lo hicieron. Pero aun así, siete años de fingir como si no fuera “intentar”, finalmente empezaron a cobrar cuenta y se resintieron entre sí. Y las peleas empeoraron y empeoraron… —Louis respiró bruscamente—. Mamá nunca lo iba a dejar, y papá lo aceptó como su saco de boxeo unos años más tarde, pero todo comenzó a ir mal en 2001. De todos modos, recuerdo haber hecho una de esas tareas de Año Nuevo en la escuela, un ensayo de tonterías sobre lo mejor del año. Y ahí fue cuando tuve que enfrentar que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy mal en casa porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el gol de Becks contra Grecia. Siempre ha sido mi favorito, creo, pero ese gol simplemente lo selló.

—¿Sí? —Niall sabía que Louis sólo estaba hablando ahora, las palabras y los recuerdos simplemente saliendo de su boca, guardados durante años.

—Sí. Cuando Mark estaba en casa, siempre iba al mismo pub para los partidos del United y todos los internacionales. Y siempre me llevaba. Era lo nuestro —sonrió—. Los dueños siempre estaban en el bar trabajando, especialmente cuando estaba tan lleno. Y la señora omega mantenía el jugo de manzana a mano para servírmelo en un vaso de cerveza para que pareciera una cerveza pálida como la de mi papá. De todos modos, estamos en el bar en el partido contra Grecia, bien entrado el tiempo adicional, parecía que íbamos a perdernos la calificación, Teddy recibió una falta de nuevo y Becks finalmente consiguió que ese tiro libre se curvara justo a la derecha y el pub simplemente explotó, quiero decir, sillas derribadas, cervezas volando, todos gritando y papá simplemente levantándome como si fuera el puto Rey León —se rio Louis.

—Suena como un buen día —dijo Niall suavemente cuando la sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Lo fue.

El rubio podía leerlo en su cara, la necesidad de sacar lo que estaba sintiendo. —¿Qué es?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Louis suspiró: —Sigo pensando que… debería haberle dicho. Después de presentar. Debería haberle dicho. Las chicas habrían estado mejor con Mark. Nunca me hubiera dejado quedarme con los supresores. Simplemente me siento estúpido…

—Lou amor, no tienes idea de cómo habrían funcionado las cosas. Tienes razón; Mark nunca te hubiera dejado permanecer en supresores. Pero, tal vez él y Jay no se habrían encontrado. Tal vez no hubieras audicionado para X Factor. Y tal vez no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo.

El moreno asintió y se secó los ojos, o lo intentó, pero Niall lo golpeó con el pulso y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Puso a Louis en su regazo y lo acurrucó.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Louis preguntó mientras Niall acariciaba un dedo debajo del nuevo tatuaje.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás realmente bien con esto?

Niall lo empujó contra su bulto. —¿Esto?

Louis torció su pezón riendo, pero se puso serio rápidamente. —Hablo en serio, Ni. No quiero…

—Si dices arruinar las cosas, mi corazón se va a romper —él dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Louis—. Nunca quise que te sintieras así y lo siento mucho. Sólo tuve… mi corazón sabe que perteneces, pero mi mente sigue… teniendo otras ideas —usó las palabras de Alex porque encajan mejor.

—Nunca dejaría que Harry te lastimara así. Nunca podría quitártelo. ¡Antes me iría!

—¡No! ¡Te fuiste por una sola noche y fue horrible! Yo… tengo un poco de celos, eso es todo. Verlos enamorarse de ti no es fácil. No sé cómo lo hiciste. Agrega toda la mierda con Connor… pero luego recordé que también puedo enamorarme de ti —la esquina de su labio se curvó hacia arriba.

—¿Y lo estás haciendo? —Louis lo miró a través de sus pestañas devastadoramente largas.

—Sólo trata de detenerme.

—No me atrevería —su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando hizo la pregunta de la que él sabía la respuesta, pero en realidad nunca le había preguntado a Niall. Sabía sobre el tercer alfa Horan de la manera en que los chicos sabían sobre su padre biológico. En la forma, “Te di la versión corta de la historia larga una vez, así que nunca me preguntes otra vez”—. ¿Qué pasó con Connor?

—No lo sé. Un día él estaba allí, al siguiente se había ido. No hablamos de eso porque cada vez que lo hacemos, mamá simplemente se apaga y es… como si todo el aire saliera de la habitación y simplemente… duele. Pero… a veces veía a mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos o… sólo mirando al espacio con su mano sobre su marca. Y… podía simplemente… podía sentir cuánto le dolía y cómo ella… no sé…

—¿Lo extrañaba?

—Ni siquiera sólo eso. Si ella sólo lo extrañara estaría bien. Pero estaba asustado porque a veces se sentía… no lo suficientemente buena para él. Y… así es como me sentía con Harry.

—Haz te ama y nunca quise hacerte dudar de eso.

—No lo hiciste. Sé que lo hace. Lo siento —Niall frotó su marca de vínculo—. Yo sólo… siento lo que él siente por ti, también, y simplemente me asustó porque… era como… como que si no me hubieras dejado tenerlo, entonces no lo tendría. Y sé que él me ama ahora, pero yo sólo… no pude evitar pensar que si siempre hubiéramos sabido que eras omega, entonces nosotros… tú, yo y Harry no seríamos una cosa y amo a Z y Liam, pero yo sólo… también amo a Harry, y tenía miedo de perderlo. Connor se alejó de mis padres y ya estaban casados. Y Haz te llevaría y tendría que dejarlos ir si eso los hiciera a los dos felices.

Louis lo interrumpió: —Una vez, Harry pasó una noche entera en el sofá conmigo, hablando de ti…

—¿Cómo pudiste lidiar con eso?

—Porque yo también te amo. Y cada vez que él se demoraba en conversar, probablemente sólo estaba recuperando el aliento, le contaba lo dulce que era tu sonrisa o lo asombrosas que eran tus habilidades con la guitarra o lo intrépido que fuiste durante tu audición o adulaba la confianza que tenías y seguiríamos así. Te amo, Ni. Creo que si no lo hubiera hecho, habría tratado de mantener a Harry sólo para mí, sin importar cuánto necesitara un omega.

—Pero eres un omega.

—Sí, bueno, realmente no encajaba en el prospecto en ese entonces. El punto es: sabía que lo amarías y cuidarías de él, pero…

—Y es por eso que lo tengo.

—No. No lo estas entendiendo. _Ambos_ te amábamos entonces. Demonios, probablemente nos conectamos un poco más _debido_ a lo mucho que te queríamos en ese entonces.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, amor. Tendrías a Harry independientemente de que yo sea un omega o un beta o que no esté cerca. El amor de Harry por ti fue y es totalmente independiente de mí. Como es el mío hacía ti.

—Mientras hablamos de cuánto nos amamos, deberías saber algo.

—¿Qué?

—Hubo noches en que… estabas solo en el pasillo del estudio y… y yo intentaba decirme que “él es un beta, le gusta que sea así”, pero nunca se sintió bien. Y, lo siento, nunca… lamento no haber actuado de esa manera. Desearía‒

Louis negó con la cabeza. —No lo hagas.

—¡Pero estabas completamente solo, Lou, cuando deberías haber estado con nosotros!

—Así es como pensé que tenía que ser, Ni.

—Y es por eso que me perdonaste tan rápido, ¿no es así? Lou, las cosas que dije el otro día eran horribles y no las merecías y desearía poder deshacerlo porque nunca quise lastimarte, nunca deberías estar herido, Louis, especialmente por mi culpa, siempre me protegiste , y‒

—Te estás agitando, bebé. Suficiente. Lo lamentas y dije que está bien.

—Pero‒

—Pero nada. Les mentí a todos por años y me perdonaron en un santiamén… bueno, lo que tardó el ascensor en caer sobre mi cabeza, pero eso no es lo importante.

—Louis, hiciste lo que hiciste para protegernos. Fui un mamón sin ninguna razón real.

—Cambié las cosas, Ni. Los alfas son lo único estable que tienes en esta vida loca que tenemos para vivir. Tan increíble como es, este estilo de vida es una locura. Quiero decir, dormir en un autobús, diferentes habitaciones de hotel cada noche, diferentes multitudes y horarios todos los días. Lo único que nunca cambió fue tu relación con tus chicos y luego yo vine‒

—Está bien, está bien, ¡para! —Niall le dio una palmada en la boca—. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan perfecto y comprensivo? ¡Fui un gilipollas y deberías estar enojado conmigo!

—Tienes que elegir si eres un gilipollas o un mamón[i] porque estoy confundido —Louis sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos y las movía como una balanza.

—Louis! ¡Deberías odiarme!

—Nunca te quiero odiar. Tú fuiste el que siempre me defendió, ¿sabes? Cuando todos pensaban que yo era un beta, siempre eras quien me buscaba cuando los alfas también se ponían…

—Alfas.

—Exactamente. Tú fuiste el que les hizo pedir disculpas, fuiste el que siempre quiso incluirme, tú eres de quien recibí mis golpes de afecto.

—¿Tus qué?

—Tú eras quien se sentaba en mi regazo y jugaba con mi cabello. O tomabas mi mano durante esas malditas películas de terror que a Liam y Zayn les gusta ver a veces. O te quedabas dormido sobre mi hombro mientras estábamos en el auto. Y yo… sólo… viví con los pequeños detalles y me hice creer que era suficiente.

—¡No es suficiente! No para un omega —la frustración burbujeaba en las entrañas de Niall—. Te mereces mucho más que eso. Deberías haberte tatuado eso —sonrió—. Porque lo haces. Te mereces el mundo y quiero que lo tengas.

—Estoy empezando a entender eso —Louis se sonrojó.

—Lo haces —Niall lo envolvió a su alrededor—, y, lo siento, Lou. Siento haberte herido.

—Lo sé. Y está bien —Louis besó la corona de su cabeza. Queriendo cambiar el tema, él preguntó—: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara —Niall se ajustó debajo de él.

—¿Cómo son tus celos? —Por lo general, después de las presentaciones, los celos se intensifican lentamente hasta que el primero se da después de que un omega cumple dieciocho años, y finalmente se regula de cada cuatro a cada seis meses; Niall ardía cada marzo y septiembre como un reloj. Pero, estando en supresores durante tanto tiempo, Louis no tenía idea de cómo era eso.

Niall sonrió. —Oh, bebé. Son gloriosos. Quiero decir, calientes e incómodos como si te estuvieras ahogando, con fiebre hasta el primer nudo, y duele cuando no están dentro de ti, me refiero a los alfas. No está tan mal después del primer nudo. Es sólo mucho sexo.

—¿Qué pasa si ... quiero decir, qué hay de nosotros?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué hay de ti y de mí?

—Depende —Niall se frotó la espalda—. Ellos no quieren que ninguno de nosotros entre en celo compartido… como tener uno extra, quiero decir. Sólo porque arruina nuestras hormonas y mierdas así. Aumenta las posibilidades de que nuestros celos se sincronicen, lo que podría ser demasiado sexo, incluso para tres alfas. Pero, tú y yo, estaremos bien.

—¿Promesa?

—Por el meñique —Niall juntó sus meñiques. Louis frunció los labios, tratando de evitar que la sonrisa partiera su rostro, pero sus ojos se arrugaron.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Todo lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo son los alfas durante sus celos?

Niall sonrió de nuevo. —Son ellos mismos, pero de una manera extrema. Harry se vuelve súper posesivo y necesita y necesita ahora mismo, donde sea que estemos, ahí es donde follamos. Es por eso que necesitamos volar a casa un par de días antes de que suceda, sólo para estar seguros. Zayn no es tan malo. Él se pone más agresivo, pero puede mantenerlo en secreto mientras yo esté a su lado —se rio Niall.

—¿Y Li?

—Liam no puede dejar de cuidarme. Como, tengo que estar envuelto a su lado todo el tiempo con una botella de agua, un bocadillo y Wayne. Sus celos son más sobre nosotros que sobre él. Líder típico de la manada.

—Y, como…

—¿De qué estás realmente preocupado, bebé?

—No… no voy a caer, ¿verdad?

—No —le aseguró Niall—. No, los celos provocan algo en nosotros. No caerás en el espacio omega y no necesitarás hacerlo.

—Okay —Louis enterró su cara en el cuello del omega más joven.

—¿Realmente no sabías todo esto? ¡¿Qué enseñan a los betas?!

—Ni siquiera lo sé. Siempre me distraje porque mi maestro de salud, el Señor Bennett salió con mi madre. Era un alfa y simplemente olía tan bien. Como una parrilla de carbón —Louis sonrió—. De hecho, lo puse en contacto con mi madre sólo para mantenerlo cerca.

—¿Sí?

—Él es… él es el que me envió al espacio omega por accidente.

—¿Qué?

—Él no era un tipo malo, ya sabes. Pero, creo que estaba cerca de un celo, porque simplemente olía tan… caliente. Y, creo que por eso tuve que estar cerca de él, me refiero a por qué me atrajo. No debería haber estado allí. Se suponía que‒

—No te atrevas a justificar lo que hizo.

—No, pero se suponía que me había ido. Mi madre lo iba a ayudar en su celo y se suponía que debía estar en la casa de mi amigo. Pero, él estaba súper agresivo ... ya sabes, su celo, y para mantener las apariencias como beta, seguí desafiándolo, supongo.

—No lo justifica. Dejándote solo en el espacio. ¡Eso no está bien!

—Yo… él pensó que yo era un beta. Probablemente creyó que me había noqueado.

A Niall ya no le importaba acusar a este alfa, sólo quería consolar a su omega. —¿Qué pasó cuando volviste?

—Mamá me gritó por ahuyentarlo y que se enterara.

—¿Él lo sabía?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Nunca lo volví a ver. Él había abandonado la escuela antes de que yo regresara. Mamá dijo que era mi culpa. En el lado positivo, mis calificaciones en clase subieron y en realidad me fue bastante bien. Aunque no puedo recordar nada para salvar mi vida.

Niall tuvo que gruñir el resto de su frustración. Odiaba a esa mujer con una profana pasión. —¿Cómo fue? —acarició la espalda de Louis—. Estar solo en el espacio omega.

La morena respondió: —¿Cómo es con un alfa?

—Seguro —fue la primera palabra que vino a la mente del irlandés. Y no sólo porque quería tranquilizar a Louis, sino porque era cierto. Ese era todo el punto del espacio omega: era un lugar seguro para retirarse cuando las cosas se volvían demasiado—. Como una manta alrededor de tu mente, más o menos. Para flotar por encima de todo hasta que esté listo para lidiar con lo que sucede o para tomarlo lentamente.

—Eso suena bien.

—Tu turno.

Louis suspiró. —Estaba flotando, también. Pero más como… un globo que se suelta por la noche. Todo está oscuro Y… frío… y sólo estás ahí, pero no sabes dónde estás porque no puedes… sentir nada. Luego, cuando vuelves… es como cuando tu mente se despierta antes que tu cuerpo y no puedes moverte y sigues entrando en pánico y como… la oscuridad está tratando de mantenerte ahí… —tuvo que detenerse.

—No es así con nuestros alfas, cariño. Es seguro y cálido porque los sentirás. Y ellos te traen cuando estés listo para subir. Zayn es particularmente bueno para equilibrarme en el borde para calmarme pero no para dejarme caer. Creo que es porque es tan bonito que, para empezar, te hipnotiza. Pero, todos son excelentes, especialmente juntos.

—¿Cómo saben cuándo estás listo para subir?

—No lo sé. Simplemente lo saben —sonrió Niall—. Ellos sólo saben. Nunca me han traído demasiado pronto o demasiado rápido.

—Ok —Louis besó su cabeza.

—¿Ok? ¿Como ok, vas a hacerlo o…?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —Sólo ok.

—¿Tal vez como, ok, te gustaría besuquearnos de nuevo?

—Bueno, siempre estoy de acuerdo con eso —Louis apreció las transiciones que sólo su sunshine podía hacer.

—Bien porque también tengo algo que mostrarte —miró a la partición cerrada. Sabía que el conductor no podía verlos; él había hecho una doble comprobación y tenía a Basil en el asiento delantero para estar a salvo. Se puso de rodillas en el asiento y lentamente se desabrochó los pantalones.

—Tengo la sensación de que me va a gustar lo que veo…

—Sólo algo en lo que no pude dejar de pensar ayer… —se sentía tan incómodo, pero Niall quería que Louis supiera que haría cualquier cosa por él.

Y eso incluía usar bragas de encaje color rubor.

Louis se sonrojó de deseo y algo más, también. —Oh, Ni…

—No te gustan… —Niall también se sonrojó. Estaba seguro de que Selena había dicho que le gustaba el encaje como la camisa que Louis le había devuelto, y Niall incluso se había atrevido a llamarla para aclarar, ¡y dijo que Louis tenía algo por verla en bragas de encaje! Oh, ella era malvada.

—No es eso, no es eso en absoluto —las manos del moreno cubrieron las suyas para evitar que se levantara los pantalones—. Lo del encaje… no es, quiero decir, te ves increíble con el color contra tu piel, es sólo… apenas puedo manejarlo… pero, lo que Selena dijo… lo mío por el encaje… no se trata de que ella use bragas de encaje…

 _No se trata de ella_ … La mandíbula de Niall cayó, la vergüenza desapareció tras la fantasía. _¿El Trasero? ¿… El Trasero en bragas?¿En encaje? ¡El Trasero en bragas de encaje!_

Louis escondió su rostro sonrojado detrás de sus manos. Cuando miró entre sus dedos, vio a Niall en su móvil. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Debatiendo sobre si el Trasero se vería mejor en el blanco o en el azul. Ohh, rosa. Demonios, vamos por todos los colores.

—¡Niall!

—Los alfas van a perder la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿no es raro?

—Somos omegas. Se supone que lo que cubre nuestro culo es bonito, ¡duh! —No sabía qué demonios era un cheekini[ii], pero si se veía bien en la modelo, ¡se vería increíble en el Trasero!

—Pero tú no usas ropa interior bonita.

—Realmente no es lo mío, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser lo tuyo.

Louis sonrió. Mientras el irlandés contemplaba la apariencia de bragas contra hiphuggers[iii], el omega mayor echó un vistazo más de cerca a sus bragas. El rubor rosa que se extendía sobre el bulto, la piel pálida asomándose entre el encaje…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ni? —pasó un dedo por la cintura. Su voz ronca se profundizó un poco y Niall tiró su teléfono a un lado—.  ¿Por qué te pusiste las bragas para mí?

—Porque quiero que sepas que haré cualquier cosa por ti.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Louis sonrió.

Niall sonrió. —Cualquier cosa.

—Bien porque creo que mi cosa con el encaje va más allá de mí mismo en bragas… —el inglés se lamió los labios—. Define cualquier cosa.

—Todo lo que digas —tragó Niall.

—¿Y si te pidiera que te quitaras estos jeans?

Niall se apartó de él y se puso de pie, o lo intentó en la limusina antes de bajarse los pantalones.

—La camisa también.

El irlandés la tiró, más que ansioso.

—¿Y si te pidiera que regresaras aquí? —dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a él; Niall lo llenó rápidamente. Louis lo recostó en el banco y presionó besos alrededor de la cintura, cálidos labios que rozaban la piel más cálida, antes de que comenzara a moverse sobre el encaje, dejando besos con la boca abierta contra las bragas.

Niall gimió; el aire acondicionado acariciaba las manchas húmedas y la piel caliente debajo, lo que se sumaba a las burlas que hacía el omega mayor. —Lou…

—Silencio. Te tengo, amor.

—Por favor, estoy tan mojado —sintió que el lubricante comenzaba a gotear en sus bragas.

—¿Que necesitas?

—Algo. ¡Cualquier cosa, por favor!

Louis se sentó en el cuero y lo tiró a horcajadas sobre su regazo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que pudieran molerse juntos, raspando el encaje contra el denim. Deslizó su brazo alrededor del irlandés, deslizando su mano en la parte posterior de las bragas y frotando un dedo contra su agujero antes de empujarlo.

Niall se quedó sin aliento ante la intrusión, se retorció de inmediato y apretó alrededor del dígito.

—Tan apretado —Louis lamió su boca en un beso desordenado, agregando otro dedo y empujándolos dentro y fuera de él.

—¿Puedo ... puedo montarte? —Niall necesitaba más que una mano—. Quiero hacer todo el trabajo por ti…

—Como si alguna vez dijera que no a eso —sonrió el omega mayor.

Niall no podía quitarle los pantalones lo suficientemente rápido antes de montar al moreno. —Eres tan grande para un omega —le acarició.

—Debes hablarle así de dulce a todos tus omegas.

—Tú eres mi único omega —Niall se arqueó cuando se posicionó y se hundió; apretó alrededor de la polla dentro de él. Louis no lo estiraba como los alfas, pero se ajustaba perfectamente a él, como si Niall pudiera tener a Louis dentro de él todo el día sin sentirse incómodo y seguramente lo intentarían un día.

—¿Me quieres dentro de ti todo el día?

—¿Dije eso en voz alta? —el rubio comenzó a dejar besos en su cabeza.

—Sí, sunshine, lo hiciste —Louis agarró sus caderas; habían pasado meses desde que había estado dentro de un omega y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba—. Ahora, muévete, bebé, vamos. Móntame.

—Sí, al-er… Louis.

Louis sonrió, dándole palmaditas a su trasero. —Puedes llamarme alfa si quieres.

—Has sido todo menos un alfa —se quejó el irlandés cuando encontró el ángulo correcto para que Louis golpeara su próstata; chispas volaron detrás de sus ojos, tratando de atrapar esa mecha que encendería su orgasmo.

—Sólo di mi nombre, Niall —dijo la voz del omega.

—¡Louis! —Niall lo montó más fuerte, hasta que los sonidos de su culo golpeando los muslos de Louis llenaron la limusina—. Louis, mi Louis, ¡mío!

—Eso es correcto, soy tuyo —Louis saboreó el calor resbaladizo a su alrededor—. Espero que me sientas así de bien algún día —se quejó.

Niall se corrió ante la idea de estar dentro de Louis. Su orgasmo se disparó por todo el pecho desnudo del omega, tan fuerte que salpicó hasta el collarín. —Lo… lo siento, Lou —jadeó, su entrada todavía pulsando alrededor de la erección dentro de él.

—Está bien —el omega mayor le acarició el costado—. ¿Necesitas que me detenga?

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesitas que me detenga? Yo… no quiero enviarte abajo, no creo que sea…

—Estoy bien, Lou, continúa —jadeó, rodando sus caderas hacia el moreno. ¡Sigue, por favor!

—Me dirás si no estás‒

El cuerpo de Niall se erizó con sensibilidad cuando Louis se sacudió dentro de él. —¡Sí, Louis! —jadeó—. Para eso son los colores, por favor, Louis, por favor.

—¿Y puedes correrte otra vez? —Louis realmente no quería parar. Niall se sentía increíble, como el sol personificado, todo envuelto alrededor de él.

—¡Sí, Louis! Por favor  —suplicó, levantando y deslizándose de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Bien —con una gentileza que hizo que el estómago de Niall se agitara, Louis lo bajó a las mantas en el piso de la limusina. Empujando las rodillas de Niall (con cuidado) hacia su pecho, Louis empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, sus ojos en los de color azul bebé bajo él—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Conmigo?

—No tengo miedo de ir al subespacio contigo, Lou. Llévame allí —suplicó, gimiendo cuando un bache en la carretera hizo que Louis saltara dentro de él.

—Pero…

—Confío en ti —en su punto más vulnerable, Niall se calmó lo suficiente como para decir—: Si bajo, confío en que estarás aquí para mí, como siempre lo has estado. No eres un alfa, pero aún eres más que suficiente, lo sé, Lou, sé que estaré a salvo contigo. Ahora, por favor, por favor, Louis, muévete —él tragó saliva, sosteniendo sus rodillas y estremeciéndose cuando las manos de Louis acariciaron la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Su confianza aumentó por la fe de Niall en él, pero aun desconfiando de la ternura de su omega, Louis encontró un ritmo lento y suave que les recordaba a ambos a Zayn.

Louis pensó en escupir en su mano, pero miró las bragas de encaje y sonrió. Niall vio el destello en el azul-verde-azul-verde y tragó. El omega inglés envolvió el encaje alrededor de la polla de Niall—no podía pasar como beta, pero su polla era tan dulce de ver como el resto de él—y lo siguió con la mano; ardió rápidamente con la fricción entre ellos.

Niall se arqueó, el orgasmo amenazaba de nuevo; la piel era suave a pesar de lo mucho o poco lubricante que había entre una mano y su polla, pero el encaje era seco y áspero y aumentaba diez veces la fricción y el calor entre ellas. Cerca de las lágrimas con una sensibilidad excesiva, apretó alrededor del omega dentro de él como lo haría con uno de sus alfas, rogando con su cuerpo por una liberación. —Louis, Lou amor, ¡por favor!

El lubricante del irlandés goteaba contra Louis, audible entre ellos con cada empuje.

—Córrete para mí y lo haré.

—¿Me llenarás? —gimió el rubio, los bordes de su visión se hicieron borrosos, el primer paso hacia el espacio omega.

—Sí, bebé, te llenaré, te llenaré —Louis tragó saliva, follando más rápido y más fuerte a su sunshine.

Esta vez, Niall se corrió contra su propio cuerpo, una salpicadura más pequeña que antes, sus bolas tensándose cuando se vaciaron por completo. Y esta vez, Louis no pudo evitar correrse con él. Se sintió llenando el omega y los estremecimientos de ese placer rodaron como electricidad a través de su piel. Pero, la preocupación le impedía disfrutar del resplandor. —¿Ni? ¿Ni, estás bien?

—Estoy aquí —la voz de Niall sonaba dulce y ligera, con una sonrisa aturdida y feliz en su rostro—. Estoy aquí, cariño —el irlandés cubrió la mano en su cadera con la suya—. Te amo, Louis. Te amo mucho.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos tus omegas —sonrió él.

—Mi único omega —Niall hizo un puchero y se envolvió en Louis, los bordes de su visión se volvieron a enfocar—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Estoy bien? —Louis le acarició la espalda—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Más que bien, bebé. Más que bien. ¿Y tú? —iban a andar en círculos haciendo esa pregunta a este ritmo. Pero Louis era más importante que los círculos y, ¿de qué estaba hablando Niall? Alejó el sentimiento flotante y mantuvo a Louis más cerca.

—Si tú lo estás —el omega mayor le acarició el costado. Satisfecho de que el irlandés no estaba cayendo, Louis se deslizó fuera de él, cayó encima y los envolvió en una manta, pegados juntos.

\--

En el frente, el dulce y seductor olor del sexo omega llegó a los dos betas. El conductor respiró más profundamente de lo normal y Basil lo miró de reojo. —Puedo matarte con mis propias manos.

El conductor bajó una ventana.

\--

Los alfas estaban listos y esperando cuando el equipo se detuvo a las dos y media de la mañana. Apenas habían dormido después de terminar de grabar la noche anterior, sufriendo en su lugar durante una noche inquieta con sus omegas tan lejos.

Paul abrió la puerta de la limusina y los alfas sonrieron suavemente. Es decir, hasta que ese dulce aroma seductor los golpeó a todos. Al igual que la vista de la ropa de los chicos por toda la limusina.

—Ve por una manta desde adentro, Haz. Y Z, haz que Paul se asegure de que no haya cámaras aquí.

Ambos alfas asintieron. Liam abrió cuidadosamente su pequeño capullo, lamiendo sus labios ante su desnudez. Cuando Harry y Zayn regresaron—sí, ambos corrieron—con una de las mantas de su habitación y seguridad en alerta, él separó a los omegas. Los ojos de los alfas se agrandaron cuando vieron las bragas de encaje entre ellos.

Aplastando el deseo (¡por ahora!), Liam entregó cuidadosamente a Niall a Zayn y Louis a Harry antes de recoger todas sus cosas y seguir a su manada a la guarida. Volviéndose a acomodar en su cama, sus alfas desaparecieron fácilmente con sus omegas desnudos entre ellos. Por último, Liam los metió debajo de la manta antes de abrazar a Harry y dormir—los tres alfas soñando con porno omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] _“Are you the dick or the asshole?”,_ Niall primero dice que es un “dick”, un gilipollas, y luego dice que es un “asshole”, un mamón, pero también se puede interpretar como _“¿Eres una polla o un culo?”_ de forma más sexual y provocativa. Traté de dejarlo más o menos en el mismo sentido.
> 
> [ii] El _cheekini_ es un tipo de calzón cuya medida está entre la tanga y la braga clásica. Cubre más o menos el culo.
> 
> [iii] Los hiphuggers son unas bragas con tiro no más alto que las caderas. No hay traducción al español.


	36. Un día me cruzaré en tu camino y lo haré bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y malas noticias y los omegas tienen algo más de diversión sin alfas.

> **_¿Una Adición?_ **
> 
> _¡Se rumorea que la manada más linda del mundo está haciendo una adición! Desde la noticia de que Louis Tomlinson de 1D es en realidad omega, han abundado los rumores sobre noviazgos desde Jelena a Ed Sheeran, pero ninguno más fuerte que con su propia banda. La manada aún no ha comentado y no se han visto marcas en el recientemente revelado omega._
> 
> _Sin embargo, durante el receso de la banda de su ajetreada gira, Tommo fue visto en la ciudad casi todas las noches con Harry Styles, y mientras estaban en Los Ángeles, estas imágenes surgieron de una linda mañana en la playa con el rumoreado Alfa de la manada, Liam Payne. Apenas unas horas después, los camarógrafos del StubHub Center capturaron a los dos omegas en el juego Manchester United-LA Galaxy, poco antes de que Niall Horan publicara estas adorables selfies. Para no quedarse afuera, hubo algo de acción Zouis en Chicago cuando algunos afortunados fans se encontraron con Louis y Zayn haciendo algunas compras en el Dose Market, el domingo por la mañana._
> 
> _Si bien esto significa que tendremos que esperar para ver si Zayn, Liam o Harry solicitan la licencia de matrimonio como Alfa, estamos asumiendo que One Direction definitivamente va en esa dirección y esperamos ansiosamente cualquier cita centrada en Louis durante su próxima parada en Seattle._

—Buenos días, muchachos —Grace se unió a los chicos en el salón trasero—. ¿Cómo están?

Mientras los alfas le respondían, Louis se puso rígido contra el sofá. Le gustaba Grace y confiaba en ella. Pero aún era de la gerencia y después de todo lo que sucedió, ese hecho todavía lo ponía nervioso. Antes de que pudiera poner paredes alrededor de su cautela, Harry estaba allí con él, lanzando un brazo alrededor del omega y frotándole el costado. Acurrucándose bajo el brazo del bebé alfa, Louis respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en Grace.

Harry envolvió ambos brazos a su alrededor, respirando profundamente muffins de arándano. Había pasado la última semana deteniendo al omega cada vez que las cosas se ponían demasiado calientes. Harry sabía que estaba probando la paciencia de Liam y Zayn; Niall, por otro lado, estaba feliz de tener tanto tiempo a solas con los alfas. Su primera vez tenía que ser perfecta. Una villa aislada junto a la playa o junto a la chimenea de una cabaña de una montaña nevada, o una carpa en un festival de música. Definitivamente no una cama de hotel con el resto del grupo viendo una película en la habitación de al lado; la banda sonora de Jurassic World no decía nada de romance. Sin mencionar que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasaba con su cabeza entre las piernas del omega, Louis todavía no se mojaba solo. Sólo esperaba que el omega mayor fuera tan paciente como sus hermanos alfa.

—Tengo buenas noticias y un poco de noticias desafortunadas. ¿Cuáles les gustaría primero?

—Arrástranos y anímanos —decidió Liam.

—Se firmó un contrato mientras estaban con su último equipo de gerencia y estamos teniendo problemas para romperlo. Debido a que es una cosa simple, pensamos que lo ejecutaríamos antes de llevarlos a la corte —explicó Grace—. Louis estaba programado para hacer una aparición en un club nocturno en Seattle. Pagaron una buena parte del dinero para asegurarse de que estuviera allí. Tratamos de devolver el dinero, pero ya han dicho que si él no está allí, lo presentarán como un incumplimiento de promesa.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir? —preguntó Liam.

—Sí. Ir después del show, un par de fotos entrando y saliendo, tomar un par de tragos, sin alcohol, para ti, por supuesto —la mirada severa de la dama alfa hizo que Louis se encogiera; Harry rio y le frotó la espalda—. Ni siquiera tienen que quedarse mucho tiempo. Luego emprenden su camino a Vancouver.

—Podemos hacer eso, muchachos —Liam se encogió de hombros—. ¿Has leído el contrato a fondo y eso es todo?

—Sí. Nada escandaloso tiene que suceder, nada deshonesto. Sólo ir, divertirse, irse de allí. Sólo quieren hacer correr la voz sobre el club, eso es todo. Lo verificamos dos y tres veces.

—¿Estás bien con eso, Tommo? —Preguntó el Alfa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —su respuesta salió de su boca antes de que incluso se diera cuenta. Él sabía por qué no. Odiaba estar obligado a ir, pero eso también era familiar. Siempre había estado obligado a ir. ¿Por qué cambiaría eso?—. Estaré bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que salí —se encogió de hombros. No era gran cosa. Sólo una aparición en el club. Lo había hecho más veces de las que podía contar. _Al menos todavía soy de la manada, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está mi collar?_ Necesitaba ponerse el collar.

—Oye —Liam se inclinó y apretó su rodilla—. Si no quieres, iremos a la corte.

—No, no, está bien. Iré —Louis no quería causar problemas. Lo había hecho lo suficiente

—Mírame —el Alfa se volvió completamente hacia él y repitió—: Si no quieres ir, no tenemos que ir.

—Dije que estaba bien, Liam —murmuró el omega, incómodo con el enfoque de la conversación en él—. Lo haré. Los paparazzi probablemente me han extrañado de todos modos.

Los cuatro captaron el humor defensivo en el momento en que salió de su boca y el líder de la manada dijo de inmediato: —Llévalos a la corte, Grace.

 _¡No, no, no, no! ¡No enojes a la gestión!_ —¡Maldita sea, dije que estaba bien! ¡No es nada a lo que no estoy acostumbrado!

—Exactamente —el tono de Liam se elevó lo suficiente como para expresar su punto de vista—. Lo que estabas “acostumbrado” no está bien. No eres una valla publicitaria. No eres una herramienta de publicidad para otras personas.

—Liam, por favor —Louis no quería mirar a Grace. Él había estado bien con su nuevo equipo hasta ahora, pero de repente todo lo que importaba era mantenerla feliz y evitar que la manada hiciera algo que quizás no quisieran hacer.

—Louis, está bien, cariño. Es el último, es el único compromiso preestablecido que queda —dijo la dama alfa en voz baja—. Iremos a‒

—No, está bien, iré. No hay daño, no hay falta. Es sólo una noche de fiesta. Esta es mi elección, ¿no? Y dije que está bien, realmente, ¿podemos llegar a las buenas noticias?

—Vamos a ir, entonces —el Alfa le dio a su rodilla otro apretón—. Iremos todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una noche de chicos los cinco. Será divertido salir —enfatizó todos los puntos correctos. _Ellos_ querían salir. Mejor aún, _querían_ ir juntos. Sería algo divertido.

—Pero…

—No eres un problema. No eres una carga. No estás causando problemas  —el Alfa enganchó un dedo en su camiseta y le dio un tirón—. Y mi omega definitivamente no está yendo a un club lleno de alfas sin su manada con él —Louis se sonrojó, cualquier regresión mental a su yo anterior cesó bajo la posesividad del Alfa—. Ahora, ¿está bien?

—Si es así, entonces sí, está bien —respondió el omega en voz baja.

—¿Tenemos voto? —Zayn bromeó juguetonamente, tratando de disipar la tensión.

—No, todos podríamos aprovechar una noche fuera, creo —el Alfa se recostó—. Si esa fue la mala noticia, no puedo esperar por la buena —asintió Liam a su representante.

—Bueno —se volvió hacia Niall—. Estoy seguro de que están al tanto de que hay tres días entre los shows de Vancouver y Edmonton y sé que los liberamos para ponernos al día con grabaciones. Pero. Recibí una llamada esta mañana —se veía tan emocionada—, de Rory McIlroy. Su compañero para un torneo de caridad PGA pro/am se retiró en el último minuto y quiso saber si la agenda de Niall estaba lo suficientemente libre para que volara. Y como cae justo entre los tres días, ¿qué dices, Niall?

—¡Absolu-jodida-tamente, sí! —el irlandés chocó los cinco con Louis.

—Eso es increíble —el omega sonrió felizmente por su sonriente sunshine.

—Entonces, ¿haré arreglos para que tú y uno o dos de los alfas viajen a Washington, D.C.? O todos ustedes, eso está bien, también. Es en el club que organizó una parada PGA. El Congresista, creo. También reservaré un par de rondas para ustedes para que puedan practicar. Así que, dado que el celo de Zayn está programado para después de Edmonton, tendrá un descanso de cinco días y se encontrará con los autobuses en Toronto. Ya tengo el avión privado programado para llevarte a casa. ¡Oh! Y, Niall, tú y Rory se asociarán con Tiger Woods y Roger Federer.

—¡Voy con él! —Liam y Harry levantaron sus manos.

—Deberían ir los tres. Los dos grabaremos y nos aseguraremos de no retrasarnos demasiado. Algo de tiempo a solas con Lou —Zayn meneó las cejas, robando a Louis de debajo del brazo de Harry—. Te tendré todo para mí —arrastró la nariz detrás de la oreja de Louis mientras susurraba—. ¿Puedo sacarte de nuevo? ¿Sólo tú y yo?

El olor de la shisha intoxicó a Louis, y se rio ante la perspectiva de estar solo con Zayn. —Sí, por favor.

—Lo que sea —Niall rebotó con entusiasmo en su regazo.

—Oh… y Louis, necesito una palabra contigo —Grace hizo un gesto para que saliera de la habitación.

El temor llenó el omega mientras él plantaba sus pies. Había problemas en la situación del club, ¿no? Así es como comenzó la última vez, con una palabra aquí y una palabra allí y luego estuvo en reuniones solo todo el tiempo.

—No —Liam extendió un brazo para mantener a Louis en el regazo de Zayn, no es que el alfa erizado de las rodillas lo dejaría irse—. Todo lo que necesites decirle, puedes y lo dirás delante de nosotros.

—No me refería a eso, Liam. Nunca trataría de aprovecharme de él y te lo dejé en claro cuando nos conocimos por primera vez —le recordó con suavidad—. Pero recibí una llamada de algunos Inspectores, Louis, que quieren saber por qué no cancelaste tu tarjeta de crédito. O mejor dicho, la tarjeta de crédito de tu madre. Alcanzó otro límite la semana pasada. Costa Rica esta vez.

Louis palideció. Sus dedos girando los cordones de sus tenis de repente fascinaron a Louis cuando se negó a levantar la cabeza. —Lo olvidé, supongo.

—¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije a los inspectores que debe habérsete pasado por alto —dijo Grace con cuidado—. ¿Lo hago por ti, entonces?

Levantando la cabeza, Louis atrapó el _no_ antes de que saliera volando de su boca.

—Por favor, Grace —asintió Liam, con los ojos tratando de encontrarse con los de Louis.

Con eso, la representante de la gerencia hizo su salida, dejando a Louis para enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento.

Liam tomó su barbilla. —¿Por qué?

Con la voz más pequeña posible, él respondió: —Ella sigue siendo mi madre… y todavía quiero que esté bien —el último pedazo había sido sólo un pensamiento en su cabeza, pero se encontró a sí mismo diciéndole las palabras a sus alfas. Él culpó a esa estúpida patada de honestidad. Estúpida, estúpida honestidad.

—Louis —Liam alcanzó su mano, pero se apartó.

—No me importa lo que digas. Sí, lo que me pidió estaba mal y escapar estuvo mal, pero sigue siendo mi madre. Y la madre de mis hermanas —Louis levantó su voz un poco—. Lo que ella hizo no cambia eso.

—No tienes que mantenerla… —Zayn refutó.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy todo lo que ella tenía! Y no quiero hablar más de eso. Sólo porque sean alfas, no significa que puedan controlar todo lo que hago. Estaré arriba —Louis se fue pisando fuerte.

La negatividad burbujeaba dentro de él al dejar a sus alfas y sintió una contracción en su mano mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Cerró la cortina detrás de él, agarró sus cigarrillos escondidos, subió a su litera y abrió la salida de emergencia por encima del pasillo. Arrastrando los pies descalzos contra el techo, golpeó la mochila contra su mano, alejando la frustración.

Incluso después de todo, ella era su madre. Era su madre y eso aún significaba algo para él y no importaba lo que sus alfas tuvieran que decir.

Todavía… todavía tenía algo que demostrarle. Que él no era inservible o inútil, que podía mejorar su vida y no empeorarla.

Se dejó caer sobre el metal, se pasó las manos por el pelo y gruñó a sí mismo. _Tu manada sólo estaba tratando de cuidarte y fuiste y causaste más problemas. Esa cosa del club era tu responsabilidad, no la de ellos, ¡y ahora ellos también tienen que ir! ¿Y por qué dejaste que la policía se enterara? ¿Por qué no lo escondiste mejor? El Alfa estaba enojado contigo. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien y lo arruinaste. Lo arruinas—_

—Oye —apareció una cabeza rubia, estirándose un poco con la maniobra desconocida entre la litera de Louis y la salida de emergencia.

Todos los pensamientos en la cabeza de Louis se detuvieron para que pudiera concentrarse en lo malditamente adorable que se veía su sunshine luchando para subirse al techo, llevando dos osos con él.

Sin decir una palabra, Niall tiró la caja de cigarrillos del autobús y se tendió a su lado, metiendo sus osos entre ellos.

Louis suspiró. —Te vas a quemar, pálido chico irlandés.

—Necesito una capa de base o arderé cuando juegue dieciocho hoyos.

Louis bromeó, tratando de ser descarado. —El golf suena tan perverso cuando lo dices así.

Niall se rio con ganas. Después de acomodarse, tomó la mano de Louis. —A los alfas les gusta decir que los betas no nos entienden. Pero ellos tampoco. Quiero decir, están allí para cuidarnos, protegernos y todo, saben lo que necesitamos, pero… no entienden las pequeñas cosas.

—¿Como los hoyuelos en tu espalda en la parte inferior de tu columna?

—Como lo que las mamás significan para nosotros. No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando, Lou. Pero sé lo que significa mi madre para mí. Dadai y papá, me protegieron y me pusieron a salvo. Greg también. Pero mamá… ella estaba allí para escucharme y abrazarme y… ser una mamá. E incluso si no lo fuera, querría que estuviera. Yo tampoco podría renunciar a ella. No sólo eres tú —le aseguró el rubio. Claro, Niall aún odiaba a esa perra, pero esto no era sobre ella. Era sobre Louis.

Con el corazón levantado por la solidaridad del omega, Louis le apretó la mano; la picazón de la nicotina en sus dedos no existía cuando estaban entrelazados con los de Niall. Girándose hacia un lado, acercó más al oso amarillo y cambió de tema. —Lo llamo Boo porque no podía decir Pooh. Mezclé los sonidos B y P cuando Mark me lo entregó por primera vez. Quedó así.

Niall se encogió y rio. —¿Puedo decirte algo que nunca dije a los alfas?

—¿Qué?

Apoyado en un codo, sentó el arco iris entre ellos. —Se llama Wayne por la misma razón. No podía decir mis R bien. Así que arcoíris se convirtió en Wayne-bow[i]. Y eso simplemente pegó, también.

Louis se echó a reír. —Entonces, ¿es una cosa omega?

—¿Ser adorable? Naturalmente.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y saboreó el cómodo silencio que siguió.

\--

Mientras tanto, abajo, en la guarida, Harry se sentó junto a Zayn mientras Liam perseguía a Grace.

—Si... las cosas no terminan siendo correctas a corto plazo… no tienes que cumplir tu promesa. Quiero decir, si mientras Li y yo vamos con Ni, tú y Louis están juntos y las cosas están bien. Entonces… están bien. Y tal vez así sea como debería —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Zayn pasó un brazo alrededor de él y empujó un beso en sus rizos. —No lo haré. Pero, que digas eso significa el mundo para mí. Y antes de que pienses en quedarte, esta es una oportunidad increíble para ustedes raritos del golf.

Harry lo sabía. Y sabía que Louis sólo se sentiría culpable si se quedaba y eso no es lo que quería que Louis recordara cada vez que pensara en su primera vez. —No es que ninguno de nosotros sea el primero, de verdad. Ni siquiera el primer alfa. Bueno, supongo, una especie de su primer alfa. Pero el novio beta que tenía cuando era más joven terminó presentando tarde.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Me lo dijo mientras estábamos en la Casa de X Factor. Tú y Li salieron con Ni y… estábamos en la cama hablando… —recordó Harry—. Teníamos la habitación para nosotros solos y fue la primera vez que recuerdo haber pensado: “si sólo fuera omega”. Seguí esperando que él también tuviera una presentación tardía. Aunque, ya sabes, tenía dieciocho años.

Zayn soltó un rizo intacto. —Sigues queriendo que sea perfecto. Pero tu primera vez con Niall…

—Fue en mi habitación y desparramé pétalos de rosa y encendí velas y todo. Justo al final del pasillo de la habitación de un omega que pretendía ser una beta. Sin embargo, había salido porque le pregunté si podía tener el lugar para mí y para Ni. ¿Esa mierda antes con el club y él siendo enviado como una cosa? Esa es su vida en pocas palabras, Zayn. Niall consigue algo increíble mientras que un club estúpido lo utiliza para la publicidad. Le debemos más que perfecto, Zayn.

—Lo hacemos, ¿pero al mismo tiempo, Haz? Tenías lo que él quería que tuvieras. Tenías lo que quería y sabías lo que quería que supieras. Culparnos por lo que sucedió no va a hacer ningún bien a nadie, ahora sabemos la verdad. Podemos cuidar de él ahora. Y lo haremos. Él no está haciendo eso solo y esa es la última vez que tendrá que lidiar con algo así. Ya no está haciendo nada de esto solo. Pero, lo perfecto no es una realidad y está ejerciendo mucha presión sobre ambos. Más que nada, se merece fácil, natural y correcto. Ya sea en el pent-house de un hotel con velas o en nuestra habitación aquí mismo, habrá un momento en que podría no ser perfecto, pero estará bien.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra la parte de atrás de la cabina. —Pensé que se suponía que yo debía ser el tranquilo y zen.

—Oh, bebé alfa. Eso es justo lo que te gusta decirle a la gente —Zayn se inclinó para un suave beso entre ellos.

\--

Mientras tanto, Liam alcanzó a Grace en el estadio. —Oye, no quise faltarte el respeto, ya sabes.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Y yo tampoco. Pero, los omegas y sus madres son raros. Mi omega y su madre están pegados de la cadera. Entonces, esta es una situación compleja con él, y no sabía si lo había mencionado o no, o si quería.

—No lo había hecho. Pero, guardarse las cosas para sí mismo es un hábito del que estamos tratando de sacarlo. Y, reuniones con la gestión a solas nos va a poner a la defensiva. Especialmente después de lo que pasó con Jones.

—Entendido. No volverá a suceder —prometió Grace.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco —Liam le estrechó la mano.

—Gracias. Y lo siento. Creo que acabo de conseguirte un entrenamiento — ella le hizo un gesto detrás de él.

—Bien temprano en la mañana para ti —sonrió Mark.

—Déjame agarrar a Zayn y Harry —el Alfa suspiró de buen humor y fue a mandar sus alfas a su entrenador—. Puedes trabajar en la rodilla de Niall más tarde.

\--

Cuando Niall realmente comenzó a quemarse, Louis lo acorraló adentro, permaneciendo en el área de literas en el frente.

—… ¿Quieres hacerlo? —ofreció el omega más joven, recostándose en el sofá del mayor.

Louis se rio ante el meneo de las cejas del rubio. —Me juzgo por dejar que eso funcione en mí.

—Oye. Tengo años que compensar.

—¿Hacerlo para compensar? —el moreno tiró al rubio en su regazo.

—¿Querías que te pidiera “netflix and chill”? —se rio entre dientes.

—¿Netflix y…? —los ojos de Louis se alejaron y él arqueó las cejas en la epifanía—. Oh… supongo que eso es lo que significa.

—Si me dices que ella —escupió el pronombre—, te llamó para…

—No ella. Ed.

—Oh. Bien, bien —No le gustaba, pero lo aceptaría—. Huh… —Niall abrió los pantalones de Louis y levantó las cejas ante el bulto—. Quería preguntarte el otro día, ¿estás seguro de que eres un omega?

—Así es como pasé como beta —dijo Louis con aire de suficiencia.

—He visto polla beta, y la tuya es demasiado bonita para ser una.

—¡¿Cuándo viste polla beta?!

—Tuve un novio el año anterior a X Factor. No quería un alfa todavía. Bueno, y Greg asustó a todos los alfas que medio se acercaban a mí. Pero un valiente beta se atrevió a salir conmigo. Fue mi primero. Dulce chico —sonrió Niall.

Los celos burbujeaban y hervían en el estómago de Louis. No tenía idea de quién era este novio, pero lo odiaba. Odiaba esta versión beta que nunca había conocido con una pasión profana. Arrojando a Niall al sofá, gruñó: —Mío. Mío, mío, mío.

Louis mordió el cuello de Niall, nada tan severo como un alfa. Era más como pequeños pellizcos lo que hacía que el rubio se riera.

—Ahora sabes cómo me siento —levantó los brazos para que la camisa se desprendiera, luego levantó las caderas para sus pantalones—, cada vez que la mencionas —agarró el cuello de la parte superior de Louis y lo destrozó, desgarrándolo hasta el dobladillo inferior.

Estremecido por el deseo detrás de la necesidad de Niall, Louis fue directo, tocando, lamiendo y chupando todo lo que pudo, hasta que Niall tenía manchas de color rosa brillante en todo el pecho.

—Lou —se arqueó cuando el moreno prestó especial interés a sus pezones antes de descender a los planos de su estómago. Las yemas de los dedos de Louis se engancharon en la cintura de los calzoncillos de Niall y tiraron. Las manos de Niall inmediatamente cubrieron su modestia, sonrojándose.

—No te escondas de mí, Niall Horan —los ojos de Louis se llenaron de posesividad y la fuerza que Niall le hizo sentir—. Las manos sobre tu cabeza, ahora mismo.

El rubio se colocó en posición.

—Buen chico —los dedos de Louis se envolvieron alrededor de la polla del omega y lo acariciaron hasta una erección completa. Su otra mano agarró sus bolas, tirando con ternura.

—Louis… —el rubio se retorció, tratando de bajar esa segunda mano.

—No lo sé, Ni, mi tatuaje no ha terminado de curarse todavía. No sé si debería mojarlo —sonrió él.

—No es el momento de ser un bastardo, Lou, por favor —suplicó Niall.

—Me encanta escucharte rogar —el moreno se inclinó y lo besó.

—Por favor, Louis, por favor, necesito algo, me duele, por favor… —el irlandés extendió sus muslos lo más que pudo sobre el sofá—. Por favor, no pares, cariño, por favor.

—¿Dónde duele? ¿Aquí? —acarició la cálida piel de sus testículos—. ¿O aquí? —sus dedos rastrearon la fuente de la humedad de Niall.

—Louis —se quejó, tratando de arquearse en su toque.

—Puedes tomar dos de inmediato, ¿verdad? —los empujó hacia adentro—. Maldición, estás apretado. ¿Cómo demonios entran los alfas aquí, eh?  —abandonando la polla de Niall, apoyó una mano en el sofá para apalancarse, presionando sus dedos más profundamente, sacando más lubricante de él mientras Niall cantaba su nombre como una oración. Y entonces Louis lo encontró; curvando sus delicados y pequeños dedos justo a la derecha, puso las puntas contra la próstata de Niall—. Te vas a venir por mí, ¿verdad? ¿O no está permitido? ¿Se enojarán los alfas?

—No sé, no me importa, no te detengas —Niall rascó el cuero.

Louis entró y salió del omega gimiente, llevándolo hacia el orgasmo como un torbellino. Agregar un tercer dedo lo golpeó como un rayo y Niall se tensó, su culo agarró los tres dígitos dentro de él mientras disparaba su carga sobre los moretones que Louis dejó en su piel.

—Hermoso —el omega mayor lo sintió en lo profundo de su pecho y se preguntó cómo alguna vez pensó que podría estar satisfecho con sólo mirar la parte faltante de su corazón—. Eres tan hermoso —Louis comenzó a lamer al chico jadeante. Primero, desapareció las líneas blancas antes de caer más abajo para lamer el lubricante que goteaba.

Hablando de lubricante…

Niall sintió que el moreno se alejaba de repente, una curiosidad perforando el aire, y salió de su aturdimiento post-orgasmo. —¿Estás bien, bebé?

Louis se inquietó torpemente. Él y los muchachos, especialmente Harry, sólo habían tonteado unas cuantas veces desde Los Ángeles, nada serio, pero este… este tipo de excitación era completamente nuevo para él. Se sentía como si algo hubiera finalmente comenzando dentro de él. —Estoy…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que… —se sonrojó—. Erm… mojado.

Las pupilas de Niall se abrieron de par en par al instante. Maniobró a Louis sobre sus manos y rodillas en la alfombra áspera del pasillo antes de tirar sus pantalones hacia abajo, preguntándose por qué no llevaba encaje, no, no llevaba, joder, el Trasero estaba expuesto y había un coro de aleluya haciendo eco en su cabeza al verlo.

—Me encanta el Trasero tanto —no solo el Trasero, sino también el dulce olor del lubricante que lo mareaba.

De repente, tan consciente, Louis sintió que el pulgar de Niall se arrastraba desde la parte inferior de su columna hacia abajo lentamente, dándole a él todas las posibilidades de alejarse. La almohadilla del dedo rozó el pliegue de la piel, piel mojada..

Ambos omegas respiraron con dificultad. Cuando Louis apretó involuntariamente, el pulgar de Niall se presionó y gimió: —¿Ahora quién es un buen chico? —juguetonamente, le dio una palmada en el trasero a Louis.

—¡Oye! —el omega mayor hizo un puchero—. No puedes azotarme y llamarme bueno en la misma oración, ¡eso es enviar mensajes contradictorios!

—¿De verdad, Lou? Estoy a punto de comerte y estás siendo insolente? ¿Qué tal si te callas y disfrutas?

Alejando cualquier incomodidad sobre lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo, Louis sonrió. —¿Así que vas a besarme el culo?

Niall golpeó el Trasero; su boca se hizo agua cuando onduló.

—¡Ay! Ok. Ya terminé. Me callo.

Riendo, Niall acarició la piel perfecta de su culo redondo, apretando con reverencia. Sus pulgares acariciaron el interior de sus mejillas, extendiendo la suave piel para poder sumergirse. Como un omega, nunca había estado en este extremo de un beso negro, pero eso no importaba. Este era el único culo que querría.

Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que la lengua flexible se deslizaba sobre él; nunca… seguramente se suponía que el calor a la vez suave y firme se sentía extraño, no tan malditamente bueno.

—Ni… —sus dedos comenzaron a curvarse y le recordó a su dolorosa polla que el rubio acababa de empezar a lamer.

Niall rastreó los pliegues más húmedos y gimió una oración cuando otra gota de lubricante goteó para él.

Louis arañó la alfombra gastada, la presión aumentaba en el pecho hasta el punto en que sólo podía respirar pequeñas bocanadas de aire. El rubio empujó su boca más profundamente entre esas mejillas, con la lengua escribiendo una canción sobre su piel.

—Podría comerte durante horas —el susurro de Niall se reflejó en la piel húmeda de Louis y el omega mayor comenzó a temblar, sus muslos temblaban, a punto de venirse y ni siquiera había tocado su polla—. Tan astuto, bebé, tan mojado… —él empujó la punta de su lengua en el agujero.

—¡Ni, Niall! —la espalda de Louis se arqueó, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando se corrió sobre la alfombra, pero por primera vez, tenía lubricante que se deslizaba por su próstata.

Niall lo lamió, comiéndolo a través de las réplicas, sus manos agarrando con avidez el culo de Louis para mantenerlo firme. —Sabes muy bien, cariño —el rubio dio una última lamida para saborear este momento. Tenía la sensación de que no tendría tiempo de juego con Louis en el corto plazo—. Tenemos que ir con los alfas. Como ahora.

—Ni siquiera obtengo un abrazo. Me siento tan usado —Louis trató de reconstruir su aturdida mente.

—Vamos —Niall tiró ropa al moreno, mezclando su ropa interior y camisas, pero eso no importaba, estaba seguro de que los alfas se los quitarían a todos en un minuto de todos modos. Tenían que probar esto. Tenían que olerlo ahora—. ¡Te prometo que te amo y te daré un abrazo más tarde! —arrastró al omega del autobús donde Preston y Paddy estaban esperando.

—¡Disminuye la velocidad, Niall! —Louis se rio, un nudo de emoción giró en su estómago. Si Niall estaba tan feliz, ¿qué iban a sentir los alfas? Él tragó saliva. Esperemos que algo lo suficientemente caliente como para que Harry lo lleve a la cama finalmente…

Pero una vez en el estadio, el irlandés salió corriendo por los pasillos sinuosos; el sabor del lubricante de Louis lo estimuló. No sabía exactamente dónde estaban teniendo su entrenamiento los alfas, pero siguió su vínculo directo con ellos, el corazón creció a su alrededor hasta que dio un salto hacia casa en los cálidos brazos de su compañero de pelo largo. —¡Hazza!

—¡Su espalda, Ni! —Liam y Zayn se quedaron sin aliento; al igual que los problemas renales del Alfa, la presentación de Harry eventualmente resolvió sus problemas de espalda, pero eso no evitaba que los dos se preocuparan por el bebé alfa.

Pero el gemido no fue doloroso. Harry lo presionó contra la pared y empujó su lengua más profundo. —¿Eso es? Ese no es tu lubricante… eso es… eso es… —se llevó un dedo a los labios con incredulidad.

—Louis —sonrió Niall.

—Oh, Dios mío —Harry agarró a Zayn para compartir el sabor en sus labios con él, mientras que Niall hizo lo mismo con Liam cuando el hecho se estableció entre todos ellos. ¿Ese sabor? Tenía que ser Louis.

—Nos perdimos… —Liam se quedó boquiabierto. No otra vez. No otra vez, ¿cómo podrían haberse perdido el sexo omega otra vez?

—A mí comiendo a Louis —sonrió Niall.

—Y ahí es donde los dejo. Rehabilitaremos tu rodilla más tarde, Niall —su entrenador se alejó riendo.

—Entonces él está… —Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

Niall los llevó hacia las puertas donde creía que Louis lo seguiría. —Mojado.

—¡Ustedes dos ya no pueden estar sin nosotros! —exclamó Zayn—. Repetición. Repetición, repetición, repetición, ahora mismo —los alfas lo arrastraron hacia la puerta, pero su estilista angustiada entró corriendo.

—Es Louis, ¡no sé lo que acaba de pasar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Arcoíris: rainbow.


	37. Buscando en cada lugar solitario, en cada esquina gritando tu nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué le pasó a Louis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** Louis sufre un ataque de pánico y flashbacks a su (casi) ataque sexual. Cuiden su salud mental.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, riendo mientras el irlandés salía corriendo. —¿Podría uno de ustedes ir con él? Asegúrense que no se pierda o algo así.

Después de un piedra-papel-tijera rápido, Preston fue corriendo tras él, pasando por su estilista.

—¿Tom les envió a Lux y a ti flores, Lou? —le sonrió él con cariño.

—No, amor, estas son para ti. Estaban en maquillaje.

Louis se asombró y metió su patineta bajo el brazo antes de tomar las rosas y abrir la tarjeta.

Con un jadeo sorprendido, el jarrón se rompió alrededor de los pies de Lou y para cuando levantó la vista, Louis se había ido.

—¡Louis! ¡Lou, ve a buscar a los chicos! —en estado de shock, el beta siguió al chico pero lo perdió en los pasillos sinuosos.

Flotando en el charco de cristales rotos y agua había una nota escrita a mano que decía: _“Para mi pequeña y hermosa puta, con el amor de tu verdadero alfa”._

\--

—¿Qué pasó? —con el lubricante olvidado, Liam entró en modo de alerta roja—. ¿Dónde está él?

—Se fue corriendo, alguien le envió flores, leyó la tarjeta, dejó caer el jarrón y corrió, ¡Paddy no pudo seguirle el ritmo! ¡Pensé que estaba corriendo hacia ti, pero no se giró en la dirección correcta!

Porque Louis no tenía un vínculo que seguir.

—Vamos, Niall conmigo, ¿ustedes dos tienen sus teléfonos? —le preguntó a su alfas, quien asintió y se dividió en el laberinto de pasillos.

—¡¿Louis?! —Harry dobló la esquina, preguntándose por qué esto no podría suceder en uno de los lugares sencillos, con sólo un pasillo o sin él, sólo un área detrás del escenario. Necesitaba jodidas migajas de pan para no perderse en su camino—. Louis amor, ¿dónde estás?

Zayn siguió a Lou hasta el jarrón estrellado y, respirando hondo, trató de captar el leve aroma de arándano sobre las rosas maduras. Había demasiado espacio, demasiado aire, demasiados alfas, betas y cosas que habían entrado y salido.

Con la mano de Niall en su mano, Liam corrió por el pasillo, ambos entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones y llamando a Louis, esperando sentir algo, cualquier cosa de él.

\--

Louis se meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás de forma maniática, se tapó los oídos, pero no pudo evitar el ruido de su camisa y pantalones siendo rasgados o la respiración pesada de ese alfa o el olor a sangre. No podía llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones, sin importar cuánto quisiera, cuánto _necesitaba._

_—Esperaba encontrarte solo hoy. Esto tenía que ser el destino. Eres demasiado bonito para ser un beta, ¿lo sabías? —lamió el cuello de Louis—. Mmmm, sabes tan bien… mi pequeña y hermosa puta. Te voy a marcar, no me importa si eres beta, eres mío. Todo mío…_

Louis sollozó. Él no era el suyo. No lo era. Era de Niall y Liam y de Harry y Zayn.

Pero él no tenía su marca.

Él tenía la suya. ¡Tenía esa pequeña cicatriz que no se desvanecía! Él había estado usando esa crema y Zayn la había mordido, ¡pero aún no se había ido! ¿Eso le dio al alfa más reclamo que la manada? ¿A quién le pertenecía?

Mike, su nombre era Mike. Louis lo sacó de su cabeza, pero volvió como un bumerán.

_¡No! Niall. Los alfas. La manada. Eres de ellos. Tu collar. Tienes su collar._

Pero no lo tenía. Él no lo tenía. ¿Eso significaba que no era de ellos? ¿No era de ellos en este momento? ¿Era sólo de ellos cuando lo tenía puesto? ¿Era sólo más de ellos que de él cuando tenía puesto el collar? ¿Dónde estaba su collar? ¡¿Por qué no lo llevaba?!

Con desesperados gemidos, alcanzó su cuello, sacudiendo sus manos y raspando donde debía estar, clavando las uñas en esa sensación de cuero que encajaba perfectamente contra su piel, el pesado candado cayendo en el hueco de su garganta, porque tenía que estar allí en algún lugar, ¿no? Él pertenecía a Liam y Niall y Harry y Zayn, él era de ellos, ¡de nadie más!

¿Dónde estaba? Lo necesitaba, los necesitaba, estaba tan asustado, quería sus alfas, necesitaba a su Niall, quería a su Boo Bear y Wayne y su omega y sus alfas porque no podía respirar todavía e incluso en la oscuridad podía sentir que los bordes de su visión se desvanecían.

Entonces, un pensamiento congeló sus venas con terror: iba a caer. ¡Él no quería! ¡No quería! Apenas salió la primera vez, nunca podría encontrar la salida esta vez, no sin la manada, pero la manada no sabría dónde estaba, no estaba vinculado a ellos, estaba…

¿Estaba unido a Mike?

Él tenía su marca.

Quería a Mark.

Quería a su papá.

Quería a sus alfas, quería a su omega y quería su collar, pero no podía moverse.

¿Estaba abajo ya?

¡¿Se estaba deslizando?!

¿Cómo se detenía?

Sollozando, Louis trató desesperadamente de encontrar sus aromas en la ropa robada que lo rodeaba, pero no pudo, no de la forma en que se había acostumbrado. Este lugar, a donde solía correr cuando los necesitaba, no tenía el aroma sutil de la manzana en el olor a shisha de Zayn, el calor del océano en Liam, la explosión de frescura que venía con Harry y la diversión que se derritió en su boca cada vez que olía a Niall. No estaban allí. Ellos no estaban allí. Él no podía encontrarlos.

Todavía podía oler el fuerte aroma de los pimientos que venía con… ¡no! No su alfa, ese alfa, ese horrible alfa. Louis no le pertenecía, no lo hacía, ¡no lo hacía!

_Mi linda putita. Carga. Problema._

\--

Aun poniendo el piso, Rick tardó un rato en escuchar la conmoción en el backstage, pero una vez que lo hizo, corrió por el estadio para encontrar a Liam. Una cosa era mantener el secreto de Louis cuando era dolor lo que lo hacía correr, pero el miedo era un animal completamente diferente en los omegas.

—¡Liam! —el roadie encontró al Alfa con su omega rubio, buscando frenéticamente en los pasillos—. Caja veintiocho, quinto pasillo desde las puertas hasta el lote de la guarida —señaló detrás de él—. Está ahí. Tiene que estarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es el quién debe explicarlo —Rick no tenía la respuesta, incluso si Liam trataba de sacárselo; la mirada en el rostro del Alfa dijo que lo consideró antes de llevar a su omega al pasillo mencionado.

—Veinte, veintiuno… —Liam dejó de contar cuando vio una tabla de skate debajo de una de siete cajas y corrió hacia ella. Liam levantó la tapa y su corazón aliviado se hundió. Doblado en el espacio estrecho dentro de los duplicados de las mantas y almohadas del estudio y escondido debajo del suéter gris del video de You and I, la gabardina con estampado de leopardo de Harry de Steal My Girl, la camisa Paul Smith de Niall de su actuación en Telehit hace algún tiempo, y la chaqueta de cuero faltante de Liam y Zayn, Louis se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con los ojos apretados y las manos apretadas sobre las orejas con un rollo de camisas metidas debajo de su brazo y pequeños rastros de sangre de la piel rasgada alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras Niall llamaba a Harry y Zayn, Liam sujetó los bíceps de Louis y lo sacó de allí.

—¡¡NO!! —el tembloroso omega gritó e intentó liberarse, necesitando que la pequeña caja contuviera todos los pensamientos antes de que lo enviaran abajo—. Nonononononononono —agarró el borde hasta que sintió una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello; se giró para derribarla, perdiendo el equilibrio pero sin caerse porque Alfa.

_¿Alfa?_

_—No huyas de nosotros._

Pero sí huyó. Él desobedeció a Alfa. Eso significaba que, —Malomalomalonoohnomalo.

—No, bebé, no, eres bueno, eres bueno, ángel, ¡eres bueno! —el Alfa le acarició la espalda, o al menos lo intentó, pero apenas podía aferrarse al omega retorcido y asustado—. Está bien, podemos volver a entrar, pero voy contigo —Liam agarró al omega histérico y volvió a subir a la caja, sujetando a Louis entre sus rodillas y contra su pecho.

—Muévete —Niall hizo un gesto rápido. Apenas había espacio, pero el rubio se arrodilló entre ambos grupos de piernas y bajó la parte superior sobre ellas. Tarareó suavemente, tratando de encontrar la melodía mientras sentía a Liam en la oscuridad y giraba a Louis hacia él todo lo que podía. De esa manera, Louis pudo olerlo directamente y quedó atrapado entre ellos—. Tanto calor que no pude soportarlo, quiero despertar y ver tu  rostro, y recordar lo bueno que era estar aquí anoche. Aún entusiasmado con una pequeña sensación, veo la sonrisa cuando empieza a formarse. Estaba ahí, la vi en tus ojos[i] —cantó Niall suavemente, a partir de su verso y el de Louis en el medio.

—Estaba tropezando, buscando en la oscuridad, con el corazón vacío. Pero dices que sientes lo mismo, ¿podríamos ser suficientes? Bebé, podríamos ser suficientes —se unió Liam—. Y está bien, llamar a alguien a quien abrazar esta noche. Cuando estés perdido, yo encontraré el camino,   
seré tu luz, nunca sentirás que estás solo. Haremos que esto se sienta como un hogar...

La suave vibración contra él y sus voces armoniosas atrapadas por el contrachapado y los bíceps de Niall dentro de sus manos temblorosas y el aroma combinado de ellos recordándole aquella mañana perfecta en la rueda de la fortuna junto a la playa trajo a Louis de vuelta, sus sollozos se convirtieron en gimoteos y sacudidas.

—¿Todo bien, Lou? —Liam murmuró justo contra su oreja después de que hubieran terminado de cantar.

Louis asintió. Incluso tan apretados como estaban, sintió que sus brazos, piernas y olores reemplazaban el agarre de la ansiedad sobre él.

—Toma algunas respiraciones profundas para nosotros, bebé —Liam acarició una mano contra él. Con sus brazos alrededor de la mitad del omega, sólo podía moverlo sobre el vientre de Louis. Pero lo último de la tensión pareció fundirse con ese toque; Liam tendría que recordar eso.

 Niall esperó hasta que las respiraciones largas dejaron de temblar para preguntar: —¿Estás listo para salir de aquí, cariño?

Niall. Claustrofóbico. Caja.

—¡Oh, Dios, Ni! —Louis alcanzó la tapa, pero el omega irlandés la agarró antes de que la abriera demasiado.

—¡Para! —dijo a los dos pares de manos que se unieron a las suyas y las de Louis; Harry y Zayn los escucharon cantar, pero no estaban seguros de sí abrirla o no. Claramente, la respuesta era no—. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Con un resoplido, el inglés asintió, el ligero movimiento iluminado por la luz que se asomaba debajo de la tapa.

—Ok, muchachos, abran, por favor —dijo Niall. Zayn y Harry miraron dentro de la caja y alrededor de sus tres compañeros, partes iguales confundidas y desconsoladas.

—Yo-yo-no-no quise decir que-traté-demasiado lejos-no pude —la caja seguía siendo su lugar seguro y abrir la tapa y salir significaba volver a entrar en la realidad y las rosas y la nota y ese alfa se precipitó sobre él.

—Tranquilo, ángel, tranquilo —Liam mantuvo frotados círculos en su estómago—. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la guarida y luego puedes explicar cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vamos, jaan —Zayn le ofreció una mano.

Tratando de no pisar a ninguno de los dos más jóvenes, Louis extendió los brazos. Sonriendo ante el omega, el pakistaní británico lo sacó con fuerza alfa y lo ajustó en su cadera. Giró la cabeza de Louis en su cuello, recordándole que oliera, pero mientras deslizaba su mano por su cuello, Louis gimió.

—No lo haré, bebé. ¿Ves? La mano está aquí, ahora —Zayn la presionó contra el hombro de Louis cuando dio un paso atrás para dejar que Harry y Liam ayuden a Niall a salir de allí—. Vamos a volver a la guarida, meri jaan, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió, con la nariz contra el cuello de Zayn, el olor de su alfa lo calmó.

Acurrucando a Niall contra él, Harry guio el camino a casa, manteniendo a Zayn estable mientras el alfa mayor seguía susurrando palabras en la oreja de Louis.

Mientras tanto, Liam volvió a mirar la caja y suspiró antes de cerrarla de golpe, tratando de no preguntarse con qué frecuencia había venido Louis aquí. Paul y el equipo de seguridad estaban esperando al final del pasillo, y él les hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras seguía a su manada hacia el autobús. Sabía que no tenía que decirle al beta que sacara las jodidas rosas de allí.

Niall reemplazó el rollo de camisas al que Louis se había aferrado con Boo y Wayne antes de que Liam dijera lo más calmadamente posible: —Louis, amor, necesito lamerte los rasguños en tu cuello antes de que empiecen a picarte, ¿vale?

—O-ok —gimoteó.

Zayn levantó la barbilla del omega para dejar espacio al Alfa antes de voltear a Louis contra su cuello y abrazarlo lo más cerca posible.

—Lo siento —murmuró el omega mayor después de que los hipidos finalmente se hubieran detenido—. No quise esconderme, quiero decir, lo hice, pero sólo porque no pude, no sabía qué camino tomar y yo…

—Tranquilo, Tommo —Liam se frotó la espalda—. Fuiste con tus instintos y eso está bien.

—Simplemente no pude encontrarlos y seguí girando y los pasillos, todos se ven igual y lo vi y sólo… necesitaba que se detuviera y ahí es donde siempre iba cuando me sentía así —Louis se divirtió.

—¿Es por eso que estuviste tan apretado allí? —Niall se estremeció cuando su claustrofobia se encendió, pero trató de mantenerse concentrado en Louis.

—Solía ayudar —alcanzó la mano de Niall; ayudar a su omega siempre le ayudaba.

—Él no va a llegar a ti —aseguró Harry—. Vamos a protegerte.

—Puedo protegerme, sólo me asusté, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis se quejó.

—Y, ahí está nuestro Louis —Zayn aflojó los brazos.

—¿Dije que podías soltarme? —el omega chasqueó y se hundió en el alfa.

Liam apretó la pierna de Zayn y en su contacto con los ojos, articuló "frota su barriga".

—¿De verdad, Lou? ¿Te toco la barriga? ¿Como un cachorrito? —Zayn arrulló, rodeando su mano sobre la barriga de Tommo hasta que—, ¡Ow!

Louis sacó los dientes de alrededor del pezón del alfa y gruñó: —Llámame cachorro otra vez, gilipollas.

—Cachorro con la boca sucia —Liam sonrió aliviado mientras la normalidad parecía volver al omega. Louis golpeó su ingle, o lo intentó; el Alfa le cogió fácilmente la mano.

—Niall —se quejó Louis—. ¡Los alfas están siendo malos conmigo!

El rubio sonrió y le besó la mano que tenía agarrada. —¿Sabes lo que hará que se detengan? Si les digo que nunca podrán verme comerte si no lo hacen.

Louis se sonrojó Todavía podía sentir la humedad en él desde antes y, a medida que el miedo se disipaba, su olor habitual era más fuerte y más dulce debido a eso.

—¡Nos detendremos! —Harry golpeó el brazo de Zayn.

—Nos detendremos —acordaron rápidamente los dos alfas mayores.

Con una respiración profunda, Louis se giró en el pecho de Zayn mientras el silencio alrededor de ellos los acomodaba cómodamente. Mientras estuvieran juntos, estarían bien.

Poco después, oyeron el silbido de la puerta del autobús.

—¿Muchachos? Grace y yo estamos entrando —llamó Paul y un minuto después llamó a la puerta de su habitación, esperando que Liam aceptara para abrirla—. En primer lugar, ¿qué dije sobre el semen en la alfombra?

—¿Sabías que era esa mancha de las escaleras? —Grace preguntó con curiosidad.

—He estado con ellos mucho tiempo —suspiró Paul—. Preston está revisando las cintas de seguridad, el equipo está barriendo el piso y todas las habitaciones. Los actualizaremos cuando hayamos terminado.

—Y estoy tratando de reprogramar la noche en el club, lo cual, lo siento, no va bien —Grace se preparó para la ira alfa—. Los paparazzi ya han sido informados y sonará un poco extraño si tienen que volver antes de ir a Edmonton. Dicho esto, pude obtener toda la sección VIP. Y la banda y algunos miembros del equipo han acordado ir para que se vea como una fiesta, lo que es aún mejor, pueden escabullirse temprano.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no —decidió Liam—. No después de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Con el debido respeto, Liam —Paul dijo con calma—. Viniendo de un profesional de la seguridad, no quieres que este tipo sepa que se está metiendo en su piel. Podremos controlar la sección VIP y traeremos a todo el equipo. Mientras Niall y Louis no se escapen, estarán a salvo.

El Alfa no se veía feliz por eso, pero, compartiendo miradas concesionarias con sus dos alfas, cedió. —¿Oyeron eso, ustedes dos? —levantó una ceja a los omegas.

—Sí, Alfa —Louis y Niall estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Sólo una hora. Media hora incluso, y listo —Grace se frotó las manos.

—Está bien.

—Y traten de sonreír —dijo Grace.

Liam forzó una; Louis le pico la cara hasta que se rio y se relajó en algo natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Es la letra de “Home”.


	38. Usé una luz para guiarme a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn se mueve por Harry.

Aproximadamente una hora antes de que comenzara el concierto en Seattle, Paul sacó el Alfa del camerino—Niall y Louis jugaban a la FIFA de manera bastante entretenida para la diversión de los alfas, este último tenía puesto el collar sobre la piel curada de su cuello.

—Las cintas de seguridad captaron la entrega de flores antes de que llegaran nuestras cuadrillas. El equipo del estadio las dejó en la habitación que le dieron a Lou y Caroline. Lou no leyó la tarjeta, ella pensó que era de uno de ustedes.

—No es su culpa, en absoluto —Liam negó con la cabeza e hizo una nota mental para hablar con ella antes del show.

—Llamamos a la policía. Han aumentado su presencia en el estadio. Nosotros también nos pusimos en contacto con el florista, pero dijeron que la orden fue hecha por teléfono. Alberto hizo que uno de sus contactos rastreara el número, pero es un teléfono prepago y no hay manera de rastrearlo. Eso es todo lo que tenemos ahora mismo.

—Lo aprecio.

—¿Cómo está Louis?

—Demostrando lo fuerte que es —Liam sonrió con orgullo—. Y creo que confía en nosotros para manejarlo y protegerlo.

—Y lo haremos.

El Alfa asintió y volvió a su mochila.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Niall.

—Ambos estarán seguros —Liam los besó suavemente y se unió a sus alfas en el sofá. Niall le dio un codazo a Louis con el brazo en un gesto silencioso de “Te lo dije”.

Y lo estuvieron. Entraron al club nocturno sonriendo y riendo, y siguieron a Niall mientras conducía a Louis de la mano; los paparazzi se volvieron locos por esas fotos.

Bailaron un poco, bebieron un poco (no Louis) y bromearon con los ocho guardaespaldas, la banda y los miembros del equipo. Louis se sentó en el regazo de Harry toda la noche, bebiendo un refresco y riendo con su manada.

Cuando regresaron a su guarida para el corto viaje a Vancouver, Zayn se demoró en las escaleras, manteniendo a Liam y Niall con él.

—Shhh —dijo en silencio el rubio a punto de objetar.

Registraron los sonidos de pasos distraídos a lo largo del pasillo y la apertura de la puerta y un suave y sorprendido jadeo de Louis.

Zayn sonrió.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Liam levantó las cejas.

—¿Recuerdas tu primera vez con Haz?

—¿Yo? —preguntó el Alfa.

—Tú no —Zayn golpeó el costado del Alfa bromista. Niall se iluminó con el recuerdo de pétalos de rosa y velas y sábanas de seda y asintió; negaría hasta el día en que muriera que los clichés lo compraban—. Ahora Louis también lo hará.

—Sólo quieres entrar en el Trasero —sonrió Niall.

—Mucho, Ni. Muchísimo —Zayn agarró el culo de su omega—. Necesito conocerlo como te conocemos a ti.

—¿Bíblicamente?

—Cariñosamente. Íntimamente —Zayn lo apoyó en su Alfa—. Mejor que a nosotros —pasó la lengua justo debajo de la manzana de adán del omega porque sabía que eso le haría temblar las rodillas. Liam lo mantuvo firme, con las manos en busca de la piel más delicada sobre las caderas de Niall.

El omega gimió; sus alfas sabían qué botones exactos tocar para que se mojara.

\--

Arriba, no había velas y definitivamente no había pétalos de rosa para Louis. En su lugar, un techo lleno de luces de navidad colgantes brillaba suavemente sobre una cubierta transparente encima de la cama cuidadosamente reclinada.

—Harry —Louis sonrió con cariño.

El alfa más joven decidió decirle más tarde que Zayn lo hizo; al menos, asumió que Zayn lo hizo. En cambio, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Louis, dejando que el omega profundizara y realizara el siguiente movimiento.

Los dedos de Louis deshicieron hábilmente los tres únicos botones que Harry abrochó antes de deslizar sus manos debajo del cuello, tocando la suave piel del alfa mientras se la quitaba de los hombros.

La parte superior cayó al suelo, unida pronto por la camiseta de Louis y sus zapatos. Mientras tanto, ambos leían la piel del otro de la misma forma en que un adulto vuelve a leer su libro favorito de la infancia, con el mismo amor y asombro, pero un aprecio más profundo por los detalles, como la suave pendiente del pecho de Harry y la forma en que sus lamidas entrecortaban su respiración, o el sensible parche de piel debajo del ombligo de Louis, que temblaba cuando los dedos de Harry lo rozaban mientras se sumergía en la cintura de sus pantalones.

Usó el agarre de los vaqueros de Louis para dirigirlo a la cama, ambos tratando de arrastrarse mientras continuaban su exploración en profundidad. Harry arrancó los calzoncillos de Louis junto con sus jeans, suspirando de alivio cuando su omega final, finalmente, estaba desnudo para él.

—Harry… —el tono áspero en la voz de Louis ondeaba en la piel de Harry.

Louis metió los dedos en la melena del alfa, mientras que Harry trazó su lengua sobre las letras de su tatuaje antes de hacer un lento y minucioso descenso por su pecho, tomándose el tiempo para desviarse y pasar la lengua por los dos pezones antes de hacer el peregrinaje reverente a través del vientre de Louis hacia su rastro del tesoro.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres un omega? —preguntó Harry, dejando tiras de saliva debajo de su polla.

—¿Te gustaría revisar mi culo?

—Sí, pero ya llegaremos allí.

—Harry, yo… —Louis dijo entre jadeos y la tensión de su vientre.

—Te tengo, bebé —Harry tragó su polla y movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que hubo una capa de saliva como lubricante para su mano antes de pasar un pulgar por la piel del saco de Louis.

El conjunto más delicioso de gemidos se reunieron en la garganta del omega y agarró los largos rizos marrones con más fuerza.

Las yemas de los dedos de Harry encontraron la humedad entre sus mejillas. Suavemente, frotó la punta de una contra la piel arrugada, gimiendo cuando se inundó con lubricante.

Las caderas de Louis se movieron sin sentido, hasta que Harry extendió el brazo y lo empujó contra la suave cama.

Con el mayor cuidado, el alfa presionó un dedo hasta el segundo nudillo y gimió ante el apretado y apretado calor que lo envolvía. Su polla se contrajo con anticipación, humedeciendo su ropa interior. Sacándolo, lamió el digito hasta dejarlo limpio. Lo reemplazó, empujando hasta el fondo, la punta buscando y estimulando hasta que Louis gritó y se arqueó sobre el colchón. Donde el lubricante falso había tenido un poco de efecto adormecedor, el calor del propio lo mantenía en sintonía con los matices de la mano del alfa, como la textura del anillo de Harry contra su entrada y la curva de su dedo y el engrosamiento del mismo en el nudillo y la segunda punta de un dedo rozando su entrada.

—Harry, por favor…

—Paciencia —bromeó, pero lo deslizó junto al primero, bombeando suavemente.

Fue el tercer dedo largo que hizo que Louis sintiera el estiramiento. Jadeó y se retorció ante la quemadura y se preguntó cómo podrían encajar los alfas en su interior. Cuando Harry comenzó a masajear su próstata y lo pajeó perezosamente, cualquier preocupación desapareció cuando su orgasmo se acercó.

—Haz, no —él tomó la mano del alfa alrededor de su polla—. Quiero… te quiero dentro de mí cuando me venga. Quiero tu nudo. Quiero sentirlo — Louis rogó—. ¿Está bien eso? ¿Podemos?

Tragando, Harry asintió. Con el celo fuera de la mesa, tenía más control. Pero, era Louis. Su destinado a ser. Por eso temía que si lo anudaba, vincularía al omega, pero también porque sabía que se las arreglaría. Cualquier cosa por su Louis. —Sí. Sí puedo. Podemos. ¿Pero estás seguro?

—Por favor, Harry.

—Tan cortés. Qué buen chico —elogió el alfa.

—Por ahora —Louis se apretó alrededor de los dedos.

Harry se inclinó, besándolo mientras los sacaba lentamente. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó los pantalones, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Louis se agrandaron.

—Joder… eso es… —¿ _Eso_ iba a estar _dentro_ de él? Mierda. ¡Caminaría raro por semanas!

Harry hizo una pausa. —Nosotros no‒

—Oh, sí, lo haremos —Louis se sentó, alcanzando al alfa. Su erección era pesada y Louis nunca se había sentido más delicado; necesitaba ambas manos para rodearla completamente. Se inclinó hacia delante para lamer el pre-semen de la punta—memorizando el sabor—palmas y dedos empujando el prepucio hacia atrás.

Harry reprimió un gemido, sus propias manos rozaron el flequillo del omega para poder ver mejor su polla desaparecer en esa pequeña boca descarada. Se sintió temblar de necesidad y tiró de Louis hacia atrás por el pelo lo más suavemente posible.

—En otra ocasión follaré esa pequeña boca descarada —él acarició un pulgar sobre un fuerte pómulo. Arrodillándose entre los gruesos muslos del omega, besó a Louis en su espalda, cubriéndolo con calor.

La anticipación electrificó el aire embriagador que los rodeaba. Finalmente iban, finamente iban a—

Louis cortó el número uno a punto de aparecer en su mente, y empujó los largos rizos hacia atrás con una sonrisa cariñosa; Harry la devolvió de todo corazón mientras guiaba las rodillas de Louis para separarlas. —¿Listo?

—Mmm —asintió el omega, tan concentrado en el momento que la palabra _sí_ no podía hacer el viaje de la mente a la boca.

Harry colocó su cabeza contra el omega húmedo y la empujó hacia adentro.

El gemido de Louis se agitó a través de la guarida silenciosa. —No te detengas —acercó al alfa por la cadera, o al menos lo intentó.

Harry se quedó quieto, saboreando el primer anillo de músculos que se estiraba a su alrededor  y estuvo a punto de rasgar las sábanas para evitar empujar en Louis.

—Haz, por favor —el omega necesitaba sentir más; si sólo la punta se sentía tan bien, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía el resto de Harry dentro de él.

El alfa avanzó, agarrando las sábanas de algodón apretadas para ganar control.

El estiramiento de sus músculos ardía al borde del dolor cuando el alfa más joven lo abrió hasta cierto punto que Louis no creía posible, a partes de él de las que no era consciente, que nunca habían sido tocadas. Pero cuando sintió que las caderas del alfa tocaban las suyas, supo que la quemadura no era la razón de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él había querido esto por tanto tiempo. Tanto, tanto tiempo.

—Harry —Louis se negó a llorar, a ser ese omega, y tiró del alfa en un beso para distraer las emociones abrumadoras.

—¿Bien? —los labios de Louis ahogaron el murmullo del alfa.

—Estoy bien. Por favor muévete, por favor, Hazza.

Harry comenzó lento con embates superficiales; Louis estaba tan apretado que tuvo que ser reabierto con cada uno. Pero el fervor aumentó con la desesperación, mientras que el golpeteo de la piel haciendo eco en las paredes proporcionó el ritmo para la melodía de sus gruñidos y gemidos.

Los dedos de Louis se clavaron en la espalda de Harry, aferrándose a este momento todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que supo que ya no podía aguantar más. —Harry, ¿puedo? Por favor, necesito…

—Córrete para mí —el alfa lo folló más fuerte, golpeando su próstata con cada golpe largo dentro y fuera de él.

—No. Quiero, quiero tu nudo —se quejó.

Y lo iba a conseguir. El omega sintió que el nudo se hinchaba dentro de él, estirándolo tanto que estaba seguro de que se había abierto, pero fue la quemadura del semen lo que lo encendió, como fuegos artificiales detrás de sus ojos que lo sacudieron hasta el centro. Louis se interpuso entre ellos con tanta fuerza que sintió que se separaba y se mantenía unido por los largos brazos y las fuertes manos del—no, de su alfa.

Harry sintió lo mismo, jadeando y con el corazón fuera de su pecho y en la seguridad del de Louis. Pero a medida que su orgasmo se acomodó en rítmicas ráfagas de semen en su omega, todo esto mantenido por su nudo grueso, sintió que le picaban los dientes. Su alfa le rogó y le suplicó que se vinculara, porque no podía perder este sentimiento, no podía perder este omega, no podía estar sin él nunca más.

Frotó sus dientes contra el cuello del omega para calmar la necesidad, pero sostuvo la necesidad de hundirlos. Podía sentir la presencia de su Alfa en el pasillo a unos pocos pies de distancia. Su manada confiaba en él. Louis confiaba en él. No podía. Aún no al menos.

Recogiendo al omega débil de las sábanas húmedas, atrajo a Louis contra su pecho y se sentó con el omega en su regazo. Gimiendo cuando la nueva posición hizo que el nudo del alfa se moviera más profundo, Louis apoyó la cabeza contra la clavícula de Harry y tembló con la última agitación de todo eso. Pensó en decirle a Harry que lo amaba, pero el consuelo del después, y la sensación de un cierre descendiendo en la habitación, lo dijo para ambos. Se conformó con un beso en el cuello del alfa y se quedó dormido en su abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se despertó con una mueca de dolor, pero sonrió ante el dolor húmedo. El nudo de Harry se había escapado en la noche, pero quedarse dormido con eso dentro de él había sido increíble.

—¿Está bien, boo? —Harry acarició su espalda desnuda, sus dedos aun hormigueando con el contacto. Había estado despierto casi una hora, sólo observando a su amante; sí, estaba usando esa palabra con propósito, emoción y una finalidad que había estado esperando durante años.

—Perfecto —Louis lo jaló a través de la almohada para un beso—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —Harry lo atrajo en un abrazo, la mejilla aplastada en el hueco del cuello de la omega—. Te amo, Louis.

—Yo también te amo —sonrió, la sensación explotando en su pecho como fuegos artificiales.

—Mío. Y de Zayn y Liam y Niall. Pero mío —murmuró Harry contra la piel que había hecho que sus dientes cantaran con necesidad, pero se pusieron rígidos, y no de la forma divertida, cuando Louis se tensó. La conexión emocional alfa-omega entre ellos se había abierto con su primer nudo, pero aún era nueva y tentativa y el más joven de los dos apenas podía sentir el cambio emocional y aún no podía identificar exactamente el sentimiento—. ¿Qué pasa? _—¿Louis no quería ser suyo?_

—Yo… es que… ayer… —Louis se tapó la clavícula y echó la cabeza hacia atrás debajo de la de Harry—. Quiero ser tuyo… no quiero pertenecerle…

—No, bebé —el alfa movió la mano del omega, acariciando con el pulgar la cicatriz descolorida, presionándola—. ¿Qué sientes?

—Nada —el rostro de ese alfa solía aparecer en su mente cada vez que lo tocaba con demasiada fuerza, pero ahora no había nada más que Harry ante él.

—Entonces Zayn la rompió, bebé. Cuando él la mordió. Y no era una marca de unión, incluso antes. Cuando Z la abrió de nuevo, la sanó lo mejor que pudo. Pero, esta marca, esta cicatriz, va a desaparecer. No significa nada. No le perteneces.

—Pero él me marcó —Louis sollozó.

—Él te mordió. Esto no significa nada.

—¡Pero duele! Me picaba…

El abrazo de Harry vino con una gran seguridad: —Las marcas nunca te harán daño. Nunca arderán o picarán. Nunca tendrás pesadillas cuando te marquemos. Esto, esto es sólo una mordida, no una marca de unión —se cepilló la franja suavemente.

—¿No le pertenezco a él? —Louis se sonrojó, necesitando el último alivio.

—No, ángel. Tú nos perteneces —Harry se sentó y alcanzó la bolsa al pie de la cama, sonriendo cuando se giró para ver a Louis no tan sutilmente revisando su culo—.  Eres nuestro. De nadie más —sacó el collar y lo volvió a cerrar alrededor del cuello de Louis, presionando suaves besos en la piel a su alrededor; la piel que Louis había desgarrado en su ataque de pánico se había curado gracias a su Alfa.

El omega sintió que pertenecer encajaba en su lugar con el candado; Harry también sintió la diferencia. —¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? —cortó en tono burlón.

—Creímos que lo sabías, amor. ¿Supongo que no enseñan a los betas sobre las marcas de unión? —murmuró Harry durante una serie de besos en la frente.

—Sabemos…

—Saben —corrigió él suavemente.

—Saben lo que significan las marcas y saben que no deben tocarlas… —Louis se sonrojó cuando se corrigió a sí mismo—. Saben que sus mordidas serían sólo… mordidas, supongo. Pero… creo que es diferente con alfas.

—¿Versión corta? Podemos morder para castigar, apaciguar o calmar a un omega. Esas mordidas pueden cicatrizar o quizás sólo magullar, pero nunca se supone que sean lo suficientemente profundas como para dejar una impresión. No podemos marcar para unir, no fuera un momento de unión. Un alfa sólo puede marcar un omega de forma permanente cuando estamos unidos. Y aun así, tiene que ser consensual. No puedo marcarte permanentemente, incluso cuando estoy anudado a ti, a menos que me hayas aceptado como tu alfa. Para eso es un reclamo, bebé.

—¿Así que podrías marcarme ahora?

—Aceptaste nuestro reclamo —la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro era completamente reflexiva.

—... dijiste que Zayn la rompió.

—Lo hizo. La impresión. Él rompió la impresión. Significa que no verás a ese tipo o lo que sucedió cuando te mordió cuando la presionamos. Eso la ayudó a sanar más rápido.

—¿Podrías hacer que se vaya? ¿Si vuelves a morderla?

—Es como picar una costra, ángel. Sólo va a empeorar las cosas en este momento  —aseguró Harry, con el pulgar sobre la pequeña mancha púrpura que había dejado atrás. Su mente vagó, sin embargo, en cómo su marca de enlace se vería en la piel de Louis y sonrió ante la idea, pero se centró en lo que su omega… sí, finalmente su omega necesitaba—. Se está desvaneciendo. Ya se ha desvanecido mucho, y se irá del todo. Lo prometo  —frotó círculos en la barriga de Louis con una mano y acarició su flequillo con la otra.

—Mmm —Louis se acurrucó en el calor alfa que lo encerraba.

Harry sonrió.

—Detente. No soy un cachorro —hizo un puchero, pero no apartó la mano de su vientre.

Riéndose, el alfa sólo agarró la manta y los metió a ambos debajo, saboreando el después de su primera mañana juntos.

 

> **Sugarscape** @Sugarscape ¡La manada sale a divertirse!
> 
> One Direction no dejó dudas de que nuestros cinco chicos favoritos están en camino de convertirse en manada. Liderados por los adorablemente dulces omegas, los chicos, junto con los miembros de su banda y equipo, festejaron en el nuevo lugar de moda de Seattle, MadHouse…
> 
>  
> 
> **Daily Mail** @DailyMailUK El fiestero Louis hace una reaparición
> 
> Regresando a sus días de juerga, el fiestero Louis Tomlinson arrastra al resto de su banda a una noche de borrachera en un club…
> 
>  
> 
> **Sugarscape** @Sugarscape @DailyMailUK Ummm, no. #DailyFail


End file.
